


The Last Great Warlock

by Thirteen_Winter_Vixens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 105,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteen_Winter_Vixens/pseuds/Thirteen_Winter_Vixens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is eighteen years old and he's being banished. Like all of his race in Albion; those possessing magic, he is now exiled to Camelot. It's his prison for the next five years. For humans, it's the best university in Europe but living together and being on the edge of war is going to prove the most difficult of labours. Merlin soon finds himself surrounded by magics and humans, enemies and allies alike. The problem is that he doesn't know who is which and keeping hidden, secret is the top of his priorities. Especially since his cousin Mordred is lurking about and a certain prat is his new roommate who may be more than what he seems. Loyalty is now everything and deciding where to place it, is going to prove life or death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is a longer story but as I am merely moving it from my fanfiction account I'll probably be posting a couple chapters a day. Enjoy and tell me what you think!

"Be careful. Remember what I told you." Balinor said. Merlin nodded sharply trying not to whine or pout. Leaving Ealdor was not his decision, he wanted desperately to stay with his family. His dad looked tired and more worn than he had ever seen him. His mother was fairing better but looked worried. Balinor continued, "No magic in anything but your classes. Don't act different in any way and try very hard Merlin, try your best, to blend in with the other sorcerers. They'll know your more powerful but that is all." Again, Merlin nodded.

Hunith started tearing up, something she had done many times over this summer. Merlin was eighteen and that meant, as for all sorcerers, he was to go to Camelot. King Uther of Albion had done what his grandfather and father had tried to do all those years ago. Rid the world of magic. And Uther was doing a damned good job out of it too. With the past twenty-five years, he ended The High Council, which used to oversee the use of magic. He waged an underground cold war with the supernatural. Uther had even gone so far as tricking a high priestess of the Old Religion into creating a book of all magical children born, appearing on the pages at the precise moment of their birth, one year before Merlin had been born. Now, it was the Registry of Magical Beings. Or just R.O.M. Registry of Magics.

Uther Pendragon was a tyrant that had a way of moving people to his side, he had France persuaded within a year, then Germany. By the time Merlin was five and had caused a thunderstorm in a tantrum, he already knew that magic was outlawed in all of Europe, most of Asia and Southern Africa unless trained by a qualified royally inspected teacher. Children were separated from their relatives in Europe, Merlin being one of the few exceptions; his father was powerful enough to shield him. Most weren't that lucky. He also knew he was different from most magic wielders, his father had taught him in secret spending most their summers and even some winters in different wild areas of the Isles. Ealdor had served it's purpose, he had been around more humans than sorcerers and Balinor wanted to keep it that way.

Safer, he always said.

His father had a mistrust of everyone since The Fall. He had once been a general in Uther's army, Balinor had known the man well from the stories he told. But Uther was growing paranoid and keeping an eye on the young seemed like an excellent idea. Teach them what magic was good and bad and shift their opinions. Keep all the threats to his reign under his control. And Merlin was his greatest threat, so when he hugged his mother one last time, he tried hard to keep a straight face. They had talked about running, maybe Australia, maybe India. But Balinor shook his head, the druids would know and those that lived in London with the King would have to tell. They would make it maybe two years, five even, with Merlin's magic but not forever and by that time there could be executions. Merlin knew it was just a matter of time before that step was taken.

His mum and dad busied themselves with his suitcases as Will appeared. Immediately, they hugged. Will was his longest, best friend. The only human besides his own mother that didn't care about that. "Don't forget about me, okay?" Will said slightly sadly. Merlin nodded as Will kissed him on the cheek. Both smiled, it was common knowledge that the two were on and off, never too serious to stay together long enough, their friendship though had always remained, til now. Merlin would not be able to return for five long years. Perhaps even longer. They parted slowly each recognizing this as a finality. He couldn't believe it came so fast. Slowly, he turned away, hugged his mum, now crying fully. And then got into the car.

Balinor sighed heavily as they started to drive. Merlin tried to keep Hunith and Will in his sights but soon they were around a bend and heart-hammering out of site. Then Merlin faced forward, the dirt road through the forest a familiar sight. This time it wasn't welcoming. He turned to his dad and said, "This is going to alright." Balinor nodded stiffly replying, "Of course, just remember-" "Stay invisible. I got it." Balinor and Merlin were alike in many ways, though Balinor was honey eyed and built like a mountain-man, Merlin took after his mother with blue eyes and a lean build. Hunith did let Merlin grow out his hair this year, something he had been begging to do for three years and since then the resemblance increased. Father and son had the same personality, both held respect and honour in high standing, as well as promises. But Merlin knew as much as Balinor loved him, he hated Uther Pendragon the same amount. This was becoming another common trait the more Merlin heard news on the telly.

They spoke all about magic throughout the day. Going over lessons from childhood about nature magic and scrying, to the Fae and Avalon; something he was warned to never speak about in Camelot. He went over the histories of not only his line but also the Seven Great Wars over the past thousand years. It was fun, relaxing, everything Merlin had long ago memorized. Magic was like breathing to him. Most sorcerers were born human, they just had more proficiency with magic, the Old Religion called to them through blood. Druids were slightly different since their magic called to them from the earth. Merlin had to hold close his heritage, fearing those collars he heard Switzerland had finally been able to make, with the help of a few dead.

The next day was a different story. They hardly talked at all, checking out of the motel and driving through London was a new experience for Merlin. He had never seen so many people. Quickly, they were through the mad mass of people and sky scrapers and buildings and spent another hour of seeing villages when out from the trees appeared Camelot, surrounding the dominating castle was a medium sized village. Not small enough for everyone to know each other but not quite a town yet. He could see some pubs, a few grocery stores and boutiques., even a blacksmith hut, with a flat above it. Camelot used to be The High Councils but it was seized and made into the best university in, well, some said all of Europe. At least for humans. For the magical it was prison. The odd thing was that it was set in the most beautiful places.

Merlin knew a druid coven had built it over a thousand years ago but it seemed brand new. Part of it's magic most-likely. A lake could be seen in the distance, forest and hilly countryside. It was amazing if he didn't have to be here. Balinor stopped the car closest to the door and handed Merlin his schedule, his key to the doors and a map. Finally, the first words of the day were his father saying, "Come on, we can't hide like this forever." Merlin wished he could. They had help taking his stuff up to his rooms by a family friend, an ancient man in druids robes named Gaius. Balinor smiled warmly as they started the hike up the stairs, small talk over the last few years of not seeing each other. Gauis was saying, "...Yes I do miss Hunith's baking, such a joy...I'm sure Merlin will be fine..." As they got to his dorm room, 7913, Gaius, panting, put down some boxes. He finally caught his breath long enough to say, "...Now magic and humans were always separated, even different classes, teachers for each." Balinor and Merlin immediately glanced at each other, both saying, "Were?"

Frowning, they followed him into the dorm, "Yes well, there was recently a treaty marked. They are trying to integrate the young ones, cause less tension between them." Balinor snorted, "You mean Uther wants ready made spies." He gave a look to Merlin which plain ready, 'DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TRUST THIS ROOMMATE OF YOURS.' It would have been funny if it weren't true. He nodded showing he got the message and looked around. It was impressive he had to say. Large but not a square room, more L shaped, all stone. When you walked in there was a little hallway, storage to the right and a decent sized and well decorated bathroom with two sinks. He hoped his roommate wasn't a prude and took up all the hot water. Directly ahead the small living space had a telly and a brown comfy looking leather couch. Bookcases lined the wall and more storage was on the bottom most likely for dvds and the such. Two large beds were to the left, with armoirs on the side and next to those were two large work desks with more storage. Each faced a window, there were also two more windows since this was one of only five available corner rooms. There was also a small table for two and a fireplace. Everything was ancient looking, plush and comfy.

His dad grunted not being able to criticize anything. Then again, it was sorcerers that built it and after all, this was their taste if truth be told. Old, traditional and comfy. He knew King Uther didn't live here but did have his own suite since he did make regular visits. Both Gaius and Balinor stayed to help him unpack. He didn't ask to use magic and didn't use any. Gaius put away all his books on herbs, planet alignments and medicine. He found his magic book as his father distracted Gaius, it would only be handled by him, just what his father told him. Then he made it disappear. Technically, he was allowed a magic book, but he knew it had to be inspected and most likely taken any way and that book was seventeen generations old. No way was someone taking it from him.

Gaius nodded once Merlin was finished fussing over his new clothes. His mother had insisted on new ones, she had splurged over the summer, worry and sadness making her take weekend trips to London. She had only showed him his wardrobe last week and he had yet to thank her enough. Gaius spoke saying calmly, "Alright Merlin, I teach medicine for both human and magics, history and herbology. I expect I will see you in those courses?" Merlin nodded, replying, "Except for the last one." Balinor coughed as Gaius frowned, confused, he said, "You don't need to take it?" He groaned inwardly as his dad gave him THAT look. This was going to be the worst year ever. "Yes, I do need to take it." Gaius nodded, smiled, said goodbye and left.

"Don't worry Merlin, just concentrate on being discrete." He hesitated but awkwardly said, "About boyfriends-" "Dad-" "No Merlin, you need to keep your head level. I know you need companionship but we are on the brink of something big. I need you to keep your emotions under control. Just don't get attached, I'm not saying don't have some fun while your here, as long as you keep in mind not to fully trust someone." Merlin was blushing but nodding. He understood where Balinor came from but having his father tell him it was better for one night stands and fun then being committed to someone was embarrassing. "Okay, I've got it." Balinor reached into his trench and gathered a leather bound book. Merlin knew instantly what it was and knew too that if anyone loyal to the king saw it, they would kill him over it. Balinor passed Merlin it and he gaped at him. Merlin couldn't help but ask, "Are you sure?" Balinor nodded looking grim again and Merlin could just see his eyes starting to water. "You're going to want to be someone different Merlin. Someone other than yourself. Every Warlock does so some time in their lives. But learn from us Merlin, you can't run from who you are, you can't wake up one day and be someone else, you grow into the person you'll become but it's still going to be Merlin, no one else. You need this more than me. Remember who you are, where you're from and don't ever question mine or your mother's love. That is one thing that is and always will be constant. Everything changes but that. This will help you remember it in grave times such as these."

Merlin practically tackled his dad in a fierce bear hug which was returned with force. Then Balinor stepped back, looked around and nodded. His parting words were, "Be safe, my son." Then, in a blink he was gone. Merlin sighed heavily, laying on his bed, he had chosen the one with the smaller window next to it. At least morning light would not shine on him. Then he opened up his book, it wasn't new or filled with magic, it was small and copper coloured, some places worn down to a tan colour. But to Merlin it was the one book that had always made him feel connected. It was Merlin's family tree, chasing his father's line of Dragon Lords right down to the Great Kings. He jumped as the door slammed, the book immediately disappearing to his spell books location.

A blonde haired guy a year or two older than him stopped dead on his way to the bed. Merlin couldn't help but to appreciate how hot this guy was. But before he could take in more than blue eyes and a perfectly fitting red tee he heard him speak. And then didn't find him at all hot. "What the hell are you doing here?" Snapped out from checking him out, Merlin raised a brow and replied, "This is my room. You?"

"Hell no. Get out. This is supposed to be Mor-" The door opened again and a black haired beauty came in, in the form of a pale faced, long haired, blue dressed lady. Lady was the only word for her, as she looked so regal. "Uther changed our rooms, apparently I'm crashing with this girl named Gwen. I think she's frightened of me, how do you think I could-" "Morgana. Why did he change our rooms?" She shrugged as he snapped again, "Well?"

God the next five years were going to be hell with this guy. The girl spoke just as arrogant back to him, "Well his idiotic excuse is that there will be rumours about it." Arthur practically growled then said, "Is he kidding, you're like my sister!" Morgana was already nodding, "Yeah, that's what I told him, then he went into the whole dorms being non mixing of the genders and said if we did it everyone else would." Good point, Merlin thought, and he saw blonde-e was agreeing too from the frown becoming even more apparent. Morgana looked over at him and Merlin froze. Oh god, he knew why he thought she was a lady. He recognized her from the telly. That meant... Horror filled him as Morgana asked, "Arthur, who's this?" Fuck. Merlin's life was officially over.


	2. First Day

Both Prince Arthur and Princess Morgana Pendragon were looking at Merlin as if he were a new species they had encountered. At least, Morgana was-Arthur looked like he wanted to step on him, repeatedly. Merlin tried to smile but it was more of a grimace. "I'm Merlin. Merlin Aviary." Luckily for Merlin neither noticed the name, instead Morgana tilted her head and he immediately blocked her. Both recognized what each other were at the same time or that Merlin made her believe. "You're a druid," Morgana stated, her blue eyes warm. He nodded, "Witch," Merlin replied. Morgana was surprisingly powerful, he thought she might have been a mage since Uther allowed her to live with him as an equal or so rumours had said. They both knew she was limited in lessons. Perhaps, only the basics, he could sense her hesitation, her slight fear of the unknown. His father had told him to stay away from beginners, untaught pupils, they were dangerous in their inability to control their magic and were easily swayed.

But Morgana had the basics, now that he was careful, he could clearly sense that in her. It must have been difficult being a witch in Castle Pendragon. He almost cringed at it. Here, he and Morgana were prisoners, though she had probably been one all her life. They were here to study magic under a pretence of peace when he knew perfectly well there wasn't any, this was just to see who was a threat so Uther could plan to get rid of them, Uther would know exactly who to go after. He smiled more warmly, wanting to comfort her and asked, "Have you read the works by Greendale?" Morgana looked uncertain as he grabbed a common book. It was just herbology, already inspected and passed, his father grudgingly buying it for him only for Camelot. It wasn't as if he actually needed it. He walked over to them and said, "You can borrow it. If you're taking Gauis's class this should really come in handy."

She nodded smiling back and that's when Arthur spoke, "You are so not staying here! Get out!" Face to face, Merlin realized they were almost the same height, Arthur was just an inch taller or so. "Arthur, it's not like you can do anything." Morgana spoke up for him but Arthur already narrowed his eyes when Merlin spoke, "Are you always such a prat or does it come with the crown?" Arthur's eyes widened, "You can't talk to me that way." "Really? Cause I thought I just did. This is my room too so get over it. We can be civil or I can make your life a living hell. It's your choice really." Morgana was trying to hide a smile and a laugh as Arthur looked shocked, he shook his head and smirked, "Merlin I can take you down with one shot, you know that yeah?" Merlin smiled and knew it too, Arthur was built but Merlin was stronger, "I can take you down with less than that, mate." And he let his eyes flash gold. Both royals froze.

 _Okay, too far_ , Merlin thought to himself. He shrugged casually and spoke to Morgana, ignoring Arthur, "About the class, Gauis is a family friend," Morgana was nodding slowly going back to smiling, her glance going between them, "Yeah he's our doctor." Merlin's brows went up, "Really? Good so you know if he assigns you a paper make sure you write at least two extra pages than he says?" Morgana was nodding when Arthur stormed out. "Arthur what are you-?" "He's not going to be my roommate if I have any say in it." The slamming of the door shook the windows. "So," Merlin said in the silence, "always a prat huh?" Morgana burst out laughing. "I think this year is going to be interesting with you around." "I think your right." "Of course I am Merlin, I'm always right."

They had wandered around campus and met their dorm-mates. Gwen, Merlin clicked with right away. The first thing she said was, "Oh, are you gay?" It was said in such a confused, soft uncertain toned that Merlin almost laughed. But after that everything went well. Until the three of them went back to his dorm which was much bigger than any he had seen so far. He thought he knew why. Then next door to his, he peaked in and saw someone he thought he'd never see again. He stood there frozen, Morgana and Gwen at his sides confused. The two dark males previously unpacking looked up. One looked calm and regal, knightly almost, the other grinned wolfishly. Then suddenly jumping off his bed he ran to Merlin and leapt on him. "It's been so long!" Merlin laughed and hugged back tightly. "You didn't tell me you were in Camelot! This day would have gone completely different you know." He said into curly hair.

Gawain laughed, stepping back, "What would have been the fun in that?" Gawain was a year older and had visited a sister in Ealdor for a summer three years ago. They had dated for awhile and they had stayed in touch or so Merlin thought. Gawain was royal or so everyone said, Gawain hated it and had spent a year in the palace making a name for himself; Happily A Disappointment. Or so Gawain liked to think. He was a wild cat, untamed and completely fun, it was why they were attracted to each other. Gawain looked him up and down, "You grew like a foot, not to mention, you look hot now." Merlin blushed. "I mean you always were but now your not so skinny, you let your hair grow too, that's awesome. You look a lot like your dad now. Are you still that clumsy though?" Merlin's blush deepened as he looked over at the other man. "Oh right," Gawain looked up, "Lance this is Merlin, my ex. Merlin my ex meet Lancelot de Luc. He's straight, don't hit on him, I tried all last year. Sadly, not even I; The Great Seducer of All Things did not get a chance at the Honorable One."

Merlin laughed, "Hey, nice to meet you." Lance just looked surprised, "You mean all last year you were actually serious? I thought that was just you know you? I mean the girls..." Merlin chuckled at Lance's confused expression as Gawain blinked and hurried to correct himself. "Dude. No! Seriously? It was a joke. Me-gay-No. Gay for Merlin? Yes. It's really just a him thing. I love the ladies too much." Merlin was nodding remembering all the girls Gawain had hooked up with, the one girl Gawain had cheated on him with. It had hurt but it was three years ago and truthfully they were better as friends. But then Lancelot's eyes were stuck to Merlin's left and he was now the one brought back from the past, "Oh, right, um Lancelot, Gawain this is Gwen and Morgana." "Gwen?" Gwen was blushing and it was immediately acknowledged that they were interrupting something. Merlin stepped closer to Morgana and let Gwen take centre stage. "Um yes...Guinevere. You're Lancelot?" It was in this moment Merlin swore he would remember forever.

He never thought of it actually existing, I mean how could it? But to everyone else in the room he was sure they were seeing the same thing. Love at fucking first sight. Lancelot made the biggest yet most beautiful smile and Merlin felt his heart tighten, he only wished that could happen to him. Then, Guinevere blushed as Morgana spoke, "So, do you need any help unpacking?" Gawain shook his head, "Nah, we're all done now." Lance walked right up to Gwen and everyone else hushed wanting to hear, though they were a foot away. "Would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow?" Gwen he was sure couldn't speak since she just nodded vigorously. "Great," another smile, "You like those vanilla lattes with cinnamon." Merlin tilted his head at that as Gwen blushed deeper. He and Morgana felt around but sensed nothing both mentally confused. Gwen looked over at them and said quietly, "We met two weeks ago but never got each others names. But tomorrow sounds great, around four?"

Oh well, love at second sight then. Close enough for Merlin.

Now Lance nodded as Merlin behind Gwen's back mined a phone and Lance catching on hastily took out his cell phone and asked for Gwen's number. Gawain slapped him on his back, his look saying Lance would have totally forgot to ask. Morgana was beaming as all of them moved into Merlin's dorm. Compared to everyone's else Merlin was glad he got this room even if he had to put up with Prince Prat. "Damn this is a spacious room." Then Gawain looked to Morgana, around the room, then to Morgana again and looked to Merlin with a horrified expression. Gawain knew Merlin's secret. "Oh no, Merlin," His voice said it all and as they sat down on the couch Lancelot grabbing the two chairs around the table. Gawain and Merlin sat down, Merlin let Lance take the spot near Gwen just to see both of them go bright red even under dark skin, it was hilarious, he was going to have so much fun with those two.

Everyone looked at Gawain expecting something bad, "Tell me you're not rooming with-" The door opened and in came a furious looking prince. Gwen gasped, Gawain narrowed his eyes and Lancelot bowed his head shocked but showing respect to royalty. Arthur took in the crowd around the couch and looked murderous. "Get out." His voice was commanding and even Merlin was at first surprised at Arthur's tone. Prince mode. Then he was furious, just when he was about to call him out, Gawain spoke nothing but disrespect in his voice, "Listen here Arthur, Merlin's my friend so lay off. Why don't you go do an errand for your daddy and leave us alone." Merlin's eyes widened. He had always known Gawain to speak truthful, it's just what he did, but never so cruel. Arthur must be a huge jackass. Arthur just blinked and asked, "You're friends with a sorcerer?" Gawain shrugged and replied, "So are you." Glancing at Morgana, everyone followed his look as Morgana's eyes were downcast. Arthur looked surprised, "She can't help it, all she has is dreams, it's not like she's dangerous." Merlin stiffened at that and Gawain felt it. But then Merlin spoke, "All we're doing is catching up. You can either join or leave, just stop being such a prat and relax. We're roommates for this year, I'm guessing you haven't changed that since you still look like you have a stick up your ass."

Gawain chuckled at that as Arthur's expression went from furious to murder and everyone else stared, Gwen looked downright frightened. "Gawain is a member of the royal family _Mer-lin_. He can speak his mind, it's his right but I'd be careful if I were you. You do not have that option. Know your place." Again, Merlin felt himself get furious, what was with this guy, why did he get on his nerves so damned much? "My place?" Merlin snapped, standing up, "Where exactly is that, Your Highness?" Gawain was holding his hand trying to calm him and he saw Arthur's eyes catch the movement, before he could reply the door opened again and in walked a beautiful blonde girl in a white dress. "Arthur, I was looking for you." Arthur turned and Merlin saw him physically straighten himself, "Sophia, let's get out of here. It's not good company for you." Merlin almost stepped forward as Gawain stood up to stop him. He was about to yell at Gawain to move or he'd blast him when Gawain did the last thing he thought. He leaned down and kissed Merlin. Hard, deep and thoroughly devouring.

God, Merlin forgot how good of a kisser he was. Why did they only date for a summer? Merlin leaned into him, wrapped his arms around Gawain feeling his body pressed tightly against his forgetting about everything, his goodbye to his parents, his best friend Will, being stuck here in Camelot, Arthur the son of a bitch. Arthur. Shit. He jerked back, Gawain letting go without a fight. Arthur was gone. "God damn you, Gawain. What did you do that for?" "Entertainment." Merlin looked over to Morgana's devious smile and saw Lancelot looking embarrassed and Gwen looking a little flushed. "You guys are really hot together, you know?" Morgana said with a devious flash in her eyes that sacred him slightly. Both Gawain and Merlin nodded, they knew. Gawain grinned, "I forgot how good you were."

Everyone laughed, as they sat down and returned to talking. "Hey speaking of roommates...Lancelot, you're magical?" Gwen quickly looked at him and he could see Lancelot was embarrassed. Merlin regretted asking but he knew Gawain was fully human. Lancelot looked at Gwen and saw she was worried, he spoke to her mostly, "Well I'm not really. I'm only here because I got that letter from the government saying I had to be...see here...well, I'm a mage." Everyone said, "Oh," at the same time and Merlin shared a look with Morgana. That was why they didn't sense anything.

Merlin cringed. Not only had he meant Morgana for whom he felt sorry for, but now he met his first mage. Mages weren't considered magical by the magical community. They were weak and most, if not all, could only do small healing. Something most sorcerers could do at nine. But they also grew weak the more that they healed. From how Balinor explained it, they take in their patients pain, so the more pain they're in, the mage feels it all. Unlike sorcerers. But Gwen looked relieved, admitting, "I would have felt disadvantaged. I'm glad you're not a sorcerer, there's too much strife going around with them and humans." She looked apologetic to Morgana and Merlin and both nodded accepting, then they went to talking about what they wanted to do this year that didn't involve magic, war or tension.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Merlin sighed as he made his way through the corridors. He hated his cousin. They had spoken about this for weeks. He remembered the last time he had spoken to his family about him. Hunith was in the kitchen cutting up vegetables from the garden and Balinor was at the table, news articles about the magics in front of him. "Just remember to be nice to him, he is family you know." His mother said, calmly. Balinor snorted, "He isn't. I swear a demon fathered that child. Don't trust him Merlin. I know I tell you that a lot, but not him. A few humans are harmless, mages are harmless, you can befriend them all you want, they're easy enough to figure out, even sorcerers; you can take them in battle without even a blink. You just have to be careful if it comes time to run. That's why it's so important to stay aloof, this, this boy is anything but harmless or easy to figure out."

Hunith stopped her cutting, saying, "You're going to give Merlin emotional issues like this; 'don't trust anything that breathes,' rubbish. Merlin, you need friends. There are some people that will never betray you." Balinor was about to protest as he looked over to his wife, but he ended up smiling, his eyes softened. "Not everyone is as lucky as I am, love. I know Merlin needs someone, he just needs to not let emotion guide him." Then turning back to conversation he said, "Not him, your cousin is too radical, too noticeable. He's going to get himself killed. Not to mention; he's always been jealous of your power." He stopped, letting Merlin or Hunith try to protest that, none came.

Since Merlin was born, his cousin had been placed second. Merlin had been chosen from the Old Gods, the Old Religion, in a era when it was almost extinct, now was a time when someone of power had to be born. And Merlin had been that person. He had the mark to prove it too. But his cousin would want him on his side, he knew of Merlin's power, of his line, Balinor was powerful, a great leader and he had taught Merlin everything he knew. Every high ranking druid that had grown up away from Uther, some even with the king, knew about Merlin. Knew about the prophecy. And now Merlin was being thrown to the wolves for destiny.

"He's your nephew Balinor. You should be kinder." Balinor rolled his eyes. "Merlin do you remember the circle?" Merlin nodded. He had been four and had met the druids that rebelled against Uther in the forest. That's were he met his aunt and cousin for the first and only time. Invoking the Old Religion he had accidentally summoned so much power it engulfed him and it took two elders and his father to get him back. His father never let those druids meet him again. "Yeah." He said, his mark burning at the memory. "Your cousin was looking murderous at you. He's not to be trusted." Hunith tsked as she stirred the stew and threw in the vegetables in the pot. It was starting to smell good. She spoke, frowning slightly, "They were children." "Feelings like that don't go away. They fester." It wasn't Balinor that spoke. It was Merlin. And everyone could hear the truth in his voice.

Merlin stopped feeling the power of his cousin, he had only felt it once but he knew it instinctively, he was there, just under the oak trees by the lake. Huh, a sacred place in a castle where magic was restricted. Merlin snorted. His amusement didn't last long, he was still going to kill his cousin over this. He couldn't believe his first night here, he had a summoning charm set on him. It wasn't strong enough that he couldn't fight it, it was just annoyingly enough that he gave in. And there he found Mordred. Mordred smiled, though since his eyes were flat, it wasn't reassuring, "Nice to see you again Emrys."

Merlin tensed, his magic wanting to lash out at that name. "Don't call me that," He couldn't help but snap. Now Mordred smirked, "What? You don't like your true name?" Neither of them spoke for a moment and then Merlin got sick of the silence, "What do you want Mordred?" His older cousin shrugged and replied, "Is it a crime to want to see you?" Merlin raised a brow, "What do you want?" he repeated. Mordred stepped closer to him, "We need you Emrys on our side. You know that war is coming." Merlin shook his head, "Mordred, I am not going to join. We have time to find another solution, besides, war hasn't been declared yet, there has to be another way." Mordred looked furious, "You can't just walk away from this, ignore it like everyone else Emrys. There are people counting on you. You can change this, we know you can."

Merlin was shaking his head again, tired. It was midnight, he was missing home and all he wanted to do was sleep. "I'm going to bed Mordred. Goodnight." Over his shoulder he heard, "Arthur Pendragon is your roommate isn't he?" Merlin turned all the frustration of today jumped out. His magic reacted as it always did, sometimes without his consent or knowledge, it pinned him as tightly as possible both physically and magically. In a blink Merlin would take away Mordred's magic forever and they both knew that. Mordred's eyes were wide. "Do not ever threaten him again. Understand?" Mordred stayed silent but Merlin couldn't help having the feeling of something deep changing, and he himself felt afraid, fate wasn't kind to him and he knew whatever he had done, set in motion something very big. And Merlin wasn't sure if he was going to like it.

When Merlin got into the dorm he kicked off his trainers, pulled at his socks and was taking off his shirt. Once the offending fabric was off he started on his on his buckle. Halfway to taking his jeans off, he noticed Arthur in his own bed, a lamp on for his reading. Merlin tilted his head noticing it was a textbook. Then he noticed the blonde himself, scruffy hair, too tight shirt and tired deep blue eyes. How the fuck do you look so hot being tired? Merlin wanted to know but then he noticed something else in Arthur's eyes, something familiar and what made his heart jump. They stared at each other for what felt like a full minute but most likely was only a few seconds then, both came back to themselves, Arthur immediately going back to his book and Merlin let his jeans fall and climbed into bed. He'd be damned if he let Arthur control him. He wasn't that hot. _Yeah right_ , said a voice in his head. _Well, he wasn't that stupid to fall for a Pendragon._ No voice spoke back. He assured himself that, that was a good thing. Just for good measure he turned Arthur's light bulb a his favourite blue colour.

"Hey!"

"G'Night Arthur." 

Merlin fell asleep smiling. 


	3. Never Party with Gwain

Merlin tried his best to be civil to Arthur but it was getting increasingly more difficult. He was a slob to start with, everyday Merlin was picking up after him. Not to mention, Arthur was in his history and art class. Not that Arthur was any good at art. But it was the classes with Mordred that he dreaded. The druids practically ambushed him in Basics 1. They were going over magical history and trying to keep objects floating. Merlin was bored and spent most of the class talking to Morgana. He was, however, very surprised that half the class was having trouble, it was horrifying that what Merlin could do before he could talk or walk was difficult for these people. He spent the last half of class giving Morgana tips and at the end she had more control.

In the cafeteria, a smaller hall than the great hall which was used for Uther's meetings and rare assemblies for the town, he discovered the first day had a distinct though invisible line. One side of the room near the windows that overlooked the courtyard was for the humans, on the other side near the windows that over looked the gardens and tress were for the magics. Merlin sighed sitting down at a no-mans-land table. It was close to the centre but positioned in a way no one knew if they should sit there. Gwen, Lance, Morgana and Gawain joined him, followed by another dark haired guy and a cute blonde guy. "Hey guys this is Kay and Leon. Don't hate on them, they're cool." Then Leon nodded sleepily and put his head down. Two seconds later, he was snoring slightly. Gawain grinned as Kay propped his head on a hand and yawned. Merlin grinned knowingly, "Did you all have fun last night?" "You know we did. We hit up Hayden's then McConnell's and then went to Babylon. It was amazing. Though I did break a promise, said we'd get back by four ended up being eight. Thirty," Gawain replied with a grin. Merlin shook his head, "No one should ever party with you, unless their magical, seriously hangovers suck with you." Gawain rolled his eyes but grinned nontheless.

Gwen bit her lip looking a little self-conscious. Merlin thought it was because Lancelot apparently the 'it' guy along with Gawain and Lancelot had his arm around her shoulders now officially (almost) an item, Merlin predicted three days, Morgana had said two. Bets were being placed at who would win. Then Gwen said quietly, "Hey guys everyone's looking at us." All of them, including the suddenly awake Leon and Kay, looked around. Some people looked away, others started talking to their neighbours but a few openly stared. Merlin caught Arthur's gaze but then Sophia started talking to him. Merlin clenched his jaw, he did not like that woman whatsoever. She was such a bitch and Arthur being attracted to her almost, almost made him unattractive himself. When he looked away Mordred was looking at him, a hard cold stare that as much as Merlin wanted to pass it off, sent a shiver down his spine. Morgana said what they were all thinking, "No one's seen non-magic and magic people sit together." Everyone nodded now subdued.

Then Gawain said, "So anyone up for McConnell's Friday?" Everyone laughed nervously but grateful and since it was a Friday, they agreed. Technically, Camelot had a curfew, it was one am on weekends afterwards, the doors were closed. But with Gawain's criminal prowess, curfew to him was nothing. Merlin wouldn't be able to use his magic since he was pretending to be an average druid. And average did not get past Camelot security. Magic people at the university had restrictions. They could only go out three times a month and on full moons, though, this night was only with a teacher present, compared to humans unlimited times. They had less phone rights, cell phones were on calling plans that worked out to two phone calls a day or twenty texts. Although, Merlin had fixed this, making the phone company think their phones were operating fine but allowing unlimited everything, to Lance, Morgana and himself. He was not going to go without talking to his dad. His dad had given him shit for five minutes, then his mum came on and told him, she was proud and well done because she wanted to talk to him but didn't want to intrude on his friends either. So Merlin was off the hook and went out Friday night.

After five pints of beer and seven shots it was good to say that Merlin was drunk. Seriously drunk. Seriously. Drunk. They played awful pool and darts that ended badly, no one would remember why until the next day. Kay showed them his shoulder, his elbow and hysterically his ass. Gwen and Lancelot had since went back to Lancelot's dorm. Technically both Morgana and he had won. It was the second day but the third night. Everyone groaned, at least Gawain did calling out, "Kay, I want my twenty back!" So when two am came they made an early night of it. Morgana had taken off her high heels on the stumble back to the castle. Leaning into a very interested Leon she said slurring a bit, "I don't know why Arthur is such a prude around you guys." Everyone nodded, Leon put an arm around Morgana trying to steady her. Everyone knew that Lance had tried to be friendly in a business course which made up the majority of the prat's classes, apparently Arthur had made a rude remark and sat silent for the rest of the class, cold shouldering him. It had been awful, and since assigned seating was in some classes, Lance was stuck with the guy for the rest of the year. And then Merlin had to say it. "I'm partners with him."

Though it sounded more like, "I'mparnerithim." Gawain stumbled, since they were helping each other, both fell. "Merrrliin you're supposed to help me." Instead, Merlin laid down on the grass. That was when he noticed they were in the gardens of Camelot. The rest of the gang laid down too. "What were you saying?" Leon asked. Then Kay said, "Better not be important. We won't remember." "Partnering with Arthur. History." A sleepily groan came from somewhere before Merlin summoned whatever energy he had and made everyone go to their dorms.

How they actually got there no one remembered but then Merlin was loudly saying, "Shhh, don't wake up Arthur." And Gawain was failing to whisper back, "Okay..." Arthur woke up anyway as Merlin tripped over his easel. A crash sounded as Merlin and said easel fell to the ground, taking all his paint brushes with it and the tin can they were sitting in. "Ouch."

"Merlin, what the fuck?"

Gawain was still laughing as Merlin drunkenly turned his attention to a now awake Arthur. "Sorry Arthur. I really, really, really tried not to wake you up." Merlin gave a grin and was surprised that Arthur was sleepliy grinning back for a second. Then he narrowed his eyes at Gawain, "What are you doing here?" Gawain was currently crawling up Merlin's bed shirtless but had his boots on. "Lancelot got some action." He made his voice go higher on 'action' and Merlin cringed at sound. Then he tried to stand and fell over which made the other two laugh loudly. Angrily Merlin said, "Hey, at least you could be a gentleman and help me up." He pouted and Gawain moved but then Arthur was out of his bed and in front of Merlin. Merlin himself had yet to figure out whom he'd been talking to but then dizzily he was in Arthur's arms.

"Wait. Room's spinning." Arthur sighed heavily and practically carried him to the beds. He stopped suddenly as Gawain said, "Come here Merlin. Plenty of room." Meanwhile, he was patting the only small space left from stretching out. Merlin laughed. Gawain always was a cuddlier. He went to move when Arthur stopped him, his arms tightening around his waist. Unnoticed to Gawain they looked at each other. Merlin was hit instantly with how close they were, he remembered this morning and wanted to move away. But then he was starring at Arthur's lips and he felt his magic jump with his heart beat. Thankfully, Gawain groaned and he went to his bed tripping only a little.

On top of Gawain Merlin groaned, "Move over. I grew a foot remember?" "Hmm." Gawain mumbled sleepily as he snagged an arm around Merlin's waist. "We should get back together." Merlin's head snapped up at that, he realized he had been resting it on Gawain's chest, the room spinned again even worse as he realized he was flying. He crashed onto Arthur's bed, okay not flying. Arthur spoke before Gawain could object, "I'm not listening to this homo shit tonight. Gawain go to sleep. Same to you _Mer-lin_." Merlin hated the way he said his name, except it came out as, "I love the way you say my name." Arthur frowned, shook his head and started taking off their shoes. Merlin frowned, "Your taking off my shoes? You're not so bad, Your Highness Prat." Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin chuckled, "Well, I know you'll be pissed tomorrow if I don't so just shut up. God, even drunk your a talker." Gawain chuckled, "Shut up Gawain."

Merlin smiled at Arthur wanting to see a hint of that smile again. It was nice, made him look less like a statue. It never came but then Arthur took off Gawains boots, though much more rough than he had Merlin's, Merlin happily noted. Then he was getting into bed and Merlin started to take his shirt off. "Whoa, what are you doing?" "You know i don't sleep well with clothes." Arthur was about to speak when they heard, "Ha, do you still sleep naked?"

Arthur froze, almost shouting, "No!"

"No, he doesn't, Merlin that's it, okay. Okay?"

He helped Merlin with his shirt and had to put an arm around him and forced him down. "Uh- Arthur don't do that, way too spinning." Once laying down though he was suddenly overtired. "Arthur?" "What Merlin?" He turned his head to face him, being this close was not doing any good for the off limits sign above Arthur's head. He closed his eyes instead. "Merlin?" Merlin smiled and then yawned and sleepily said, "You should smile more. It makes you look human, alive. You know?" "Go to sleep Merlin." Merlin turned away from Arthur, his arm still around his waist. "G'Night Arthur." It was something he said every night for the past week, though with Arthur's breath at the back of his neck, Arthur's chest at his back; it felt deeper than usual. And tonight he finally heard a reply, "Night Merlin."

And that's how the next morning, Merlin woke up screaming.


	4. A Morning with Arthur

Merlin was only half awake. He stretched out and frowned slightly, feeling comfortable and warm except for the heavy weight was on his waist. He smelt a woody scent, deepened with something musky, making Merlin lazily, think about camp fire's and hiking in the forest. It was intoxicating and oddly familiar. Then his eyes snapped open.

Fuck.

It was the only thing he could think when Arthur Pendragon's sleeping face entered his vision. He couldn't help it, he yelled. Arthur woke up in a snap making Merlin jump and fall on the floor, landing with a thump. "What the fuck is your problem Merlin?" Merlin was preoccupied checking whether he had clothes on and trying to ignore the blaring headache, then he heard a chuckle. Looking up he saw a grinning Gawain leaning against the table. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Merlin asked too loudly. "You two just looked so peaceful..." He cooed in a voice that couldn't stop the laughter behind it. God, how could Gawain be so unfazed? Merlin's head was pounding and he couldn't remember anything past that third pint. "Why was I sleeping in your bed?"

Arthur was already dressing quickly, alert and not a hint of tiredness in his actions, he snapped at his kin, "Gawain, get out." _Great_ , Merlin thought, _the prat awakens_. Gawain left and Merlin crawled to his own bed groaning and then groaned again, "Stupid Gawain got dirt on my blankets." Arthur stopped at that and finally looked at him, "What do you remember?" Merlin flopped down moaning, "About an hour of the night. God, I hate going out with Gawain." Then his head snapped up. He had been staring at the alarm clock, it was now eleven. "Arthur what time did we get back?" Arthur shrugged, "Around two give or take. Why?" Merlin couldn't help but grin at him, "You slept. Probably a good eight hours." He could practically feel the tension off the blonde but still grinned like an idiot.

Merlin had thought coming back that first night to Arthur reading was just a one night thing. By the third night he knew it wasn't. Arthur, a freaking prince, inhumanly beautiful, actually intelligent and had the same humour as him (when he showed it), had insomnia. Merlin had woken up to Arthur reading (his light still blue), to him doing reports for his father and essay's for school. At a last resort, Arthur would do an occasional marathon of sits ups and push ups, trying to tire himself out. Merlin now knew how he maintained that body with such a heavy work load during the day. "Yeah well...Here." Arthur shoved a ginger-ale in his face. He looked confused at which Arthur rolled his eyes sitting down on the edge. "Gawain brought it, it was on the table next to this." He held up a bottle of liquid. Merlin grinned seeing Arthur's expression, "Magical cure for hangovers and the flu, forgot about it." He didn't stop grinning as he took a gulp of the bitter woody syrup.

"So when did you get a tattoo?" Merlin frowned, "What?" Again, Arthur rolled his eyes and replied, "Come on Merlin, I starred at it long enough last night. On your shoulder?" Merlin nodded finally understanding, thoughtlessly saying, "It's not a tattoo." Arthur smirked, "Right. Deep blue, delicately interwoven, I noticed the Celtic and Norse design Merlin. I'm sure you just woke up one morning with it, just appeared." Arthur snorted and Merlin spoke casually, "Didn't wake up with it but yeah it did appear. Burned like a bitch." Arthur looked confused and snapped, "Continue Merlin," when Merlin did elaborate. Merlin smiled, laying back and thought about that night. "Yeah, I was four, my first meeting with the druids and, what do you know, that night this happened while doing magic. Something to do with druid magic."

Arthur frowned, "I took archery and fencing all last year, I could tell you Mordred doesn't have that or Cain." Merlin nodded, Cain was like Mordred's second in command in their little gang. Both boys also lived next door to Morgana and Gwen's room, they complained about it enough. Merlin shrugged, saying, "Not all druids get this." None did, but Merlin wasn't going to mention that. That night still shook Merlin to the core, but he wasn't about the tell the king's son what happened, he himself didn't want to think about it. He silenced the memory and pushed it down deep trying for the past fourteen years to forget. "And it had to be a dragon huh?" Arthur smiled and Merlin feeling completely healed from his hangover tilted his head. Arthur was decent today and he didn't want to say anything to change that, he liked this Arthur. "Hey I'm not complaining I could have ended up with a butterfly or even a flower." Arthur snorted and moved so that Merlin could get up. "That would have suited you better." "Hey!" Merlin threw his pillow at him as Arthur broke out laughing, then he stopped and both starred for a moment.

Merlin was immediately aware of being shirtless, Arthur's gaze was burning him. Arthur shook his head, and said, "Merlin...there's something about you. I just can't quite figure it out." Merlin smiled, replying, "Well I do love a good mystery." Arthur snorted ruining the moment, "Please Merlin, you couldn't possibly be that interesting, you're just a druid. Get over yourself." Merlin just stomped to the shower though he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. Surprisingly, Arthur was still there when Merlin finished, he was on the phone and Merlin halted as Arthur barked into it, apparently furious, "No, I will do no such thing! How could say something that? I don't want-Father-" Arthur was facing the window, his hand looked like it wanted to crush the stone ledge, his knuckles were white. "Yes sir, I understand completely. Yes." Arthur sighed sounding completely defeated. Merlin frowned feeling Arthur's dread, his absolute fury, he had to step back. He normally was able to block people out but he was used to Arthur being so stoic. Okay, so mister perfect was so not perfect. Arthur had issues, and he held it in so well too. Arthur straightened, still looking out into the gardens, a picture perfect day. "Okay. Yes. Alright, good day and tell Grace I said hullo."

When Arthur turned around Merlin had just a second to see the reluctance, anger and rebellion then, a blink later, regal and as unreadable as ever Arthur spoke, "I thought we could go to McConnell's. They have a good breakfast, we need to go over the project, outline it out and decide who will do what task." Merlin sighed heavily, "I forgot about that." Arthur just folded his arms. Merlin stood there until Arthur raised a brow, "Merlin?" "What?" "Do you normally just stand in the middle of your living spaces naked or does someone usually have to tell you to get dressed?" Merlin jumped noticing just the towel he was wearing, his hair was soaking wet too, going to his wardrobe, he spoke over his shoulder, "You know I normally do go around naked, I have an amazing body." He smirked at Arthur's frozen face, putting on a blue sweater, boxer-briefs, grey jeans that looked amazing on him and his black military jacket. He dressed in record time, neither looking at each other. "I'm being very accommodating to you. You should say thank you." "Uh huh. Just hurry up and Merlin?" "Yeah," he said turning from putting his hair in a little pony tail. It was just long enough to fit now and it curled. Merlin was loving it more and more, His ears seemed so small now. Merlin always had body issues until this year. Gawain wasn't kidding when he said Merlin had grown into himself. At least that's what he thought he heard last night, sometime. "If I ever catch you naked, I will personally make it my mission in these next five years to destroy you. Understand?" Merlin shifted, gulped and nodded. "Got it."

Talking with Arthur was easier than last week. They spoke about classes and profs, then Arthur said, "What's the...magic classes like?" He was awkward with the magic word and Merlin took a sip of his coffee. "Not bad, intro mostly, things you learn at like five. It's actually really boring. I just spend the classes reading and helping Morgana." Arthur looked at him intensely, "How is she doing?" Merlin smiled proud a little bit, "In one week she'd learnt all the basics. We hang out after classes and mediate in the meadow on the east side. You should see her, I mean for a witch she's powerful but not that powerful enough to cause like major harm to herself. Others...I would jump out of the way." Both of them chuckled and he was surprised to see Arthur open to this kind of thing.

"What's the difference between-" He stopped as their breakfast arrived, looking at the waitress a little nervously. He spoke quieter as if afraid someone might hear him, even though there was barely anyone was in the pub. "Between druid magic and sorcerer, witch and mage? I don't really understand it. I mean why the hierarchy?" Merlin shrugged, "Natural selection. Some people are athletic; others not so much. Some blonde, some brunette. It's fluid, it goes where it wants to, some people are streams others raging rapids." Merlin paused, taking a large forkfull of farm eggs. He continued slowly, "Some witches can be just as powerful as druids with the right education." Arthur shook his head, mouth full of hash brown and toast. Between bites he said, "So amongst the druid class or witch or ect... there's different levels with them?" Merlin nodded, "Yup, all different levels and kinds, some work well with only sorcerers and others with witches, all of it completely depends on the individual, though that can get complex, a witch could actually work better with druid teaching and the other way around. Take Morgana, her magic mostly lies in her visions, but she can also do spell work. Most seers can't or have a more difficult time with than her, she's advanced for seeing, I've seen a druid who had a much more difficult time."

Arthur was again shaking his head overloaded with information. Merlin didn't think he did a very good explanation, magic was just too complex. Anyone could learn, some people just had more connection with it, making it stronger. Merlin had a feeling Arthur had wondered about this for some time but never before got to guts to ask anyone. "You talk about magic as if it's a person. It's own thing." Merlin froze, froze with his fork midway to his mouth and shocked replied automatically, "It is Arthur. Magic isn't good or bad, it just is. There are even humans that could do magic if they studied hard enough. Magic is powerful in any form it comes in but it's up to the person it chooses to wield it. Magic... it's like another presence, not human but a part of me. It's the echo of my heart beat. I can constantly feel it. I can't imagine not being able to. I mean you have good humans and bad. Humanitarians and murders, well, just because a sorcerer kills someone with magic, it isn't magic's fault. It's the person. I do agree that many people need tutoring to be able to use it properly but people need to learn what's best for them, need to learn how to control it and become confident in what they can do to help and build.

"I was surrounded by magic. That was what I needed; the better educated and taught younger sorcerers are, the less harm will be done because they'll know what's dangerous and consequences to their actions. The Old Religion is very powerful with it's own laws, many sorcerers don't even know when they've broken them and tarnished their own souls." Merlin shuddered, those collars flashing in his mind, his magic flared both nervous and comforting them both. Arthur had long ago stopped eating and looked a little upset. Merlin frowned, he didn't want to lose this Arthur yet, so he did the only thing he could and changed subjects. "So what do you think we should research on?"

They spent the rest of the time talking about the course. They had to create a ten minute video, the first three about Camelot and Albion the second a personal piece. They had figured out the basics of what they were going to shoot with the camcorder they had been given and decided who would shoot what. "So then you'll take Thursdays- "No, I've got medicine at that time," In between bickering about times Arthur's phone rang. In a moment Merlin could see Arthur's hesitation, reluctance almost. Merlin could see him clench his jaw as he answered but his voice was cherry, a complete opposite of what his eyes had just flashed, "Hey babe. What's up?" He looked at Merlin and whispered, "I'll be just a second." He walked towards the bathroom and Merlin couldn't help but be a little curious. So he tried to feel Arthur's emotions. He knew it was wrong but again he was too curious for his good. And what he felt him his eyes widen. He tried his best to look normal as Arthur came back, not fully able to compose himself, Arthur smiled completely at ease or so it would seem, he tilted his head as he sat down, "What's wrong with you Merlin?"

Merlin just sat there mutely.


	5. Bonding

So being partners in class and roommates with Arthur Pendragon was proving both frustrating and confusing. He tended to go from one extreme to the next. Sophia never seemed to be off his arm when she heard Merlin was gay. She never spoke to Merlin when he was in the same room to her and Arthur was always ushered out by her soon after he entered. Arthur was gradually becoming polite, he was even genuinely nice on rare occasions. But that one extreme was Arthur being cold and either yelling at him or ignoring him. Halloween came and went, Gawain the one scarring everyone in school; Mordred included. Gwain ended up sick for three days afterwards, until Merlin told Mordred to knock it off.

Snow covered the ground, the wind only just settling. Merlin had managed to keep the druids away from both him and Arthur, Mordred had backed off but he knew it was only temporary. Merlin was constantly on alert. Not one of his druid professors drew attention to him or his minimal effort at work, out of both respect and acknowledgement. But one thing stayed constant, the prince was a slob. Merlin was constantly picking things up after him, clothes strewn on the floor, empty takeout boxes and cups, CD's and DVD's laying around the couch and TV.

Finally one day Merlin snapped. He groaned walking into their room. Arthur was laying on the couch, reading a book oblivious to the complete chaos around him. "What the hell Arthur? I just cleaned up this morning." Arthur looked up and frowned. "Merlin I'm trying to concentrate right now. Go away." Merlin shook his head and raised his hand. Within a minute everything was spotless and Arthur bolted into sitting position looking around wide-eyed. "How-Why did you do that?" "Because you're a complete slob and I'm tired of your mess. I mean really," Merlin said sitting down next to him and digging in his pack for his books, "you might be a prince but I'm not some servant here to look after you. Your a big boy, I'm sure you can pick up your own shit and honestly Arthur, do your own laundry." Arthur looked completely offended but then a little guilty. He had dry-cleaners come twice a week to do his laundry.

Merlin just began writing his essay for his medicine course and tried his best to ignore the blonde beside him. He had already forgotten their conversation when he heard quietly, "I don't know how." Merlin glanced up startled, "What?" Arthur rolled his eyes, "Really Merlin pay attention." Then he looked away as if Merlin paying attention was not what he wanted. "I don't know how, alright." Merlin frowned then it came to him, "Oh," He breathed out, a little astonished then. He couldn't help but say, "Wow, perks of being royal?" He grinned as Arthur glared at him, "Alright, today you learn."

That was how they ended up in the laundry room, Merlin grinning behind the camcorder and Arthur threatening execution if anyone ever saw it. They hadn't really had time to work on the project, their schedules never meeting exactly. Merlin got creative and just filmed when they were together, mostly fighting and silence so far. He thought this was a step up from their previous footage. Explaining what to do, he guided Arthur through separating colours and whites and dark's, and how much to put in, he then explained about the dryer and Tide sheets he held up. Merlin was still grinning when the lid of the washer shut. "So how was your very first laundry session with The Great And Fantastic Merlin?" Arthur looked murderous but through it he couldn't stop a small grin to form, not able to hide it fully, he shook his head.

Arthur walked towards the exit, making Merlin walk backwards to keep him in the screen's view, he frowned, "Come on Arthur I need this footage, look we're not even yelling yet." "Yet. It was okay Merlin. I now know how to load laundry. I made a grown up move, congrats to us. Just don't let it get to your head." Merlin nodded, grinning gooflly and asked, "Will you do it from now on?" Arthur shrugged a smile forming just when Merlin yelped loudly.

Arthur broke out laughing as Merlin landed on his back. Glaring up at the prince, he joined in. "You could have at least warned me." He said as they made their way up the stairs that Merlin had backed into. "What would have been the fun in that though?" They were both grinning when they reached their floor. Gawain popped his head out and grinned, calling out, "Merlin, come in here." Before Merlin could do anything but blink, Gawain pulled him to his room and snapped the door shut. "Gawain..." Gawain shook his head, "You've got to see this."

The next three hours Merlin completely forgot about his time with Arthur, forgot about how fun it had been at the end and Arthur's furious expression at Gawain. Instead, all his focus was on Gawain and Mordred. When Merlin finally escaped Gawain's room, Lancelot had come back from his date Gwen, Merlin found a stoic Arthur reading some documents and everything came back. "Oh shit Arthur... I'm sorry, it's just Gawain had..." He broke off when Arthur looked up expressionless, "Yes?" He said in a bored tone. Merlin shook his head, "Nothing. Sorry."

The next week they didn't speak. It was only on Friday afternoon when Arthur stormed in slamming the door that Merlin jumped. He froze coming out of the bathroom as he saw Arthur throw a mug at the wall. It shattered loudly. "What the fuck Arthur? That was mine!" Arthur swung around breathing heavily and Merlin felt his pulse leap, he had never fully seen Arthur look so furious, hell bound and really sexy. He pushed that last thought down. Then Arthur scolded yelling, "Don't you ever wear clothes Merlin?" Merlin looked down, towel at his waist. He crossed his arms and shrugged. It was Arthur's fault, he had interrupted his shower. It was like seeing a balloon deflate, Arthur sighed and flopped into a chair.

Merlin finally relaxed and sat opposite him, leaning forward he asked, "What's up?" Arthur has his elbows resting on his knees, never looking up at him he just said, "It's none of your concern Merlin. Don't worry about it." The voice was practised, eerily professional as if it truly was nothing. It could have fooled anyone who hadn't just seen him throw a mug at a wall. "What are you doing tonight?' The question was off handed enough for Arthur to look up, "Huh?" He blinked and said, "Um...Sophia wants to head to an art gallery opening. Some fundraiser thing." Merlin nodded, both relieved and disappointed. "Maybe sometime you could hangout with us at McConnell's. It's a pretty awesome pub you know. Derek, the bar tender, totally gives us free shots every time after two." Arthur smiled, "I think Gawain is a horrible influence on you." Merlin grinned, "No way, Gawain is hilarious and fun. He's the laugh of the party." Arthur clenched his jaw but shook his head, "Don't you mean light?" "Hell freakin no, laugh of the party Arthur. I'm the light of it." Both of them chuckled and Merlin stood heading towards his clothes.

"Hey Merlin..." Merlin turned and Arthur shifted feet but then shrugged. He smiled and reached out. They usually tried their best not to touch and Merlin again felt the shock of having Arthur's skin under his fingers. "It's going to be alright Arthur." Arthur curled his fingers around Merlin's their hands instinctively intertwining and in that moment both really believed it. Then Arthur stepped back and the moment was gone. When Merlin finally put some clothes on and headed for the door he heard Arthur's reply and smiled shutting it. "Thanks."

That night when Merlin stumbled back into his room it was to find an equally drunk Arthur laying on his bed, his bed, Merlin's. "What are you doing there?" "You know Merlin, your really not that bad." Arthur said ignoring Merlin's question. Merlin took off his coat and crawled into bed beside Arthur. "How was your night?" Arthur groaned taking a huge gulp of the Scotch he was holding to his chest. A third of the bottle was already gone. "Horrible, royals everywhere, I disappointed my father yet again talking to the King of Denmark. God I hate him. Them. All of them. Enough about me, what about you?"

Merlin stole the bottle and took just as big of a gulp. Arthur smirked as Merlin rubbed his chin with his fist catching the drops that had fallen. He snuggled deeper into his pillow and felt Arthur do the same. "Not as bad as that. Won at darts again, got another number. Why was your father mad at you?" They passed the bottle back and forth. "A number? Whose? What do you mean by another?" Merlin shrugged, "Doesn't matter, your father?" Arthur sighed too drunk to hold back and too drunk to really care, "I'm not exactly how he pictured his heir to be. I mess up a lot, I just can't understand certain policies but the moment I bring anything up for discussion, it's wrong, not appropriate or I'm being childish. I just want to be the son he wants."

Arthur clammed up then, realized what he just said and to whom. He took an extra long gulp. "I think you're going to be a great King one day Arthur. You don't need your father to tell you that, you're people's response is all that you need." He turned over looking Merlin in the eyes. Both of them starred, Merlin thinking that Arthur put way too much pressure on himself and Arthur thinking about the colour of Merlin's eyes. Merlin noticed the change, he knew the look. So he took the invitation, he spent the last couple of months ignoring the blonde, the way his eyes would flicker, the way every time Merlin was shirtless he snapped. Merlin was smiling when their lips met. It was hesitant, almost shy but then Merlin applied pressure, deepening it and Arthur responded opening and meeting Merlin. The kiss was slow, searching, discovering and both men moaned loving the taste of each other. God it was perfect, Arthur was such a good kisser. Merlin curled his hand under Arthur's neck, his thumb feeling the stubble of the prince, spreading out and down the blondes chest and arm, damn he was muscled, it was turning him on how responsive Arthur was becoming. Arthur's hands were roaming up and down his back, one hand curling into his hair and the other...God yes he was squeezing his ass. Arthur was arching up beneath him but Merlin had to break away for breath. Arthur was panting, his lips red and swollen, eyes still glazed over but then both of them crashed back to reality and froze and all both of them could think was; oh shit.

Merlin flopped down beside Arthur, both looking up at the ceiling, the bottle of now empty scotch ignored between them. Arthur spoke then, calm and focused, it was more than Merlin could manage, he still had the feel of Arthur's lips and hands imprinted on him. _God, just don't fall for him_ , Merlin pleaded with himself. "No one must know what just happened Merlin. In fact, this didn't just happen. And it won't ever again. We're both drunk, it doesn't even count. Got that?" Merlin could only manage a weak nod, Arthur not having seen it just continued, "And we don't talk about this, this never happened." It took a few strained minutes for the tension to leave, Arthur never left for his bed. They both fell asleep without touching.


	6. Mordred and Magic

"So...You're like friends now?" Lancelot looked just as confused as Leon, Gawain, Kay and now Percival as they huddled together at their table in the cafeteria before the girls got there. "It's not like...I don't know...maybe?" Merlin replied, just as confused. Kay sniggered and Lance shook his head, saying, "I don't like him." Merlin cringed. Lance was amazing and apparently him and Arthur were still cold shouldering each other. "Why don't we all go out sometime, if you get to know him, I promise you won't find him to be that awful." Gawain snorted at this, replying, "I've known him for two years Merlin, carbon copy of Uther. Not worth it." At that Merlin got angry, "He is not. Arthur isn't at all like his father." The outburst surprised everyone at the table, Merlin included.

It had been exactly eleven days since that night, they hadn't talked about it, Merlin doubted Arthur ever would. They had woken up intertwined, both with headaches, the empty bottle laying on the floor somehow. Arthur had sat up first, starred at Merlin and then took all the hot water in the shower. That had been it, Merlin had spotted him and Sophia later that day laughing down in the village together, then making out two hours later.

Morgana, Gwen and Freya soon joined their usual table. Freya was friends with Percival who knew Lance from one of their shared classes. She and Gawain met at McConnell's last week and Freya had actually slapped him when he hit on her. So, naturally, she was welcomed with arms wide open and of course with Merlin laughing his ass off. And Gwain now permanently hit on her. "Hey guys, what you talking about?" "Nothing," Merlin mumbled as he tilted his head to see over Kay.

Mordred caught his eyes and he knew there wasn't escaping him today. Merlin straightened and looked at his group, "I've gotta see my cousin about something. See you later tonight?" Everyone nodded and starred as he went into druid territory, even the professors starred. Mordred was smiling as he sat down. For the past couple weeks he had been more persistent, it was becoming unnerving. Since Gawain had shown him images of Mordred holding rites in the forest on his computer (he didn't want to know how Gawain had, first, got the camera and second managed to sneak up on powerful druids and thirdly; got the nerve to pull it off,) finding out what they were doing was becoming a matter of greater importance. Even though Merlin didn't want to know. He didn't have a choice now. His cousin had held rituals with Morgause and more importantly; a powerful professor named Nimueh.

 "We have a plan." Mordred started. Merlin listened carefully, Mordred always left more out than in, but for once his cousin wasn't raving radical stances. This was controlled, executed and careful. He was becoming more dangerous but Merlin had the same information, knew Uther's plans were progressing. Soon the need for action would have to be taken, even if Merlin wanted nothing to with it. And this, this was manageable, this for Mordred was very tame, and Merlin stopped him when he found himself nodding along. "How far along are you?" "We have some people on the inside already," Cain explained. Merlin nodded expecting this and he knew what Mordred needed to go through with it. It was either him or Balinor and since only one was here...Merlin sighed.

He had heard news from other druids that Uther had imprisoned three sorcerers on some idiotic charge of fraud and one on murder though circumstances were unclear on that, rumours had it that more were detained for treason charges. No one knew how many, or most importantly where they were being held. Merlin knew it for was it was. Pressure. Glancing up, he looked over at his table, everyone in deep conversation and Gawain had just told a joke since everyone burst out laughing. Turning back he caught Arthur's steady gaze. He was frowning and Merlin could see, 'what are you doing over there Merlin?' written plainly on his face. It was Luc who finally put the last effort. "Merlin," he said leaning and and capturing Merlin's attention, "We need you in this, we can't do it without you." Luc was copper-haired and built like Kay, except Luc had wonderful green eyes. Merlin stopped himself there and clenched his jaw, Luc was a powerful sorcerer, who had grown up around druids, someone not to be trusted.

He sighed and but knew his choices. "I'll think it over but wait at least a week okay?" Mordred nodded and for once. For the first time Merlin could recall, Mordred smiled fondly, agreeing. As he was about to leave, Luc stood and grabbed his wrist, facing each other Luc was about to speak and Merlin cringed, "No thanks," he said before Luc could voice the invitation, then he quickly walked (almost ran) to his table.

Later that night, he was trying to get Morgana and Freya to concentrate but it wasn't working very well. They were in the meadow and neither girl's cared much for the cold. "It's freezing, not cold Merlin! How can you stand this?" Merlin sighed and looked up towards the sky letting snowflakes land gracefully on his face. He had forgotten when his father showed him how to ignore the temperature, when he had finally stopped complaining and instead listened. All around him, under him, he had forgotten when it was exactly that the tree's finally whispered to him, when he started feeling the pulse of the earth, able to tell if it was healthy, sick or cursed. When had he learned it and how could he teach it? Why didn't he pay more attention to what had been so mundane to him? He looked at Morgana and Freya shivering in their jackets, scarfs and hats. Merlin was in a sweater his mother had knitted him with just a shirt underneath. He sighed again and straightened his shoulders. The girls were talking to each other about how stupid it was. "Alright, enough!" Their heads snapped to him both angry, then he reached out a hand in the middle of their small circle and it immediately produced a small blue light filled with warmth and energy. "Oh!" "Wow Merlin!"

He tried to remember what his father had said so long ago and spoke, "I want you to not feel, not speak, nor think. Be here, now, let everything else leave you," he spoke calmly, softly, letting magic fill his voice. Merlin could sense his gang coming closer and was surprised to feel Arthur with them, he couldn't help the flutter of his heart in nerves and hated himself for it. Don't trust. "Close your eyes and breathe, let the cold disappear, the wet, the hard ground, even yourself. Go into your magic, sense it as another part of your heart, of your soul beating warm and light. Let your magic fill you from the deepest corner of your soul to your very fingertips." Merlin watched as the girls relaxed, their breathing slowed. The change was quicker in Morgana; he saw a glow, a shade of light come from both their faces, not too bright to hurt just enough to make their beauty even more impressive, it brought out the pure, the light and love in everyone the first time.

Merlin smiled as they both smiled and Freya gasped her eyes flying open in wonder as she felt her instinctive magic most likely for the first time. Morgana soon followed, a huge grin to match Freya's. And Merlin closed his eyes ignoring their audience. It was instantaneous, his magic responding before he even summoned it, reaching out and vibrating wanting to be used to fill everyone with wonder and joy. He had the same grin as them, he knew. He couldn't pull off a straight face when he was outside himself, his father had tried enough times. His father was here, in this nowhere, this depth of magic that had no name, only thoughts and feelings. _Merlin are you okay?_ He heard in his mind and another voice joined before he could respond, one with wisdom and a little secret laugh behind it. _You are trusting, young one._ He could feel his father panic as he grudgingly heard the dragon's voice. _Kilgharrah why don't you keep your thoughts to yourself. Father I'm fine_ _but I did wish to discuss Mordred with you._

When Merlin finally opened his eyes it was to find nine people starring at him. He blinked and looked around then cringed. Now he knew why Kilgharrah wouldn't shut up, his magic had melted the snow in a perfect symbol of the dragon mark. He had also made the trees and bushes as green as they would be in summer, even the sky itself was dancing with northern lights but so colourful it should only be found at the poles. Merlin quickly stomped on the dragon symbol and when it was destroyed, he shook himself, grinned and asked, "McConnell's?"

Arthur was awkward that night, more than Merlin had ever seen him. Apparently, Merlin had forgotten about tonight being the one night in long while where they would do their project so Arthur had set out to look for him running into the gang and being dragged along by Merlin before he could bail. Conversation was short and quiet until a band played and Merlin, quickly getting frustrated grabbed Arthur. He dragged him to the dance floor half to talk, the other half to come up with a plan to save the night. The music was Irish, fast paced and fun, the small dance floor was full. "What's wrong?" He asked as soon as they were out of eye shot of the group. Arthur shrugged and gave him the royal face that Merlin hated.

He rolled his eyes, "Just relax and be yourself they'll come around. You'll see." Arthur himself was equally frustrated about the night but was even more awkward about being this close to Merlin and in public. Merlin had to come so close to him to be heard over the music that Arthur could feel his breath on his cheek for a second his eyes shut remembering that night that he swore did not happen, just a strange nightmare, one not to be repeated. His eyes snapped open and he remembered his father and Sophia, Sophia his girlfriend because in no way did he like a druid, magical, Merlin.

As if against what he telling himself, the image of Merlin the meadow came into sharp view, a blue white colour came off him so brightly, so warm Arthur could feel it as if he was standing right beside him, then he felt it and it made his heart ache and pound at the same time. Merlin's magic, calling out right to him, he had to take a quick look when he finally snatched his eyes away from Merlin when he was coming back from whatever it was. He didn't see the lights, the ground, the trees. Just Merlin and the fact that no one else felt what he did, were just astonished about what he did, he didn't even notice at first. All of Arthur's attention had been on Merlin.

Merlin could sense the difference in Arthur in a second and stiffened, he really noticed how close they were how if he tilted his head just a bit they would be kissing and his heart started pounding and as if compelled he leaned even closer, their legs and chests just brushing sending bursting waves of heat throughout his body. Merlin closed his eyes for a moment, taking it all in then snapped them open when Arthur stepped away, his eyes downcast but a blush was forming against his cheeks. Embarrassment, Merlin realized and his heart plummeted and he nodded and lead the way back to the table. Arthur grabbed a pint and surprisingly asked Lance how he was getting on in his essay. Lancelot looked to Merlin but then answered not a short 'good' but an actual answer. After that, conversation started surprising everyone at the table. By the time close came everyone was laughing, if not entirely carefree and genuine, at least it was a start.


	7. Friends

Merlin woke up feeling warm and turned to see Arthur sleeping peacefully next to him, well more curled up around him. He smiled, running a finger gently down the prat's face. He was beautiful when he was sleeping, he didn't snore or toss and turn too much, he usually found a position he liked, (usually cuddling without meaning to) and was still and relaxed. He frowned when his finger slid down across his chin and spotted the hickey on his throat and now paying attention Arthur's scent. Deep, familiar, and just underneath his scent was a flowery one. He sighed and dropped his hand.

"No emotion." He whispered and then repeated it over in his head. Before Arthur, before he had been flexible and easy and never once felt like this, even when Gawain cheated on him, he knew it was coming, had braced himself for something because he couldn't feel. Even though Gawain had announced that he was barely royal, (eleventh in line didn't count and the fact that the entire court considered him to be the worst of the nobles) his mind had blared at him royal, human, and worse; Uther right across Gawain's face. And here he was in bed (though they only slept) and he was frustrated over a hickey on the fucking prince's PRINCE'S bloody neck, knew that Arthur had slept with his girlfriend last night.

Where was that sign? Where was 'HEIR APPARENT', where the fuck was 'Uther'? And why were they sleeping the same bed almost four times a week? Merlin calmed down at that, frowning only slightly. Arthur had refused to come close to him after that kiss, and now when Christmas break was approaching, Arthur had worked himself so hard and on so little sleep he passed out twice and became sick two weeks ago. Merlin finally demanded that he sleep regularly, Arthur had glared and shouted, "Geez Merlin that's such a great fucking order! I should have thought of that! Don't you think I if could, I would, you idiot!" Merlin had spent the morning pacing, he knew Arthur had slept for periods longer than two hours and it came to him in a jolt of clarity. In the last four months that they knew each other, Arthur only slept through the night when he somehow passed out with Merlin next to him (or vice versa). So Merlin decided to put the theory to the test.

First, Merlin gave him a mickey to drink but Arthur refused on weekdays. Arthur would never become an alcoholic even for sleep, so blushing he sort of just spit out, "You can sleep with me." Which Arthur took wrongly. Way Wrongly. He was in the middle of a terribly embarrassing rant about how 'no Merlin I am not gay' and 'You're insane if you think that I would ever-ever...' And Merlin had to cut him off before his dignity shattered anymore, he got it 'the kiss was a drunken mistake and Arthur was completely a hundred percent straight'. And two days later, when Arthur passed out again on the floor, he had woken up beside Merlin, moved by magic but instead of getting up and doing more push ups he closed his eyes and fell immediately to sleep. 

Merlin sighed again, frowning and then he thought of Luc of all things. He held up his palm, the number surprisingly still legible. He shrugged, Merlin needed to get away from Arthur in every sense of the word, besides, next term they were doing wilderness training; mandatory for everyone. Mostly, Merlin thought it was for the prof's to get some days off when the student would be in the fields training with swords and bow and arrows. But also it had more sinister undercurrents Merlin reminded himself as he starred at Arthur, everyone knew if there was to be a war, technology would not matter. Magic could bring down guns, tanks and missiles. It would be about pure strength against magic. So swords and bow and arrows had never been back shelved. Even in high school he heard from Gawain it was mandatory.

Merlin quickly got out of bed, tired of starring at Arthur and getting depressed. Arthur woke up anyway, he always put himself too close to Merlin and any movement he made Arthur could feel. "Is it morning?" He asked tiredly wiping his eyes. "Yeah, I'm taking a shower then heading out." Merlin grabbed a towel and headed towards the loo. When Arthur spoke, he could hear he frown on the prince's face, "I thought we could get the project over. It's due soon." Merlin tried not to snort, the prof had given everyone an extension since he was buried in student papers and his own publishing works, the project wasn't due until next term. "That's alright, next weekend, we'll get it finished." "That's the last weekend I'm here, though." He ignored Arthur and walked into the bathroom.

When he got out Arthur was gone.

Merlin walked slowly down the corridors his magic flying out, so powerful, he wasn't detected by any of the other sorcerers or druids. He shook his head, smiling, if they knew of him, truly knew him, Merlin thought everyone would be frightened of him. No one could hold this much power and not be a threat. He remembered every drill his father made him practice, swords, bows, whips, even maces. Merlin had to be prepared for anything, he was an excellent tracker and though he really didn't enjoy it he wasn't a bad hunter. Although, his magic tended to warn the animals of his presence even against his wishes. He smiled remembering his father shaking his head but when he turned he could see Balinor was smiling amusingly.

He stopped on the third floor, his magic leading him to the left fifth door. He knocked and Luc opened up, hair mused and eyes sleepy. They brightened and a small crooked smile lifted his face. "Hey, I thought we could hangout." Merlin said leaning against the door frame. The smile widened as Luc said, "And you knew my roommate was away." Merlin shrugged, his magic told him, yes, but he wasn't about to give that away, let Luc think he heard it from Mordred. They both knew that they needed Merlin on their side for the plan to work out. Merlin had held it off for almost a month, now he just wanted to focus on himself. He stepped forward changing the atmosphere immediately both with magic and with his look as he gazed at Luc. Merlin was a great seducer, ask Gawain, who wasn't gay for anyone but him. "And I knew your roommate was away." he said quietly not stopping his slow advance, his voice intentionally husky and he smiled inwardly as he watched Luc's eyes darken and glance to Merlin's lips.

Merlin couldn't help a yawn on Wednesday morning, the last day of classes. Arthur hadn't talked to him at all in the last week or so since Merlin had left. He scowled, what did Arthur think, that Merlin was at his beck and call whenever he wished? Of course that's what he thought. Gawain sat down beside him at their table and frowned, "What's up?" Merlin yawned and Gawain grinned, "Which one?" Merlin smiled a little shyly and tilted his head towards Luc. Gawain laughed, "Yeah, totally your type." They were joined by the rest of the group and Lancelot frowned. Gawain filled them in before Merlin could stop him. Gwen's eyes widened and she blushed, the guys nodded or said an awkward, 'good catch mate' or just smiled. And Merlin appreciated the gestures, before Camelot he had never been so close to people his own age, he never considered being close to people would matter that much. Sure, he had Will, whom he had loved as much as he could but he never trusted that Will, under pain of death, wouldn't give him up. Maybe he wouldn't rat out Merlin but Merlin never told Will everything just in case. And besides he really only spent around six months a year in Ealdor, usually his father took him into the valleys and forests. Up into Scotland and Wales, even the continent for awhile when Hunith accompanied them, always under the radar, always had magical training, physical, mental, just in case.

Just in case was his life. But he thought about himself for once. Before it had been his mother and father, truthfully, under pain of death he would give it all up for them but Will? Would he have saved Will if it was black and white, if it was either give it all up or save him? He didn't know if he would have. Looking around the table at all of them laughing and talking; he couldn't imagine his days without coffee dates with Gwen and laughing with Morgana and Freya as they cleaned up their rooms with magic for the first time or when they truly stopped and finally heard the the trees, or when just last Sunday Morgana had controlled what she saw in a vision, she never let emotion take her and finally was able to pick out details instead of slips of something before it faded. And the guys, Gawain being completely head over heals for Freya and watching that unfold was the highlight of many days. Percival and Lancelot playing freaking chess for five hours because Leon and Kay had teamed up and told them while they were good at the physical blunt, brawny ; otherwise stupid parts of being a man, they did not have the brains. And laughingly a chess game came out into the conversation, even odder was that Percival won and jokingly Merlin threw up his hands and said to Lancelot, "I could have totally used magic to help you, stupid honour." He was genuinely, carelessly, easily smiling as Lancelot shook his head and said, "While Percival won, I will be consoled for my devastating defeat tonight. Won't I?" Everyone looked to Gwen as she laughed and they left hand in hand, then Gawain frowned, "Did he really lose or lose for an early night?" Everyone laughed as Percival yelled, "It's totally legit!"

Merlin found himself smiling as he went over the last four months of actual friends. And he considered them all true friends, in such a short amount of time to Merlin they had become his life. Would he die though, give it up? Where they forever types of people, or passing through his life? Would they give it all up for him? "Hey Merlin why don't we put in one more circle before the break?" Freya asked, her face alight and even Lancelot liked the idea. He nodded right away, "Sure tomorrow though. I'm busy tonight." Morgana grinned, "Are you two dating?' Merlin shook his head, "We're just friends."

Arthur for once was actually sleeping out. He had spent the last three days with Sophia and she was looking happier than ever so Merlin had decided tonight he'd invite Luc over. The sex wasn't bad, better than Alex, his second lover but not as good as Gawain truth be told, that man was great. And right now he needed a time out from everything. And while Luc was apart of Mordred's circle; they didn't talk much which Merlin was liking more each day as Mordred would stare him down in classes or the halls. Merlin had to put up impressive shields on his mind to keep the druid out of his thoughts and spelling Arthur just in case.

They had pizza and watched a movie and finally, finally when Merlin was about to attack Luc with just the waiting, Luc kissed him. Harsh and deep it took away all of Merlin's thoughts which is what he wanted so bad. Their magic flew and Merlin gasped loving this, loving being able to not care about his magic. Luc knew exactly what Merlin was, Mordred informing him as well as Cain and Morgause. He tried not to hear Luc's thoughts which mostly contained shock that this was actually happening. Luc was frightened of him slightly but more intoxicated that Merlin would choose him over anyone. Clothes came off quickly and they crashed onto Merlin's bed with a gracefulness Merlin couldn't believe. Hands were everywhere and Merlin wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of Luc's body and get lost between the panels of muscle and skin and Luc.

Merlin took control as he always did and worked his mouth around Luc's cock, red, hard and long. Luc moaned under him quiet at first and then louder, deeper as Merlin quickened his pace, his fingers working Luc's prostate he had Luc coming in moments. Before he could come back down, Merlin had him turned around and was already entering him, making Luc moan even more. Merlin was fast, rough and he pounded into Luc until he had to go on his elbows. Luc's thrusts were untimely, driven by nothing but need, completely stimulating. Merlin moaned; he could feel his entire body tightening, it felt so good and then he drove one last hard thrust and both of them came. Merlin threw his head back, with a yell his eyes burning gold and the entire universe opening to him. He love it when his magic did this, for just a few moments he could see and be everything and nothing, lost in passion. It only happen three times and each were breathtaking. When he came back, Luc was panting, collapsed on the bed underneath him, and he withdrew, then froze. He felt it. Gods. He looked up and saw what he instantly dreaded.

A shocked and most definitely frozen prince.

Without saying a word Arthur walked out silently. Luc never noticed. Merlin dropped to the bed completely numb.


	8. Christmas Break Plots

Christmas break wasn't as boring as Merlin thought it would be. Morgana was the only one in Camelot that was an exception to having to stay over the holidays for magics. She huffed, "Please, Uther's wants me to go to all these diplomatic meetings with Arthur, poor guy's handled it all this year. I have to spend Christmas with Uther and pretend that we are all a happy little family." It was shocking to hear such a snarl from Morgana, she seemed too regal for such an act. "What was it like?" Merlin surprised himself by asking, making the girls in the room stop. Gwen bit her lip and looked down as Freya only paused a fraction before continuing to fold one of Morgana's sweaters. Morgana sat down, giving everyone permission to listen and stop packing. "It wasn't as bad before. When I was a child it was even nice, Uther really cherished me. Then as my nightmares came back as visions, when I was around eight, it was like it didn't matter, Uther even checked that damned book and crossed out my name. It's still there though, visible. For a little while at least it was as if I was just like Arthur, his child. Then I began to notice it around when I was thirteen or so. How everyone would watch me closely, not the usual royal watching but actual stalking and soon after that I got my own guards. Lessons in magic were mostly history about the wars and how magic is a sickness that if one didn't welcome it and practice the Old Religion it could go away."

Merlin's eyes widened at this, "You were told what?" Morgana's head snapped up as she heard Merlin yell, "A sickness! A-Shit-I can't believe you were told the Old Religion was a fucking sickness." Merlin shook his head as Morgana smiled, "I'm not the only one, you know. You know I've learned more from you than I have any of the prof's." Freya nodded as well and Gwen smiled as she said, "Freya can now light things on fire, can aim and focus...well she can actually stop them now." Freya blushed remembering the trash can incident. Merlin smiled and shook his head, "You guys just needed direction." Morgana laughed, "We just needed a freaking teacher. These teachers are horrible." Merlin nodded along with Freya as she said, "Cows, all of them." That afternoon Merlin stood on the steps watching as Morgana and Gawain (who was swearing into his phone and damning all royal engagements as their driver's got their suitcases.) Gawain put up a good fight with his, as they played tug a war, Merlin laughed until he realized that Gawain failed in convincing his parents to let him stay. Percival left after a clap to the shoulder and then a quick hug that he seemed shy about, and he stalked off with a wave to everyone.

Kay and Leon were staying, their families overseas for vacation. Gawain gave Merlin a tight hug, a, 'Be careful,' and then he left to go give a steamier goodbye to Freya. Gwen was tearing up, having to leave Lancelot for three weeks. Merlin rolled his eyes until it was last minute and he interrupted scared of not getting to say goodbye since it was almost time for Gwen to leave. "Hey," She said and immediately pulled him in for a tight bear hug. "Have a good vacation and don't worry, I'll make sure Lancelot doesn't wander too far." Everyone laughed and Gwen hit him playfully, "Yeah right, Kay's going need to protect him from you now that half the guys left." Merlin laughed and put an arm around Lancelot's shoulders and with a grin said, "We do look better than you two do, you have to admit." Gwen laughed and shook her head and Lancelot's grin faded as he kissed her one more time before she turned and slowly walked away shoulders as drooped as Lancelot's.

"Merlin, are you sure you can't-" Merlin shook his head as he saw Lancelot's shoulder's fall. Cell phones had been banned by all magic's last week. It was said for the holiday's but Merlin told the group what he knew, both from his own magic as well from Mordred. It was permanent, they could no longer make outside calls on cell phones, only once a week at a payphone for fifteen minutes max. No magic could trick it either, too many druids made the casting. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Arthur walk to his car, Sophia holding his hand. Merlin cringed, he did every time he saw him now, that night permanently stuck in his head. But he couldn't stop himself surprise flickering on his face as his magic pulled him, he found himself grabbing onto Arthur's sleeve as Sophia turned glaring. Arthur slowly turned to her and stoically said, "I'll meet up with you, give me a moment." She practically growled and managed to stalked away gracefully.

"What is it?" Arthur crossed his arms and Merlin was frozen, crap, what was he supposed to say? "Um, I just wanted to say, I hope you have a good holiday." Arthur's eyebrows rose and his face was the royal prat face that he makes, but Merlin could have sworn he saw a flicker of something in his eyes. "That's it?" Merlin nodded, "Yup." Arthur shook his head, "Shouldn't you be wishing your boyfriend that?" Merlin blinked, "Boyfriend? Um..." Merlin's eyes widened, "Luc!" Merlin couldn't help but to chuckled and just when Arthur was about to yell at him he said, "Luc is not my boyfriend. That was a one time thing Arthur." He added, "Sorry," awkwardly and Arthur just as awkward, nodded his head. Arthur turned and when Merlin was about to the same in the opposite direction he heard a soft almost hesitant, "You too Merlin." It stupidly and just wrongly brought a smile to Merlin's face.

It would be just before Christmas Eve that something seriously bad happened. Serious. Stupid. Bad.

Merlin still taught Freya how to focus, communicated with Morgana telepathically (against his father's advice) which both surprised her and made her day. He could practically feel her jumping up and down in her excitement and happiness. Even Lancelot was learning his own magic. A few weeks ago, Merlin had cut himself on a box his parents had sent him and curiously asked Lancelot to heal him in front of everyone. He did so reluctantly, Merlin for the first time got to see mage magic. He saw as Lancelot cringed and had difficultly breathing and afterwards flexed his hand. So Merlin experimented; first, with small cuts on his legs and ankles then on ones that would need stitches and Merlin truly thanked his father for intentionally increasing Merlin's pain tolerance every year.

His week was still full of magic lessons, regular homework and pressure from Mordred that was increasing apparently a month was much too long of waiting. He tracked Merlin down in the library and brought down a telepathic conversation. It was unusual and Merlin knew it stood out. Two known druids two tables away looking down at a book and not turning a page. It turned into a screaming match until finally Merlin blocked him out and said coldly, quietly, "I'm out Mordred. This isn't what we discussed and I will not be the instrument of death." _"So you would instead just stand there and let us all die! We're your kin! We can't just let Uther take more control with each day! Merlin!"_ But Merlin was already walking away and he just felt it when he got up his shield, too late; he was crashing into the floor. Jumping up, he countered before Mordred could gather himself and had Mordred at the other side of the room pined to the wall, the force of their magic creating a loud boom. His hand outstretched, his eyes golden, Merlin froze.

Uther Pendragon was standing in the doorway of the library. Mordred immediately fell to the ground and stood abruptly. Both of them frozen. Merlin's eyes turned to Morgana who's eyes were as wide as his, then to Arthur was looked like a statue. "Which one of you are responsible for this?" The king's voice was just as cold and harsh as Merlin had imagined. Merlin looked around and saw the mess of books, paper, fallen desks and book shelves. Neither of them spoke. "I asked you a question. I expect an answer." Mordred was the first to move, he walked calm and graceful, straight up to the king, Merlin followed, never taking his eyes off his cousin. "I apologize but I cannot give you an answer; instead, how about I solve the problem, shall I?" Then Mordred turned away from the king and waved a hand and everything rightened itself. Merlin closed his eyes and prayed not to be hanged, his heart hammering.

Uther looked completely furious but before he could say anything Arthur stepped forward, "Father this was merely a childish, idiotic game between cousins. I am positive it is nothing. Please, why don't we go to the council room, the board is waiting your presence." "Arthur, why don't you keep comments to yourself." Uther snapped back harshly. Arthur's whose eyes had glared at Merlin silently yelling at him to say nothing, nodded, his eyes immediately lowering. He stepped back, looking ashamed. "Tell me your names now." Mordred raised his head, "Mordred. Mordred Le Fey." Uther raised his head at this, then looked to Merlin. Heart pounding he stuttered out, "Mer- Merlin A- Aviary." His eyes down, he prayed desperately for Uther not to notice the name.

"What is your excuse for using unauthorized magic in Camelot?" Merlin could feel the fury coming off Mordred and spoke before Mordred could lash out at the king, "Uh, well sire, I am afraid his highness is right. It was idiotic for us not to discuss it as civilized adults." He made sure he emphasized the civilized and ignoring Arthur's eyes and Mordred frozen statute he said, "You see my cousin and I were simply arguing over a woman. Foolish, I know, we are both apologize completely Sire. Please forgive us of our childish actions." Uther's glared didn't ease instead when he spoke Merlin's heart fell. "A woman? You destroyed a library, Camelot's grandest library, for a woman who could indeed do better than the likes of you and you wish to... what? Leave without punishment so you can do the same next week? No, no Mr. Aviary, I think you two need to show some ounce of manners before you go about your way." 

Mordred sighed and Merlin wanted nothing more than to kick him. Even two dungeons across from him, Merlin could hear him loudly, the sounds echoed off the empty cold stone walls and cages. "Mordred shut up, this is all your fault." No reply. Merlin was just glad that only the bars were spelled and not the cuffs digging into his wrists, he couldn't take them off but at least it didn't hinder his magic. He was scared that he'd lose a pinky with how blue his hands were becoming. He spent a few mintues digging at the cuffs and twisting them every now but it seemed to only make it worse. The dungeons hadn't been used in years, they smelt of mold and piss. Rats stayed away from him thankfully with the help of a spell and he could see perfectly even in the dark but that didn't help much. His cell was small, no straw on the ground, no bed, not even a hole in the ground where he could relieve himself. Just a stone floor that was making his ass cramp and his back against the wall was doing the same. They'd be released in the morning but by then Merlin would be extremely sore.

Before he could yell at Mordred again, he saw a slight flicker in the hall through his bars. As it got bigger Merlin's eyes widened and Arthur skipped over Mordred's cell barely glancing at him and stopped outside Merlin's. His glare wasn't reassuring and the light of the huge torch was making his eyes water. Arthur sighed, knelt, and put down the flashlight. Looking at him in the eyes, he snapped, "What the hell were you two thinking?" Merlin smiled, not exactly the sweetest thing to hear right now but he knew Arthur had been worried earlier when Uther was giving out punishments. Before Merlin could reply Mordred called out, "It's a family thing Prince. I'm sure you understand." Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur turned in Mordred's direction and snapped, "Silence druid."

Turning back, he eyed Merlin with a brow raised. Expectant. Merlin shrugged, "It's true, family shit." Arthur sighed, "Whatever Merlin." Merlin smiled as Arthur rearranged himself so that he was sitting next to the bars, something Merlin couldn't quite imagine Arthur doing for just anyone. "Arthur, what are you even doing here?" Arthur gave him the -I'm-the-prince-Merlin-and-I-can-do-whatever-I-want face, Merlin rolled his eyes and continued, "I mean in Camelot Arthur. I thought you had to go to France or something?" Arthur shrugged, "We did. It was good I suppose. But father needs to get some documents approved in Britain so we had to come back. Camelot is where it's getting signed." Merlin was about to nod as Mordred chimed in. "You mean Camelot is where every magical bill is passed in Britain right?"

Merlin could tell Mordred was right as Arthur clenched his jaw and command for Mordred to be silent. It was actually odd seeing the royal command. Merlin got a flash then, normally he didn't get visions but every now and then...Arthur as king, blonde and regal sitting upon a horse. His back straight as he lifted a sword, his eyes were different deeper, passionate, he looked like a fairytale, a myth of strength, courage and completely kingly. Merlin was startled out of the vision as Arthur's hand touched his, he hissed as he felt the warmth from Arthur burn him. "Merlin your hands..." Merlin looked at them fully now and he grimaced. They were worse than before, swollen     and discoloured, his nails were a purple-blue colour and he knew his spell wasn't working fully, it kept the worse at bay, he wouldn't lose a finger but it would hurt for sure. Arthur was already trying to get him to move closer to the bars. Merlin shuffled, his back aching with each movement.

Arthur was then pulling at something he couldn't see and with a hiss and sound of metal shifting, the cuffs were loosened, not enough to take off but enough for circulation to start again. He clenched his jaw as he felt the pain of it for the first time. He remembered how his father used to tie his feet and hands with rope just like this, he relaxed as the feeling became more familiar. "You've got more of a pain tolerance than I realized Merlin." Merlin smiled, trying not to feel the burn of the bars. "Thanks Arthur. Really." Arthur smiled slightly and replied, "Just don't end up here again alright?" Merlin chuckled, saying, "I'll try my best." Arthur nodded and after a silence, said, "Kay, I'll see you tomorrow then. We don't leave until mid-afternoon." Merlin nodded this time but Arthur didn't move, instead, he stared and Merlin's heart pounded as he leaned closer and thankfully, Arthur actually moved forward.

Before their lips could even brush each others, Arthur quickly leaned back as a rat made a noise in one of the cells. Arthur looked embarrassed, a blush forming on his checks only half hidden by the dark. He stood, taking the torch with him and nodded then walked down to Mordred's cell. He could feel his cousin's surprise as Arthur loosened his cuffs as well. "So that's why you want me to stay away from your precious Arthur? I'm surprised Merlin, I thought you'd know where your loyalties should lay, especially with Balinor as your father." Merlin could do nothing to contradict Mordred and they spent the rest of the night in silence. The next day Merlin didn't get the chance to see Arthur in the morning. Instead, he found himself for once in Gaius' chambers, Gaius himself was muttering to himself about how stupid Merlin could be in practising magic right under Uther's nose and other things which generally came to the conclusion of Merlin being an idiot.

He sighed softly as Gaius applied salves to his wrists and back. His wrists wouldn't heal for a few days but at least he could move his fingers within a few hours. "So what was this all about then?" Gaius asked him as he was about to leave. Merlin shrugged, "Nothing really, family dispute." Gaius didn't believe a word he said, but nevertheless, let him leave with just a quick endearing comment, "You can trust me Merlin."

It followed Merlin out into the halls.


	9. Ancient Power

"You can trust me Merlin."

Merlin knew better than to trust Gaius even though he was a family friend, he was also close to Uther and Merlin had his complicated relationship with Arthur to figure out and define. For the first time in weeks he heard his father's voice. _Don't trust. Don't trust. Don't trust._ He didn't know how it had gotten so silenced, so fast. His friends, his first set of friends, had wormed their way into his heart. They had softened him in a time when being vigilant was necessary. Mordred's voice echoed in his head, war was coming. He needed to remember that he wasn't human and most of his friends were. Arthur...Arthur was a Pendragon first and foremost. He needed to stop this weird connection they had. It had to stop. He just wished he wanted to stop it. Arthur, without even trying, had bewitched him. He felt pulled towards him. It was new to him, strange, intoxicating. Merlin had never once felt this way towards another person. Usually, he was completely content not knowing them, sleeping with them and walking away. With Arthur, it was as if his whole being felt alive. His magic sparking with energy. It was horrifyingly fantastic. And he didn't want to resist it. 

He met Arthur in their room.

Arthur turned to look at him from his papers in front of him and nodded, asking, "Hey, did Gaius look at you?" He showed the bandaged wrists and nodded in response. Sitting down next to the prince at the table, Arthur gathered up all the papers and put them into a binder. "Arthur?" "Hmm?" Merlin waited until Arthur leaned back and actually looked at him. "What is it Merlin?" Merlin reached out and slowly grabbed Arthur's hand. He could feel Arthur tense but he didn't pull away. Merlin could pretend just as well as Arthur. He could ignore every look, he could ignore the kiss and the almost kiss, he could ignore his own magic that flared whenever Arthur was near. He could even ignore the look on Arthur's face when he caught him with Luc, a mixture of shock, horror and jealousy. But he didn't want to, he wasn't used to hiding how he felt about a man. It wasn't him. He didn;t want to resist this. Even now, his magic was rising from their touch.

So Merlin leaned forward and in a moment they were kissing, Arthur responding just as eagerly as he had so long ago. They stood together, pulling each other closer trying to get as much contact as possible. Arthur moaned deep in his throat as Merlin's hands ran down his chest and Arthur was running his hand through Merlin's hair. Every part of them were touching, trying to get so close, they would melt into each other. Merlin was burning up, he groaned as he moved his hand to Arthur's back, grinding against him roughly. Arthur gasped as he bit his lip. Then suddenly Arthur shoved him away. Panting, Merlin looked shocked as Arthur was already gathering up his jacket and his messenger bag.

"Arthur!" Arthur shook his head finally looking at him and frustrating said, "Merlin! You're a druid, you're magical, not only is it against the law, it's just wrong. You're a man and I'm not-I'm not-it's just...!" 'not like that' it hung in the air between them and Merlin tried his best not to shake his head, judging by what just happened Arthur was fooling himself. Arthur was about to leave and Merlin couldn't stop himself. Maybe he was a masochist, "Would you be with me if I wasn't magical?" Arthur froze, his hand on the door, without looking back he said quietly, "It'd be easier."

Then he left.

Merlin spent Christmas depressed and angry. Mostly at himself. Mostly at Arthur. And most definitely at all magical creatures. They cornered him in the hallways, they approached him when he was around his group as if they knew all about him. A few cried, most begged and others stomped and raged, Luc seemed to be the only one to avoid him since Merlin had ended it with him. Lancelot, Freya, Leon and Kay seemed wide-eyed by the end of the day, not knowing what was going on, the blissful morning of exchanging presents all but gone. The fact was, Merlin knew what those paper's were about, as did those that were cornering him. Uther was trying to get those collars approved in Britain; used only on criminals of course. So Merlin found himself on the rooftop of the north tower to get away from it all. He closed his eyes and finally started to breathe.

Gods, he hated being Merlin right now. Hated everything that was happening, he just wanted everything to stop, to just freeze. He wanted to be innocently human, boring, mundane and free. New Years came and went and finally the students were returning much to the happiness of everyone else. Merlin was pleased that Gwen, Percival and Morgana were back but he really didn't even want to look at Arthur. They spent the first month not even talking until Merlin walked in one day in February and saw their camcorder on the mantel of the fireplace facing the couch where Arthur was doing homework. "What's the camcorder doing there?" Arthur didn't look up as he asked, "So were talking now?"

Merlin sighed finally admitting to himself that he was drawing it out too much. They had, after all, still been sharing a bed for most of the weeks since Arthur returned, just angrily and silent on Merlin's part. Arthur was pretty silent on it too, silent and annoyed. "Yeah, so camcorder?" Arthur looked at him finally and gave him the-are you-stupid-Merlin-look. "You do realized that it is February right Merlin?" Merlin blinked feeling he was going into a trap. "Yeah." "And so you realized that our project is due in March right?" Merlin's heart sank as he stepped forward and nodded. Arthur sighed and leaned back and said, "So you realized then that we have almost no real usable footage at all?" Merlin sank down to the couch in defeat. "None?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I said almost Merlin, learn to listen. I, unlike you, have actually worked on something this year. I've got the history done on Camelot, now we just need the personal piece which, by the way, would be better if you were actually around these days. Where is it exactly that you go?" Merlin shrugged, "I go out into the woods for walks." Arthur looked at him, Merlin shrugged and replied truthfully, "Library," which made Arthur smirk slightly, letting it drop and for the rest of the day they were civil and actually got some work done. It was only a week later that Merlin noticed something strange.

Looking at them, he knew it wasn't new, didn't start that day. Why hadn't he been paying attention? Right, he was ignoring everything to do with Arthur. So he could only gawk as Arthur and Lancelot walked into the cafeteria laughing and actually talking excitably to each other. As they went their separate ways, Merlin caught Arthur's gaze, Arthur looked away quickly and went to Sophia to kiss her. Lancelot sat down with a grin already in the middle of putting his arm around Gwen when Merlin couldn't help but ask, "When did that happen?" Everyone looked at him as if he was growing horns. "What Merlin?" Lancelot asked glancing at him confused. "When did you start talking to Arthur?" Lancelot's eyes light up in understanding, "Oh! Well a few weeks ago he was really quiet, I mean he's usually quiet but this was like depressed quiet not really royal quiet so I asked him what was wrong." Morgana was leaning forward and Gwen was frowning a bit. Gawain's gaze slid over to his cousin and said, "Arthur looks fine," then he shrugged, returning his gaze to Lancelot. Lancelot shrugged, "Yeah, well he just went on a rant really, I think he needed to get it off his chest."

Merlin waited for Lancelot to continue but when he wouldn't Merlin practically snapped out, "What was it? Is he okay?" Lancelot smiled as if waiting for Merlin to speak up. "Well, we actually talked about you for like a week," Lancelot laughed as Merlin glared at him mockingly. He said, "So that's it, you two just talked about how I am a complete idiot, clumsy, good-for-nothing peasant and can't do anything right?" Lancelot tilted his head as if deciding what to say and Merlin used every ounce of strength he had not to pry into Lancelot's head and get it all himself. "At first, I suppose. Then we went out to McConnell's for a game of pool and now, I guess he isn't that bad. Still a douche every now and then but not as bad as before."

Gawain was already shaking his head, "Arthur's always gonna be a douche." Morgana though was already making her way over to Arthur's table. They watched as she easily got Arthur to follow her outside and Merlin noticed Sophia was glaring in their direction, he rolled his eyes, didn't she realize Morgana was Arthur's sister and that she couldn't have Arthur all to herself constantly?

Merlin found himself in the libraries most nights in the month of not speaking to Arthur besides going to the woods. So he found himself lounging on one of his usual sofas in the section no one ever entered where he took out his book. He sighed running his hands over the lists of names, all of them familiar now. Tracing Arian's name gently and trying to block out Mordred's energy from today's morning class. He knew he had a responsibility and he knew being him was going to be difficult; he just never imagined it would be so difficult. He didn't want everyone depending on his decisions, upon his magic. He just wanted to go home and see his parents. Merlin sighed and then bolted up. A noise startled him and he was already getting up and walking down the isle as he heard a voice say, "Merlin." He turned breathing a sigh of relief as he saw it was only Gaius.

Gaius holding up his book, his very visible family tree.

Shit. Shit. Shit. This was not happening. A hundred ways of erasing Gaius' memory flashed through Merlin's mind as Gaius' eyes widened and looked at Merlin. He had read the name. Merlin was expecting Gaius to summon the guards or yell for Uther instead he whispered, "I knew it." "It's alright now,' Gaius said more loudly to him, pocketing the book. "Come, follow me." Merlin cautiously followed the professor, not quite trusting the old man, but when he realized the route was leading him to Gaius' office he relaxed slightly. Once the door was locked and a tea kettle secure above the wood stove Gaius pulled out the little bronze book. "You need to be more careful than this Merlin, if anyone else had gotten a hold of this, your execution would be scheduled for tomorrow, and Balinor would bring hell barring down on Camelot and everyone inside."

Merlin nodded making the book disappear properly this time. His heart had yet to settle from the scare but calmed slightly when Gaius handed him some peppermint tea with honey. "How did you find out?" Gaius smiled at Merlin, responding with, "I had my suspicions a long time young boy, actually before you were born. As everyone knows I am a druid, not the most powerful nor the weakest, but I have a talent for seeing all sides of conflicted scenarios. Unlike Uther or indeed your own father. It has made me very important in the eyes of a few, to be able to be objective when considering future plans." Merlin nodded noticing the layer underneath. Uther favoured Gaius because he could see what both enemy and friend would do in battle, could advise on all outcomes of any magic creature. "So, you are Emrys then? I never thought I'd live to see the day you would come to Camelot." Merlin nodded, leaning back into his chair, "You mean you never thought you'd see the day Emrys obeys a Pendragon." Gaius chuckled, "That too of course."

Merlin stayed in Gaius' office that afternoon and when night fell, he left with a smile. Oddly liking the professor more. "Come by tomorrow I'll show you some rare relics." The older man whispered looking each way down the corridor, "Be careful Merlin." Merlin was still smiling when he dropped into his rooms. Then it was his turn to freeze. Luckily he took the long way, Arthur saw him first and froze, he was naked in bed. Immediately he covered himself with a sheet, Sophia was putting back on her dress, she looked up and made a disgusting face, "What the fuck freak, get out!" Merlin turned but didn't move, "Just hurry up and leave. I wanna catch some rest." A few more snarky comments and the blonde was waltzing out of the room after a very passionate kiss to Arthur. Silence fell once the door shut. "Look..." "Shut up Arthur. I get it, just stop talking, I'm too tired for it today."

And Merlin flopped down in his bed, ignoring the fact that he was uncomfortably fully clothed and ignoring the smell of sex and Arthur and of course her perfume swirling around the room. He turned away from the blonde but wasn't able to stop his magic from erasing the smell. He could tell Arthur was going to try to speak again so for the first time in years Merlin spelled himself to sleep. The next day was their outdoor training. It would actually be three days a week for everyone. Some afternoons they'd all go out to the forest, but that wouldn't happen until may. Merlin followed Gawain and Lancelot as they made their way to the meadow.

Most of the snow was melted now, grass was making it's first appearance of the year. Merlin loved the changing seasons, they never failed to calm him and he breathed deeply, loving the smell of new spring. Merlin knew that classes weren't split up here. At the beginning of the year they were all given two study break periods next together; these would be filled this term with training, in three separate combinations. Merlin, Mordred, Lancelot, Gawain, Percival and Arthur had these two periods the same. Along with thirty other people. He knew once their two hours were done, Leon, Kay, Morgana, and Cain had the next two hours and that after those Freya and Gwen had their training in the evening. The training would be taken over by two professors, one human and one druid in a way to watch that no one got hurt too badly.

Merlin felt them before he saw them, and he was relieved knowing one familiar energy, Nimueh would be his instructor and Gibbs from political studies. He was in his fifties with a receding hairline and sharp bright eyes. Merlin turned to Lancelot, "Is he any good?" Lancelot winced and said gravely, "Depends if he considers you magical." Merlin sighed. They were partnered up after a raise of hands of who learned archery, and swords in high school. Everyone raised their hands and gave the number of years with practice. It went from four years to over fourteen. Merlin said six years just to be in the middle ground, hesitant to tell anyone he was in the later group having been in training since he was three. Gibbs was the one who called out the names; Gawain grinned as his name was called with Merlin's and Merlin was relieved. 

Once they got to Le Fay though, Pendragon was called right after. He and Mordred locked gazes as Merlin penetrated his cousin's mind, _"Hurt him and I will make you pay."_ Merlin for the first time in his life meant it. And Mordred knew it. A couple was called one at a time to test different strength levels and skill. Some girls were alright, others horrible. The guys tried their best to impress and beat the opponent down to humiliate them. And while Nimueh looked ready to step in a few times Gibbs wouldn't let her. Especially when it was a high ranking students such as Nick who was supposedly the best sorcerer in his year, and Fiona who was a daughter of a lord. Lancelot proved himself a skillful warrior, he disarmed a powerful lord, much to his displeasure, in less than five minutes. Without magical help.

Merlin was on edge as he and Gawain watched the groups. His magic was acting up and frustrating him. Then, it was their turn and Gawain grinned as he said, "Don't worry Merlin, I'll take it easy on you." Merlin smirked as Gawain laughed, both knew Merlin could take him down without sweating a drop if he really wanted to. They both took the two swords available and faced each other, "Alright then Gawain show me just how strong you think you are." Merlin stood straight, relaxed, not at all fazed by either Gawain's intense expression or the whispers of the crowd making bets on who would win. Gawain attacked, his blows hard and precise, making Merlin's sword vibrate from the Knight's strength. Together they danced, familiar with each others moves since Ealdor. They were quick and light, never giving an inch in jabs, strikes and swings. Merlin grimaced and winced and tried to act tired even when he wasn't.

He kept thinking that was normal, druids weren't that powerful when raised outside of elders, blend in, blend in, blend in. It repeated harshly, he tried his best to keep his magic from attacking Gawain out of instinct. Fifteen minutes later Merlin's sword was laying on the ground and Gawain's was at his throat. Calmly Merlin said, "I yield." There were slight groans out of those who bet and others chuckled, not a bit surprised at the outcome. Arthur was the only one who wasn't talking to someone, he was frowning, his eyes intent on Merlin. Mordred just smiled as his name was called and Arthur stood as his was voiced. As Mordred and Arthur faced each other, Merlin frowned at the unsteadiness of his magic, it was acting strangely, putting him even more on edge and heightening his senses. He knew it had to do with the fight, Mordred wasn't trustworthy and for some reason his magic liked Arthur, wanted to protect him. He walked towards Gibbs and swallowed knowing this was the only way to calm him. Many stared but he spoke quietly, "Mr. Gibbs, is there any way that you could switch partners, Arthur and I know each other, we're on a goo-"

"Merlin, is it?" Gibbs asked coolly his eyes never left the two opponents who now stared at Merlin. Merlin nodded. "Well Merlin, I do not care about your relationship with the Prince, he is not your partner, you shouldn't have any concern about him. Do sit down." Merlin clenched his jaw and glanced at Nimueh, her expression was troubled. What were druids doing here if they couldn't make the smallest decision? Merlin sat down as Arthur and Mordred circled each other. He curled into himself wanting to run for his bed and not get up. Wanting to lash out at Mordred and bind him to the earth.

They fought more furiously than any other before them, quick, skilled; an even match. It was obvious to everyone this was a real stylized fight, they were excellent. Merlin couldn't help but notice Arthur, how he looked exactly like a prince then, hair shinning in the afternoon light, his expression one of cool concentration, he looked more confident than Merlin had ever seen him, more in himself. His cousin, on the other hand, looked of absolute vengeance, cold and calculating. Merlin saw it before Arthur and his magic flared in the second it took him to gasp, then as if hearing Merlin's thoughts Arthur just side-stepped Mordred's blow. Arthur quickly glanced at Merlin and Merlin tried to catch his breath from almost seeing his cousin put a sword in between the Prince of Camelot's ribs.

Gods, why did his cousin have to be so quick? Druids. They were naturally quicker than humans. Then Arthur shot forward in the smallest opening just slicing at Mordred's arm. Everyone then seemed to relax, looking to Gibbs, waiting for the halt to sound. First blood always stopped the fight. He stood stoically, obviously not willing to let this end just from a scratch, even one that would need stitches if not allowed to use magic for it. Mordred's eyes caught his, _"Guess magical blood isn't sacred anymore Emrys, we mean nothing to these people."_ _"Mordred I forbid you to hurt him. Yield now."_

Mordred laughed aloud, a laugh surprising everyone, _"Come now Emrys, you cannot protect Arthur Pendragon, he is the son of Uther, he is our enemy. Why can you not see this?"_ They attacked each other viciously then, Nimueh stepping forward only to have Gibbs send her a scathing look, everyone automatically leaned forward knowing now this was a real honest fight, not a training lesson or excuse to get outdoors. Arthur wasn't giving in either, not next to Mordred's druid speed and reflexes greater than his own, not next to insane tactics that switched from blow to blow. Merlin intruded in his cousins mind, powerful enough now to go undetected, and he saw black rage, focused, deadly. Merlin stood just as Arthur fell, before his sword could descend, the crowd shocked and too slow to react to Mordred's inhumane speed, Merlin's magic exploded.

Mordred was knocked feet away from Arthur; eyes were wide and shock expressions were on everyone's faces. Merlin tried to control his breathing. Mordred was on his feet, eyes narrowed at Merlin, his sword still in his right hand. Both professors tried to settle the crowd, half of them standing up now. Gibbs went straight for Arthur to check on him and help him up, patting his back, and looking murderous at Mordred, about to start yelling. Nimueh tried to calm everyone, "That's enough now, class is over. Boys, give me those swords. Now." Merlin looked down, not noticing his magic summoned Arthur's fallen sword to him. But Merlin just looked at his cousin seeing all his plans to kill Arthur, just to cripple Uther. And that Nimueh was apart of it.

His eyes glowed, his magic surfacing at that knowledge, uncontrollable even for Merlin.

He lunged without thinking.

They fought without hiding who they were. Fighting so quickly sometimes they were just shadow. Merlin moved so gracefully and silently, Mordred only just caught him, no other would have. The crowd grew as more classes came for their lessons. Everyone stood frozen, unable to stop the two men from duelling. For that was what this was, a pure duel for dominance and command. And Merlin knew he would win, power radiated off him in waves, infecting everyone with magic, warning them that to interfere meant to go against him, meant punishment. Meant pure and absolute death.

All around them stood Professor and student, stranger and friend who looked upon real druid magic for the first time in over forty years in public. Colours shot from hands, to burn, to cut, to drive insane. Merlin didn't need to speak any word, his magic coming so quickly with but a fragment of a thought, needing to avenge, needing to attack. Merlin unable to get any closer to his cousin, finally yelled, "Enough!" His voice was loud, deep, pure magic speaking through him, Merlin was gone, this was Emrys. Mordred flew hard to the ground, his magic constrained, bound by invisible bonds, bound by his own fear that came off him in waves.

Emrys could smell it, wanted it gone in the most basic way. In a flash, Merlin was standing over him, sword descending faster than considered possible and just as he touched skin, a shout sounded out. Merlin heard it as if underwater, familiar and strange at the same time. Just like that, his magic lashed backwards, coiling so tightly, Merlin gasped at it's retreat. His magic retreated so far down that he could barely feel it, it wanted to obey so badly. His eyes no longer glowed, his sword still pressed to Mordred's neck, a drop of blood flowing down his throat.

Mordred's eyes were wide but not from fear, he had felt Merlin's magic, had felt what it had done, how it had reacted that was said to be nothing more than myth. "Merlin," Arthur said calmly, the only one brave enough to speak, never mind move forward; his hand outstretched. Arthur's voice was his again, not the commanding almost king-like tone Merlin had thought he heard, "Stop. Now."

Merlin took a deep breath, turned to his cousin and spoke viciously with every fiber in his being, "If you or your own ever try to attack him again, I warn you now there will be no one to save you. Heed my warning." Merlin dropped the sword, stiff in his rage and knowledge that his magic was different now, that it had done something so ancient he didn't even think Balinor would be able to help him now. Merlin turned and starting walking through the parted crowd back to the castle with his cousin's laughter ringing out behind him.

It was the only sound.

No one even dare move.


	10. Fixing it

Arthur didn't come back to their dorm until after midnight. He didn't speak, nor did Merlin; they still weren't talking but then surprisingly Arthur started to pace. Arthur only paced when he was thinking seriously about something. Merlin, curious against his will, huddled deeper into his blankets trying to ignore the blonde; unsuccessfully. Arthur sighed and then made his way to Merlin's bed. Sitting down, he said quietly, "Merlin," Merlin grunted to show he was listening. Arthur's voice had a touch of command to it, he wanted Merlin to pay attention, for once he was serious. "What was that this morning? How did you-Everyone is talking about it you know." Merlin nodded, of course they were, he felt tears brim up in his eyes as he remembered yet again the consequences he was going to reap from his display. His father was going to kill him for his stupidity after Gaius that is, Gaius would kill him twice.

Gaius, he would help Merlin though, he might have a clue how to go about this. Merlin sat up wiping the tears that had fallen. Arthur was frowning looking worried but he didn't move or say anything. "Arthur I need you to do something very, very, very, important for me, okay?" His words were slow, emphasizing each one to make it clear to Arthur how crucial this discussion was. More than likely, the most serious conversation they would ever have. Arthur nodded, his expression both worried and thoughtful. His words were chosen carefully knowing this was dire, "I will consider it, of course, Merlin." Merlin's eyes turned gold as he took a deep breath letting his tension leave momentary. Arthur went still when Merlin reached for his hand and naturally his magic flowed into Arthur slow and full of warmth, Arthur gasped slightly, his breathing hitched and he tried to pull away. "Please," Merlin said his eyes falling shut, a feeling unlike any other flowed through him, his magic was full of pleasure.

Finally, he composed himself, looked at Arthur, Crown Prince of Camelot and Albion and said, "Arthur I need you... I need you to never again order me like that." Arthur's eyes had darkened, but now they sharpened as his frozen expression turned to a frown. "What do you mean?" "I can't explain it to you, not now. I have to understand it first. I just need you to be the arrogant, smart-arse, prat that you are and... Do. Not. Order. Me. Okay?" Merlin's voice was quiet but firm and Arthur was still frowning as he nodded stiffly.

That night, Arthur slept close to Merlin, before they fell asleep Arthur whispered, "You did look amazing, Merlin. It was bloody frightening to see, I can't believe you hid it from me." Right when Merlin was in a half sleep state he heard a sleepy, "You were beautiful."

Gaius true to his prediction called him every name in every book in every language, then preceded to hit him over the head with the damned book. To top off the torture, Gaius handed Merlin his cell phone so that he could get yelled at by a real parent. It was the worst hour and half with three people yelling at him, one crying half worried to death (his mother), one raging, threatening to kidnap him (his father; for his own safety of course), and one threatening to have him beheaded for his stupidity and warning him not to step a half of a toe out of line (Gaius). After everyone eventually calmed down the next few hours were spent over spell books, ancient texts that only Merlin could read as if the foreign language was his mother tongue.

As the sky finally darkened Gaius looked up from an old crumbling book, notes scattered about the office, Merlin was nodding at the phone, his father having spent the afternoon tracking down hidden books in Ealdor's forest. "Okay this is something." His father said, his worried voice echoing through the speaker, Gaius and Merlin leaned forward automatically. "It says here, the most perplexing of magics is the case of Alrys of Akidor born as one of the most powerful warlocks in his cl-" "Warlocks?" Gaius said, his face showing his astonishment. Merlin nodded as his father said, "This is based over a thousand years ago." "Of course, please continue." "Born as one of the most powerful Warlocks of his clan, he lead a rebellion against other chiefdom's seeking to strengthen his unnatural connection with the earth. Hmm, there's much left out here, pages have been ripped out or lost, very noticeable. Wait, here we go... He was stopped not from a rivalling enemy; there was no natural enemy that could equal him. Alrys of Akidor was halted in his steps not by king, warrior, or warlock but..." His fathers voice stopped suddenly. "What?" Merlin said impatiently.

His father, when he continued, sounded confused, "...a girl from Elira." Merlin tensed at the familiar name, "She held Alrys, held his magic, stopped the endless battles and commanded Alrys to seek peace, in trade for her to be married to him. That's it. There's nothing else." "Nothing on how she did it? Was it a curse maybe" "No, as I said, this text isn't too reliable, it's much too old, but the words themselves make it seem as if Alrys' magic didn't mind. Alrys himself could have been a different matter. But it would be a good plan to control someone of magical descent, you take their magic, you take their souls." Merlin nodded, fearful, the name Elira repeating itself in his mind. "By the way Merlin," his head came up as his mother finally spoke, "Who was it that nade your magic react in that way?"

Merlin and Gaius froze. "Um, well actually it was my roommate." Silence until, "Your roommate honey?" His father then started growling as he said, "Your roommate? Why don't I know the name of your roommate on the top of my head? Why have I overlooked asking you who your roommate was Merlin? It seemed to slip my mind the moment I left Camelot." His father's voice growing harsher, made Merlin duck his head even though they couldn't see him. Merlin had spelled him like Balinor guessed but didn't know how to confirm it.

"Well...uh..." Gaius finally took pity on him and said, "Balinor, Arthur Pendragon is Merlin's roommate and the one who commanded him yesterday." A deafening silence followed. When his parents did talk, it was in pure panic mode. "Gods gracious Balinor, the very prince..." "Start packing Hunith..." "...the prince...we'll all be hanged..." "...where are the blasted books..." "...Australia first then..." "...we could last for a couple..." His parents were talking so quickly they were jumbled up and talking over each other, it was only when he heard luggage bags actually zippering that Merlin began to panic himself. His father was already saying spells of protection and Merlin could feel the familiar magic even from this distance.

His father was going to contact the Fae and that scared the shit out of Merlin and he found himself jolted from a harsh shout. A shout that had come from him. "No!" He repeated coming back to himself. "What is it, son?" His father asked worried. Merlin could picture the frown on his father face, the face that more and more was resembling his, the face that Merlin had put every trust into, but now he'd was causing his father to worry, causing Balinor to think all those years of training had been for nought. "I can't leave." Gaius starred at him, having been nodding to his father's suggestions of getting the hell out. There was no noise over the speaker. They had frozen too.

"I just can't leave, it's like... I just have...shit." Merlin bowed his head unable to say why it was that he would rather be under Uther's thumb than be actually safe, if what his father had been planning came true. But a stupid blonde someone came into his mind and he knew why he didn't want to go or more specifically it was his magic that recoiled at the very idea, making Merlin sick. And his father nailed it too. "Your magic is bound to something now. But it's still in its early stages Merlin. Every magical bond can be broken I know this for a fact, if it's in its first stages. That was the first time the Pendragon had ordered you, right?" Merlin agreed and his father continued, "Then, it will alright, your mother and I will meet you-" "Give me three days." Now it was his mother who sighed, he could picture her sitting down her hands folded in front of her as she tried to reason with him. "To do what exactly Merlin, the damage has been done."

"Uther is in Germany right now. I can handle this, I swear. I can contain it." His mother was starting to cry now and it always made him fell awful. "How, how honey are you going to solve this?" Merlin felt horrible as his mind blanked and Gaius didn't take his eyes off him, full of pity. As the sound of packing returned, through his blankness he found himself saying, "I'll erase everyone's memory of it." Everyone stilled, Merlin included surprised by that thought. "Merlin, that's very dangerous, there is a reason why no one does such a thing," Gaius said shaking looking stern, "You are talking about an entire school. People can lose themselves in just one or two victims, now you wish to perform this advanced magic on hundreds? And no less on Druids?" Merlin nodded just as sternly, "Yes. Give me three days dad." His father sighed heavily and he knew him and his mother were having a silent conversation. He knew when his father sighed again, he gave in.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and continued to reassure his family. He made his way to his dorm feeling dreadful and trying to focus on the difficult spell. He froze for a moment when he saw that his room was full. Gawain immediately drew him into a hug, much to the annoyance of Arthur, who narrowed his eyes in such a slight way only Merlin noticed. "Wanna explain yesterday?" Gawain asked as he finally sat down next to Freya. Lancelot was frowning at him, comforting Gwen as she looked worrying at him. Merlin shook his head, sat down at the only available seat next to Arthur and looked around at his friends.

Leon and Morgana were completely stoic giving nothing away except the official couple sign on their foreheads. Kay and Percival were relaxed, ready to deal with whatever once it came, but patient enough to wait. And Arthur was the most stoic, starring at Merlin expectantly as if he just had to wait and Merlin would tell him everything he wanted to know leaving nothing out. "Well, Mordred and I have never really got along. He pushed me too far this time and I couldn't really help myself." "From almost killing him." Freya said straightforwardly. Merlin had no answer, he shrugged, "It's complicated."

Gwen was the one who spoke up worryingly biting her lip, "How powerful are you really Merlin? All of us felt your magic, even humans, it was a very dangerous thing to do. It was frightening." Merlin tensed and tried to avoid eye contact with the prince. He knew he'd regret saying it but he tried to trust the brute for once. He hoped he didn't get hanged. "I am powerful enough for Uther to see me as a threat." Everyone stilled, they too, not looking at Arthur. Arthur was completely rigid, only noticeable since Merlin was so close to him, and still Merlin didn't seek eye contact, instead, looking to his knees. Then Merlin realized his true stupidity. He could take everyone's memory if everything went according to plan, if he was strong enough, but he couldn't take away what had spread outside of Camelot.

"Besides, he might be on his way here now to check everything out. Gibbs has probably called him a long time ago. I could go to prison for this." That thought struck him hard and again his mind went blank, what would he do with those collars at his throat. Everyone else was casting glance at Arthur except Gawain who glared at him, Freya squeezing his hand trying to get him to be silent for once. Before his magic could panic, Arthur spoke a bit hoarsely after clearly his throat. "My father doesn't know about yesterday, nor do I think anyone outside of Camelot knows." Merlin finally looked at Arthur in surprise, now it was Arthur who was avoiding Merlin's gaze. It became apparent that Arthur wasn't going to finish so Merlin asked, "How is that possible?" Arthur shrugged casually but Merlin could see the slight flush at the back of his neck. "I told Gibbs that he wasn't to say a word about what happened, and to make sure no one else did either. I told him I'd have him imprisoned."

Merlin chocked at that, "What?" he could feel everyone's shock. Arthur looked down and Merlin knew it had been a bluff, a bluff for him. "Well, I explained to him that continuing the fight between myself and a known powerful druid after I had obviously won had been foolish and criminal. He endangered the crown prince of his sovereignty. It seemed to me that, those kind of actions had shown that he wasn't loyal to the Pendragon House and the attempt on my life would not look so keen. I may have included something along the lines of treason." Merlin was astonished to hear such an ambassador tone in Arthur's voice. He bet right then that Arthur could run circles around diplomats, how could Uther fault him?

Gawain was the first to respond and it was to laugh. Laugh loud and soon everyone was smiling or laughing. Merlin could feel such a strong surprise from Arthur who had been expecting rejection for the last fifteen minutes. Then he looked to Merlin and Merlin gave him a genuine smile to which Arthur returned and he could see Arthur relax with a slight slump. Gawain said with a slight respectful tone for the first time in forever when speaking to or about Arthur, "You finally got yourself a backbone huh?" Arthur just gave him a disdainful look. Everyone finally relaxed for the first time since he returned and then Morgana straightened her shoulders and got to business, "So how do we shut up all the students because I can only get seventy-five percent of them to never speak of it again." "Seventy-five?" Leon said looking impressed, Morgana smiled as she replied, "Maybe eighty if a bit of luck came my way." Gwen laughed knowing it was entirely true.

Merlin took a deep breath and said, "Well I sort of have a plan for that." It turned out it was good to have them all in one room. Merlin would have to spend less time trying not to erase their memories. He had thought about pouring some Morwen dust around each of their rooms but he didn't have much, it was a banned substance, he had no clue how Gaius smuggled it in. He was thankful he'd still have some left after he drew the circle around everyone, they were laying or sitting on the couches or on the floor with pillows and blankets. All of them watching curious. Arthur was anxious.

"Explain it to me again," He said following Merlin with his eyes, his arms crossed. Merlin rolled his eyes as he replied, "Stop worrying Arthur, it's harmless, I promise I wont hurt you. I don't bite." Gawain snorted lounging on the floor, "Yes you do. Hard. Ouch!" Gawain glared mockingly at Freya rubbing his arm, she raised her fist again at him in response and he grinned, "All in the past sweetheart." Freya just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Arthur's eyes swiftly went from Gawain to Merlin, his jaw clenched, no one caught the slight flash in his eyes. Merlin rolled his eyes and continued, "The crushed crystals of Morwen are sacred to every magical person. The crystals protect anyone who touches them, or in this case anything it surrounds, from both human and magical attacks. It obviously was very sought after because of this benefit, not to mention humans can use it too, so after, oh, about three wars, every crystal was seized and crushed and those that are in the Morwen Valley can't be found by anyone except the guardians. It's extremely rare now, it can't be reused once it has served it's purpose. After my spell, all of these will disintegrate. Anyway, I cast my spell and it'll go over everyone who knows about yesterday and as along as you stay inside here, you wont be affected." Merlin looked up right before he closed the circle, "Everyone's gone to the loo right?" Everyone nodded and he closed it.

Arthur just sighed, sat down and leaned against the couch. Merlin went to his bed and got himself comfortable. Sitting down cross-legged he summed his magic, it jumped ready to please him. "Rig nirth volmira heth magrah lorvergas." Merlin startled as his power grew to a level he hadn't felt in years. It spread out like a web, catching everyone, he could feel each individual heartbeat, each feeling as they all slept either deeply, or light. He could tell thirty-two of them were having intense dreams and fifty of them were sleeping poorly because of stress from family. His power sunk deeper, from soft caresses to firm pushes. He steered his magic to the druids first, wanting to get the harder ones over with while he still had strength. Many of them had shields and his magic was slithering in all different places trying to find the tiniest hole and to make one itself if it had to.

The memory was as close to possible, he still interrupted, Mordred still was told off, but Merlin's magic as well as Mordred's were lowered to moderate druid standers. Mordred was last, his magic pressed and tried to find something but Mordred's magic pushed them away and Merlin jolted, his magic flinging back. That was the first time any had tried to keep him out. He tried four more times before giving up and moving to the sorcerers. Humans were last and Merlin was thankful, his magic was frayed and losing its concentration. He could feel Kilgharrah at this depth of magic and the dragon didn't want to interrupt, he was probably telling his father how well it was going. But Merlin made it, just a second before his magic snapped. He gasped as he came back to his body harshly. Collapsing, he tried to catch his breath as he heard, "Merlin, are you okay? Can I come out?" Arthur was standing right at the edge of the circle looking worried, everyone was asleep, hours must have passed.

He still couldn't talk so he tiredly reached out a hand, Arthur understood and came straight for him. It was strangely nice and familiar as Arthur tucked him in and gave him some water, then pulled off his shirt. Merlin finally breathed out, "Thanks." He was soaked in sweat, he realized laying down on his stomach. Arthur just nodded, his expression one of concentration. Merlin felt his aching muscles tense as he stretched. He told himself if he had to do a spell like this again, to lay down next time. He almost jumped when he felt Arthur's hands on him, then he let out a breathless moan. He hummed and his magic, which was frayed and couldn't make any blocks, couldn't help but feel Arthur's confusion, his warmth when his thoughts went to Merlin and a slight heaviness in Arthur's chest that he couldn't name.

Arthur spent awhile working out the knots and Merlin finally, reluctantly, turned over knowing it wouldn't be so bad in the morning. "You have no idea how much that helped." Arthur just nodded and Merlin frowned feeling Arthur's adrenalin rush, then before he could comprehend the movement, Arthur was kissing him. It took a moment to realized what Arthur had done and then Merlin took control. Flipping them over, the kiss deepened, both wanting to touch each other more, everywhere, they needed more friction. It was passionate, deep, harsh. Merlin moan slightly, quietly as Arthur bit his bottom lip. Merlin was on fire again, his magic resurfacing strengthened slightly. Merlin ground down feeling Arthur's erection causing to blonde to buck up and gasp. Arthur's hands were in Merlin's hair and Merlin was both astonished and fucking turned on when Arthur slid his hand down Merlin's back to squeeze his ass. He finally pulled back, taking a deep breath before attacking Arthur's neck. Both of them were panting their movements fast and uncoordinated. Merlin's hand went for Arthur's zipper making the prince tense and whisper his name. Tortured, both wanting to go ahead and warning him to stop.

Merlin eased his pants down, feeling more of Arthur as his cock jumped, now only with his briefs in the way. Arthur's hand was on his stopping him, Merlin looked at him, Arthur the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Gods, why did he have to be a Pendragon? His face was flushed, his lips swollen and red, but it was his eyes that made Merlin grind down again and watched as Arthur threw up his head gasping, his neck barred to him. His eyes were so dark, they were almost black and the pupils were blown, heavy with need, need for Merlin and it had Merlin harshly claim Arthur's mouth again and the blonde responded equally desperately. When Merlin moved his hand Arthur just squeezed his wrist for a second before he let go.

When Merlin's hand enclosed around Arthur both of them groaned and Merlin quickly had his own pants undone. He could feel Arthur's slight fear at this but then Arthur gasped when Merlin's cock rubbed against his. Merlin just then remembering about the sleeping guests just feet away. Part of him wanted to let everyone see, see that it was Merlin that was was driving Arthur insane with pleasure right now. Him and him alone. They rutted against each other, Arthur holding him so tightly against him, it was hard to move his hand on their dicks. Instead, he squeezed and used fingers over their slits, making Arthur moan and hiss. Merlin bit Arthur's shoulder, stopping himself from moaning loudly. The sounds Arthur made drove him insane, gods he'd be loud if Merlin entered him, and he moaned at that thought, making him grind harder. He felt Arthur tense and looked at him, wanting to see his expression when he came. Arthur's eyes widened when he looked at him and panted out, "Merlin...your...eyes...Merlin." Then Arthur threw back his head, his hands squeezing hard on Merlin's hips, and Merlin was the only one to hear Arthur almost yell. "Gods...Arthur...yes..." Merlin came hard, his vision went white for a few moments as he collapsed, his heart hammering. It was moments before he could even move. Arthur was just as drained as he breathed, "...Fuck."

Merlin just grinned and kissed his bruised shoulder. Merlin eventually had to get off Arthur though he was reluctant. Finally when a few minutes past and both calmed down, too tired to move, Arthur surprised Merlin by snuggling up to him, usually only done while the blonde was in a deep sleep, never conscious. Resting his head on Merlin's shoulder Arthur sighed deeply. "I can feel it you know." He said quietly.

Merlin was lost, "What?" Arthur snuggled deeper into Merlin's neck and said, "Your magic. All while you were doing that spell I could feel it," Arthur raised his head looking at Merlin, his eyes showing his lust, dread and confusion as he asked softly, "What are you doing to me Merlin?"

Merlin had no answer.


	11. Treason

Two weeks passed and while everyone still talked about Merlin's skills it wasn't at the top of the gossip anymore. Mordred had confronted him the day after, making another fight, this time stopped by Morgana who had hissed that a professor was coming. Since then, Mordred had given him murderous glances but kept his mouth shut. The due date for Arthur and Merlin's project came quickly, they only really started doing it in the last week. Merlin's foot twitched all throughout the others presentations and jumped when Arthur went to put in their's, it only stopped when Arthur put a hand on his knee. The first part was all done by Arthur showing him in Camelot and London going over the magical and human histories, as well as the Great Wars that took place there and leading up to modern times. It was amazingly done and Arthur looked beautifully regal.

The last part had grudgingly been taken from Merlin since Arthur wanted to be the one who edited it, Merlin resisted because then he wouldn't have had much to do at all with the project but as the clips played Merlin understood why Arthur wanted to do it. The clips played were of them, flashes of their life as dorm-mates. No one else even came close to what they had. Arthur and him bantering, yelling at each other, playing pool at McConnell's just last Saturday, arguing about what movie to watch, playing chess. Merlin flushed as the image of him in a bath towel dancing around with a toothbrush as a microphone, music blasting in the background. Next was an image was of Arthur getting caught in the middle of a drunken dare doing an eighties pop routine (by Gawain of course). The very last image was beautifully simple and it made Merlin smile. They were sitting on the couch both reading, Merlin held a magazine and Arthur lounging dutifully doing his homework, behind them the room was cleaning itself, Merlin said something as he and Arthur looked at each other, Merlin's eyes golden and then they were both laughing at something Merlin couldn't remember.

That day had been a haze of relaxation and calm. Everyone was silent, the only movement was Arthur getting the disk back and coming to sit down again. All through the next three presentations Merlin tried not to feel the glances that came their way and tried to focus on Arthur's hand back on his knee, hidden from everyone's gaze. Their presentation was the only one that met with the length assigned, the only one that showed both of them together at the same time, and most of all, the only one that showed them comfortable and simply doing a project together. Gaius spoke, "All right now, next Cain and Henry."

Finally, the bells rang and Merlin sighed, Arthur shook his head, "I think that went rather well, don't you Merlin?' Both laughed letting go of the tension and only stopped when Sophia suddenly appeared, perfectly posh and said, "You can leave now peasant." Merlin tensed, he was about to speak when Arthur did, "Sophie you can't just-" "Here, I thought you might want to see this, darling." She handed him a newspaper while saying, "I'll come with you of course, I've spoken with Grace, we're having brunch together." Arthur skimmed over the paper, tense, not letting Merlin get a good look and without looking at him, he said, "I'll see you later kay?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked away with Sophia on his arm.

Gaius visited Merlin for the fifth time that afternoon, they and his father were still trying to figure out the situation with Arthur. Arthur didn't react to any of the magic he used in class, he didn't react when Merlin cleaned the room. That night when the door bolted open Merlin was getting ready to tell Arthur to sit down when Freya appeared frightened, she threw down a paper on the coffee table and curled up on the couch. "Mordred gave it to me," she said quietly. Merlin's eyes widened as he saw it was the same newspaper Arthur had.

There on the cover Uther smiling joyfully, his family surrounding him, Morgana, Arthur, his wife Mary Grace and Richard back from medical school in the United States for reading week break. In bold letters it read, "Our salvation, the Inhuman Species Tamed at Last." The more he read, the more dread and horror washed over him. Collars, collars here in Britain in Albion. Oh gods, four magical criminals captured as of two days ago, more investigations on the way. Merlin straightened himself knowing how much Freya was freaking out, he needed to be calm, hearing his father's voice echo in his mind. He thought of all those lessons and took a deep breath. Sitting down on the couch he held her hand, feeling for Morgana and Lancelot; not surprised when he felt that they were together, discussing this. "Don't worry. I promise I won't let them hurt any of you. You need to know though, this is just the beginning, we are all going to have to be strong and stick together if we are going to survive the tidal wave that is going to come. I need you to be strong okay, you have beautiful, natural, ancient-given magic and it is to be cherished not to be feared."

A tear slid down Freya's face but she gave a shaky smile, then a change came over her. Fierce and protective and surprisingly strong trust in Merlin. "Okay, I know you'll protect us Merlin. But I don't want to see you hurt either. We'll follow you Merlin wherever and whenever just say the word." She said loyally as she stood up, she kissed him lightly before leaving. Merlin smiled but it slipped as he saw a furious looking Arthur starring at him, entering just then. "I thought Freya was interested in Gawain." Merlin rolled his eyes and smirked at Arthur's noticeable jealousy. "She does, she unlike you, was preparing me." Arthur frowned confused until he saw the paper on the table. Looking guilty he sighed and replied, "I wanted to tell you when we were alone." Merlin nodded his mind on too many things to stay angry and started to pace, it helped him think, stay calm, get answers.

Uther, Arthur, his magic, Mordred, his father's lesson and how he should proceed. Finally, he just huffed and turned to Arthur who was sitting on the couch frowning as he followed Merlin with his eyes, "Okay, Arthur did you feel my magic today at all?" Arthur frowned as he said, "No, should I have?" Merlin nodded his mind flashing from Arthur to Uther, to his magic and back again. Merlin started speaking more to himself than to Arthur, trying to clear his thoughts. He didn't even realize he was pacing again. "More unrest will mean riots soon, the magical will run, forests, ancient places still untouched. The worst place would be the city centres of course," Turning to Arthur suddenly, making the prince twitch at Merlin's swiftness, Merlin asked, "Can you feel my emotions"

Merlin's mind was now on Gaius and Balinor's questions from earlier that day. Arthur snorted, "Gods, now that would terrible. Of course not, why even ask?" Merlin's eyes flashed as wind caused a breeze in the dorm. Nothing from Arthur. He filled cups and bowls with spring water. Nothing. Moved objects around the room. Nothing. Then shocking Arthur he created a knife from thin air and cut himself making Arthur yelp and start to get up, just as Merlin healed himself. Nothing but a few minutes of Arthur yelling at him. "Merlin I demand that you tell me at once what this is about!" Merlin sighed and sat down frustrated beyond extremes. "I'm trying to see how you feel my magic." Arthur sat down too, "Stop being an idiot then and do something that won't kill you." Merlin rolled his eyes, "Yes, your highness," Merlin took a deep breath and said, "Okay Arthur, I don't like doing this so pay close attention, alright?"

Merlin closed his eyes, he couldn't feel Arthur at all, so it wasn't a bond. They weren't tied to each other, Merlin's magic may protest not being around Arthur constantly but it was doable. Merlin could leave and both he and his magic would miss him but they'd survive, even be happy in a few years possibly. His magic simply liked Arthur in a way it hadn't liked anyone before, maybe it was reacting to Merlin's feelings of the prince. After all, Merlin-Merlin shook himself and concentrated. It happened suddenly in the depth of his mind, images started to appear, spinning and weaving together. Flashes that moved quicker and quicker, bleeding into one another and giving him the worst migraine possible. He couldn't slow them down, couldn't examine them but soon they faded and he tried to catch his breath feeling the cold sweat make it's way down his forehead. "Well..." He asked a bit too harshly.

Arthur looked guilty, "...Sorry, but no." He growled lifting his hands frustratingly, "What the bloody hell is it then?" His magic flared it too anxious. Arthur gasped, "There...that I felt that." Merlin frowned, comprehension drawing on him and he couldn't stop the slight breathy, "Oh." "What does it feel like then?" Merlin asked as he tried for the first time in his life, consciously, letting his magic do whatever it liked. It flared up just beneath his skin in a way Merlin always found irritating unless curled up in that one freezing cave in Scotland where his dad loved to take him in the dead of winter. "It's only here." Arthur said hand rest on his chest, "It's like water, there's no emotion like you said earlier, just warmth. I can't tell what your doing either, just that it's sort of warm and..." Arthur blushed as he chocked out, "It's kind of soothing and familiar too. It's a weird feeling, soft though, like it's just brushing me."

Merlin nodded frowning, he hadn't heard of any of this before, from any book. He'd have to ask. He leaned over Arthur and kissed him gently, smiling as Arthur leaned in to deepen the kiss. Merlin could feel his hunger but reluctantly he pulled away and smiled wider as Arthur groaned slightly in protest and got even more red when he realized he did it. "I have to go, I'll see you later." Before Arthur could speak, Merlin flashed out of the room, appearing in the meadow he loved just inside the grounds of the Castle. He summoned Kilgharrah. It seemed to take forever but then Merlin saw his shadow and gracefully and quietly, the dragons touched down as if they were tiny cats.

Kilgharrah landed right beside Merlin, Aithusa; a pure white dragon Merlin and Balinor had rescued in Austria three years ago landed beside him. She was never far from Kilgharrah, when she was mature, they would become mates. She was still too young to communicate to him over long distances but she was much friendlier than Kilgharrah. Although, that was probably because when she hatched, he held her for three days and she curled around his shoulders for the first few months. Kilgharrah's allegiance was, of course, to Balinor first as he was the proper dragon lord. As a greeting she rubbed her snout against his chest. "Your father is very worried about you Merlin. As is Hunith; she bakes every night now." Kilgharrah said, not too unhappily. He loved Hunith's baking and she always made so much when she was stressed.

"Tell us about the prince," Aithusa said her voice a soothing softness that surprised Merlin every time. The dragon's eyes widened, Kilgharrah spoke first, "He reacts to your instinctual magic, not the spell itself. It then makes sense that he sensed it during your memory spell, you were letting your magic take over then." Merlin nodded, "So what is it exactly? I've never heard of such a thing." Aithusa was to speak next, "Of course you haven't, you are the only one in the past thousand years with instinctual magic at all. If this has happened before, all who know of it are now forgotten. What we must ask ourselves now is what about the prince is your magic reacting too?"

Arthur was grumpy. Very grumpy on an April morning. Sophia and him were fighting since she wasn't getting his full attention. Arthur now spent most afternoons with Gawain, Lancelot, Kay, Leon and Percival training (occasionally Morgana would show him up just to make sure his ego didn't grow too big) or with Lancelot in the library discussing politics. That or of course in the dorm with Merlin. Merlin loved this side of Arthur, the one that joked around and debated and was a good sport when he lost, he actually listened which was growing all the time. He took advice which almost a year ago he never would have even considered.

Though he wasn't too different, he still had mood swings, still had bouts of insomnia that not even making out with Merlin until both were sweating and satisfied would help. And at times he was still a prat, bossing Merlin around as if he were Arthur's personal servant. What bothered Merlin most though he knew it was wrong was that in public Merlin couldn't touch Arthur, at all. No touching. Arthur and Sophia were still together, the tabloids were now betting on how long it would take for the marriage to be dated. Even Sophia was waiting for a proposal. She went with him to parties, to art gallery's and charities, and even diplomatic hearings. Merlin was fine with it, better, after all, he couldn't settle down, he couldn't actually fall in-couldn't was not a possibility. Merlin liked Arthur, he really liked Arthur, he wanted to shag him non-stop for the past couple of months but other than that, they were friends. Especially not now, he couldn't be involved with the prince that deep.

After all, he had finally agreed with Mordred.

It was May fifth and Merlin was going outside of Camelot. He was accompanied by Mordred, Freya, Luc, Cain, Nimueh and oddly enough Morgana, who had threatened to attack him when she knew something was going on. They had all taken a drink of potion by the lake on campus and within minutes were slightly altered until they couldn't recognize themselves. Morgana immediately gasped when she saw her reflection but had enough grace not to comment on her plainness. Once in London, Merlin's heart started beating quickly. He and Mordred had a silent conversation going over the plan. Mordred questioned Morgana's capabilities, her loyalty. Nimueh nodded and they all stepped off the bus at their stop in front of office buildings.

"Are you sure about this Morgana?" Morgana nodded, not used to hearing Nimueh with her spelled French accent, in the middle of putting a id badge on her blazer. "This way." Four blocks left, three blocks straight and five blocks right; they all stopped. This was it. The building looked majestic and gave a sense of calm and peace in the middle of London set in its own estate and gardens. Luc shook his head as he whispered, "I cannot believe we are doing this." They had spent weeks planning, Mordred had spent the past year obsessing until Merlin talked him out of more radical approaches. But after those collars came and the fact that just blocks away twenty-five people were imprisoned, Merlin had to do something. "Let's go," he said and had to walk slower so that Morgana could take the lead.

Walking up to the palace was nothing, watching Morgana convince the guards that she was conducting an official authorized tour was more difficult but amusing, Mordred took back his concerns. Merlin really didn't know and didn't want to know where and how Mordred got the documents and information, as Morgana showed them to the senior solider. An hour later with six guards following them Morgana led them through the foyer of King Uther's palace. "This palace was built in elven-eighty-two with the help of Augustus Grindstone. It has been rebuilt or renovated at least seventeen times each century. If you follow me through the drawing room you will see the French influence of the early eighteenth century. This way..." Merlin smiled and started counting.

Room by room they passed, Morgana flawless in her etiquette and character, she was completely at ease in her home. Merlin wondered for a brief moment if he'd see Arthur's bedroom then dashed it away and reprimanded himself for the slip in concentration. As they came to a corridor on the second floor a guard stood up in front of them, "Stay to the west wing now." He said in a good nature way. Merlin actually felt bad when Morgana glanced at him but it only took a moment for all seven guards to drop to the ground. Freya gasped and couldn't stop the, "Holly shit Merlin."

He took her hand and they all ran. Left, right, up the stairs, down the corridor, up two more flights, right again and into the library. Merlin kept repeating it in his mind, over and over while still counting. If they were too quick, a guard would be at position, too slow they'd be caught, it had to be right at the change of guards at five-oh-eight. He could feel everyone's fear, their hearts hammering, the adrenaline coursing through them enhanced his own movements. Merlin halted in the corridor, a guard spotted them, one who wasn't supposed to be there. Luc threw a ball of energy at him only to have it returned and crash into the wall behind the group with a crashing sound. "Shit," Merlin heard, he repeated it, the last thing they needed was a magical guard.

Another bolt flew and Merlin lunged for the floor, summing his magic Merlin threw the guard backwards, he hit the wall with an echoing thump and fell unconscious. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough, they tensed and Merlin jumped up when voices were heard shouting a floor below. "Come on!" All sense of calm and trying to be discreet flew out the window and burned as they ran toward the stairs. The next five minutes were full of shouts and colour, Merlin's magic flaring and reacting to the chaos. A few guards ambushed them and Merlin reacted without thought as he felt Morgana's pain. She just yelled as he heard a sickening sound. Merlin gasped and Morgana's eyes widened as Merlin pulled a dagger out of a man's neck. He dropped to the ground slowly, at Merlin's feet, already dead.

Time seemed to slow down as Merlin found he could only hear his own heart, his own breath. He had killed someone. Morgana snapped him out of it, pushing him to the wall as another man attacked, she grabbed the dagger from him and stabbed him in the thigh, the only opening she could get. Merlin glanced around so quickly and then used his magic, Freya was fighting three men, Cain and Luc three too, Mordred was tackling four, and Nimueh had six to herself. But they couldn't be derailed now, the library was within sight and Merlin could hear an army coming after them.

Again, his magic dropped the guards down, though, it took a few moments for them to fall. As they ran Merlin grabbed Morgana's hand and healed her shoulder making sure no blood spilt either. She whispered to him softly surprising Merlin, "Thank you Merlin." He squeezed her hand as they entered breathlessly into the tall endless library. Morgana again lead them, "This way." They turned right, running down rows of bookshelves and areas of desks and lounging chairs. At the end were two fifteen feet high solid oak doors engraved with spelled silver. They crashed into the doors, taking all of their strength to open them. Merlin knew even as they opened fully they were too late. He could see soldiers running to them, he was the only one powerful enough to complete the spell to get rid of the enchantments on the room so that one of the lesser magical could enter; Freya had been chosen for it, and the even more difficult enchantments on the object itself. Merlin panicked, this was the entire reason for them breaking into Uther's palace, this was the reason why Merlin said okay, this is the reason why he killed someone today. This was their future.

The room was made of marble, pure white that glowed a light blue in the brightly shinning sun, it was a beautiful room made by druids, calm, peaceful almost, pure. Now no magical creature could step inside it. "Hurry!" Mordred yelled bracing himself for the attack. The book was dark brown, so thick Merlin couldn't believe that little wooden stand could support it. It stood in the middle of the room, the only object in it. And Merlin knew there was no time. Merlin turned away from the room towards the surrounding guards. He had a plan and he was regretting it already as he said, "Hold on to me." Everyone grabbed him as they heard a guard yell, "By order's of the king surrender now!" Just before they reached the group Merlin called on deep magic, called on magic he usually had more sense not to, he could feel the change as his eyes turned a burning gold.

As fire surrounded him, he was more connected to Kilgharrah and Aithusa then any other creature, even his own family. He opened his eyes, halting many of the guards and turned to that book, the Book of Names and raised a hand. Feeling the fire leave him, blinding everyone with its light and he flashed them out, not needing to see the pages crumble, to what he knew would be Uther's most prized possession; turning to ash. Everyone fell to the ground except for Merlin, Nimueh and though he did stumble, Mordred. Nimueh spoke first, "That was dragon fire. How did you do such a thing?"

Merlin shook his head feeling his exhaustion now. "We have to be in our dorms and you need to be tutoring a student, remember the plan be seen by at least eight people on the way." Everyone nodded and broke apart their bodies quickly going back to normal after a reversal potion. Everyone was shaking quiet. Luc gave a small smile and spoke within his mind. Merlin declined the invitation. Mordred was the last to disperse, he smiled not one of malice for once as he said, "You might just help us yet Emrys. Well done."

Merlin watched him leave, a sinking feeling entering his chest. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to kill for his magic.


	12. Jealousy and Trust

Merlin woke the next morning with Arthur leaving delicate, hesitate kisses down his neck and shoulder. He couldn't stop the small hum from escaping as the blonde bit his ear lobe. Arthur smiled against he curve in his neck as he said, "Good morning." Merlin turned quickly, feeling Arthur move, and got in a quick kiss before Arthur got out of bed. This past month their...well their agreement, included many more kisses and and making out. It had taken Arthur a few weeks to get the courage to touch Merlin; the first time was in a hurried passionate session in an empty classroom. He found that Arthur, while always starting off pushing him away, found public places a real turn on. Merlin was trying to go slow, to not push more than Arthur wanted at the time, but it was difficult. Merlin never experienced someone not wanting him in bed. And Arthur did indeed want him, even though many times he still got cold and angry, afraid of what Merlin meant to his straight appearance.

Merlin leaned against the headboard; rearranging himself and the blanket as Arthur dressed. "Arthur..." "Mmm," Arthur grumbled putting on a new red shirt. Merlin just smiled watching as Arthur dressed into a track suit. He always trained, always tried to make it everyday for sports, for fun and generally to not be beaten. Arthur hated losing, proof was when Arthur lost a video game and spent fourteen hours practising before calling Gawain for a rematch. While outwardly appearing good-natured, it was amusing to watch. When Merlin didn't answer Arthur glanced over at him and froze. Merlin smiled predatory and called out suggestively, "Come back to bed," he said deepening his voice the way Arthur loved. Arthur's eyes slowly took in Merlin's pose, the blanket only just covering his lower half, sensual, and stopped amazingly at Merlin's face which only made Merlin grinned more, his eyes golden. He didn't think Arthur's eyes would move from the blanket.

Arthur took a few dazed steps toward him before shaking himself and he growled as he said, "I have to get going Merlin, stop distracting me." Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed, getting up. He walked to Arthur, Arthur turned away from him as always when he strode around naked. He rolled his eyes again this time to Arthur's back and he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Are you going to be here tonight?" He whispered biting into his neck. Arthur's breath hitched knowing Merlin's tone by now. Arthur was tense, still not entirely used to just holding each other, but he never tried to break free. "Father has summoned me for a meeting today, then Sophia wants to bring me somewhere but I'm sure I could get back at a decent time." Merlin nodded not jealous for once by Sophia because his mind was on Uther, Sophia though he would go back to grudgingly. "Your father is back in London?"

Arthur nodded leaning back into Merlin's chest, replying distractedly, "Yeah, urgent business," Merlin sensed Arthur's frown as he continued, "Shouldn't be anything serious, I think it has to do with cousin George and his too public affair with Rachel Montclair." Merlin nodded knowing the names from magazines and with his thoughts racing, said, "Okay, be good and try not to get into any trouble." Arthur snorted and Merlin turned to take a shower, still deep in thought about Uther, he knew exactly what the urgent business was about, he didn't see Arthur's frown following him.

That day Merlin met with Morgana and Freya both looking worried and slightly fearful. Morgana spoke first hushed but steady, "Uther called me, he wants to have lunch together." Merlin nodded, "Don't worry, remember we have witnesses thanks to Mordred, we were here all day yesterday. It'll be okay." Morgana nodded and Freya followed pulling Morgana in a comforting hug. They spent the next hour talking about magic and what Merlin planned for their next lesson on Thursday. Anything but what happened yesterday. When Morgana finally stood, she steeled herself, nodded and gracefully waltzed out of the room. The rest of the afternoon went by slowly.

Everyone was studying, Gawain was silently reading with Lancelot and the gang so he wasn't in the entertaining mood. Merlin spent a few hours trying to read but kept glancing at his phone. Arthur and Morgana hadn't text him yet and his anxiety was rising. Night was starting to fall and Merlin was now pacing, his head snapped up when the door opened to his dorm. Surprised to see Mordred, Cain and Luc; Merlin just stared until Mordred sat down. "Uther is planning an attack in response to the burning of the Book of Names," his cousin said bluntly. Merlin nodded and took a seat, "What's your plan?" Merlin didn't trust Mordred in the slightest and he wanted to be apart of every conversation from now on. He needed to control Mordred even if it seemed impossible. Only after Merlin finally convinced the trio of a more defensive plan did Mordred and Cain leave. Luc, like Merlin expected, lingered behind.

It was silent for a couple moments before Luc spoke, "I see the way you are with Prince Arthur. Are you with him?" Merlin tensed standing up. Arthur was complicated, Arthur was a weakness and as he looked at Luc he remembered every lesson his father told him. No weakness, no attachments. "My relationship with the Prince is none of your concern." Luc nodded standing and it only took a moment of hesitation before Merlin leaned in and claimed his mouth. Luc immediately wrapped his arms around him as the kiss deepened. Merlin needed this, needed to know that Arthur wasn't the one to control him. Besides, he had Sophia, Merlin remembered as he held the other man closer. They weren't exclusive. Merlin was about to slide his hands up Luc's chest when they both jumped from the door slamming shut. Merlin's eyes widened as Arthur stood tense, glaring furiously at Luc.

"Leave. Now." He commanded and Merlin felt Luc flinch, he himself felt shock. Arthur looked exactly like Uther at this moment and Arthur's jealously as much as it was arousing was still frustrating. Arthur wasn't his, not completely, why should Merlin be the only one who had to share? Luc didn't look back as he quickly bolted out of the room. Merlin sighed, Luc wouldn't invite him for a long while now. "Arthur-" "What was that about Merlin?" Arthur asked coming forward still looking angry. "What's wrong? We aren't exclusive Arthur." Merlin's eyes widened as Arthur got into his face, "Not exclusive! What the fuck is that suppose mean? Have you already..." Arthur stilled and quieted; looking even more threatening. Merlin actually wanted to step back, he held his ground though. "Who else have you been with?" Merlin sighed and tried to think of anything else but the look in Arthur's eyes.

"Arthur I-" "I wont let you Merlin, do you understand? I'm ordering you not be with anyone else. It's an order! You're mine, mine only." Before Merlin could speak though at this point he doubted he could, Arthur was kissing him furiously, bruising, crushingly. He moaned when Arthur tightened his already constricting grasp, Arthur's hands for once were bold as they travelled through Merlin's hair and across his back even for once grabbing his ass and tugging him even closer so that he could feel all of Arthur's hard body. Once they broke apart, Merlin made quick work with Arthur's sweater and started backing him up while sucking on his neck. Arthur's hands were still roaming; lifting up Merlin's t-shirt quickly.

Claiming each others mouths again he heard Arthur moan as his knees hit his bed. Merlin pushed him down, non too gently and smiled wolfishly as he crawled onto the bed. His hands gracefully undid Arthur's pants and taking them, his shoes and socks off in just a few quick movements. The sight in front of Merlin had his heart hammering and his father's words were far from the forefront of his mind; they vanished with a look at the Prince beneath him. Arthur's face was flushed, his red lips plump and bruised; parted as he tried to unsuccessfully catch his breath. His blue eyes were so dark they looked almost black. He was all hard lines and muscle, his broad chest is beckoning to be licked, touched. Merlin had to move, he smiled as he said slowly, "Arthur," leaning down he bit Arthur's ear as he lowered his voice, he couldn't believe how Arthur actually felt about him, "Make me yours. Make me forget about anyone else but you." Arthur's breath hitched and his hands were tightening on Merlin's back.

He knew this was dangerous, knew for the past couple of months what a thin line he was walking. He had never wanted anyone more than Arthur, never needed like this. It was frightening but at the same time so powerful he couldn't possibly refuse. The mantra of not giving in, of not falling for the prince disappeared as the blonde pulled him in for a devastating kiss. Arthur gasped into his mouth as the rest of Merlin's clothes vanished as well as Arthur's briefs. Merlin pulled away from Arthur with the blonde protesting; only to gasp as Merlin sucked and licked his way down his throat, collarbone, chest. Merlin gave considerable attention to each of Arthur's nipples, they were proven sensitive months ago but now he didn't stop even when Arthur was pulling at his hair. Instead he kept going, tracing a path lower with his tongue making Arthur shiver and his stomach quiver.

Arthur's head snapped up to look down as Merlin's breathed onto his dick. Holding the prince's eyes he said a bit shakily, "I'm having you Arthur. This time you're not going to push me away." Arthur looked scared then, but arousal beat it, he nodded jerkily and threw back his head with a grunt when Merlin started to lick and suck at the tip. He slowly bobbed his head, sucking and picking up pace with Arthur's groans and pants ushering him on. Merlin moaned when Arthur's hands laced through his hair, tugging roughly. And the thought occurred to him, he had Arthur's cock in his mouth. _Fuck_ , he moaned again making Arthur buck up. "Stop, Merlin...please." Reluctantly Merlin released Arthur's dick, the taste of Arthur still on his tongue and was pulled upwards into a demanding kiss. "Merlin..."Arthur's breathing was ragged as Merlin's fingers moved from Arthur's hips to his tight hole. His magic worked on instinct wanting Arthur as much as Merlin did. 

Inserting a finger was easy but Merlin chuckled as Arthur bolted up in pleasure. "Fuck Merlin..don't use your magic...too much.." Oh, right, Merlin had forgotten about that but he made a mental note at how the prince had responded. He made quick work of preparing him and positioned himself slowly trying to ease the tension from Arthur. The blonde was a right on the line of wanting more and being terrified at what came next. Merlin held him closer, their bodies closer than what he had ever thought one could be and he entered slowly kissing and nipping at Arthur's throat. He could feel Arthur tense up, feel the hisses and gasps vibrating through his chest. Merlin was inside and it took all of his energy not to thrust wildly. He was inside Arthur, feeling the muscles contract around him, gods Arthur was so tight, he could barely move.

_Arthur._

_Fuck._

Merlin didn't even realized he shut his eyes until they snapped open as Arthur bucked beneath him. "Merlin..." He started moving then making them both moan. It was wonderful, and Merlin, if he didn't know better would have said this feeling could only happen through an enchantment but then they were kissing, everything was raw, intoxicating. Feeling as if not being able to get enough of each other led to less graceful kisses, teeth bumped each other, hands squeezed hard enough to bruise, so Merlin picked up his pace hurried on by Arthur's moans. Gods, he was loud, and Merlin had only taken a few thrusts before finding the blondes prostate and now never missed. Arthur's legs were curled around Merlin, his hands digging into Merlin's ass urging him on harder, faster. Merlin had never been so vocal and soon all he was able to say was Arthur's name. The only thing he knew, the only thing that mattered. He wasn't gentle or slow, this was all emotion, rough, needful, pure, hectic passion. His thrusts were wild, Arthur's responses dragged out of him from the core of his being. Both men completely soul-baring. 

He could feel Arthur tense beneath him and he watched as Arthur threw back his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he practically yelled, "...Mer-lin!" Merlin's orgasm hit then, more powerful and blinding than ever. His magic blasted out, carrying him forward even more, it was beautiful, he couldn't believe he waited this long to do this. He should have taken Arthur the very first time he saw those glances. His magic was whole, for once in bliss at just being instead of constantly searching. When he finally came back from his magic he was still laying on Arthur, the feeling of Arthur's hand slowly caressing his hair was such a wonderful feeling he truly entertained the idea of not moving at all. Eventually, he rolled over taking deep breaths and Arthur turned to cuddle into him. After a few moments of silence Merlin raised his head slightly and blinked. He could feel Arthur's slight laughter.

"Is it always like that?" Merlin was still starring at the chaos of the room. Everything had, he thinks, flown around; broken bits of furniture were scattered about, paper was everywhere, clothes, DVD's, little objects such as pens and watches, were still rolling about and he stopped it, he couldn't see the floor at all. Even the telly was shattered. "No, Arthur. It's never like this." He could now feel the smile that the prince has against his chest and he waves a hand to clean the mess up. The only clean area is the bed. He settled back down sighing, he never felt this relaxed in a long time. His hand circles patterns on Arthur's back as Arthur does the same on his chest. Then Arthur says, "You burnt the book didn't you?" Merlin's tensed, lights warning him then, his father talking about how sex could be used against him. Make him lax, get information. Is Arthur using him?

Arthur looked up, frowning and spoke calmly but firmly, "That was dangerous. Do you know what could have happened if you got caught? Merlin you can't just put yourself in harms way like that. I know a lot more about the tensions between humans and magics than you think I do. I know what's going on, I am not ignorant." Merlin clenched his jaw, "I never said I was apart of anything." Arthur rolled his eyes and was about to move when he hissed. "Are you alright?" Arthur nodded but laid back down on Merlin's chest, "Fine, no one informed me of the burn though." Merlin smiled, "Sorry, didn't ever experience one." Arthur nodded his voice quiet, "You've never been dominated." "Once actually, my first time, didn't like it. But my magic heals me faster, so again, no harm." Arthur snorted and continued their conversation on magic, "I want to be informed on anything that you might be involved in when it comes to these matters. It's treason Merlin. You need to be careful."

Merlin chuckled, saying, "So you, my Prince, are agreeing to treason against your own father?" Merlin's tone was light but both knew the serious undertones. "He is my father Merlin. But...I also know when a man is wrong and driving everything towards war instead of peace. Magic isn't dangerous or wrong, at least not to his extent." Arthur raised his head again to look at him. "You're not dangerous Merlin. You're the least dangerous person I know. The most trustworthy." Arthur kissed him chastely and again put his head down this time, yawning.

As Arthur fell asleep Merlin was wide awake, thinking that Arthur put too much trust in him. His hand never stopped tracing Arthur's skin until he too, fell asleep.


	13. Calm Before The Storm

Summer came quickly. Too quickly for Arthur and Merlin. Last night they had made love slow and unhurried. Almost as if the longer they held on, the longer the night lasted, morning wouldn't come. But it had and Merlin stood hugging Gwen, Gawain, Kay, Leon and Percival. Tears were running down most of the girls faces and even some of the guys had to compose themselves, slapping each other on the arm to be more manly about the goodbyes. Lancelot and Gwen didn't let go of each other for the better part of an hour. Gawain and Freya now officially a couple for the past month kept on making out, randomly. Morgana was cursing Uther, she wouldn't be able to leave Camelot either except for royal occasions, ruining her plans to stay with Leon in Edinburgh where he's going to be working in an internship at a law firm.

Percival was grumbling about his five brothers and the work he'd have to over the summer on the farm. He wanted to stay in London but with mounting tensions in the Cold War his father told him he'd be disowned if he stayed, not an empty threat from his too worried parents (at least for the summer). Merlin was really going to miss them. Camelot University had the longest term in the world. It shortened the amount of years you had to take but most of the general population didn't come to Camelot not only because of the rigorous lessons but the fact that school let out in June, not April. That said, summer courses weren't offered. Those who weren't magical left. Summer was two and a half months; those with magic stayed shackled to the castle. Merlin was already trying to keep from tearing up so as he ran back to his room, when he bumped into Arthur who was looking equally upset. "Gwen, Leon and Gawain are already gone. Percival is heading out in a few minutes." He said informing Arthur who nodded stiffly. "Gawain is staying with us at the castle. His mother wants him to get used to his duties as eldest, his father is not getting any younger and he will be the next Duke of Caerleon. Kay's planning on giving him lessons on procedure that are sure to stir up the castle." _Arthur's rambling,_ Merlin thought with a small smile. "Yeah he told me that part. Said summer is going to be hell." Both of them chuckled.

"Come on Merlin, he's spending the summer with me, he should be grateful." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Even more torture," he replied and quickly kissed Arthur chastely. Merlin smiled trying to hide the knot in his stomach when Arthur's eyes darted around the empty hallway. "I'll see you later then." Arthur nodded, "Right." Merlin passed him and was about to turn the corner when he heard, "Merlin!" Turning, Arthur was right behind him and slowly leaned in and kissed him, deep, slow, perfect. Merlin's arms were around Arthur's waist and when they parted it was with reluctance. "So I'll see you right?" Merlin grinned, "Sure Arthur. Try not to get yourself into trouble this summer." Arthur rolled his eyes, "Same to you Merlin. You're the one who draws danger every time I turn my back." When they parted this time it was with both of them smiling.

Lancelot sighed again. Three weeks, only three weeks and Merlin was dying, he was pretty sure everyone was dying now. He loved the silence of the castle, with over half of the tenets gone, it was beautiful and he had more confidence in exploring the halls and even dungeons (though his hands still tingled at the memory of them). They spent most days in the gardens, training with Nimueh and Merlin teaching Lancelot Morgana and Freya. They were getting very good and Merlin grinned as they performed magic on the flowers they had conjured. He understood what they meant now; how teaching was so difficult, all three of them responded differently to Merlin's lessons. It disheartened Merlin to see the lessons taught here, nothing about the balance, about consequences of magic. If truth be told, no one in Camelot was powerful enough to have devastating consequences. Nimueh was the most powerful druid here, besides Mordred. But seeing his friends gain confidence in themselves and actually feel the magic coursing through them was a proud thing to behold.

Merlin had always had confidence in his magic, had always known what it was, where it was, everything came down to his father teaching him, moulding him to be aware. His mother was the one who taught him empathy and compassion. Kilgharrah and Aithusa came around more often with most of the castle tenets gone, in the past three weeks they visited seven times. Even his father communicated more often with him with magic. But it was still short and a constant reminder of not to be foolish. Lancelot sighed again and Morgana snapped, "Will you stop! We all miss the group, I miss Leon but you don't see me pouting about it. We must concentrate." Her last sentence was so commanding it made everyone look at her. She raised her chin defiantly but then said kindly if reluctantly, "Uther is trying to convince France to start executing those criminals that were convicted. If France does so by August, America is going to follow their lead with Germany and Spain not too far behind." Freya gasped looking shocked, "But that would cause full blown war."

Morgana nodded, "And it does what Uther wants, France starts it and Uther is cleared of starting the war, merely finishing the threat it proposes." "The threat he caused." Merlin finished for her. Morgana nodded again. Everyone was quiet after that but within the next few hours everyone started using their magic at full force, now truly dedicated. Merlin couldn't stop his worry. War was coming; he could feel it in the air. It was only a matter of time. Merlin had grown up with those words branded in his mind from his father but this was the first time it truly sunk in. He really looked at his friends, imagining them being hurt or worse and it made him sick. He thought of the man he killed with such guilt it threatened to consume. His mother had cried when he got to communicate with her. His father had been silent, his last words being, "I wish I could protect you from this, my son. I love you no matter what happens, you remember that."

He couldn't imagine losing any of his friends. He trusted them, it was such a new concept, to trust, to need. It made him both weak and strong, they trusted him with everything but at the same time they could be used against him and that was what Merlin feared the most. Having them take his place in a cage. No matter how hard he tried for the next few days images of war came flooding back at him. He stretched out on the north tower's roof and tried to calm himself. When night finally fell, he tried to gain some form of reason but then his magic followed his emotion and it reacted without his consent.

Merlin gasped, finding himself in the one place he really wanted to be and the one he dreaded with everything inside him. His father was definitely going to kill him. The room wasn't as grand as Merlin had always pictured though, it was as large, hardwood floors, french styled windows, a king size bed stood in front of Merlin. To the left, he assumed was a door lead to the bathroom. Cautious, he walked around getting to know the area, he looked out a window and saw Arthur's room was the third floor on the east wing. Snapping to attention at how ridiculously stupid this was as he heard footsteps, he hid behind the bathroom door. He breathed a sigh as he heard Arthur's voice, harsh and snappish. Merlin stayed hidden not knowing who Arthur was talking to. Arthur stepped into the room, Merlin heard the door shut and Arthur was saying, "I don't care Sophia, indigo is fine. Well then, ask your mother...I'm not being difficult...I just don't..." Merlin could practically hear Arthur's frustration, he knew now Arthur was talking into a phone since he couldn't hear Sophia herself. A few mumbles later, Merlin couldn't hear properly and really didn't wish to; he heard Arthur yell, "No! I don't care about that. This is your day so why don't you plan it! Leave me alone about it!"

Merlin jumped as a door slammed and within a second the bathroom door was retched open and Arthur jumped looking shocked. "Shit!" Then in another moment Arthur was reaching for Merlin grinning. "Oh thank the gods you're here. Take me away with you." Merlin grinned back. Suddenly, they were kissing and Merlin was running his hands over Arthur's bare chest. "I've missed you so much." Arthur said as they pulled away for breath. Merlin grinned again but it faded as Arthur's eyes went from lust filled to furious. "What the hell are you doing here? Gods Merlin, what if I was a servant? Or forbid my father! Do you know how stupid it is for you to do this. I was right about you being an idiot!" Merlin rolled his eyes and said, "I didn't intentionally come here you fool. It's just my magic reacts."

"Great, so tell your magic it's an idiot!" Merlin could only shut him up with another kiss, hungry, needful, and wonderfully beautiful. Needless to say, Merlin spent the night with Arthur who constantly shifted from overwhelming joy and tremendous worry. When Merlin woke up, he smiled feeling the warmth of Arthur's body at his back. It was interesting how familiar it was, as if it was fate, as if this was the only possible outcome. He felt Arthur stir and Merlin turned over to face him. The sun was rising outside sending in streams of soft light onto Arthur's skin making him look made of light, as if his golden hair was a halo. It was awe inspiring at how beautiful Arthur truly was. Arthur opened his eyes slowly and Merlin could tell by his expression that he was wide awake but didn't wish to be. Like clockwork Arthur's arm shot out to wrap around Merlin and he said thickly, "Let's go back to sleep." Merlin smiled and slowly raised his hand to brush against Arthur's check against soft clear skin and slight stubble. Arthur's lips twitched in a smile but still kept his eyes closed.

Merlin grinned wickedly to himself and raised his body slowly so that he could lean over his prince and whispered in his ear, "I know something better we can do." Arthur's eyes snapped open, alert and wide. "No! I am not going another round Merlin. I'm going to be limping as it is." Arthur's voice was serious but his eyes held interest and Merlin bit his lip trying to stop himself. They had gone at it a fantastic number of times and though the first time was slow and magical in a way that showed just how much they missed each other, the next couple of times had been hard and rough. Merlin had indeed lost his famous control many times before but this had been the first time that Arthur had responded in such a unashamed way in being just as rough and needy as Merlin. His back he knew was torn as well as well as a few scabbed over bite marks on his shoulders. He had to make his magic stop trying to heal them. Merlin leaned down and kissed Arthur thoroughly and then groaned in defeat. Touching foreheads softly he said softly, "I better go before I do get caught." Arthur looked upset but nodded stiffly reason winning out. Before he left Merlin healed Arthur's pain and when he tried to heal the marks, Arthur snapped his hand away. Looking away from Merlin's surprised expression he mumbled, "That's what sweaters are for idiot." Merlin grinned and then said, "Well, I promise it'll rain so you can wear a turtleneck then."

Merlin laughed as he saw Arthur's face go red and was still laughing as he disappeared. It was only in the evening that his smile faded. There, on the telly was a report that made every magical creature in the land tense. France would be holding an international meeting to decide together what to do with their captives. It said it was on September nineteenth and Merlin knew from his training these meeting took no longer than four months to conclude. By New Years Day, they would either have peace or outright war. Mordred was at his door in a matter of seconds and Merlin soundlessly let him in.


	14. Choosing

When the first day of school arrived Merlin was practically jumping up and down. He had visited Arthur only once more after his first visit and was seriously in need of the man's company even if it was just to yell at him for something. He was inwardly debating whether or not their relationship was toxic or not. Morgana met him on the front steps smiling so brightly it lit up the front lawn. "How slow could two months go? I was almost asking you to fast forward time Merlin." Lancelot came up from behind them and said causally, "I did ask him to." They watched as the students made a slow progress into the school, most ignoring their group but some still stared. Leon was the first to arrive and the rest got more anxious as they watched Morgana fling herself into his arms. Gwen was second and Lancelot picked her up and swung her around. Gawain arrived with a very relieved looking Arthur. Both Freya and Merlin jogged up to them. Arthur grinned looking at Merlin and they hugged; though in a very brotherly sort of way. Merlin cheered himself up as in the hug, he sent images of what tonight held into Arthur's mind.

For an instant, Arthur tensed shocked then released Merlin and Merlin grinned seeing the intense look in Arthur's eyes. "Nice to see you again, Prince." Merlin couldn't help but tease and clapped the blonde on the shoulder. The group got together then and gave everyone else hugs. Ten minutes later, Percival showed up looking a little shy but happy. Beside him was obviously a freshman, a girl by the looks of it, only just eighteen with long honey hair and the most beautiful sea green eyes that looked both happy and terribly nervous. "Hey guys." Percival looked to them, back to the girl and coughed hesitatingly, "So this is Elaine; she's from my hometown and we've known each other pretty much forever. I sorta convinced her to come here." His voiced trailed out sounding not at all like his usual confident self. Elaine smiled at him and it was then that Merlin decided he liked her. She had a lightness to her, he automatically liked. "No you didn't Percy, I've always wanted to attend Camelot. It has such a rich history and besides," She looked to the rest of us and said quietly, "I'm a scryer."

Gawain grinned, catching on to one word that Merlin didn't, "Percy? Oh, this is going to be fun." Percival groaned and Elaine smiled, looking apologetic. Merlin's brows had rose. Scryer's weren't magical, less than mages really, not important enough to end up in Uther's old book. The only thing they could do was see visions through their elements; fire, water, air (such as through incense), and crystals. Most of the time these visions weren't reliable and even less likely to come true. True divination went to actual seers such as Morgana with sorcerer blood. Morgana smiled warmly though, proud to know someone who was even a bit like her (she thought the other seers were stuck up). "It's nice to meet you Elaine, We'll show you all around." Everyone nodded and smiled, Percival relaxed and put an arm over Elaine's shoulders, protectively.

They waited ten more minutes for Kay but gave up, ready to move back in. This time they were surprised at their rooms, everyone turned to Merlin first but he shrugged then everyone turned to Arthur. Arthur clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes as they made their way towards their rooms on the east side of the castle. "What?" Arthur said as Merlin starred at him, "I might have told my father that I thought I needed to be surround by those I trusted and that it would benefit in the long run for emergencies." Merlin shook his head, "Well, you could have to told me so that I wouldn't have had to pack everything up." Merlin knew that Uther didn't trust Arthur rooming with someone magical and had thought Uther would change their living situation.

Arthur rolled his eyes, replying, "Why would I do that Merlin, it would have taken the fun out of it." Their corridor would now hold Arthur and Merlin in their old room Gawain and Leon were together still, but now Morgana and Gwen were together next door, Lancelot and Percival were across the hall and Kay was next to them. Freya was actually surprisingly assigned to Elaine and everyone agreed it was fate and not Merlin messing with both the computers and the professors. Arthur did give him a suspicious but mischief look. It took only a few minutes to unpack, Merlin doing most of the work but Freya and Morgana were getting more powerful and were able to use their magic as well to unpack. Within minutes, Freya had posted a note to Kay's door telling him they'd be in the library when he arrived and that they were glad he was back.

Making their way down the halls, Merlin asked, "Why didn't Kay arrive with you and Gawain?" Gawain rolled his eyes, answering for Arthur, "He took off three weeks ago to the Isle of Wright to get away from my parents. God, they drive anyone insane. And truthfully, I think he just wanted to see if he could skip off to the continent before anyone would notice." "Did he?" Arthur asked genuinely interested. Gawain shrugged, "Don't know, he hasn't called." Merlin's senses went on alert from that but as they entered the library he felt no stirring from his magic. Kay was physically fine.

Sitting down in lounge couches they finally got to talking, Lancelot and Morgana explained all about Merlin's lessons over the past couple of weeks, the others spoke about their summer most of which came a lot of complaining. And everyone got to know Elaine better. She and Percival obviously very much cared for each other, Merlin couldn't figure out whether it was romantic at all since Elaine seemed so tiny and frail and in need of Percival's protective instincts that showed so marvellously or if Percival was being protective because he actually felt romantically towards her. Either way, Merlin was rooting for them, Percival hadn't seriously dated anyone (if at all) since Merlin had known him and Arthur had known him longer and said it was normal. After a half hour, Kay walked in looking like he just got up from a seriously bad hangover.

He stopped in front of the group and burst out talking. "So, I went to Ryde and there I was minding my own business getting smashed and having a lark when.. I was truly and over the moon smashed mind you, I met this person and we talked for like hours. But by this time I am without a doubt out of my mind. Pissed. Drunk. The next morning, I woke up beside them and was completely horrified and obviously wanting nothing more to do with them and basically ran across the town. Only then of course, before I could actually leave, what happens? They get attacked three days afterwards when I'm trying to ignore them. So there I was, hurting this person's feeling harshly, so harsh they were crying, actual tears were flowing, and there this person is getting beaten up and I have to play this big stupid hero and save the bloody guy just making them fall more in love with me and now I don't know what to do."

He flopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands, mumbling, "He will not, for the life of me, leave me alone." Kay sounded more and more desperate throughout that conversation and when he finally stopped; Merlin broke out laughing. Kay snapped up starring at Merlin in horror as Merlin had to clench his stomach because he was laughing so hard. In between breathes, he said, "You slept...with a...dude." And he broke out laughing again. Everyone chuckled including Arthur who was the only one who held a straight face, somewhat well. Kay's eyes narrowed at everyone but finally when they got their composure together, Kay spit out, "And he's my roommate this year," Merlin laughed harder again at that.

Merlin finally sobered when his magic flared and in walked a beautiful blonde boy. He wasn't as beautiful as Arthur though, (Merlin was biased by this point) but he was delicate appearing but more lean. Merlin sat up straighter not believing his eyes as the boy approached. Closer, Merlin could sense a feminine air about him, pretty, that's what thought thought when he looked at the boy. His hair was so blonde it was almost white and was slightly wavy giving it an impression of never being untidy or too neat. His eyes were a soft honey colour and he walked as if on air. Only a grace of magic could have made.

Merlin felt both Kay and Arthur tense as the boy reached their group. The boy's eyes light up making his whole face look divine almost-angel like. Kay glared at the boy standing up and rudely asked, "What do you want?" Merlin could physically see the boy shrink back and his eyes glance around unsure. "Um, I just wanted to say hi and I thought maybe we could have a coffee and talk before classes start tomorrow?" Merlin stood swiftly as he saw Kay's jaw clench. "Hey, I'm Merlin who are you?" Merlin asked as warmly as possible. It might have come out too silky though from the stare he could feel from Arthur behind him. The boy brightened immediately and smiled widely as he extended a hand to reach Merlin's. "I'm Galahad White, a friend of Kay's." When their hands touched Merlin couldn't resist sending out his magic to see if it was true and Galahad's eyes widened as he felt Merlin's magic. Both starred at each other seeing exactly what the other was. He couldn't even hide his real form from him.

Then they were slapped out of it at the same time. Literally. Arthur hit the back of Merlin's head; hard, while Kay smacked away Galahad's hand. Both at the same time, looked pissed and said, "Honestly Merlin!" Arthur continued and added, "Can't you keep it in your pants for a freaking day?" Merlin blinked and said, "I have for like a week, I can't help it if he's pretty and I'm gorgeous." That earn him another smack. "Ow! That hurts you know." "Damn straight it should, seriously picking boys up from the cradle you should be ashamed of yourself." Merlin rolled his eyes as Kay blushed, Kay was twenty-one turning twenty-two this month and was two years older than Merlin. "He's only a year below me Arthur." Arthur huffed and dropped to the couch glaring at both Merlin and Galahad. Galahad blushed beat red but his eyes were lit up looking at Kay who had unintentionally drawn him to his side holding the younger boy there.

Merlin finally shook his head, telling everyone the truth, "I wasn't checking him out or anything." No response, except Morgana's snort and Gwain's snort, Merlin huffed now sitting down, "No seriously, my magic picked up on Galahad's magic." Everyone now looked at the young boy who in turn nodded. Kay relaxed and Galahad immediately looked disappointed as he shifted away. Arthur looked at Merlin and asked, "So, your magic is responding to his?" Arthur did not look pleased at all, Merlin nodded not noticing, too excited. His eyes didn't stray from Galahad. "Your a fey." Merlin's voice was breathless and Galahad shifted looking both proud and nervous. "Yeah, but only half, it's on my mom's side. Apparently, I'm stronger than most of my kin." Kay frowned looking at Galahad, "You have magic?" Then Kay's eyes widened, "You spelled me?" He hissed and Galahad looked like he was going to cry as he hurriedly shook his head. "No! Of course not. That's horrible."

Merlin nodded completely agreeing, "Kay, Galahad isn't capable of doing that. His magic is all about truth and nature, light, it's more about purity of magic, his type of magic wouldn't let him do anything like that. Galahad could spot a lie a mile away but mostly he works with the ancient forests and seas. His race is extremely rare these days. I think there is only about five hundred fey in the world. They've declined with the industrial age, even those who are alive, I've never thought they'd be as powerful as you." Merlin tilted his head as Galahad nodded and asked, "Would you like to show me some of your magic later on?" Galahad glanced at Kay who was still stiff and then nodded slowly. Merlin grinned, "So Galahad, welcome to the group.Let me introduce you.." Merlin said everyones names and everyone smiled, nodded and said hello.

Kay nodded and Galahad wrapped his body around Kay's arm on the couch, grinning again, brightening up the room. A fey, a powerful fey was an amazing ally to have. Fey's were emotional creatures, but they were loyal immediately, if they trusted you, that loyalty would stay until they died, it wasn't breakable unless betrayed. Merlin felt jealous that Kay had gotten that loyalty and wasn't basking in it. Though he probably didn't know anything about the power that he now had in Galahad, Merlin would have to inform him. After all, fey's were great allies but as enemies they were known for tearing the very fabric of the veil's between worlds in their fury. Again emotional creatures. And Galahad knew of Avalon, had been there, they needed him on their side. Galahad curled up next to Kay and for an instant Merlin saw a flash of pleasure on Kay's face before it vanished under an annoyed look, so maybe they'd be okay.

The semester started quickly. Known now across the town, their group made people whisper, stare and try not to show just how much they were furious. After all, no one wanted to get Arthur upset, he was known to make more than a few cry, and others completely humiliated if not fired at whatever job they had. Merlin and Arthur's relationship heated up, Arthur spending more and more time with him and their group. Sophia was furious. His old friends were furious. He ignored them all the more. In the middle of September, it became clear why Arthur was always grumpy. Sophia was in their dorm when Merlin returned and he heard her yell at Arthur. "Sophia, I don't need to be with you all the time. I don't give a damn about any parties right now." Sophia threw up her hands not noticing Merlin's presence. "Arthur, you are going to it and that's final! We are getting married in May!" "Fine!" Arthur then noticed Merlin and sat down on his bed, "Just leave me alone right now." Sophia glanced over at him now then glared, "So what, you'd rather hang out with the freaks then with your friends? God, you really fell this year Arthur, just think what your mother would say to you." As Arthur's head snapped up at that Sophia tossed her hair and walked out, knocking into Merlin in the process.

Merlin shook his head feeling numb as he dropped his bag and sat on the couch without a word. Arthur sighed, "Don't do that Merlin." Merlin didn't respond, the prince sighed again and walked over to sit beside him. "I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how." Merlin snorted, "'Hey Merlin, by the way I'm getting married in less than a year but I love the way you go down me so don't stop,' anything like that would have appropriate." Arthur glared at him, "I don't want to marry her. My father set it up with her family. She's a duchess and has old family money; she's almost as wealthy as I am." Arthur shook his head, "I knew it was coming last semester, it just sort of steam rolled and then it just happened. I didn't even propose myself. It's a joke." Merlin dropped his head back against the couch and sighed then said, "No one's laughing." Arthur slowly leaned down so that his head rested in Merlin's lap. It took a long time before Merlin's body betrayed him and his hand wandered up to run his fingers through the blonde's soft hair.

The party it turns out wasn't an engagement party as the weeks skipped by, Merlin found out in October when it was happening. Two weeks before Hallows eve Arthur was invited to the party of the year. Merlin had proposed a magical party earlier at twilight. Elaine and Galahad who had merged into the group as if they had always been there, nodded eagerly. Freya, Morgana and Lancelot smiled. Magic was coursing through them now constantly. Merlin could feel it open and free. Lancelot could now heal cuts and burns without feeling tired or experiencing any pain. It was wonderful. At the lunch table that day Arthur sat down heavily. It was the first time in a week since he sat with them. He looked tired and Merlin knew his insomnia was back in full force. Not even Merlin could help unless with magic. Arthur eyed them all intensely then said firmly, "You're all coming with me to Marcus's."

Everyone looked at him. Arthur's voice held no give to argue, it was commanding. Merlin frowned, "Why?" Arthur rolled his eyes now looking playful and not angry, "Because Mer-lin, if I have to suffer through it so do you." Everyone sniggered and in the end agreed. The circle at Twilight went well. The group gathered around the lake as usual now. Even the professors knew to find them sitting or laying around the lake. The weather was a bit chilly now, very rainy but tonight it was clear, perfect, without any wind. Elaine's magic had shown Merlin that not all scryer's were wrong. She was more than accurate and Merlin now trusted her completely with her predictions. Unlike Morgana she could control when she got them, though was now learning from the princess to control what was important when she scryed.

The group raised magic right as the sun was setting and it was beautiful, Merlin could feel each of their energies perfectly, they were growing so fast. Galahad had taken to training immediately wanting to know everything and set out to master it almost just as fast. This dedication had lead Kay to respecting him more and Kay was warming up to the younger boy. Though, he still complained to them how the blonde would sneak into his bed at night, now though, it didn't lead into a rant, and it wasn't said with much heat behind it for the past week or so. The whole not gay speech came out every other day. Arthur immediately went silent whenever it came up. They didn't talk about their relationship since it came out that Arthur was engaged, nothing differed. They still spent their nights together, having sex, teasing, or just sleeping, with Arthur molded into his side.

They all made their way to the party where they definitely were not invited. They all showed up to a mansion just outside the school gates. Arthur explained as they walked, "Marcus is the son of Lord Fredric. But his uncle is the Professor of Law." Lancelot, Kay and Percival all nodded as the rest just gave blank stares. "Since his uncle is a...human professor he doesn't have to stay om campus, instead they get houses provided for them. It also frees up room since they don't have huge office spaces in the castle." House really wasn't the word for Marcus's uncle's place. It was a bloody mansion, with its own gardens, surrounded by iron gates and had at least five floors. It was fabulously British, re-done in an Victorian style, though they could see parts of the mansion that looked much older. Both Merlin and Galahad looked to each other, they were the only ones to feel the ancient power in the gardens. This was sacred ground. It made Merlin furious that not only was a private house built here but that idiot humans were defiling the land.

He felt Galahad wince when they got within ear shot of the blasting music and screams and laughter from the students. "Maybe we should just hangout by the lake." Kay looked down at Galahad and frowned, "Do you wanna leave?" Tonight he was being extremely attentive to him. Galahad leaned against him and looked to Merlin. Merlin stood straight against Arthur's glare. It clearly stated, 'no way in hell are you leaving' so Merlin said, "We'll just leave early." Arthur nodded, only seen by Merlin, and he smiled softly. The party was loud and after a stunned silence as a student opened the door for them, staring at the guests Arthur brought did people just chose to ignore them. Since Gawain and Kay were royalty they had a lot of admirers, though people weren't comfortable with Freya or Galahad (never mind a gay relationship, the girls were quite upset) they were more open than with the rest of the group.

Merlin himself took to sitting alone on a couch. Arthur had been dragged out of the room but a tipsy Sophia and his old friends. Lancelot and Gwen were dancing along with Morgana and Leon. Morgana wasn't getting shunned though people were afraid of her. She was just too beautiful he supposed, seeing all the stares she was getting, and how Leon was being very possessive not that Morgana minded at the moment. It was just after midnight that something interesting happened. Merlin was getting more drunk and even more depressed, even though his group said hi to him and made a little conversation, they had each other, no one else approached him. Once, around eleven, a drunk girl flopped down beside him with a sigh. Then she turned her head towards him to say something, her eyes went wide, the only thing she said before she hurriedly left was, "Oh."

Merlin was just getting up to leave when everyone stopped, the music being drowned out by Sophia's screeches. "You don't mean that Arthur! I can't believe you're acting this way!" "Acting this way?" Merlin froze, this was the first time he had heard Arthur really yell, as in actual screaming. It was frightening, made even more so since he was feeling the crowds fear. "This is who I am and if you spent anytime getting to know me instead of dreaming up this fucking fairytale, you would have known that!" Arthur walked into the room looking so much like Uther that the crowd parted away from him gratefully. "Arthur, get back here we're not finished! If anyone is guilty about not spending enough time together it's you! You avoid me at any chance you can get!" Sophia looked like an angry banshee and since Merlin had met one before he quickly sat back down to get out of eye shot.

Arthur turned to her, ignoring the whole crowd and spoke his voice now completely under control. It was hard and cold as he said, "No Sophia. We are finished. I don't want to date you, never mind marry you. It's over." Sophia looked like she'd been slapped and laughed before she said, "Right, Arthur whatever you say." Arthur just turned his back and she went from shocked to furious. Arthur was scanning the crowd as Sophia screeched, "At least I'll be able to be with someone who can actually have sex." Arthur had laid eyes on Merlin a second before but they snapped back to her as she continued, "When was the last time you got it up?"

Merlin looked down trying not to smile as he thought, _two nights ago_ , to himself. But the crowd was utterly silent, a person could have heard a pin drop and Arthur's reply was as quiet as it was scathing. It carried throughout the room. "And who's fault is that?" Merlin's eyes widened as Arthur then turned from Sophia who had blanched from the insult, the prince made his way calmly to Merlin and said, "Let's get out of here already. I'm tired of pretending these backstabbers are anything worth anything."

The crowd recoilded from this insult, looking a mixture of anger, shock and wretched. Gawain then made a decision that this was a perfect opportunity to say, "You know a year ago I never would have guessed this day would come." He was tipsy and grinned wildly as he put an arm over Arthur's shoulders and continued, "But Arthur you are showing real promise getting ride of these pansies. I proud of you, man. I love you." Merlin couldn't help but burst out laughing and their group was still shaking their heads as they walked out.

That night Merlin grinned just as wildly as Gawain had, though for an entirely different reason. "Merlin..." Arthur breathed out his name as if it were divine, needing to be cherished. As if he looked away for a moment Merlin would disappear. Merlin moaned as Arthur leaned down to capture his lips. When he lifted his head Merlin couldn't say what emotion was in Arthur's eyes. But the look was intense and Merlin couldn't help but through back his head as Arthur started to rock on top him. Arthur was actually ridding him slow and intense for the first time. It was testing Merlin's stamina seeing the blonde like this. Arthur's hands roamed over his chest more confident than ever and Arthur threw back his head in pleasure.

No one more words were needed, not right then anyway. When Arthur finally collapsed next to Merlin, they both drifted off to sleep, smiling. Merlin knew Arthur would sleep peacefully from now on.


	15. Christmas, Again

Winter came quickly making the magical people of Camelot nervous. France had been in meetings with EU and was now speaking to the Eastern world on the telly. By late November, the Western countries leaders had travelled to France to give their advice and to take some back home as well. From what the public was allowed to know, it looked like Uther's campaign was winning but it was close. Very close. South America noted very publicly that they as a whole agreed completely that this was barbaric and it was time for the magical to be given full and equal rights. It wasn't going backward, they said, they had new laws since the eighteen hundreds, the professors in magic now knew the consequences of of using magic selfishly and the ruthlessness of chaos wouldn't happen nowadays. After all, the magical beings as a whole had lost the one family that had made them, that had held power over them. This caused a lot of stir because it was so true. Camelot talked about it for days and Arthur grew slightly worried when Merlin wouldn't speak of it.

South America then made a television announcement on November twenty-fifth. They could not allow any magical beings into their country from that day forward. Their group sat in the library looking at the flat screens that for once were actually on as the council looked at each other, some nodding, some smiling and others just showing a poker face but had glints in their eyes. Then a black haired woman stated, "We cannot offer shelter to anyone not a citizen of our countries because we have agreed that from December first of this year, all of our citizens will be given equal rights and will not be tormented any longer." Shouts, cheers, an explosion of noise sounded on the television and the woman looked so overwhelmed by emotion she looked like she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. There was opposition though, they could hear that too. Inside the library there was silence and then some people burst out into tears. Galahad seemed to glow almost as he looked at the woman on the telly. His eyes watered but there was a smile on his face. He probably felt all their emotions as strongly as if he were in the room.

The President went on to say that due to this law, some countries were going to merge, others would be completely renamed and under new leadership as of January first. Emergency elections would be handed out and every citizen was allowed to vote. Arthur looked white-faced, his eyes far away. Morgana narrowed her eyes thinking as she asked, "How do you think they got all those countries to agree?" This was on everyone's mind. How did all those countries agree and theirs were only four, Ireland, Wales Britain and Scotland. But truthfully, Merlin had been concerned about more than the Western Isles for all of his life, he had been taught the bigger picture. "Simple," Merlin spit out. Everyone looked at him and saw not to usual soft Merlin but a hardened one, "Seven years ago, South America had tried over three thousand sorcerers. A couple hundred have died since then, thousands imprisoned. In total, six thousand, seven hundred and ninety-three people have died." He remembered his father's lashing his back one night, his mother still didn't know about that. But Merlin had agreed with his father that he should know what they went through every day. Besides, his magic healed them, his body remained scar free and he had built up a pain tolerance from it as well as other training techniques.

"South America was in the midst of their own civil war. It had to come to an end sooner or later. This was just a prime opportunity for them. If the world went to war, then they would be strong from within, to fight those outside. While other countries-" "Will be fighting both inside and out. Chaos and war everywhere." Arthur finished his eyes intense on Merlin. Merlin nodded looking right at him. "With no one to trust except those you know." Everyone was silent that day. Celebrations were held but they weren't loud or too much fun since most were scared of giving their support.

The next week as South America showed images of witches and druids, of sorcerers and families celebrating in a week long parade, it was in the paper that fifty druids were taken prisoner because of treason in Edinburgh. The holidays caught up to them swiftly and Arthur was already packing when Merlin stirred. Merlin stretched frowning, "So in a hurry to leave, are we?" Arthur wasn't supposed to leave for another three days and Merlin tried to hide his disappointment. He was getting to0 used to having Arthur constantly at his side. Even the humans knew to ask Merlin first where Arthur was. It seemed like it was just Merlin and Arthur now, Arthur and Merlin. Their group was getting suspicious. At McConnell's just last night Galahad had asked innocently, "Are you guys spending the holiday's together." Merlin shook his head and Galahad looked saddened, "Oh, that's harsh. I can't imagine not spending Yule without my boyfriend." On cue Merlin, Arthur and Kay went beat red. Kay slapped Galahad on the head with a random newspaper and Merlin said, "Arthur and I aren't going out." Galahad looked surprised and then said, "Oh, my bad." He looked to Arthur and horrified said hurriedly, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. Really, Arthur I seriously-" Arthur chuckled taking pity on him and shook his head, "No worries." He then made a show of putting his arm around Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes easily casting off a playful aurora. Only Morgana's intensive expression told Merlin she might know more than he thought.

Arthur now just started folding more shirts and Merlin frowned, saying sleepliy, "Hey, those are mine." Arthur smirked, "Why yes, Merlin, I'm glad your observation skills haven't failed you yet." Merlin grinned, "Not yet anyway." It clicked and Merlin's eyes widened, "How did you get me to go with you?' Arthur stopped then, not looking at him he said, "I told father it would help publicity to show that the royal family isn't being discriminatory since in fact their Prince is rooming with a known druid and spending the holidays with him." Merlin's stomach sunk. He was spending time with Uther. Yule with Uther. He'd rather be alone. Instead, Arthur said, "Well you better hurry if we're going to make it to Ealdor any time soon." Merlin bolted up. "What?" Arthur zipped up their bags and shrugged as he finally looked at him, "I told father we were going to the highlands for a week before Christmas. He said he had to go to New York for a conference and that we would spend New Years together." Merlin's heart thumped, "Christmas with my parents." Merlin hadn't even dreamt of it, he had thought he wouldn't see them for years. Now that it was in front of him he couldn't believe it. He grinned and jumped up, he grabbed Arthur so quickly, his reflexes so fast he scared the prince for a second. Laughing, he kissed Arthur. "Thank you so much." Arthur gave the brightest smile back.

The drive to Ealdor in Arthur's red car was full of light talk and jokes. When they finally reached the village, Arthur was alert, taking everything in, from the snow capped trees and long snowy hills to the little stone and wood cottages that massed in the centre. Ealdor was small, mostly cobble-stoned with a total of four stop lights. They had one school, one library attached to the school, and only a few boutiques that owners took great pride in. Merlin breathed in deeply feeling peaceful as he drank in the familiar sights. They slowly drove through the town and a few minutes later turned left into the long drive of his little house. The small house was two storied, two beds and one bath. It was small and cozy, furnished in earth tones that his mother loved. They had just got out of the car when the front door opened. Merlin froze.

Balinor took up the entire door way. He had forgotten just how big his father was. His black hair was to his shoulders, his beard still trimmed but a bit larger than Merlin remembered. His honey-brown eyes went soft and it only took a second before his dad to bolt from the door and wrapped Merlin in a swift bear hug. Merlin was lifted off his feet as if he were five again. He felt such powerful emotion that he could have cried but he knew that would start his mother up. Hunith was grinning and snapped a wash cloth at Balinor so that she could hug Merlin. It was twice as long and she kissed him all over his face. "Mom, stop. I love you too, but please, stop." She held his face in her hands and smiled, "I've missed you so much Merlin." Then she kissed him once more on the cheek. She only noticed Balinor's stare then and turned to look at a frozen Arthur. Merlin could see him straighten, putting on his political face, trying not to look nervous.

Merlin grinned and walked over to Arthur to reassure him. "Mom, dad; this is Arthur, my roommate. Arthur, this is Hunith and Balinor." Balinor said, "Pendragon, is it." His voice gave nothing away but Hunith went from smiling to worried, her arm encircling her husbands. Then in the silence in which Balinor starred at Arthur, who looked back calmly, to Merlin staring at Balinor, Hunith said, "Well, now we can't leave His Highness out in the cold. Please come inside." She even embarrassingly gave a small curtsy. Balinor's face darkened and Arthur's went red. "Please Mrs. Aviary don't. I'm just a guest, just Arthur please." Balinor nodded stiffly, knowing him, he wouldn't have given Arthur a bow if it would have saved his life but he relaxed at the name Aviary looking at Merlin.

"Come on then." Balinor said gruffly pulling Merlin to his side, "Tell us all about the last year and a half." That day was the best Merlin felt in a long time. His mother kept fussing, though he had gained some weight since leaving it seemed like it wasn't enough for her. She went on about his long hair, now down to his shoulders like his dad and since Arthur liked bristles against his skin, he did now have permanent scruff that he wouldn't shave. Merlin was more open than he realized when he spoke to his parents over dinner. He told them all about the awful classes, about their group, about him teaching some students. How Mordred was ever the same pain in the arse as always. Arthur nodded throughout.

Finally a tense Balinor, said, "What do you think about this, Pendragon?" Merlin's jaw clenched, his father wouldn't call Arthur by his first name. Arthur straightened, he just realized he was leaning closer to Merlin. "Well, Merlin and I have become friends since being roomed together. I do agree fully that the lessons taught are inadequate, if indeed in any way positive. The amount of knowledge hidden, or even lost is incredible. When I first met Merlin I didn't even understand the basics of magical differences. That could be because of who I am but I have a sister who is a witch and I didn't even have a full understanding of her power. She didn't for that matter." Arthur shook his head, his passionate voice trailing off.

Balinor's eyes were narrowed, his head tilted slightly like Merlin did when he was in a deep thought. "Are you planning on changing such things when you're king?" Arthur looked straight into Balinor's eyes as he said firmly, "There will be plenty to change when I am king, Mr. Aviary." Then Arthur looked at Merlin and back to Balinor, "I was ignorant about magical people. I admit that fully. I bullied them in London with my then friends. I was a Prince, entitled to anything and everything because I was royalty. I was taught that magical people were second class, I didn't question becuase I wasn't around magical people. Then Morgana came into my life and I categorized her, I made her important while making others less important. We talked in Camelot and I never knew before then how that affected her."

Merlin looked surprised, he never heard Morgana mention that to him, and Arthur was being seriously truthful. It rang through his tone, through his eyes. This was Arthur manning up to everything he had done and what people thought he would continue to do. What Balinor and others expected from him. To be like Uther. Arthur glanced at Merlin. "I know just becuase a person has magic doesn't mean an instant threat, they're people, not monsters. They might have advantages in war that is an understandable political concern but I do believe that as people, everyone seeks for a peaceful life, it is what as all races crave. If one must war then why not surround yourself with people you trust, whether they have magic or not is merely a second thought." Balinor's brow went up as he asked, "And you trust my son then?" Arthur responded immediately with a simple yet firm, "Yes." There was no question in it and Merlin tried but couldn't stop the lift in a corner of his mouth.

Balinor caught it but then Hunith smiled and said, "We are lucky then for Merlin to have gained you as a friend Arthur. You sound like a good man, and a loyal friend." Arthur looked slightly stunned at the compliment and then smiled hesitantly. "Thank you." Arthur and Merlin offered to clean up as Balinor went out to chop some wood and Hunith made up Merlin's room. Arthur sighed heavily, only slightly relaxing. Merlin grinned as he handed Arthur a dish to wash. "Sorry about my dad. He's just being protective." Arthur laughed harshly, "Trust me Merlin. I'm used to worst. Your parents are really..." Arthur trailed off looking thoughtful and Merlin didn't interrupt, then Arthur spoke, "They're really warm. They love you a lot." Merlin nodded agreeing. Arthur continued, more quietly, "Your dad doesn't trust me." Merlin sighed this time putting away a glass. "He doesn't trust your name Arthur. Once he gets to know you as you, he'll love you."

Arthur didn't say anything but nodded though he didn't seem convinced. Once they put away everything Merlin reached out to take Arthur's face in his hands. "Hey," he said softly making Arthur look at him. "You can be one of the best King's Albion has known in a very long time. You are already way better than Uther. And your growing every day. Arthur, you can be a beacon of light that Albion needs right now. The only one who doesn't believe that you can be that, do that; is you. Because Arthur, I believe you will be great." Arthur looked at Merlin so intensely that Merlin almost wanted to look away from the emotion there. Then without a word Arthur drew Merlin into a long tight hug and Merlin shut his eyes and sunk into Arthur's warmth.

Neither heard Hunith come into the kitchen and quickly leave. The next few days saw Balinor take everyone out into the woods in the afternoons sometimes to hike. Other days, to a wide stream that was still surging where a used fire pit stood ready to used and within moments on their first adventure, a bonfire was set and everyone sat down to have a meal over the fire. Arthur was more relaxed; as was Balinor. Hunith couldn't help but smile constantly and Merlin could sense her motherly side coming out. Arthur was awkward around the warm family atmosphere and it made Merlin wonder about his mother, he knew she died when he was small. As they wondered throughout the village on the last day Merlin couldn't help but voice his thoughts. "Do you remember your mother Arthur? I know she died and I'm sorry but I never asked." Arthur turned from the trinket in his hands, in one of their eclectic shops to look at him.

After a moment's hesitation he said quietly, "No, she didn't." Merlin was confused, "What?" "She didn't die, that was just press. Igraine never loved my father, it was an arranged marriage. After five years of turmoil, they agreed that if she gave birth to a boy she would be allowed a divorce. She even changed her name. My dad kept tabs on her for awhile, I know she lives in West Sussex. Father stopped when he heard she got remarried." Arthur voice was emotionless, he kept on taking up little trinkets and putting them back. Merlin tried to take it all in. A mother leaving a child, Hunith leaving him was unthinkable. He looked at Arthur, beautiful Arthur, who tried so hard at everything he did, who tried to be everything for everyone at all times. He was intelligent, funny, helpful and kind.

Insecure.

The thought popped into his mind and he knew Arthur was extremely insecure. Always seeking approval. Merlin hugged him from behind making Arthur tense as a school guy gave them a look noticing Merlin and walked down another isle. "Arthur, do you think about her a lot?" Arthur nodded his hand folding over Merlin's. "Maybe you should try contacting her. Get some answers, some closure." Arthur turned slightly to look at him, "Do you think I should?" He seemed so small, so unsure that Merlin had to catch his breath, he wasn't used to seeing Arthur be so vulnerable. Merlin chose his words carefully, "If I were you I would want to know. If my mom or dad hadn't been in my life, I'd at least want to try. If nothing else, you know you did it and that's all you could do." Arthur nodded leaning back against him, Merlin smiled smelling Arthur's skin and feeling perfectly content. Then shocking them both out of their moment was a voice saying, "Merlin?"

Merlin turned sharply, Arthur moving out of his grip. There in front of him was a shocked Will. Will broke out into a huge grin and ran to hug him. Merlin felt instantly guilty, he had been here for seven days and hadn't even thought about seeing Will. What kind of friend was he? Instead, his days had been full of the group back at Camelot all staying either at Camelot itself or London. Will seemed so far away right then. Another lifetime where they had been best friends and not Arthur and him. Breaking apart, will said, "You look different, good." Merlin smiled, so did will. He had gotten more muscle probably from his job at the mill and Merlin turned to a wary Arthur and said, "Will, this is Arthur, Arthur this is my childhood friend Will." Will rolled his eyes and looked to him amusingly as he said, "Well, we more than that now." It was said jokingly but the affect was instantaneous, Arthur tensed and Merlin inwardly groaned.

Feeling guilty, Merlin couldn't refuse Will's offer to take them out to the only bed and breakfast which also served as a restaurant for lunch. The rest of the day had Arthur grumpy and stiff, Will was teasing and kept on putting out hints. By three-thirty Arthur excused himself and said he wanted to wander alone. Merlin felt horrible. He turned to Will only to see a serious expression on his face. "You really like this guy don't you?" Merlin was silent, Will knew when he lied, from years of being familiar with each other. Those years seemed to swim before his eyes, laughter, jokes, nights sleeping over, camping. Then they were gone and Merlin felt sad. He saw the same emotion in Will's eyes. Will didn't wait for an answer, "He really likes you though. He couldn't contain his jealousy very well," They started walking as Merlin listened to Will talk, "You can't screw it up though. He doesn't seem like a guy would would one; get over something serious easily and two; forgive easily. I think if you hurt him, he'd hate you to the grave." Merlin laughed knowing that it was true, then he sobered.

"I don't want to hurt him. But I don't want to be hurt either." Will stopped, now they were right out Merlin's front yard. Will looked the most serious he had ever been but also sadly knowing, "Merlin, Arthur isn't going to hurt you. You're the one with all the power. You've always been that way." Will left after a long hug. Their friendship was still there but something had shifted, a parting of that familiar feeling. From now on they were on two different paths, becoming two different people that had benefited each other enormously but now they found they no longer needed each other any more. They needed something else, and Merlin knew what he needed, what hurt to be parted from.

The night for the first time in a week of laying beside each other, Merlin start kissing Arthur. He resisted since it was Merlin's home and yes, Balinor would consider killing them both but Merlin wasn't going to go all the way. They whispered to each other, they kissed, touched, and Arthur basked in Merlin's voice telling him that Arthur was the only one that mattered. That everyone else was in the past. And then Arthur agreed, he then told Merlin with a small smile that was both shy and playful, "You know I've always known I was gay," Arthur whispered, "My first kiss was when I was nine. His name was Richard and I-we were practising with our bow and arrows. I can't remember what exactly happened, he either tripped or I accidentally aimed wrong, it happened at the same time. But he got minimally hurt, just a somewhat-deep scratch. Anyway, healers came and then he was better and smiling, tears tracks down his face and I just sort of..." Merlin chuckled.

Arthur smiled remembering the memory then looked far away and said, "The next day, I found out he moved to Austria. I saw him last semester when I went with father to a conference, he's married now, last fall and his wife is due soon." He shook his head looking at Merlin. Merlin propped up a hand to rest his head on looking down at Arthur, "It's funny how people change, how you can remember them one way and they're strangers when you find them again." He thought of Will, of people in this village. Strangers now. Arthur caressed his check softly and said, "You wont leave will you?" He sounded so soft that it broke Merlin's heart, swallowing he shook his head and leaned down for an even softer kiss.

When Arthur was sleeping Merlin went downstairs only to find his mother and father hunched over the kitchen table. Hunith brightened, "Merry Christmas, honey." Merlin looked at the clock; it was three in the morning. Merlin grinned back giving her a kiss as he passed to the stove to put on some water for tea. Everyone was silent until Merlin had his cup and sat down. Balinor starred at him hard. "So you trust him then?" Merlin nodded, it surprised him how strongly he trusted Arthur. He knew it was dangerous, he knew the risks; but he knew Arthur. He needed Arthur in a way that was unbreakable, strange and unfamiliar but there nonetheless.

Balinor leaned back in his chair and nodded, "Have you told him anything?" Merlin looked down at his tea and took a sip, "No." Merlin then thought; how much did he trust Arthur if he kept something so huge between them. _Should he trust Arthur with his life? His history? His very soul?_ Hunith shook her head and said, "Arthur hasn't had an easy life." Balinor looked at his wife taking in every word. "You can see it in his manners, his eyes. He doesn't know what a family is about. I like him, I think he'll be a great king. Very caring." Balinor narrowed his eyes and nodded, "I think you're right about that. I knew Uther since we were children and though he was kind as a child to me, he never either bothered or tried to see past structure or the way his father saw things. Arthur's different, he's his own man. It is admirable." Merlin nodded, "It wasn't easy, trust me. When I first met him he was a no good prat with a gold spoon in his mouth." Merlin shuddered comically at the memories.

"We fought for months, the entire year was stressful. But really since the beginning there's always been something there that was trying to get out. Something that made Arthur, Arthur and on one knew." Balinor then asked blatantly, "Are you two together?" Hunith glanced upstairs and Merlin knew she was thinking about them sharing a bed. He blushed slightly and nodded slowly. Hunith smiled looking both happy and worried, "I am glad you found someone Merlin. Your twenty now and you two may not have forever but you've learned not everyone will turn on you." She gave a significant glance to Balinor. The bear smiled softly and said, "And if he does, you have a few good curses about you." Hunith slapped his arm and Merlin rolled his eyes and said, "Now I'm going to bed."

Christmas was much more festive than usual. Hunith was indeed trying to impress and Arthur was. Looking overwhelmed, he handed Hunith and Balinor a present. Balinor looked just as shocked and Merlin beamed at Arthur who looked uncomfortable as Merlin handed him a gift and Arthur handed him his. They hadn't talked about presents but both had got gifts. Arthur opened up a ring; silver with a red gem. It was delicate, old Celtic designs hiding magical runes crafted in the swirls, made of Merlin's magic and Arthur's eyes widened when he touched it, then Merlin remembered his reaction to Merlin's magic and grinned.

Arthur put it on his left index finger where it fit perfectly. Merlin had gotten a necklace. This, he was surprised to see was hand wrought, it was a perfectly woven tree of life. Actually, two tree's that crossed their branches and roots intertwined. It was complexly designed, he could touch each branch and root. It was held up by three crafty knotted leather cords that came together with a latch. Arthur helped put it on and Merlin looked down and grinned feeling the warm metal against his skin. "It's beautiful." Arthur blushed then and Merlin's eyes widened as he realized that Arthur had made it for him.

Arthur looked away as Hunith got up to huge and and give thanks for the beautiful earrings and necklace, after a second of hesitance, Arthur hugged her back. Merlin raised a brow noticing them from a magazine Morgana and Gwen always read, those were worth three mortgage payments. He promised himself, never to tell his mother, she'd be so worried of losing them or of them getting stolen; she'd never wear them. Hunith then hugged him for the photo album he gave her, photos of him from the past year and half with all his friends. He knew she cherished the photos of him on the walls and he was tired of his dates seeing the naked toddler bath picture on the mantle.

It was Balinor who was silent as he held a carved wooden dragon. Merlin's breath caught and he sat down. The little dragon was delicately carved; sitting with it's wings extended out, as excellent as his necklace. It was as true as someone who had never seen a dragon and only had paintings from old to go from. It was painted red though, and it looked just like Kilgharrah. He felt his dad loosen then and he stood up. The dragon found it's home right on the fireplace mantle. Balinor then extended his hand to Arthur who blinked and shook it.

A few more presents later and Arthur and Merlin were in the front yard having the best snowball fight of the last century. Only when after getting tackled and snow pushed into each others shirts did hunger drive them in. The day was full of laughter, the house light and airy. Dinner was better than ever, everyone complementing Hunith. When they all went to bed it was light-hearted, not even the knowledge that Merlin had to leave in two days dampened the spirit. Arthur cuddled into him as usual and wrapped his arms around Merlin.

"Merlin, this was amazing. Thank you so much." Merlin kissed Arthur before asking, "For what?" Arthur smiled against Merlin's collar bone and said sleepily, "For everything." They slept peacefully and when they had to leave it was reluctantly. Merlin hugged his mother and father tightly. Loving them so much for being there for him, always. They had talked about what was to come. They talked about loving Merlin even what he had to do, even in the midst of war. He had that knowledge and it made him desperate to stay within their warmth. Instead, he took second best and went with Arthur, into his warmth, in his car and they drove slowly away from home. Arthur reached for his hand silently as they drove over the bend. Merlin squeezed back feeling like whatever came he could handle it, the calm feeling of serenity flooded through him and he smiled to himself.


	16. New Years Revelations

New Years at Castle Pendragon was doomed from the start. December thirtieth held press interviews where Merlin and Arthur were pictured shaking hands and everything was stiff and unreal. Everything, he found out in Arthur's palace since he couldn't call it a home; was scheduled. Get up at six o'clock, breakfast at seven which was in a dinning room that was larger than his house, Uther had meeting afterwards, Grace, his wife, was busy with charity work, Morgana was staying at Camelot and Marcus; Grace's older son was in the United States studying medicine. So after breakfast, Arthur went through an hour of physical training with a general, an hour of swords and a half hour with the bow.

Merlin was impressed as he first watched then made some magic to pass the time. The general kept a watchful eye on him and Arthur managed to deck him; playing it off as accidental in an exercise. Merlin smiled. Lunch was strictly at one pm. Then music class Arthur was fidgeting here at the piano; anyone could tell he loathed it, then Merlin learned how Arthur could get a job as a blacksmith if needed. He learned metal working, in an actual eighteen century blacksmith hut in the back gardens; sort of hidden away. In the heat, Arthur grunted picking up a heavy molten hunk of metal, and hammering it into some shape that only Arthur could see.

"My father thinks that if war should come, I should be prepared to make my own weapons if I ever had too." Merlin nodded, his father had showed him the same but with complex spells. By the time eleven came; it was time for bed and Merlin was thankful. Just watching Arthur made him tired. Gods, he was worked. They were staying in different rooms a floor apart and though Merlin sneaked a kiss before bed, he was much too tired from stress to actual sneak into Arthur's bed. He settled for making the most of tomorrow and fell asleep.

New Year's eve saw a grumpy Arthur, who shook his head at Merlin, apparently Merlin was wrong not to have sneaked into Arthur's bed last night. Merlin smiled letting Arthur know that he knew why he was angry. Arthur just scolded more. After breakfast, Uther told Arthur to join him in a meeting and Merlin went back to his room, he didn't feel like being watched right then. But he did spend an hour casting images into Arthur's mind and laughed as he felt Arthur's frustration mixing with arousal. Dinner showed the most open scene and the most devastating.

Uther was outwardly hostile to Merlin and Arthur was stiff and proper. The king looked up; his wife who it seemed he was actually fond of smiled as he asked, "How's Marcus's studying?" Grace smiled, "He passed his internship and is showing interest in neurology." Uther nodded approvingly and he looked to Arthur, "How is your studying coming?" Arthur nodded and cast an aura of calm, "Very well father. I believe I will be getting the internship next year with Grey Walker as planned." Uther narrowed his eyes as he took a bite of his steak and asked, "Have you applied with Watson and Young?" Arthur stiffened as he said, "No father, I decided-" "You decided?" Uther put down his utensils and looked at Arthur. "You decided that one of the best Law firms in the world wasn't worth your attention. That internship could have given you valuable experience for when you get the crown. Not to mention, making very important connections with some of the most important people in the country." Uther went back back to eating and Arthur glanced at Merlin looking apologetic.

As the next course arrived, Uther sighed and said, "I don't know where I went wrong with you. Marcus is doing brilliantly in his career, he is noted as being one of the best dukes in over two centuries. I can't fathom why you can't even reach his level." Arthur's jaw clenched and Merlin dishearteningly knew this was a regular occurrence. Grace looked only slightly uncomfortable, remaining composed. "Perhaps, you should just crown him then." Arthur muttered, Uther glared at him harshly and said coldly, "I most likely will have to if you don't show any promise." Merlin tensed at those words.

Then Uther changed the subject. "Sophia called yesterday to give us a warm Christmas. You made a mockery out of your engagement and I expect you to make it up to Sophia's father. I had to hand him over twice the amount of land that I had planned. It was more than horrendous and that was entirely your fault. There is Demark princess Melinda, who is a good match. She's more level headed so perhaps, this time, you won't be such a fool as to tarnish the Pendragon name with your childish tantrums." Arthur then looked straight as his father and said calmly, "No father. If I am to marry it shall be of my own choice." Uther's eyes narrowed and he leaned closer slightly as he softly said, "Your choice Arthur? Your choices have proven ridiculously inadequate. I will not trust you to make a good match for the betterment of my kingdom." Arthur didn't back down but took a deep breath before saying, "I will give up the crown before I marry someone I do not love."

That made Uther tense as desert was served. Merlin had kept his head down throughout the meal but then Uther turned his gaze to Merlin. "Tell me druid, does your race have arranged marriages?" Merlin looked up and gulped, glancing from Arthur to Uther and said, "Uh, yes." He said slowly and Uther nodded for him to continue. "Druids match their daughters to men of the same magical powers or higher. To try to keep bloodlines pure." Merlin said softly trying to get Uther's mind off magical beings and their trying to keep their powers strong. Uther then asked, "And you, do you have a match made for you?" Arthur tensed and Uther caught the action; both royals looking intensely at Merlin. Merlin swallowed and tried to tell which way he should steer this then said, "Yes. When I was a boy my mother matched me to a girl in our village."

Uther narrowed his eyes trying to tell if it was true. Arthur looked unreadable once again to Merlin. He forgot it had been awhile since he'd done that, Merlin was surprised at how much it worried him. "And do you fancy this girl?" Merlin tilted his head and said, "Well, it does take time to get to know each other and at first, it is awkward knowing your future with the other person. But I do fancy Freya now." Arthur's eyes widened before he relaxed though, thankfully, he was still stiff or he would have given Merlin away. Uther then turned on Arthur to comment on this but Merlin caught a slight feeling of relief. And then it clicked. Uther knew Arthur didn't prefer women.

As dinner concluded, he could feel Arthur grow more self conscious and angry at the same time. Merlin wasn't given any attention, thankfully. The plates were cleared and Uther and Grace stood up. "We're leaving for Paris," Uther glanced at Merlin then and said, "I expect you to behave yourself Arthur. You are a Pendragon. We do not lower ourselves." This Merlin knew was directed at Merlin. "Oh, a letter came for you today." Uther went to a side table and handed it to Arthur, it was unopened. Uther's tone was icy as he continued, "Apparently your mother decided to write. At least we know she hasn't forgotten you yet." Right before he walked out the door with Grace, Uther turned and said smoothly, "Happy birthday son. Twenty-two is a good age." Then the King of Albion walked out and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Arthur silently strode to his bedroom with Merlin following just as silently. He stopped in front of the window; back stiff. "She wrote to you?" Merlin asked softly. Arthur just stood there and replied, "I wrote to her. In Ealdor, on Christmas Eve. They said they'd send it that day but it wouldn't get to her before the twenty seventh at the earliest." Arthur turned slowly holding the letter gently. "What should I do Merlin?" Merlin smiled both excited and nervous for what it might say. All he could say to Arthur was, "Open it." Arthur hesitantly opened the letter, agonizingly slow and then took out the piece of paper. Merlin watched carefully as Arthur tensed, his eyes growing darker with each sentence. Finally, he straightened his shoulders in his diplomatic way and passed the letter to Merlin silently, then went back to looking out into the courtyard.

Merlin read the letter, already worried but what he read left him speechless, furious and astonished. He glanced up at a frozen Arthur and felt so much compassion for him. He let the letter fall to the floor and slowly he wrapped his arms around Arthur. The prince melted into the embrace. It took a few moments but the Arthur turned and hugged Merlin more tightly then he ever thought he would. Merlin's heart raced as he felt Arthur's tears against his neck, it was as if a dam broke in Arthur and he was sobbing. Merlin knew without a doubt that this was probably the only time he'd ever see Arthur truly cry, the only time Arthur would allow anyone to see him cry. This was Arthur, behind the duties, behind the crown, behind the attitude and control. Arthur was just that little boy looking for a mother, a father, anyone who would love him, support him; and finding nothing.

Arthur was scared, scared of not being ready to be King, scared of actually being King. Scared of letting everyone down most of all, he needed to be perfect. This was all his stress, all his worry, all his loneliness and need coming out. Merlin held him, supporting him, telling him silently that he was there. And Merlin tried not to let his heart break at the sound of his lover's despair. When Arthur finally got his composure he looked shy and awkward. Quickly, he wiped most of his tears away and said, "I'm sorry about that. I never-" "I know Arthur, you don't have to say anything." Merlin said cutting off the prince and wiping a few tears from Arthur's beautiful face. He had never looked so beautiful as he did in that moment, Merlin knew he'd remember it for a long time to come.

Then Arthur looked at him with the most uncertain and vulnerable expression as he said, "You can't leave." Merlin's brows went up in his surprise at the strength in those words. "You have to promise me Merlin." Merlin smiled slightly as he said, "I have to promise not to leave you?" Arthur looked even more crushed but he nodded staying firm and Merlin realized he needed someone to say it, Arthur needed to believe that someone would have his side. His family would never do it, never care unless it was another motive, and Merlin thought of his parents who always had his back and felt such sadness knowing Arthur knew he had no one.

"Arthur," Merlin breathed holding his face in his hands, "I won't ever leave you unless I have no other option but to. If I ever do, I will make every effort to get back to you. I promise." Merlin felt his magic surge and knew his promise was sacred now. It was binding and Merlin would have no choice but to follow it no matter his feelings. It frightened Merlin but not as much as he thought it would. Will had been right. Until now Merlin had, had all the power in everything. Seeing Arthur look so desperate as he closed his eyes to take it in, Merlin knew he made the right choice. His heart told him he made the right choce. Leaning in, he caught the prince's lips and it was perfectly natural, right even, when Arthur responded immediately. This was where Merlin belonged.

The kiss went on and on, emotions more powerful than Merlin felt before were being expressed, Arthur letting Merlin know just how strongly he felt. They laid on the bed, Merlin hungrily started grinding into Arthur making him moan beneath him. Then Merlin raised his head from biting on Arthur's throat when he heard a whispered, "I love you." Breathing hard, Merlin saw that Arthur's eyes were closed, his lips swollen and deep red, the look of pleasure couldn't be hid but the tension couldn't be either. Merlin went over the words, words no one had uttered except his parents. Everyone knew not to say those to him. The one who wasn't serious, the one who would rather walk away than be responsible for another person.

Every magical person knew of him, was looking towards him. War was going to break out, it was a given now. Merlin would have to expose himself. He had grown up distant, removed from regular people. He had grown up trained, tortured, taught strategy, war, pain. He had already killed someone for his race. How far would he go in the future? How far would it take him from Arthur? Looking down at Arthur as his hands tightened over Merlin's hips, he felt it. Then his mind instantly went to being unworthy of it, of Arthur's love, trust. It wouldn't survive Merlin's secret, and how could Arthur love someone he didn't know? He knew now why his magic reacted to Arthur, he knew exactly who Arthur was but Merlin was being secretive and didn't that mean he didn't truly trust Arthur?

Arthur's eyes snapped open; he'd been silent too long and Arthur looked scared again. "Merlin...?" "I want you on top." Blink. Arthur looked confused and then shocked and Merlin felt his heart thump. What? It had just popped out and Merlin surprised, found that he was open to the idea. He wouldn't tell Arthur he loved him with his secret still between them, but he could give Arthur, him, his body. Arthur swallowed knowing this was different, knowing what Merlin was offering. In answering, Arthur curled his hand into Merlin's hair and pulled his head down for a searing kiss. It didn't take long for Arthur to flip them over and take charge; surprising Merlin with his forcefulness. Arthur needed this, to be in control, to stake his claim. It turned Merlin on when he started leaving marks across his throat, his shoulders, some bites were more painful than pleasurable but Merlin made himself be more submissive, he moaned as Arthur sucked at his collarbone. It was shocking how much he enjoyed this, only with Arthur could it be this good.

Merlin dragged him up to kiss him again and tasting the prince was wonderful. Arthur bit him gently, they stared at each other intensely, taking each other in before Merlin sat up to take Arthur's shirt off. They got fed up in their urgency to take off their clothes correctld taken after their mother and had no magical abilities.y so Merlin spelled them off making both of them sigh when their naked flesh touched the other. Arthur moved down on Merlin, their cocks rubbing together just right. Merlin leaned forward taking in Arthur's nipple and sucking. Arthur held him there, throwing back his head and moaning as he increased his pace against Merlin. The friction driving them faster. Suddenly, Arthur pushed Merlin back to the bed, his hands wandering down Merlin's body taking in every line, every dimple, slowly Arthur repositioned himself so that he was laying between Merlin's pale thighs.

Merlin's eyes were molten gold, his breath coming in pants, Arthur kissed him harshly, grabbing Merlin's cock and slowly stroking until Merlin was quivering with pleasure. Merlin bucked beneath him and practically growled, "Arthur, fucking hurry." His magic responded, stretching him without Arthur even needing to. A deep rough chuckled escaped the prince and Merlin couldn't stop the shiver than came from hearing the unfamiliar dominance and finding it sexy as hell. Merlin almost shouted as Arthur thrust into him, not taking his eyes off the druid. Merlin's mind went blank as the feeling of Arthur's cock inside him became permanently engraved in his mind. His magic helped with lubrication but really unlike his first time Merlin found the slight burn and fullness mind blowing exquisite.

Arthur didn't go slow, couldn't possibly control himself. His eyes shut, the look of pure bliss on his face as he pounded into Merlin made them both grasp at each other, the only real thing they could do as Arthur drove them to utter completion. Somewhere in the back of his mind Merlin knew they were being way too loud, way too rough. "Fuck...Merlin...yes," Arthur's face was buried in Merlin's shoulder, the words torn from his throat, the only words he seemed capable of saying anymore. And Merlin threw back his head and shouted, "Arthur!" Coming hard, Merlin was once again thrown into his magic, different from any other time because now he could feel someone else with him. He could feel Arthur and it was incredible, unbelievable but perfect.

They came down slowly, still panting, sweat covered. Still breathing hard, Arthur grinned. The only thing he said was, "Damn.." Merlin laughed as Arthur pulled out and flopped beside him. Merlin only then realized; he actually bottomed. Actually bottomed and liked it. Arthur turned to him and said, "Thank you." His voice was still thick with lust but held such sincerity that Merlin only nodded and then quickly rolled so that he was on top of Arthur. Merlin kissed him deeply and with a little worry asked, "So you liked it I assume?" Arthur knowing exactly what he was asking said, "I wouldn't mind it every now and then but truthfully as much as it was mind blowlingly great, and it was," Arthur swallowed here looking much more shy than he did just two minutes ago. Merlin smiled as he continued, "I love the feel of you inside of me. I like you taking control, the way you seem so...powerful and lost in me. I like the impression of feeling you there right before I fall asleep...I like the slight pain of it in the morning. It...it gives me this high knowing that I have that feeling, the marks, to say it all happened, that it was all...real." Another swallow, Arthur wasn't looking at Merlin, his voice had slowly gone softer, quieter, extremely hesitant. "I like to be...dominated by you. "

Merlin had frozen in the middle of the blushing prince's speech and now realized his magic had already healed him from Arthur's abuse. Arthur knew it would, Merlin looked down at the bruises of hand imprints, of bite marks and scratches. Merlin never thought about them before but since their very first time, their love making had always been like that. When Arthur had been dating Sophia it had only taken a month or so before he kept the marks. A claim. And that was what had gone through Merlin's mind; he just didn't want to admit it before. He swiftly and hungrily took Arthur's mouth in a brilliant kiss that was nothing but need with the only thought flowing between them being; mine.

They made love that night. More than just sex, it was pure in a way that neither knew it could be. It was only hours later that sleep made them hold on to each other resting. And when Arthur said, "I love you, Merlin," right before he fell asleep Merlin was left thinking; _yes_. Slowly, Merlin got up, the only light coming from the fireplace that was still going by his magic. He knelt down, not looking at the writing in the offending paper as he picked it up. In his hands, it felt light, not at all destructive. He only then noticed the stamp and did the math and knew, it was completely destructive. It was meant to arrive on Arthur's birthday and Arthur knew it. He stared at a sleeping Arthur and felt his emotions swell in his chest.

He loved this man, he had grown so much in the past year and a half that Merlin was overwhelmingly glad for him. Merlin loved him, and he knew with that he had to trust him. _Tomorrow_ , he silently promised himself, _I'll have to tell him tomorrow_. Merlin sighed deeply not wanting to lose this feeling. So new; yet to be explored. He knew he couldn't leave Arthur, not just because of that promise but because losing Arthur now seemed impossible, like loosing a part of himself. He turned and dropped the letter in the fire, walked back to his future king, he kissed him on his forehead before he uncharacteristically cuddled into Arthur, resting his head on the blonde's chest and falling asleep instantly.

The letter, meanwhile, took a slow time to burn as if it's words wanted to stay in the world longer. But it's page turned black and the edges curled into each other, all too weak for Merlin's magic.

It read; _**Arthur, I could not believe you would write after all these years. I should explain to you that my marriage to your father was not of my choosing. I did it for our families, I thought being a Queen would give me happiness. It didn't take long to realize that both the marriage and my happiness were doomed. Your father agreed to a divorce only on the condition that I give him an heir. You see, I had to give him a boy, I managed to get a druid to contact ancient forces and they came to me and spelled me. You were born and on that day you were his not mine. I was free from my imprisonment of an unhappy life. I am sorry to have to tell you this but I agreed never to be apart of your life. You are your father's son and I have a family who do not know of my connection to your father or yourself. I am happy, you too can be happy without me in your life. You have your father behind you, so you are not alone. Please, do not contact me again. I.** _

Then in a puff the letter disappeared as if it hadn't been there at all. Merlin's arms tightened slightly, in his sleep, over Arthur as if to protect him from some invisible enemy. Arthur just sighed in response.


	17. The War King.

January first saw a beaming Arthur and a smiling Merlin driving up to Camelot. Merlin laughed at Arthur who looked over, confused and Merlin shook his head as he said, "I swear if you don't stop smiling maniacally someone's going to lock you up claiming you're an imposter." Arthur chuckled and replied, "Merlin sometimes you don't appreciate the little things." Merlin rolled his eyes looking out the window at the familiar town and he reached over to take Arthur's hand in his and squeezing gently. "Maybe sometimes." He said, they both heard, 'but not right now.' Arthur began smiling again.

Pulling into the small parking lot their gang rushed over. Morgana hugged Arthur first and Merlin could tell with her expression that she was wondering how it went with Uther. Hugging Gwen, Freya and Elaine; Merlin heard Kay say, "Merlin magic your stuff back, we are all headed down for lunch, you two look like you haven't had anything to eat." Merlin looked at him with a smile noticing him holding Galahad's hand, it looked like Arthur and him weren't the only ones who had a romantic holiday (or at least the end of one.) Kay just shrugged in reply to the silent looks. 

Walking toward the familiar pub, everyone caught up on what the holidays were like. Percival loved being in London and not back home, Morgana told everyone (claiming she was waiting for Arthur and Merlin to come back before she talked) about the dreams she'd been having, Leon nodding; she had told him at least. A white and grey horse, and blue flags flying through the air. Freya and Lancelot talked about their magic. Lancelot in particular was looking excited as he informed Merlin that he healed Gwen's sprained ankle she got during one of the gangs bright ideas of sliding down on of the ground's hills; knowing full well in summer time it was rocky, the snow just hiding death traps. Gwen beamed up at him and said, "I like the fact that you're a healer. You should drop Law and go into medicine."

Lancelot smiled but gave Merlin a knowing look. Lancelot wouldn't be a great healer. He was getting more powerful than most mages but this would probably be the extent of his powers. Lancelot seemed perfectly fine with that; looking pleased. Galahad claimed proudly that he and Kay were an official item as of Yule, Kay only wincing slightly at his loud, excited voice. Merlin let Arthur tell them about their vacation. "We went to see Merlin's family. It was amazing in a really warm and welcoming way. The town is picture perfect but you'd get bored out of your mind if you didn't like the outdoors."

Merlin smiled and Morgana rolled her eyes picking a table by the windows. They sat down as she said, "Well, good to know you had an excellent time as well then. Did you run circles around his dad?" Arthur snorted with a smile and replied, "No one can run circles around his dad," Merlin laughed loudly and Arthur grinned at him. You really had to meet Balinor to get it. "Anyway, we spent New Years at Pendragon Castle and it was okay." Morgana was the only one who didn't nod or smile. It was after they'd ordered, talked some more and began eating that Merlin couldn't take the waves of worry from Leon anymore. "What's wrong Leon?" He asked putting down his fork. Merlin had gotten tension from Leon from the moment they stopped hugging. He knew it wasn't from Morgana since they seemed as close as ever.

Finally, everyone looked at him, especially Morgana; who was frowning. "Darling?" She asked softly putting her hand on his. Looking at her he broke and said, "You know how I am related to Cornelius Thorne?" Merlin nodded recognizing the name from Arthur's list of potential law internships. Thorne was a big player in the government but too traditional for Arthur's choice. "Well he and my dad don't usually talk, my dad is a little guy in the scheme of things." Arthur nodded knowing it was Uther's rule that kept Leon's father down. Their company had wanted to support magical rights and was then downgraded to one office in Edinburgh. That had seemed fine though since they could still make a living well enough. "Well dad called three day's ago now and..." They all could see Leon visible look paler and he swallowed as if he didn't want to say the next words at all, as if they dreading they'd become even more real.

"Well," Leon glanced at Arthur looking apologetic but then said, "Uther's made the law. It's going to pass in a week. Albion is going to have those collars on prisoners and...permission is going to be granted for...executions." It was much more real when he said it. Just like that it was silent. Everyone at the table lost in their thoughts. This one group, in hundreds of people; had been able to see past magic and human, they had gotten to know each other, trust each other, love each other. _And now_ , Merlin thought _, they were going to pay for it_. His thoughts went straight to his father and mother, they were safe at least. Merlin knew tomorrow he would feel the weight of the magical community once more on his shoulders but right then he only felt Arthur's hand slowly move so that it sat on his knee. Comforting and taking comfort.

Merlin didn't tell Arthur that night as planned. Instead, they made love again, trying to blot out the world, trying to escape from their responsibilities even for a night. The next day gave truth to Merlin's thoughts. He comforted people he didn't know, tried to calm their fury and lead groups out into the trees away from prying eyes. The druid professors sought him out and were able to talk without showing much of their stress. Gaius made himself known as a true helper and Merlin finally gave in. His heart had yet to stop hammering, his thoughts raced from Arthur to his family, from his new knwoledge of love to his upbringing of being wary of it. He felt like he was being punished for being born. It came out in the druid's office, all of his emotions, all of his secrets. Out. Gone.

When Merlin stopped ranting he turned and found the older man with his brow half way up his forehead. "Well Merlin, it looks like you've got yourself in right good position." Merlin laughed his head thrown back and he laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach. Finally getting control over his hysterical chuckling he sat down now very depressed. "So what do I do?" Gaius frowned and sighed, handing him a calming mixture. He downed it in one gulp. "I can't tell you that. War is coming Merlin, whether we want it to or not. Those collars are going to spread hysteria all over the country. I give it three weeks before the United States follows through and then it'll be the entire world fighting, not just us. You need to either lay down and die, because when Uther finds out who you really are he won't let you go, or you need to rebel and claim your place in this world."

Merlin groaned, his heart slowing down from the potion. "So, no just running away until it all dies down?" Gaius smiled friendly but asked seriously, "Would you leave without Arthur? And if you did, would either of you be able to forgive each other?" Merlin spent the rest of the night and next day nervous, dodging glances and people wanting to talk to him. Holding up in his dorm, Arthur finally snapped, speaking very princely, he asked sharply, "Alright, lets have it then." Arthur shut off the telly showing a program he wasn't really paying attention to, stood in front of him and crossed his arms.

Merlin crumpled but outwardly he allowed himself a dreadful sigh before he choked out, "Come on." Arthur frowned but didn't say anything as Merlin led him up corridors and through stairs not really used. He needed this conversation to be private. Classes were starting the next day, it was now in all the newspapers and all over the telly; the collars would be introduced in four days. Merlin couldn't shake the horrible feeling he'd had all day, something was nagging him and he couldn't tell what it was. Coming up to the roof was a forbidden rule in Camelot, too much publicity in jumpers he supposed. Truthfully, it would only be mages, scryers and humans who would die from the fall.

He looked out into the city his ancestors had made, a castle that had once stood for peace and change. The land itself was drenched in magic, he could feel every pulse. It had been a good place to put a magical prison. Druids were naturally attached to sacred ground, and this was prime real estate. He snorted at the thought. Feeling his tension, Arthur had moved behind him to wrap his arms around him. It made the conversation so much harder to start. "What's wrong?" The prince whispered in his ear and Merlin leaned back in his embrace thinking this might, just might, be the last time Arthur was so open to him. Turning around, he saw how worried Arthur was for him and took a deep breath, "You should sit down."

Arthur's eye brows rose and the worry tripled. He didn't move.

"Arthur...please...this isn't easy." Arthur frowned and asked softly, "Did you cheat on me?" That question so far away from what Merlin had been thinking, it shocked him. He looked amusingly back at the prince and laughed softly as he shook his head feverishly. "No Arthur. First, where would I get the time? Second, where would I get the energy?" He grinned back at a still worried blonde but the tension in Arthur's shoulder's relaxed slightly. Merlin, without thinking said, "I'm not who you think I am." Merlin gulped looking sad as Arthur grinned amused and rolled his eyes. "Okay, Merlin. Seriously, you brought me all the way up here, in the cold for that matter; for what exactly?" Shaking his head, he crossed his arms.

It must have been Merlin's stance or expression that slowly took the smile off Arthur's face. Looking tense and full of fear, Arthur stared at him trying to see his Merlin, trying to get around the fact that the person he loved might have been playing him. "What are you talking about?" Arthur's voice was small. Merlin gulped and said strongly and firmly so that there was no doubt. "Arthur," He stopped, Merlin was full of heart-hammering fear and it was once more alien to him. Because it was about Arthur. Merlin loved him, and he did trust him. If Arthur wanted him exiled tomorrow he would go but first he needed to say it.

"Arthur, my name is Merlin, son of Balinor, of House Emrys." Done. Out. Merlin saw Arthur's eyes widen as history lesson after history lesson fought for domination. Arthur was shaking his head slowly. He smiled and said, "Now you're just pulling my leg. You can't be, Merlin, it's not possible." Arthur's voice was getting more desperate and it broke Merlin's heart as Arthur's eyes began to water; seeing the truth on his on his lovers face. Merlin's eyes were next to widen as he heard Arthur for the first time begin to plead. Still shaking his head slightly he reached for Merlin, taking his hands, they locked eyes. "Merlin, tell me this wasn't a game. Wasn't a strategy. Please, tell me this wasn't all fake." Both were breathing hard from emotion and Merlin reached up to caress Arthur's check, his eyes fluttered closed as he whispered wretchedly, "Please tell me you're in love with me."

Merlin was shocked at what Arthur was saying. Shouldn't he be raving, shouldn't he be furious? He was, but it was under a layer of grief. Merlin never knew Arthur questioned Merlin's feelings though. He thought about New Years and how he didn't reply. It must have been on top of Arthur's mind over the past couple of days. "Arthur, I am in love with you and I thought after this, you might not want to be together." Arthur's eyes snapped open, a frown clearly on his face. "What?" "I kept this from everyone, I was raised to keep my mouth shut. To not be noticed and to not care, in case it's used against me. I was afraid you'd put two and two together though." Just as he said that Arthur's eyes widened again showing his surprise and then he laughed, harshly finding putting his last name together, "It was right in front of me, even Uther; if he tried hard enough..." He trailed off thinking and then the anger came, "How could you keep this from me? I get in the beginning but since the year started? Did you even trust me at all?" He stepped back and paced a bit.

Merlin took this time to sit down on a natural ledge by the tower wall. "How could you be so stupid that you'd go without a shirt? Anyone who has knowledge of marks...They know don't they? All of them, that's why they want your attention all the time." Arthur was now speaking to himself. Emotions crossed his face quickly, apparently none could hold his attention for long. Arthur glanced at him, in fury, in sadness, in astonishment, and in longing, pure horror filled most of his looks though. More emotions flashed too quickly to be named, finally, Arthur sighed deeply and sat beside him, careful not to touch, Merlin felt a pang at that. "Explain." His voice was crisp, controlled, no emotion.

Merlin nodded not looking at him and started. "Uther has a right to feel scared. Not completely; times have changed, but he does have a right. Five hundred years ago, magic was chaos, you have to understand, groups weren't together like this. Druid's kept to druids, witches to witches. It was very secretive, except of course the blackmail, stealing and killing. But it was controlled earlier." Arthur nodded; knowing of the Great Kings, of the Black Massacre. It wasn't taught to regular commoners, even some sorcerers didn't know it but a son of Uther would. "Emrys was said to be born of a collision of the sea with an ancient forest called Akidor kept up by the Fae." Arthur looked at him at this, Merlin shook his head, "Galahad isn't a Fae but more of a cousin to them, spelled F-e-y. His blood might have once come from them but like the others of his kind, it has been diluted enormously. Like a poodle being related to a wolf.

"Anyway, Emrys, it was a title, a name, the first to walk across Albion. A group of, what would later be called, Warlocks. The most powerful of all magical creatures, said to be guardians of secrets no other race could even dream of. They are said to have guarded Avalon and all of her creations." Arthur snorted making Merlin tense, they looked at each other finally, Arthur looked amused as he said, "Avalon? The Blessed Isle? Those are fairytales to tell children." At Merlin's expression Arthur leaned back looking shocked. Merlin felt sorry for him, having to realign everything he was taught, again.

Merlin was only causing him confusion and pain. Why did Arthur love him?

"Go on." Arthur said once more stoic and sharp, and Merlin nodded continuing. "It went pretty well. House Emrys became large and held more people as generations went on. They were the first rulers of Albion, but their rule's were like that of other kings, harsh and corrupt to loving and peaceful. It changed with each king. But unlike other Kings when a Warlock ruled, it was a supreme ruling. No one has power over warlock's except a more powerful one, most likely, from the same family. So you can see how it got messy. Well, Warlocks had their allies and enemies over time. Human, druid, sorcerer. They were all tools."

"You should know the rest I suppose. Around the early sixteenth century the Clan Pendragon rose against a very harsh ruler named Kendrick Emrys. Pendragons up until that night had been allies so a surprise attack wasn't a situation the royal family expected. Of course, it was cunning, attacking when the family was sleeping, drugged earlier at a feast in celebration of a good hunt. All, except young Aria, were slaughtered in their beds. Aria was just twelve and sneaked out of the castle by her betrothed. He was immune to the drug; as all dragon lord's were." Arthur was starring at him, probably not knowing all the details of that night.

Merlin was sparing him, knowing enough to paint colourful movie images in his mind thanks to his father believing in being well-informed of how they lost the crown of Albion. Their rightful place of being Kings of Old. "She wasn't supposed to marry him you know. Mixing blood as a warlock isn't like any other race. Blood is sacred in a way that it connects us to the Old Religion. Aria wasn't the strongest though, just marginally powerful. Mostly, my father thinks is that she was like a Nymph sort of. Connected to forests but other than that not really worth mentioning, besides being the last living Warlock after fifteen years of war. The dragons protected her ferociously apparently. Not even on Ryth's orders either, they just felt a connection, she was sort of a warm girl, welcoming."

He tilted his head thinking and said, "A lot like Gwen actually in personality." That made Arthur smile a little. "Anyway, she had a son, he wasn't a warlock but a dragon lord. If you thought about it in a strategic way, it's brilliant. You hid Warlock blood with the dragon lords which back then were still needed. The catch was, you never knew if you completely ruined it or if one day a Warlock would be born again and it could start all over, an entire race reborn." Arthur was looking out across the land seeing something Merlin couldn't. They were silent for a long time, Merlin's magic sending warmth to Arthur without his realizing.

They sat for what seemed like hours, Merlin thinking about how light his chest was now that it was all out in the open. He was a Warlock, the first in over five hundred years, heir to the throne of Albion and he was in love with it's crown prince. But he was nervous at what Arthur was thinking. Merlin couldn't read him. Finally, Arthur spoke emotion making his voice rough, "Why are you with me?" Merlin looked at him surprised. "What?" Arthur stared back at him looking angry now, "Why are you with me?" He repeated sounding more firm. "You should be out having children, making Warlock soldiers to take down-"

"You're family." Merlin said cutting him off, his voice was sharp, commanding, and it made Arthur stop.

He looked away and clenched his jaw. Merlin sighed and leaned back, "Did you ever wonder why if I could do that, my father would be perfectly fine that I was gay?" Arthur tensed now confused and turned to look at Merlin. Merlin smiled both relieved and slightly sad. "It was when I was four. My first introduction to druids." He chuckled feeling light-hearted. Talking to Arthur about his most private memories felt easy now. It felt again shockingly natural, something that was becoming more familiar every day. Arthur nodded remembering this conversation and now connecting the mark to his lineage. "Well I met Mordred there and his mother, she was born a druid oddly, the first female since Aria and a druid, not a dragon lord nor a warlock. We think it has to do with her mother somehow. Anyway," Merlin continued now tense remembering, "The druid's had called my father and me together. There's a whole lot that your father can't touch, in protected forests and areas throughout the land. Now that the book is gone, I bet a whole lot of them stayed in the forest. 

"Their leader, a man named Ash, had a vision that a warlock would be born and touched by the very Gods themselves. Well you can imagine how that would inspire people, and cause a shit load of rumours. Every child that was a druid across the world all got together on the night of a very marvellous, meteor shower." Arthur laughed remembering his own awe at such a night, it was the night Arthur's father had met Grace oddly enough. It's why he was allowed to stay up late and entertain a young and mischievous Morgana. "Father didn't like it, he hated getting together in large groups, too easy to get captured or sold out. But he followed the Druid way and knew to not take me would be unimaginable. Especially, since most knew about his parentage. It was thought it would be me or Mordred. We were the best candidates, and his mother had told him from birth it was him. He was powerful even at that young age, you see. Very, very noticeable. I think she was trying to live up to being a descendant of Aria and being lowered to a druid, she had to have a larger purpose."

"We raised energy and said an ancient prayer in the forests of Akidor and then it was..." Merlin's voice had trailed off, not noticing Arthur taking in every detail as he was drawn into his memories. Coming back, he looked at Arthur sadly. "The power came down in a lightning bolt. Thunder so loud boomed that it made three druids permanently deaf, the others had ringing in their ears for the rest of the night and the next day. But I remember the pure magic, not wielded or even touched by anyone, just magic and it burned. It seared at my skin and I remember screaming but I wasn't really screaming because then my dad would have helped. I couldn't see anything, couldn't hear; until I saw Avalon. I was there, just all of a sudden. No pain, nothing but bliss, I saw a giant white Oak tree, it was beautiful, pure. Glowing in the light, and the light, it was soft and bright at the same time. Warm, the best cozy warm feeling you remember times a thousand.

"I heard the voice, not a being just voices combining together, saying one word; over and over, "Emrys.'" Merlin shook his head and said, "Then I was back, laying on the ground and I started coughing and the look on my father's face was frightening because he was scared and I've never seen my dad scared ever before or since. It was morning when I found out what happened. A witch was applying salve to my burn on my shoulder. The mark of Emrys, a blue dragon in a Celtic knot. And I heard my father yelling, actually yelling at all these powerful druids saying they wouldn't keep me and he'd kill them all then and there if they tried."

Merlin frowned and said, "He said that I wasn't their saviour, just his son and that honour could been damned before he'd let me die...again." Arthur blinked and rose his brows, "You died?" Merlin nodded smiling sadly. "Yeah, for a total period of an hour and twenty minutes." Arthur's jaw dropped and Merlin chuckled and shook his head, "Only evidence of that ritual is my mark and apparently," He smiled ruefully at Arthur, "my fertility rate." Arthur frowned and Merlin rolled his eyes, "Totally one hundred percent infertile. Can't have any children, not even a chance at it." Arthur nodded slowly, looking sad.

He finally said, "Well that sucks." Merlin shrugged, "I found out when I was twelve, I think. My dad even made me go to Avalon when he caught me in bed wit-" At Arthur's glare, he smiled and said, "Well, Avalon won't help either." "So, there you have it, Arthur. Everything. I'm sorry I lied but you should know-" "That you had to do it. And it was understandable." Arthur nodded, he paced for a bit, letting it all sink in.

Finally he turned to Merlin and said more seriously than anything before, "You can have it you know." Merlin was confused and Arthur nodded, "You can have Albion." Merlin was shaking his head when Arthur leaned in and kissed him. It was soft, gentle but thorough. "I love you." It was breathed against Merlin's lips, now a little unsure but still present. Merlin knew without a doubt that Arthur was the love of his life in that moment and secondly, that he'd make an amazing king. "I love you too."

That night, they let all their emotions out. Arthur was still shocked Merlin thought, his hands were now hesitant; as if he was too in awe by Merlin's new status. Arthur finally acted like himself when Merlin bit at his pelvis in just that spot; Arthur went from frightened and hesitant, to clawing at his shoulders and hair. _That's more like it_ , Merlin thought as he smiled and started licking down the prince's thigh. Merlin spent the night for once on the opposite side, worshipping instead of being worshipped and it was more than wonderful.


	18. The Unthinkable

When Arthur woke up, he was smiling. Merlin loved him. He had heard it throughout the night, when he kissed all down his body, when Arthur moaned it was voiced in a rough deep tone. He heard those words silky smooth when Merlin was in control and bringing Arthur closer to the edge, teasingly, showing him the wolfish grin he loved, how his deep blue eyes would darken before turning molten lava gold and when he said those words again they really cut through Arthur. That, he knew would always (without fail) turn him on to the point where he needed Merlin inside him at that very moment. Merlin, damn him, knew it. When Merlin finally took him, it was choked out, the 'I love you's' were passionate, deep, and full of such need Arthur could do nothing but believe him.

For once, he was awake before Merlin. It was nice, even though he did occasionally get up before him, the druid-warlock-he corrected himself always awoke right after. For now, it looked like Merlin could sleep the whole morning away. Arthur propped himself up on his elbow. Merlin was stunning like this; a dark Apollo. He even managed to pull off being graceful in his sleep. It was firstly, the way Merlin moved that had attracted him, it wasn't like anyone he'd ever come into contact with. He embodied a dancer, no; a panther. It was always a purposeful walk, towards something important, he managed to entrance everyone around him. Every movement was fluid.

Even when he was trashed and finally stumbling, it looked sexy, bringing in thoughts of pushing him down and straddling him. So he couldn't understand how Merlin could even care about him, never mind, love him. He was the descendant of the men who murdered Merlin's family. Backstabbing liars. His own father sought to end his kind, and here he laid in bed with, probably, the most powerful magic wielder in centuries. And what was he doing? Admiring his long eyelashes and the way his skin was almost too smooth. In the middle of winter, the slight tan from summer had faded and his skin could almost now be compared to marble, no, moonlight.

Merlin was moonlight.

Arthur wasn't in anyway, worthy of this prince. And it struck Arthur then, that Merlin was a prince. It was frightening how relieved he was, he didn't want to be king. he dreaded the thought.

A small quirk of Merlin's lips made Arthur blush, Merlin always knew what Arthur was doing. To cover his embarrassment, he ducked down and kissed Merlin chastely. Merlin made a small sound of pleasure right before Arthur pulled away. Eyes flashing open, alert always, Merlin frowned. "Why'd you stop?" He asked, his voice quiet. Arthur always had to catch his breath at the looks of want on Merlin's face. Not only was it beautiful, it made Arthur feel so good as to be the one to deserve that look. As always Arthur got a hold of himself. Glancing at the clock he said, "We need to shower before class." Merlin just rolled his eyes before grinning a grin that told Arthur what he planned to do in that shower. Arthur groaned but couldn't stop the grin from forming when he turned away.

Class was boring as usual. Sitting next to Leon and Kay made it easier. They all knew the material growing up in the industry, and really why couldn't he at least just take the exams and be pushed up another year? Being prince had to have some advantages, besides being the one held accountable in war time. Leon leaned over and asked, "Did Merlin tell you what was wrong?" Arthur glanced over and nodded trying not to get the professor's attention. "Yeah, we settled it. Everything is fine." Kay frowned on his other side and asked, "What was wrong with Merlin?" Arthur rolled his eyes as he saw Kay's attention was fixed on the Christmas gift from Galahad, a nice golden band with ancient symbols he'd get Merlin to teach him. If he was going to be dating a warlock he should know how to read and decipher some magical languages.

"He was all fidgety and got on my nerves. It was a family thing." He replied, not knowing if or when Merlin wanted to share with his friends. He felt guilty and didn't know how Merlin kept secrets from all of them. When class let out, Kay yawned widely and nodded towards a couple people. Leon nodded towards a couple of sad looking girls and Arthur smiled back to Leon. They tried not to laugh but Kay caught them anyway and glanced back at the girls who were pouting back at him. He rolled his eyes, "Seriously, it wasn't as if I've ever been big on the dating scene anyway."

Leon chuckled out loud this time and said, "Don't you know by now; any good looking man who is gay is a waste, like a tease to the entire female population." Kay shook his head and said, "I'm not gay. It's just a Galahad thing. He's just like there," he gestured to a place right in front of him and continued, "And I don't know... he's so, so, innocent almost. It's attractive. And he's more girly than guyish." The two of them laughed at that, as if that solved it.

"Speak of the devil." Arthur said as Galahad and Elaine came their way. Galahad brightened and Arthur could see the appeal for Kay, Galahad was sweet and really trustworthy, not to mention, Kay brightened too. They talked only for a couple seconds only having a few minutes before their next class. Arthur nodded to everyone goodbye then went right down another corridor, alone. Galahad was a good match for Kay. He, unlike the rest of the crowd knew Kay wouldn't have ever, he thought, ever, gone out with another person.

His last girlfriend had been in senior year in high school, a good four years ago. She had almost ruined their family reputation by not only cheating on Kay with a very important up-and-coming Senator from the States but also lied and manipulated the police into thinking his family's law firm were corrupt and working with terrorist groups. It had mounted so much that if it hadn't been for Arthur's position and power, they wouldn't have made it. As it was, the office did move out of London but Leon kept his position, getting into Camelot a year early. He also became extremely closed off; even from the royals. His mother was a duchess and had married Kay's father, a lawyer. It had been quite a scandal, only this incident had brought the family together, they had all supported them. Kay grandfather, Duke Ambrose had reinstated them, and Kay would be a duke after he passed away.

Arthur headed into his history course, an elective that he chose because Gaius taught it and he was always truly interested in what his students had to say. Arthur was never bored in his class either. He smiled at Gawain, who was holding a chair for him, this was another thing that Arthur thought would never happen. This was completely Merlin's work's of art. Somehow, Merlin had made him and his cousin actual friends. It was strange and kind of wonderful, Gawain, now that he knew him, was a real good guy. He could be at times (he never before would have believed it) serious. He was completely serious over Freya. Like Morgana and Leon, he always hummed 'here comes the bride' under his breath just to get him to shut up.

Gawain grinned, "You would not believe what Merlin taught Freya." Arthur groaned, knowing the look on his cousin's face. He knew it was something sexual and something he did not, in anyway, want to hear.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Morgana meanwhile, was in the library on a very, cosy couch. She was enjoying her study break, even if it wasn't with Leon. Basking in the sun, weak as it was, was a great way to spend the period before lunch. Even though term just started she had a paper due in a week that she had yet to work on. But she was good at doing work on a short time limit. It was her usual bad studying habit. Leave it for the last minute. She laughed to herself quietly, remembering Leon's face as she proclaimed she wouldn't not touch another book at the start of Christmas break. Although, she was getting used to calling it Yule since all the magical people did.

Morgana yawned and did what Merlin had always told her to, she mediated. At first, it had been the hardest thing she'd ever done but after a year of doing it everyday, it seemed almost too easy. She cleared her mind and concentrated on her breathing. It came quickly, that peaceful feeling, of calm and silence. Her magic soon surged, soft, like a nice, high-pitched hum. Her body relaxed, her tiredness vanished from all her restless sleeping. In the middle of having such a blissful moment a vision arose. Her visions had been under control for the most part over the past couple of months but within the last two weeks they came harshly, pounding the inside of her mind.

This one was just like that, full of blood, of swords and screams. At first, it was hazy as if seeing it behind smoke. Then she realized as it cleared, it was smoke, smoke from a dragon. _A dragon_! She thought, before it clouded over again, the vision taking over.

It was a clash, thousands of people, the sound itself was deafening, the smell of blood and death reached her on the wind. Cries of men echoed so loudly, she thought she'd go deaf from it. And there! There was Leon to her left, he looked different, he had a scar on his face. Before she could look more closely, she turned her head as she heard a shout and saw lovely Freya looking shocked as she crumpled to the ground, the dagger still in her chest; she was already dead. Gawain ran forward screaming her name. Morgana sobbed as her vision changed.

In front of her now, was a throne made of white wood, it looked soft, delicately carved. Flags were in the air and she tried to glimpse them but the crowd around her cheered, rising to their feet, distracting her. She was full of both sadness and delight. It was a strange combination and it took over her reason as she tried to look for clues. Instead, she turned her head with the crowd to see Arthur; he was smiling but she finally noticed- he had no crown.  The vision changed once again. A girl was standing in front of her.

She was beautiful, it was the first thing Morgana noticed, the second was that she looked a little wild. Not past five, she had a small delicate nose, vivid green eyes and chestnut hair that curled down to her waist. She'd be tall and willowy, Morgana knew, and very delicate in features. The little girl smiled at her and Morgana was filled with such love it almost crippled her and it enhanced as she grabbed hold of her hand, excited as she shouted, "Look mummy!" She pointed upwards and Morgana felt awe as she saw dragons, not one or two but a good twenty. All of different colours and sizes, their roars didn't frighten her though but caused an excitement that was hard to control. They flew over a larger town that was still recognizable as Camelot. Blue flags flew from the towers. 

Her eyes flew open and Morgana tried to catch her breath. Sweat beaded against her forehead, she wiped her sweater down her face. Slowly, she caught her breath, going over the visions. She'd have to tell Merlin and Arthur, they would all be in war. She had visions over the last two weeks of war, had seen each of them. Sometimes they died and Morgana was left with fear, and horrible taste of bile in her throat. Other times, she'd seen them in Camelot or Castle Pendragon, alive or all dead; suggestive visions. What could be. Freya couldn't die, or Leon, or Galahad, or Gwen or even herself. They had to make it out alright. They had too. The bell rang, signalling lunch, Morgana took just a few seconds before she was once again presentable. _They were all going to be all right_ , she told herself as she saw Freya smiling at her and went to join her.

* * *

 

 

Lancelot had spent the morning dutifully paying attention even when Percival snored next to him. He rolled his eyes and when the man woke up, threatened to not give him his notes. Wide-eyed Percival said, "Totally uncool. Besides, Arthur took this class last year, so it's not like I wont get them." Lancelot smiled, "Yes, but, who the hell can decipher his handwriting?" Percival gave him such a sad expression Lancelot couldn't help but first roll his eyes, predictably giving him his notebook. Percival grinned and asked more seriously, "So, what do you think about the whole collar business?"

They hadn't talked about it, none of their group had and Lancelot clenched his teeth, "I think it's gonna spell doom pretty nicely." For the rest of the class they talked about war, about Arthur being king. "You know, a year ago, I wouldn't have pegged him being a good king." Lancelot nodded in agreement, not lying. "Arthur's really changed and I think it has to do with Merlin, honestly. They really listen to each other and Arthur listening was once a dream, so Gawain says." Percival nodded, "Everything has to do with Merlin, doesn't it? It's like he's somehow all-knowing, in a strange way. He connects to everyone."

Lancelot thought about that, about Merlin teaching him magic, about knowing so much and the looks, the looks to everyone that held silent conversations, silent knowledge, secrets. "He definitely knows more than what he tells." The class ended and they packed up. "How's Gwen?" He glanced at Percival and smiled, "Lovely as usual." Percival snorted. Lancelot spoke, changing subjects, "My magic has grown so much since last year, I've really been concentrating on it. With the war looming," Lancelot stopped in the hallway, leaning against the wall, letting the masses pass, though with Percival in front of him, they were already given a wide berth, the man was as big as a mountain. "With the war looming, I don't think we'll be able to choose sides. Not right away, anyway. Perce, we're going to have to side with what we are."

Percival frowned, thinking now, Lancelot shrugged. He spoke as honestly as he could, "I just want to be useful to Merlin, to druids and sorcerers and witches. I can't do much, but I can do more than other mages. I'm even teaching other mages. Just a couple, but even they are getting slightly stronger. It's not hurting too much anymore." Percival nodded and said quietly, "Do you think we'll fight each other?" Lancelot could tell by his tone; Perce thought a lot about that and Lancelot reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "I will never fight my friends. For anyone or any cause."

Percival smiled at that, looking truly relieved and nodded in agreement. "Besides, if we ever did," the mountain man said with a smile, "Elaine would kick my ass from here to Thailand." They both laughed and waved as they took different staircases. Lancelot thought of the upcoming war and sighed, it was going to be bloody, dirty and for the first time he acknowledged to himself that they might not make it out all alive.

He sighed heavily and shook his head, a light coming to him in the form of Gwen. He grinned and they quickly kissed. In her kiss, he found his thoughts stopped. She gave him hope, gave him a reason to hope. If they were late for classes, neither minded.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Freya was frowning, she wasn't feeling at all well, she knew it wasn't a hangover. She didn't even get them anymore, dating Gawain made sure of that. She had a feeling that something was wrong but couldn't put her finger on it. She woke up before the sun, laying next to Gawain and trying to snuggle back into him for peace. Their whole floor had practically switched rooms-Elaine having moved into Percival's room, months ago.

Gawain had woken up, as if sensing her mood. Sleepy, he turned to her and wrapped his arms, that were already holding her, tighter. "What's wrong love? You're never up this early." Freya smiled and caressed Gawain's cheek letting the familiar feeling of stubble slide against her hand. He nuzzled it but when he looked at her he was worried. She decided to just tell the truth, "I don't know. I just have this feeling of something being wrong. It's just an uneasy feeling." Gawain perched up on an elbow and frowned down at her. "Is it to do with the executions taking place?" Freya bit her lip, yes, yes definitely. She was scared beyond belief and she really wanted to be with her parents and she wanted Gawain to be safe. She wanted her friends to be safe.

Instead of saying anything, she huddled into him, his hands gently running through her hair. "Freya...you know I won't let anything happen to you, right?" Slowly, she looked up, into such a handsome face, honey eyes that were so expressive that she could always tell what he was feeling. And he made her laugh, after her sister died in high school she didn't think she'd be able to laugh again. And here he was, perfect. Laughter and joy, embodied. "I just need you always." Gawain smiled and nodded, "Always." He replied before leaning down to kiss her.

She smiled right before the kiss deepened, her last thought was every woman should be kissed like this, and right after that was; he was all hers and every other woman was missing out, rightfully so. Her morning went by slowly, ticking away the time before lunch. Lunch was her favourite, she loved it when the whole group was together. Sometimes, it was disastrous, mostly because of Percival or Gawain's idea's to lighten the mood, but most of the time it was great, all their personalities together were amazing. They always found a way to lighten each others days and even when one of them were seriously depressed, usually Morgana from her visions or Merlin from whatever he held so closely, the others were always there.

Freya needed that as she stepped into her Art class. Gwen was there and she smiled. "You would not believe what Lancelot mentioned last night." Gwen was excited and Freya found her nagging feeling being pushed to the back of her mind. She smiled back, sitting down and gave her full attention to her friend. "Tell me." Gwen grinned and started, "So we were talking, about just stupid what-if questions. I was bored, and he had to do homework, so no sex then," She rolled her eyes but was still smiling, "Anyway I asked, what If there wasn't a war. He stopped and was like well we'd still be the same. Date, marry, two kids and we'd probably live somewhere close to London since both our careers focus there." Freya's jaw dropped and Gwen was nodding, "Actual words from his mouth. He pictures us married and kids. Then I asked if he wanted kids and it was like he froze and realized what he said. The whole conversation turned into what we wanted with each other. Serious conversation. I mean I always thought we were serious, but when i think about chldren and babies; I think I'm too young for that right now. But it's real and here and I'm really-just bursting...I know my future is gonning to be with him. I just had to tell someone."

Freya shook her head, thinking of her commitment to Gawain, she really couldn't picture him married, but it pleased her to think of them that way in the future. But she knew he would freak if she mentioned it. He loved her, she knew, loved her more than anyone, even Merlin, but marriage was still down the road. They weren't yet mid-twenties. "And?" Freya prompted, speaking quietly as the professor walked around the room. They started drawing, five minutes later than everyone else. "Well, he pictures us married but with everything happening for real, he said, he doesn't want to trap me, or force me into something that could get me hurt." They both made faces, "Like Lance could force you into anything."

Gwen nodded in agreement and said, "I love him so much and truthfully, if he asked me today, I'd probably say yes." Gwen looked dream like, so blissful it was insane. She wanted that but it was true, war was on the horizon and being a witch was dangerous, and being a witch in a relationship to a Duke of a Kingdom that hated magical people... she shivered thinking of Gawain and the thought that he could be punished because he loved her. She knew Lancelot felt the same fear for Gwen and Morgana for Leon, even Galahad looked at Kay with a protective instinct. Elaine was a scyer but she could actually say she was human which helped her.

Freya right then, wanted to be anything but a witch at that moment. She didn't want to be separated from Gawain. "So I think if we last another year, he'll propose. I hope he does, i know this sounds corny, but it's like he's my soul-mate, you know. Guinevere and Lancelot, perfect. I kind of feel like I'm cheating fate though by finding him so early and not going through the whole searching for him in your twenties." Freya shook her head, "No, when you know, you just know. I get that." They both grinned and for the rest of the class were silent. They needed to concentrate on something good.

Soul-mates? She thought of Gawain, of how he became such a permanent force in her life, of how she really couldn't picture him not in it. She loved him and she did want to be with him forever. But like Gwen, it did seem childish, like promising to be best friends forever. She had plenty of ex-best friends. But on the other hand, it made her relationship with him more real.  It came to her suddenly; the image she thought of, Gawain standing in a meadow somewhere, she didn't really picture what clothes he'd wear because she could think he'd show up in something really silly just to lighten everyone up, and he was smiling and saying, "My wife."

She wanted that. And it scared her how much. When class let out, they said they'd see each other at lunch and took different turns. She ran into Gawain too and grinned. She hugged him there in the middle of the hall and went on her tip-toes to kiss him. He responded immediately. Smiling, they both parted and he shook his head to clear it and she laughed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Freya shook her head too and just looked at him, taking him in, his presence, his feel. Gawain did the same to her and his voice deepened as he said, "I love you Freya. Always."

It was then she realized what he was saying. Always. Forever. From now until death. This was his vow, they'd marry, one day she knew. It just didn't have to be right now. They were perfect as they were. Together. "I love you too, so much." They kissed and Gawain hugged her tightly before he asked, "Are you feeling better?" Freya stilled, no she wasn't. The feeling was still there, she knew something bad was coming but she felt everything was okay with her parents and Gawain. It would, one day, be okay and that made it all the difference. She knew it to be true. Her next class went by in a rush and she saw Morgana in the halls and waved her over. Morgana, like her, seemed anxious and they linked arms as they walked to the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When lunch finally let out, Merlin sighed. It had been terribly slow and he had a bad feeling he couldn't push away. It was like he knew what was happening, or at least his magic did and it was blocked from him. Even making love to Arthur that morning hadn't settled him and it usually did. He frowned as he entered the cafeteria and found his group. Today's meal for him was just a spinach salad. He couldn't eat too much right then. He was quickly joined by the group, everyone but Arthur who he knew needed to stay late to speak to a professor. Everyone started chatting and Merlin zoned out, only to brought back by his magic flaring. He frowned as he asked absently, "Have any of you felt a little off." Freya froze and Morgana looked to him. Lancelot and Elaine shook their heads.

Galahad was the first to speak, "Sort of anxious and feeling something bad is going down and you should be aware, but aren't?" Merlin nodded. _Yes. Exactly like that,_ Merlin thought as the telly's turned on in the cafeteria. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at the perfectly positioned tellies. One was straight on from Merlin's position at their table. He glanced at the door as he saw Arthur enter, frowning confused at him then at the new broadcast, Arthur shrugged. Merlin nodded, Arthur didn't know what it was about.

The telly usually only showed news or weather but in bold font it told everyone watching that this was an emergency broadcast. It would be aired all over Albion. There was Uther and everyone shut up to listen to the king. _He looks so pristine,_ Merlin thought as he started talking. "Today is a day of which we will forever remember. As all of you are aware of the dangers of magic, and those who chose to wield such deadly forces are rampant in our beloved country. It has been found out that many traitors to the crown have risen up against our teachings; which are to secure our country, fellow men and our own children's safety from those who would do nothing more than terrorize and destroy what we have come to cherish."

There were many cheers here, he was giving the speech at Castle Pendragon, in public. It took awhile for it to die down and their group looked at one another, worry and fear sketched on everyone's face. Merlin was the only one stoic, not showing anything and the group followed his example, straightening up. "Today is a day we take action for crimes that can no longer be ignored. Crimes that have threatened the very way of life we live. Today, we make a stand, this country must never bow down to those who will do nothing but cause war, bloodshed and chaos."

Gawain snorted as he hissed, "Hypocrite." It floated across the cafeteria and everyone heard, many of them tensing, though out of shock or anger it couldn't be defined. Uther stepped back allowed the camera to span the courtyard and then everyone hissed. There in the middle of the delicate white of fresh snow fall, were gallows. "He can't be serious." Gwen said loudly, her eyes wide and her hand on Lance's arm. "Today is a trial of the greatest importance. Twenty-three years ago, I was betrayed by my own guard and inside my castle grew an assassin that worked against me."

Here, there were gasps both on camera and here in the room. Merlin's heart raced and he tried to get in contact with his father. "He escaped to work with rebels and worked against the Crown, wishing to be king himself." Two people were shown walking down to the gallows, both had black cloths covering their heads. They stepped up, one stumbled. Merlin began to panic, his father wasn't answering and he was ready to use magic to transport himself to Ealdor. It was a definite no-no since druids couldn't do it but he was truly getting scared.

"This is a day in which Albion triumphs over the evils of such barbarity." No one moved, not an inch, as the masks were whisked off.

Merlin let out a sound of a wounded animal. He stood, not knowing when he did. He was no longer stoic; instead, pure agony and horror filled his face. Then he heard him, right before he was going to blast Uther to hell. ' _Don't. Don't you dare. He can't die like that, not yet'._ His father continued, looking more tired and sworn and bloody than he'd ever seen him. He couldn't believe he could still communicate with that collar one. It looked like it took all his energy, it probably did. His father was using all his magic to block him. He had been doing it all morning.

Balinor's eyes were closed and the look of utter despair on his face. He knew it wasn't because he was going to die. Balinor was stronger than that. It was the one beside him, the one with a collar that didn't affect her. His mother. Merlin's human mother. She was crying silently. Merlin spoke without meaning to, his head shaking, his body trembling with power ready to be used, with terror, "N _ot her. She's human_." His voice broke and he didn't notice the horror on people's faces, even the humans. He didn't notice Gwen who was closest; trying to comfort him. He didn't even notice Arthur who was white-faced and trying to get through the still crowd towards him. All throughout those last moment's his father kept saying _don't_ and _not yet_. Then he said, ' _I love you my son, my beautiful boy. Your mother loves you. We are so proud of you and nothing you can do will change that fact. Nothing. I love you. Be safe, keep yourself alive.'_

Uther spoke then, "Any last words?" His voice was condensing and Merlin's eyes turned golden, hate-filled and he knew unlike the man he had killed, killing Uther wouldn't be the same. He would feel no guilt. He wouldn't have nightmares, his magic wouldn't flare, it would finally be at ease. His mother let out a heart-breaking sob and his dad's head popped up at the sound. Balinor moved, as if to comfort her and then stopped; remembering he was tied up, a rope around his neck.

He looked at Uther then and everyone once again stilled; feeling the power, the presence, the general that was his father. His eyes once unfocused and heavy now snapped open, hard, alert, fierce and he could tell from Arthur's slight movements that were so alike his father's; Uther was nervous at that stare. Merlin smiled shakily, starring at his family, his support, his everything in that moment. That was his father, never once surrendering, not even in death. Balinor smiled, really smiled, grinned savagely and the whole crowd went silent as Balinor used every last energy to shout, yell; roar as loud as a dragon, with all of his dragon voice that Merlin knew was ten time deeper than his regular one. He shouted so loud it was heard blocks away, his eyes golden; the power behind his voice backed by thousands of years of ancient dragons more powerful than any other race besides that of Warlocks.

"When he rises, you run, cowering Pendragon! When he rises, all shall bow at his feet! Emrys lives!" Then hurriedly, as everyone else was struck by shock; even Uther, as Balinor laughed manically and Hunith even managed a small, sad smile; her last, the executioners pulled the bags down and released them. It was a second, an instant, Merlin felt it, his magic tore at his soul. From where his parents had been a huge bleeding gaping hole now merged wide and enclosed around him.

He was in more pain than anything else and he screamed. Lost in the pain, in his magic, he didn't notice everyone hitting the floor holding on to their ears, glass exploded, shattered into dust. His parents were gone. Forever. Disappeared. Then it hit him, they weren't gone, they were dead.

Dead.

He screamed more, unending; letting the world feel his pain, letting Uther know his time was numbered and he knew he needed to run. Needed to leave. Now. His father had said not yet, but Merlin didn't care; so he made a move. A costly move and stopped screaming.

Tears were flowing down his face as he stood in complete shock. He needed his father's advice, he needed to know what to do next. And his mother...his mother who had been completely innocent, so loving, so caring, so afraid for him. He sobbed, falling to the ground. He thought he heard yelling but it was so far away. When he opened his eyes, after what felt like centuries, he looked up into golden eyes that were, like his, still crying. Kilgharrah and Aithusa surrounded him offering comfort and Merlin was furious but Aithusa knew what he was about to say.

"Balinor ordered us here, we couldn't do anything. We tried to save Hunith, he told us to save her." He felt her voice break and knew they were scared, from not going through the order, from the loss of their master, their friend. Merlin sobbed and sobbed, feeling like it would never end. No one could comfort him here in Avalon. Not the soft, sweet smelling grass, or the giant, caring white oak. He wasn't consoled by the Fae who told him that they stole his parents bodies and that their spirits had gained entry to Avalon. Not even the Fae who stayed and cried with him.

At this point, he didn't think he could even look at Arthur again and that made him cry harder. Merlin felt completely alone, surrounded by mourners who had both loved and respected his parents for giving birth to him, for raising him, for being both friends and teachers of the Old Religion, that was becoming more less known amongst the human world. Finally, Merlin let himself drown in the abyss of darkness that surrounded him. Warmth surrounded him, he knew Kilgharrah and Aithusa would never leave him now. He was not only the last Warlock, he was the last Dragon Lord until Mordred had children. And even then they might be druid.

Merlin cried more, more alone than he had ever been. Then, he felt nothing, saw nothing and was; if not at peace, numb, and it was enough.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur cried, he cried until he had no tears left and then, surprised himself by crying more. Wrapped up in Merlin's bed, in their bed; he couldn't help holding the pillow to himself. Dead. Merlin's parents were dead. Hunith and her lovely smile and kind eyes. Human. She had been completely human. And Balinor whom he had respected, whom he had spoken to more and more on the phone these past couple of months. Who had touched that precious little dragon with such gentle fingers. He cared, he loved Merlin more than anything. And now Merlin was alone, gone, disappeared to where he could only guess but he thought of Avalon and it seemed a good option, somewhere safe.

Arthur hated himself, loathed himself with a passion that dazed him. He wanted to tare at his skin, claw at his blood. Change it, change everything that made him a son of that man. He didn't even blame Merlin for hating him, he knew Merlin would, who could be lovers with the son of the man who killed your family? It was horrendous. And Arthur sobbed at that, he had lost the only good thing in his life. Merlin.

Merlin who could be frightening, Merlin who could be funny, and wtity and bloody stupid. And warm, safe; all that Arthur needed whenever he needed him. He cried wanting to hold him, wanting to be that and knowing he couldn't that he wouldn't be welcome. Merlin, his Merlin, who knew about war and now would see it on top of this horror.

And now his father knew about Emrys. The door opened silently, he didn't have the energy or the time to compose himself. He was bone tired, empty and wasn't at all fit for anyone to see him, except Merlin. He squeezed his eyes shut as a small hand touched his shoulder. When he opened his stinging eyes, he had to wipe them to see clearly and he saw his friends. They were as pale as him, red eyed, blotchy faced. Silently, Freya moved the unused bed to theirs with her magic and everyone climbed up and laid down.

Holding each other, they cried. They cried for Merlin, the cried for each other, themselves, their families; who lives were uncertain. They cried for the future and for the next people who would die, the blood and the fear. They cried for everything that was and wouldn't be again. They cried for war and the horrors it would bring to each of them. Arthur couldn't stop from curling next to his sister, his old comfort. Everyone was leaning or laying on each other. Wanting to touch, friends or lovers; it didn't matter, they were all precious and worthy of life. They were all family, now.

The sun soon set, fire's were lit by Morgana and no one had the feeling of rejoicing in the magic, they laid still. Morgana was the one to speak, long into the night. Her voice quiet and soft, but hesitant and broken; so unlike her own, "You love him, don't you?" Arthur still held on to Merlin's pillow, his scent in his nose, he felt some eyes on him, others were too numb to move. Arthur could only gasp and start crying again. Everyone held on tighter, a promise to be there, a promise they weren't sure they'd be able to keep but it was worth saying, worth believing. It was all they had to believe in any more.

No one could comfort him.

Just as no one would ever be able to comfort Merlin in this loss.

And it was devastating.


	19. Goodbye

Merlin shuddered softy as a breeze drifted over him. He blinked and finally, finally sat up.

A welcoming numbness had taken over and he no longer had tears to cry. His mouth was rough from thirst and he was handed a wooden goblet, he choked out a mumble of thanks and hurriedly gulped down the cool liquid. It was glorious, it seemed to calm him, give him a hint of something he needed but couldn't name, a comfort of sorts. It felt like strength, a knowledge that he would see his parents again, and almost a bit of happiness, if it was possible. Merlin looked up and his eyes widened. The woman looked down at him smiling, her brightness blotting out everything else.

It was hard to see her features through her light but Merlin knew her well, the guardian of Avalon, the true power of Avalon on this side. She was the one who blessed him, the one who made him his kin's leader. She was magic, just as he was. "Why?" Merlin asked softly, and then he didn't know what he was asking. Why was it him? Why did his parents have to die? Why was Arthur, pure, loyal, wonderful Arthur; a Pendragon? Why Arthur? Why was this war happening? Why? Why? Why?

She sat down, almost too graceful. Her hair was white, her face porcelain, only her eyes offered colour, a deep purple. "Emrys, you have a very difficult path ahead of you," Her voice was power and music, song-like but commanding, loud and soft at the same time. He tried not to cringe as it boomed inside his head as well as from her. "You must understand young Warlock, this is meant to be. All is fate, all is Avalon and you must trust yourself in these dark times. You are the only choice I had, not only because you are powerful enough but you are the only one strong enough to bare this burden of kingship. And it is a heavy one to bare, not so much on the brow but on the heart." They were silent for awhile, when Merlin asked, "Why Arthur?"

Merlin felt so many emotions at that name, at his Arthur. He didn't know what to feel anymore. He loved him, he trusted him, he wanted to protect him. But Uther, Arthur's bloody father had killed his family. Murdered. He winced. What did that make Merlin? A son being in love with the son of the man who murdered his family? His mother's tears, his father's defiance flashed in his mind, along with the ropes around their necks. He needed to be their son, now, he had to honour them. To make them proud, to be their son. The son they had raised. 

How long had it been? It felt like years. Time, he knew worked differently here, it had been weeks here. He didn't know how many.

Arthur, flashed in his mind, sleeping, cuddled up to him. Innocent, in a game of power too large for the world, he was a pawn himself. Alina looked out into her realm, full of never dying trees, grasses and bright blue rivers and water falls. Mountains were in the distance. "Arthur," She breathed his name into the air and Merlin knew, that she understood what he was asking. "Arthur, too, was meant to be. He was born of Avalon magic, born of Avalon itself." Merlin knew from what Hunith had put her in her letter that Alina had been the one to give her a gift of a child. She was the only one powerful enough to do so and not cause someone to die in return. It was what had Merlin's magic in a tangle. Merlin's magic sought Warlocks naturally. Warlock magic was interconnecting, meant to be shared between each other. It was how he felt his mother and father, felt their very essence. He had always felt alone, always had to reign in his magic. It was what caused it to flare occasionally, being angry, frustrated, lonely; constantly searching.

It had latched on to the closest thing; Arthur. Arthur, who had blood from Avalon even though he was completely human. It made the connection the very first day, it had lashed out at Mordred, already allied to the Prince. 

They sat in silence. The pain had somehow loosened in his time here. He had cried, raged, curled up and wished to die with them. He had been numb, wretched with emotion too powerful to even describe, and now he felt Avalon, felt fate. He saw all the strands intertwining, he saw so many souls, actions, choices. It could change. Everything could change. Even though there was still pain and he knew it would always be there somewhere inside; he also knew it was his path to bare. His parents were here, in Avalon, in him, and he would do everything in his power to live up to their hopes. He loved them more than anything but in this moment he felt like he could go on without them. It would be painful, it would be devastating and he would think of them every day.

His sighed heavily letting everything out in that breath. And he felt for the first time in months, a sort of calmness come over him. A small part of what he had only known when he was around Arthur; peace. Slowly, slowly he stood and Alina smiled softly filled with both happiness and sadness. Her parting was to hand him a white shell. Merlin looked at it and his eyes widened, in the surface he could clearly see his parents as they were on Christmas break laughing in the woods, Balinor's arm around Hunith. Both looked full of joy and softness, he looked up and Alina's eyes were full of emotion as she gave a soft kiss to his forehead. His eyes drifted close; feeling warmth flood through him, he opened his eyes.

Arthur laid on his bed, feeling nothing but agony, still clutching the blasted pillow. As the sky slowly lightened, he grew furious. What the hell was he doing moping in bed? So what if Merlin never spoke to him, Arthur had to prove to Merlin he wasn't his father, and he sure as hell couldn't do that crying his eyes out. He had to stop his father, he had to rise up as Arthur, his true self. Someone he could be. He was such an idiot that he spent the entire night laying with his friends while his father planned out attacks.

He bolted up, Merlin's parents had been dead less than twenty-four hours and he knew from lessons that a move that strong needed secondary support to capture any rebellions that would take place as the result of such an action. Arthur, furious, threw the pillow across the room while he yelled, "Idiot!" Then, Merlin appeared. Arthur blinked and Merlin frowned. It was a few seconds before anyone spoke and it was Merlin who went first. Arthur's heart was simultaneously clenching and racing as Merlin asked, "Was that my pillow?"

Arthur broke out in a harsh laugh that ended in a choked sob. Looking at Merlin it was as if he aged five years, even his hair seemed longer, but it was his eyes that spelled Arthur. They looked wiser, more solemn. Merlin moved with his usual grace and sat down on the bed. Arthur was speechless, he thought Merlin wouldn't come back or if he did would just ignore him at best. So when Merlin spoke again, he shocked Arthur to the core. "I've missed you." It was quiet and Arthur at first, thought he was imagining it and then he really felt like a weak little girl as his eyes welled up and he felt like crying all over again.

The only thing he could do was say, "I sorry Merlin. I'm so so Sorry. Please...I just..." Arthur looked down, he wanted to turn around, hide his face but he was curled up by the headboard and couldn't move to where Merlin wouldn't see him. Merlin always saw through him anyway, always had.

Merlin lifted his chin gently but firmly, not letting him escape and when Arthur's vision cleared he saw Merlin was smiling softly as if he was just remembering how to. Slowly, ever so slowly he crawled up and Arthur leaned back not knowing what to expect but Merlin always, always surprised him and gently the Warlock leaned down so that his head rested on Arthur's chest. Arthur held him tightly, scared if he let go Merlin would disappear and since he just teleported in the room; it was a very real possibility.

It was a couple minutes of calm silence were Arthur tried to give as much strength to Merlin as possible, he stroked his long black hair softly, the way he knew Merlin liked. Then Merlin said, "It's not you, Arthur. You're innocent in this." Arthur took a deep breath at those words, he felt no comfort in them, he was after all a Pendragon and he knew that name would stay with him for the rest of his life, he did find gratitude in the knowledge that Merlin didn't blame him. Merlin rose and Arthur couldn't name what he saw in Merlin's eyes but he knew mixed in was the love that he thought he had lost forever.

Merlin kissed him, it was different even from yesterday, not bad, not at all, but different. Full of strength and gentleness at the same time, it was Merlin; who was someone new from yesterday, changed with now enduring such pain. "I love you." Arthur said whispering it as if it were a prayer. Merlin didn't say anything but answered with another kiss. It was only a moment later that the door barged open and in walked their friends. All of them but Gawain stood frozen. Arthur's first instinct was to push Merlin off but even as his face flushed, he gripped Merlin's arm. Slowly, they straightened out. Everyone saw.

Gawain flopped on the bed, laid on his side and supported his head with a hand, said, "First, the most pressing issue, how long have you been keeping this from me?" At that everyone tensed, wanting to laugh and cry. Arthur tensed, the man had no tact! But as his intuition had told him from the start and made his jealous roar, Gawain had a connection with Merlin. Merlin laughed roughly, shortly and shrugged, "Bout, half a year. He's better than you." Both Gawain and Arthur gasped out, "Merlin!" Gawain eyed Arthur, "Never pegged him for being great in the sack. Too proper." Merlin smiled again this time looking straight on to Arthur's warning glare as he got out, "Crumples quick after a quick- ouf," Merlin rubbed his arm where Arthur had punched him.

"Careful darling, I bruise easily." Arthur grew even more red and shook his head, then took a deep breath and said, "Uther's coming; probably right now. He most likely wanted to wait for reactions, to see whose tried to flee. It's remarkable he hasn't already stormed the Castle. London must be keeping him busy. We need a plan." Everyone had sat down on the still-adjoined beds, Morgana nodded, "Yes I saw it. Mordred is gathering the druids closest to him." Merlin clasped his hands together and put them under his chin thinking. Arthur could see the gears working madly.

Merlin nodded as if to assure himself and said, "The first year is going to be chaos. Humans have planned for magical warfare." He glanced at Arthur and Arthur nodded, it had been protocol since the last battle in '62. "Well, the magical beings themselves have little training in anything, they would learn quickly though in a good environment." Glancing at Morgana and Freya he continued, "You two are going to help train others." Both girls eyes widened, Freya shook her head but Merlin cut her off, "No, you two have grown and you know all about the true histories I've been teaching you, spells, workings of nature, the essence of life forces, charts, stars, spell craft. I can't spend all my time teaching the entire world."

Morgana spoke calmly and regally, "Yes, of course we will do it Merlin. But will they let me?" Arthur stared at her and frowned. Morgana was also a Pendragon. "Of course Morgana, you're a witch." She smiled at his blunt tone and then Merlin straightened and Arthur knew from that motion he wasn't going to like what he said. "Leon, Kay, Percival and Gawain, I need you to protect Arthur at all times. He is the future of Albion and needs to be alive at the end of this massacre." Everyone, now was motionless at the tone of Merlin's voice, it was slow, impressing the importance of that order and Arthur was already coming up with arguments. He could protect himself,besides; Merlin could protect him better than anyone, and he wasn't the future of Albion, Arthur was looking at it, at him.

Then Arthur looked to Lancelot who was frowning at him. "Lancelot." Everyone turned to Arthur at his horrified voice. Merlin didn't look at him as he turned to his lover and said, "Lancelot is the best fighter here Merlin. We all know that, besides myself." Merlin's lip came up at the last part, Arthur even in desperate times would never be second. "Why wouldn't Lancelot be there to be my protector?" Arthur knew where this was going as did Lancelot but he needed to hear it, for it to be real. Merlin turned, finally looking at him straight in the eye. He said, "Lancelot, no matter how weak some may consider him, is a mage. He will automatically be allied to those with magic. From today forward we are separate, Arthur. As much as I would take you all with me, it will bring too much chaos with it and will undermine my leadership."

Gawain nodded, replying in a resolved tone, "Kay, and I are Lords but only because of the Pendragon family." Kay looked around and said, "What about Elaine?" Percival immediately drew her into his lap in one solid movement and in a voice unlike his own said harshly, "She stays with me." A few laughed and some smiled, everyone felt sad. Looking at Merlin, the couple looked worried. Everyone would be separated and Merlin cocked his head.

Arthur felt a familiar warmth and knew he was doing something magical. Merlin nodded and said, "Be very careful, be very, very careful." His words were a warming. It wasn't safe to be with each other, to be in love with those they all loved. And it could mean their very deaths. They spent a few minutes just clutching each other and Arthur felt such a strong bond between him and these people. He knew if peace ever came he wanted these people to experience it beside him and vice versa. He loved each one of them. His true family.

They only had a few minutes to spend truly planning. This wasn't their conversations on what-if's or hypothetically. It was all unbelievably happening. Merlin, laying out what he would do and what Arthur should do; basically staying out of the way. They both knew that wouldn't happen. Before they were ready, everyone was getting up, the magical friends ran to their rooms to pack only what was necessary, lovers following closely. Arthur watched as Merlin grabbed a black bag he never touched; zipped it open, showing it had already been prepared. On the bed appeared two books, Merlin's spell book, they had both gone through the pages, and his family tree that Arthur hadn't had time to explore.

Packing for them was over in two seconds. Merlin was in front of him and leaned in to kiss him. When they broke apart, they were breathing fast and Arthur was clutching Merlin a little too forcefully, Merlin didn't complain. Merlin spoke, his voice deep with emotion, "We're still dating. So no princess alliances in marriage or anything." Arthur was going to laugh when he realized Merlin was completely serious, instead he nodded. A strange thought must have occurred to him because he said, "But if it's to save your life. If it's necessary in some way, you should know I'll be insane with jealousy but I will forgive you no matter what. Just don't fall for her." Arthur frowned and kept silent, knowing he would never have another lover if it wasn't Merlin. This was it for him and it was frightening with the knowledge that he may lose him any day from now on. If he ever took another, he knew it would only bring misery. He would not be his father, he would be Igraine, married to a monster. He wouldn't know how to happy with someone else.

"Well, you're a fabulous, amazingly powerful Warlock, so you either stop the person trying to rape you or just tell them you'll curse them into oblivion." Merlin shook his head with a smile but they said softly, "I'm not all-powerful, Arthur." He nodded, "I know Merlin. But this is an order," Merlin stilled, both of them knowing the effect of this, "Tell me you'll always love me. No matter what happens." It was meant to come out strong but instead it sounded pathetically desperate. But the response in Merlin made Arthur fill up with love, Merlin practically melted for the first time in Arthur's embrace and he nodded fiercely, "I promise Arthur, to always love you no matter what, in any future, for the rest of my life. I love you a thousand times and a thousand more, I love you." Before they kissed again, Arthur stopped him, looking surprised Merlin stared as Arthur said slowly, so that it penetrated Merlin's thick skull, "No matter what you have to do Merlin. Know that I know, this is war and it isn't pretty or nice or fair. No matter what you do, I love you, I trust you and I believe you will make the right choice at the time. And I know I can never bring them back but if I could I'd give up everything for you to have your family back."

Merlin's eyes filled up and Arthur swallowed hard. They didn't kiss again, just held each other as if it were that last time and it was perfect, especially when Merlin was able to mutter out a powerful, "You're my family, Arthur."

They walked down the corridor as a group, the last time that they could all be together. For months, years, life? Gwen and Galahad couldn't stop crying, others saw them and by the time they reached the second floor; they were joined by all the magical beings in Camelot. Everyone drew together in the courtyard as if compelled and just as they stopped; Uther entered the upper gates with cars before and following behind him. Arthur stayed as close to Merlin as possible, he could feel the comforting warmth coming off him and he wished, plead that this wouldn't be it, that they would have a lifetime together. He prayed then, silently, pleading to Avalon to keep Merlin, his first and last love safe from the war, from darkness and most of all himself.

Merlin straightened as his cousin joined by his left side. Mordred glared at Arthur and then smirked. Arthur reached out, unnoticed, managing to squeezed Merlin's hand tightly before he quickly let go. Merlin took strength and comfort from it.

Uther emerged from the first car, his guards and druids quickly following him. Opening up, an old fashioned scroll he proclaimed, "All magical beings of Camelot must sentence themselves to evaluation of their magic and innocence in the recent attacks on humans at Pendragon Castle. Proven innocent, you may return to Camelot for the rest of your studies. Proven guilty, you will be held accountable for your actions against those who are ever so vulnerable to your corruption and power." The king looked up with a grim expression and nodded.

The druids started chanting quietly and the guards started moving forward. Merlin walked forward calmly, surprising people and Mordred followed him. Everyone was standing along the front steps of the castle, his group in the front, Arthur a few steps ahead of everyone. Humans were to the sides, gawking, silently tense and scared. Standing in front of the guards, Merlin's eyes glowed golden as an older guard reached for Morgana. A gilt of something caught his eye and before anyone knew what happened the guard went flying back. He could feel the crowd grow fearful and scared but he could also feel them grow tired, the chant from the druids was a restriction spell, everyone here would be harmless, even Mordred.

Uther shouted, "Anyone who uses magic against my solider's is betraying their loyalty to the crown, it is treason and will be punishable by death!" Finally, Merlin shook his head to the guard standing in front of him, about the same age as Merlin, the boy looked scared and nervous. Without moving a finger, every guard went flying back. The druids were wide-eyed and they stared at Merlin. Castle druids were powerful, taught well and educated, they thought themselves the best of the magics, safe in Uther's command. It was why they were loyal to him.

"Loyalty to the crown?" Merlin asked as if he were asking the time. Uther's eyes narrowed in hate, recognizing him. "Uther, you expect us to have loyalty to a crown of which was only stolen through treason and murder. Now, I don't know about you but I for one would have a little trouble bowing down to a ruthless warlord. A man who prefers war to peace, fear to serenity, power and gold to a country in harmony. The crown has a prince who is more worthy than you ever were." Uther's eyes widened, his white face turning red as he said, "How dare you speak out against your king! How dare you speak of such lies!" Merlin laughed and humans behind him shuffled on their feet, feeling nothing but shock at his boldness. "Lies, no Uther. How can it be a lie when Emrys stands before you?" Walking forward he broke the druids spells as easily as breathing, the guards were held in a binding spell unable to get up.

Uther was held in place and he shouted, "Let me go, demon! Guards seize him!" The druids moved forward and Merlin stopped just a few feet from Uther. Without worrying, his magic trampled over every spell they tried to use. He spoke loudly, clearly, making sure every word branded themselves in Uther's mind, "You have started this, you have chosen what path you take and now you have forced us to take action. War is here Uther, because of you and in history it shall be recorded that in the rule of Uther Pendragon he sought nothing but destruction, a man to revile the worst of the Old Kings. I declare war on you, Uther Pendragon, on every man and woman who wish to eradicate my kin, who hate us so much there is no understanding or kindness in their souls. I, Merlin Emrys, declare war as son of Balinor and Hunith, the last Dragon Lord, as the true heir to throne of Albion."

Just as he said that, out of the sky came a thundering roar, people screamed; others gasped and Merlin watched Uther go as white as a ghost as Kilgharrah roared and breathed fire, his decent fast and full of fury. He landed beside Merlin in no man's land, looking down at Uther he said, "You have crafted something far too large to comprehend false king of Albion, the fates are against you, you will lose this war. You will die." Kilgharrah could hardly keep rein over himself looking at the man who murdered his master and friend, his kin.

People were shocked that he could talk, a few people muttered to themselves without taking their eyes off him; other's fainted. Merlin took his place on Kilgharrah's neck. He summoned a spell and adapted it in order to hold everyone. "Sil nag benc ra vilmingra." It was simple and powerful; in a blue flash, all of the magical people had disappeared. Everyone gasped or screamed. He could feel his friends despair, could feel Arthur try to break out of Leon's hold, trying to get to him. "You shouldn't have let your power and pride corrupt you, Uther. Now you must pay that toll. And be prepared, I'm ready to collect."

With a swish and a jump of Merlin's stomach, Kilgharrah was up in the air riding out to Akidor and it's protective qualities.

The last he heard was Arthur yelling his name with all the emotions of a man losing his best friend and lover.


	20. The Last Escape

Three years later...

Merlin sighed and sat down heavily on a wooden log. He felt utterly drained and tired. These past years had taken a very large toll on him and he knew his friends were beginning to notice. He leaned back against a tree and tried to calm his racing thoughts. Thinking over the last three years, he smiled, thanking the Old Gods for their help, the magical races have truly come a long way from that day so long ago.

The first year had dealt, almost entirely, on teaching and learning. Most of the magical didn't have a clue how to use their powers or even knew how to fight. A group of druids, only a few months after war had been declared, had held a circle connecting with others all around the world and they had stopped technology completely. Cities were abandoned, families torn apart in the chaos. People never expected, never dreamed war would actually be upon them to this severity. He felt most sorry for the people who had been in hospitals, families to deal with machines working one second and gone the next. Doctors abandoned their patients, teachers their students. All people could think of were their own families, their life, not needing the stress of taking care of someone else.

Though that wasn't always the case. The second year, had seen him travel for more than four months. He was the only was strong enough to disappear and appear at will. He commanded Kilgharrah to take Lancelot to the areas he couldn't. He spoke to people all over the globe. Druids, witches, sorcerers, shamans, fey; all in need of his council, his strength, his knowledge of spells. He gave it, had fought in seven different countries. He brought people together, healed as many wounds as he could, and tried his best to stay in command of his own force.

Mordred had many followers and every day he challenged Merlin's advice, his tactics, his every word. It set his teeth on edge. It was that year also that people began to flee to Albion, the oldest of countries to have magic, the land was strong and ancient so everyone knew the outcome here would determine the war. His best recruits were from France, a couple who had escaped the dungeons; Isolt and Tristan both sorcerers, both excellent trackers and trappers. They had grown close to Freya and Morgana and through them, to Merlin. This year was proving a trial. A hard winter had hit them, earlier than usual, combined with a heavy ice-rain spring, with cold winds that wouldn't take any planting had taken moral out of many people. He refused to help with it, a natural process had to complete it's cycle, magic would only cause more consequences.

He shook his head trying not to see blood and death. It was everywhere now. The screams and smell and pain were familiar, sadly. He had killed more people than he wished to remember, they could keep no prisoners so those captured were given to Merlin to interrogate. But that was a polite way of saying tortured. He wondered if his parents had foreseen this when they said they'd be proud no matter what. He wondered then if Arthur meant this too. Because if he were honest; seeing grown men and women so full of pain and fear all told him that, yes, Uther had been right about one thing; he was a demon to do this to people. Sighing again, he tried to shake off his depression and tried to find some form of peace.

Arthur came into his mind and he frowned. It had been two years since he'd seen the prince. They had communicated by accident in a dream, it had been blissful and peaceful and each told the other what was happening, mostly that there was an iron hold that Uther had put over his new home; Camelot. Humans were well prepared now for war, any magics that were caught were collared within seconds. Uther had proven himself not to be knocked over as easily as Merlin had hoped. But then he had spent one night with Arthur, with their arms around each other and Merlin felt as if everything was going to work. Arthur spoke of peace and a time when no one would die and for once Merlin felt like he could believe that. Arthur was his hope, his light guiding him home.

He turned his head, sensing Freya coming up to him. She was quiet now, experienced in tracking and guerrilla warfare, no human could hear her coming up behind them. He felt guilt and sadness when he thought of the lives Freya had been forced to take, one of them as young as fourteen. She sat down gracefully beside him, silent. After a few moments Merlin turned to her, Freya was only twenty-four but her eyes made her look older, full of sadness and loneliness, of memories she wished to forget. And ones she wanted back. Her voice was quiet as she said, "We have a Knight." Merlin just stared, then slowly nodded. She reached for his hand and held it for a few seconds. They both got up and made their way back to camp. The forest of Akidor was a beautiful sight, always welcoming and safe for Merlin, his birthplace. But as he walked through the ancient trees, he felt none of its magic, instead; he just felt dread. Knights, Uther's men had been labelled such figures since Mordred had sneered it at a captive, they were the embodiment of corruption, betrayal and destruction. Everything Knights were not.

Merlin walked into camp, ignoring the new members who stared and everyone else who bowed as he passed. Morgana met him in the back of the largest building. It was made of stone, grass and wood, like the others; it was put together by magic. It held five rooms. The first was open to everyone, positioned on the right side was a library where books had been stolen from all around the world. It was the most modern room, with rows upon rows of shelves. The second was to left of the entrance way and was Merlin's workshop full of potions, healing aliments and weapons, it was here that someone could find Gaius everyday. Here, where the ingured were taken. Those were two largest rooms in the camp. Gaius, himself, had proven his worth more than almost anyone.

They had become very close and Gaius had told him stories of his parents that Merlin never knew, it always cheered him up slightly, he also knew Gaius kept a lot to himself, knew when to use it and when to save a tale. He was one of the best healers Merlin had and taught many on healing arts. It was dreadfully needed. The backrooms were not open to the public, the room connecting to his workshop was his own bedroom and, next to it was his meeting room, small with only a beat up table they had found in an abandoned farmhouse. Just down the hall from that was the integration room. That is where Morgana was standing looking strong and fierce.

Morgana had been named his second, much to Mordred's displeasure but she was strong, stronger than they thought she would be capable of. She was truly fit to be a queen, ruling with hesitance, always one to voice her opinions but able stand back and take orders. She was ruthless, though, as had been shown to both Merlin and herself when a witch had betrayed one of their positions to Uther's men. It had frightened her and he, Lancelot and Freya had a long discussion about it with her later that evening, it seemed to comfort her. But both knew who she truly needed was Leon and Guinevere.

Stepping inside, he found Lancelot and Micheal standing guard over a young brunette man. His eyes were wild rolling from Lancelot straight to Merlin, they widened even more, if it were possible. The boy clenched his jaw as if stopping himself from screaming. Merlin turned to Lancelot and Lancelot replied without having to be asked. "We found a group of them scouting in the eastern border, he was the only one to survive the attack." Lancelot stopped and then said quietly, "I told Galahad to bring him instead of kill him." Merlin nodded, knowing the double meaning as he moved to stand before the prisoner. This man had information otherwise Lancelot would have killed him.

Micheal turned slightly away, in respect, his voice quiet, "We followed them for awhile. Noisy buggers. They mentioned Uther being furious over an incident in his court. Apparently, the prince caused a scene a few weeks back." Merlin's head snapped up from looking at the captive who was laid out on a slab of stone and spelled there. "Arthur?" Merlin asked, forcing a causal tone to his voice. Lancelot nodded, "He killed two of Uther's best generals and rumour has it had his servants take down another thirteen." Servants, friends, he could picture Percival, and Gawain, Leon and Kay, he wondered if Elaine and Gwen were okay. Merlin nodded and leaned down so that he could look the boy in the eyes. Slowly, he said, "You are going to tell me everything you know." The captive made a strangled sound and it caused a pang in his chest.

The truth was he had been trained for this his entire life. The hard decisions, the one who had to bare the consequences. And yes, the one who had to cause pain, terrible, terrible pain. And he was good at it. Merlin put his hand on the man's chest and closed his eyes, concentrating. It came swiftly, more familiar now. It started as pin pricks into the man's chest, then they grew in pressure and heat. Within a minute he was screaming, pleading, begging for it to stop. "Please! Please...I'll tell you anything!" He was sobbing when Merlin stopped, ignoring the pang in his chest he asked coldly, "Where are Uther's men positioning themselves?" The man wouldn't open his eyes, as if in denial that he was about to commit treason to his king. "Uther had us cross over to the east since our last two missions failed on both the west and south border. We were told to hold land near Crescent Hill Bridge. We were supposed to wait for reinforcements before we moved forward." All this came out in a rushed sob. "I swear, I swear that's all." Merlin sighed heavily. He felt no lies coming from him so he asked his next question carefully. "And of your prince? What do you know of him?" The man's eyes widened slightly, he was breathing hard but managed to keep his voice even as he whispered, so softly only Merlin heard him. "So, it's true?"

The boy went quiet and Merlin placed it hand back. Less than a minute later, he pulled back. Quickly, the boy cried out, "His highness has spent the last year defying the King drastically. He kept urging for a peaceful solutions, then attempted to turn other Lords and politicians in favour of equalities. He preaches that there is nothing to fear from magic." At this the man's eyes narrowed looking at him. Yes, Merlin was indeed dangerous. sweat was dripping off the human, his heart pounding noticably in bulging veins. His eyes were wet and wild.

 "He says that Emrys is the rightful heir to Albion." Merlin's eyes narrowed a fraction not noticed by anyone else. His Arthur, claiming that, in front of people. Gods, he was the idiot in this relationship. "He committed treason." Merlin nodded agreeing and for once asked, "What is your name?" Lancelot tensed at that. They had all agreed, no personal questions should interfere, it made things messy. But looking at him, the man had not said a word of his own family, of trying to guilt Merlin into letting him go. Which was what most people did. "George. George Milton." Merlin nodded again and said, "This wont hurt." His eyes widened and tried to move as Merlin's hand descended to George's temple. He could see a blonde haired girl in a red flowered dress laughing, a brown haired woman who was also, as she danced with a man on the porch. Memories filled him, full of peace and love and warmth. Then it turned dark.

The little girl, now fourteen, pale and unmoving as she floats on top a river. His father, the man who had been dancing, teaching, joking, playing cards, now he cried, now he rages. He sees Glasgow, he sees bombs go off. He sees George cursing every magical being for killing his sister. Sees George's rage increase to a blinding fury as his mother slips away silently, surrendering to the pain of losing her daughter. Katie. Her name had been Katie. But as Merlin searches for the memories of George's enlistment, of his training, see's Uther's men talk, he knows George is only a private. Nothing of any importance, not high enough on the chain to be told the important facts. Just as he is about to exit, he sees him.

Arthur, eyes like lightening, his face flushed in anger as he speaks about the horrors of this world war. He talks in private at first, George is there, defending his father and calling Arthur a coward. Arthur's eyes hold only pity and sadness, making George angrier. Arthur is in front of small gatherings of Knights, Percival he sees, is behind him with Kay and Leon. Gawain has a hand on his shoulder, directly at his side. And just as Merlin's emotions comes up he realized George is seeing into him. Seeing his cold childhood with only his mother as warmth. Sees Will, Gawain, sees lashing, beatings and nights freezing in Scotland and Norway. Sees that his childhood was his training. He feel's George's surprise and then quickly there's fear of Camelot. Fear of his magic.

George sees Merlin doesn't want to rule and this shocks him, even more so when he sees Arthur and everything that was between them. Pure and unforgiving, unrelenting love. He sees Arthur as Merlin sees him, utterly breathtaking, a conscious , a light in the darkness, his morals once set to something didn't waver; unlike Merlin's. Arthur was better than Merlin, better than most men and even more than most would care to admit to it. This all happened in less than ten seconds.  

When Merlin opened his eyes, he didn't see a prisoner in front of him but a twenty year-old boy, one who lost his family, one who was grieving, angry and raw. George. Merlin sighed again, this was why they weren't supposed to do that, though, only Merlin had and only when necessary. This had been selfish, he wanted to see Arthur, George knew it too. George knew he was going to die and Merlin thought he didn't want to. He wasn't strong enough like Arthur to disobey what he had been born for. George just said, "I never knew." There was something in his eyes, in his tone that Merlin, for the sake of him, couldn't catch.

And George said softly, his voice for once calm, "Make it quick, will you?" Merlin swallowed hard. He felt as if he held the weight of the world, the weight of every mistake, every regret looking into the boy's eyes. And he saw Arthur, Arthur; beautiful, defiant, and always loyal to those who trusted him, who loved him, and who respected him. Him. Merlin. With a raise of his hand George disappeared. It was unorthodox and Lancelot snapped himself up quickly, nodded. Merlin's nod in reply was all they needed. Micheal said something about training and Merlin requested his Pillars to be summoned.

Since Uther had named his closest Knights, Mordred thought unity should be seen on their side as well. Merlin thought it was stupid but then Freya had said, "Pillars." Lancelot had snorted at it but Morgana narrowed her eyes at him and smiled, "That's actually a good one. We are the Pillar's of the Old Ways. We hold them up, support them, teach and live them. We are the Pillars of Avalon and without us, only darkness shall prevail." Merlin always complimented her on her speeches, they were fantastic and as always people liked it after then. Once his friends had gathered their meeting room, they began to talk.

Merlin told them all of Arthur's actions and gave each everything he saw from their loved ones, it wasn't much, but they knew now the others stayed as close to Arthur as possible. The only bad thing was that he had seen Gwen and Elaine, they were servants. It was horrible. Galahad gave him information on what supplies they needed, his voice quiet. Lancelot talked about how the newest recruits were quickly learning faster, their army was large and now going to be powerful. Morgana was one of the best teachers which surprised many. She worked closely with Nimueh and Morgause; was always patient with new arrivals.

Freya was talking about the armoury, she skipped over a couple battles but Merlin knew it was rough, knew about them anyway so he just nodded. Gaius who had joined in on their meetings two years ago was the wisest and always gave such good advice Merlin almost never held a meeting without him. It also gave him comfort knowing he could reach out to him for support. He talked about how many were injured, how successful they had been. No one had died in six and a half months. Then as each on of them came back down they looked to Merlin.

"So you're sure right?" Merlin pinched his nose, he had a headache. "Yes, Arthur is imprisoned for preaching treason. I don't think Uther will kill him but I know that Percival, Gawain and Kay are locked up as well. What we need to decide is...do we break into Camelot and rescue them?" Everyone was silent. Camelot was a fortress, the best guarded camp in all of the Isles and Merlin would wager big money that it was the best guarded in the most of the world. Gaius' brow went up but he said, "I believe he would do the same for you. But take this very heavily. Please, we don't want to lose any of our leaders. I will stay here, I'm afraid my old body isn't one for action anymore." Merlin nodded with a slight smile. Lancelot spoke up first and said, "I'm in." Freya next nodded. Morgana clenched her jaw, her eyes steely as she went through numerous scenarios. She nodded putting her hand on the table like Lancelot and Freya had done. Merlin glanced at Galahad who's head was down. He would prefer if Galahad stayed here but he didn't trust anyone out of this small group. Slowly, Galahad raised his head and looking at everyone he said quietly, "It's like a constant ache that won't stop. Like it's eating away at my soul slowly. It isn't just the war, isn't just losing everyone. It's...like I'm not me anymore. I don't know who I am without my magic, without all of you, without him. I could feel it in the air, this grief and turmoil. It's like I'm breathing in poison, I can feel the trees shrink back in terror. It''s just so draining of everything I have. Everything I am." Merlin's eyes had darkened in understanding, though it didn't consume him, he knew the feelings Galahad was disclosing. He had felt it also.

Galahad's magic was pure, it was also emotional. War, hatred, death and grief; they all took a toll on him. It was why their race had almost died out now. Trees were being thoughtlessly cut down, animals were anxious and fearful. All of nature seemed was in turmoil, magical bomb tarring up the very earth beneath their feet, and Galahad felt it all. It didn't help that his stabilizer, Kay, the one his magic had latched onto; just like Merlin, was not here. Merlin knew, Galahad doubted Kay trumendously. Their relationship had been new, and Kay hadn't been the most enthusiastic. 

Morgana reached over and intertwined her hand his his. He smiled and breathed out. "What the hell? A hundred percent chance of dying before we even get into the castle and zero percent chance of getting out. Why not?" Everyone laughed at that, even Galahad. They began to prepare.

 

* * *

 

The bangs and rattling was driving Percival insane and finally he yelled, "Hey Goldie Locks, if I can't break through them, you sure as hell, can't!" Arthur grunted in frustration and Gawain just gave a dry chuckle. "You know Arthur, I do believe this is one of your worse ideas." Arthur rolled his eyes and stood up shakily, as he said, "Gawain, I liked you better when you were a drunk." Both of the Knights laughed. They were beside each other, separated only by bars since both Percival and Gawain were chained in the cell opposite Arthur . They had been given the older, less used cells. No magical beings in their small corridor. But he could still hear them, especially at night. Those very few captured had long drawn out punishments.

Arthur's wrists were aching and he wished for the fiftieth time that he had not dragged the others down with him. Leon had managed to hold back Kay and himself so they were still okay. He hoped Gwen and Elaine weren't paying though, they had a hard time here, being close to him and to those loyal to him. His father had made sure all his friends were treated just as poorly as he was since he first voiced his true thoughts and opinions to the Council. This war was not the way to go.

Gawain sighed loudly and then asked for the first time in years, "Do you think they're alright?" Percival tensed, Arthur knew he felt guilty that everyone had lost their lovers but him, then again, he was hesitant to even be with Elaine too comfortably in case it came out that she was a Scyer. Just three years ago, seen as human, now were just as guilty as Merlin. But Percival got to see her, touch her and it plagued even her deeply. Guilt.

Arthur felt as if his chest was ripping apart. Merlin. God's Merlin. He sat back down trying not to let his back touch anything. "I think we would know if they weren't." Arthur would. He could feel Merlin's magic every now and then. It was just as strong as if he were stirring his coffee right next to him, on their old couch. He now knew distance wouldn't be a problem. Wherever Merlin was, he would feel his death. It would probably kill him.

Percival was leaning against his cot and he said, "I proposed." It was said with such softness and guilt that Arthur couldn't help a wince. Gawain just stared and then slowly he grinned, "Well about time. When's the date supposed to be? I hope not any time soon, you might not be there and the bride will have to settle for the best man." Percival threw dust and straw at him. Arthur smiled and said wholeheartedly, "That's really great Percival. I knew happiness would come back eventually. Promise me, you'll do it right though, summer time, out in a forest maybe overlooking the Scottish mountains somewhere north." Percival smiled now for the first time in a long time, genuine. He had been seeking Arthur's approval, though, he didn't know it then. Many people now sought Arthur's approval, Gawain knew though, he had more people on his side than he knew.

Everyone had lost family members, friends, in the three years battles had taken place. Letters came in from around the world, though slow, it was sped up with loyal druids on Uther's side. Many more had been lost in other countries, some up to the millions. "Nah, Arthur that's your wedding. Freya wants to have it here in Camelot, there's this little forgotten temple that's used as storage right now. I found it needing to find more places for the armoury. Anyway, she loves it. It had all this old moulding of figures that we both have no clue who they are. But it has a light, airy feeling. Like the stone holds all the warmth of a summer day." Arthur smiled and said, "The figures are probably Merlin's family. I can't wait for you to get married. There are little abstract symbols everywhere, you'll walk right by them if you're not paying attention." Arthur had, for years, Merlin had taken him all around the grounds the day after he told Merlin his true linerage. Arthur smiled at the memory.

Percival nodded, saying, "Yeah, it feels like I was meant to. I was born to just be with her. Though she does have a condition." Gawain smirked, calling out, "Don't worry, I'll be the best man." Arthur chuckled as more dirt was thrown at Gawain. "Hey! I was being serious. Who are going you to name anyway?" Percival rolled his eyes and said, "Arthur," "Naturally," Arthur said with a teasing tone. "Lancelot. Leon. Kay. Galahad and hey, why not Gwen, Freya and Morgana in that mix before you." Gawain just shook his head. Then Percival frowned looking straight at Arthur, "She said she won't marry me until peace comes back. She doesn't want to be a widow or vice versa. She wants it to be a week long celebration, her exact words." Percival then looked to Gawain and said, "So maybe you should be the best man." "Really?" Gawain said actually sounding happy. "No."

Arthur laughed. "So," Percival said ignoring the glares Gawain was giving him, "You need to buck up and take the crown in like, less than two years, because I don't think I could hold out that long." Arthur froze and Gawain was nodding in agreement. "Yeah, Arthur, you could even marry those two then." Percival's brows came together thoughtfully. "Actually, that would be great. Would you?" Arthur was still tense and his mind flashed to Merlin, to the throne just five floors above his head. "I'll think about it. Just make Gawain your best man already. We all know Kay and Leon won't be able to keep up with a years worth of drinking. And god knows Lancelot wont." Gawain grinned but he moved too suddenly and instead hissed as he said, "See, that's what I've been saying."

Arthur leaned back carefully. He was more injured then the other two. He would have a couple scars from the lashing. It was horrible, what his father would do for control. His left thumb nail was gone, his foot cracked in several places, but not yet broken. Those had been from the guards, Uther, he believes has no knowledge of how extensive his injuries are. He hasn't visited once in the three weeks they'd been done here. He looked to Percival and Gawain and felt a swift surge of love for both of them. Kay, Leon, Gwen and Elaine, they had been his strength, his support in these years. He just wished he had the rest of his friends at his side. He needed all of them, not just half. Trying to ignore his growling stomach, he dozed off.

Waking up after what felt only seconds, he heard Gawain's slight snoring and Percival move in his sleep, trying to find a comfortable position. A feat down here. What had woken him was light. They had no windows, no source for light. Every time someone came down with a torch (crank solar powered or ones with actual fire) it always hurt his eyes. He blinked, feeling them water and he tried desperately to see who was behind the source of light.

* * *

 

 

 

Gwen was trying her best to concentrate on the man before her. Her list of things to do was extending and she was exhausted. Elaine was fairing no better across the hall. She turned and left through the servants entrance, getting another silver jug of mead. Gwen turned when the man had ended his list of chores she had to do. Walking down the main hall, she made for a Lord's room. It always made her hesitate, slightly afraid. Although, no woman had come forward and said she'd been assaulted, Gwen knew of a few girls who told it all on their faces, their stances. She couldn't help the small but present jealousy of Elaine, she'd love to have Lancelot with her then. She had felt more restless today than ever before, thinking of him always pained her so she tried not to. But she also couldn't help the small thoughts that entered her head, three years was a long time. Too long, maybe he'd found another mage, another girl? Maybe he wasn't the same now then before, she knew he had seen war. Had heard of his prowess from those that survived the battles.

He was said to be only beaten by Mordred and Merlin themselves in a physical fight. She, herself had muscled up slightly since being servant in Camelot. It wasn't at all good but as Arthur had told her in the beginning, she was in the placement of being close to Arthur. Her and Elaine were natural spies, though Uther had thought of this and since Arthur got locked up, her and Elaine had been placed with guests. She sighed as she entered the last corridor to the guest rooms, the sun had set an hour ago and all she wanted was to sleep, not getting a room ready for someone else. Looking down, more depressed with each step, she tried to scream as someone grabbed her into a deep alcove.

The hand on her mouth didn't loosen but when she was forceably turned around, she halted. Her heart was pounding. Leon. Leon, his hair matted and eyes wild put his finger to his lips and Gwen nodded. Him and Kay had been patrols for almost a month, they hadn't stepped foot in the castle since Arthur was privately punished. Something went wrong, her mind told her. Her stress and emotions got to her until she felt she going to have an anxiety attack. He grabbed her hand and carefully they made their way down to the third floor, to an old sitting room. Inside, Gwen almost screamed again. Merlin, Freya, Morgana, Galahad and Lancelot. They were all here. Here, in Camelot, Gwen could have fainted, instead, she stepped closer and Lancelot ran to hold her in his arms. Gwen embarrassed, but unable to stop, started sobbing, holding tightly to him. She was sure he couldn't breath but he didn't complain. They were dirty, on high alert, Lancelot smelt of stables, grass and something unpleasant, but he was here, with her and from what she could see only had a slight scratch or two.

"Which floor is Arthur being held on?" Merlin asked. Leon lifted his head from kissing Morgana who looked just as pleased that he still felt something for her. Leon, Gwen knew, was still head over heels for her. Had even declined a princess from Denmark. And he had been incredibly insecure and quietly depressed because of it. He didn't hide it as well as thought. "I've already sent Kay to handle the guards. Follow me," Leon said. Gwen noticed Galahad's head pop up and bit her lip.

Silently, they followed downward, Merlin was on edge. He could feel Arthur's presence, so close. Twice, they were spotted and it was only Merlin's magic that saved them. He could feel everyone's heartbeat it was distracting, his hands were sweating. Soon, they were safely descending stairs in a rush wanting to be out of sight. Kay was there grinning, holding a torch in his hand, the fire small. He was standing on someone's back as he said, "You missed all the fun." Merlin grinned and hugged him. "Come on, we have to hurry," Kay said, the most familiar with the castle, his eyes darting to Galahad. He continued, "The guards change in twenty minutes and we have to be long gone by then."

They quickly made their way down the hall and Merlin winced as he saw the small form that was his prince. Arthur, his beautiful Arthur was broken. Looking at him made Merlin feel absolutely terrible. He tried to reach for the bars but recoiled. He knew them too intimately, knew they'd drain his already exhausted magic. Instead, he crouched. Arthur was staring at him and Merlin was getting worried. "Arthur, love, you're going to be okay. We're getting out of here. We'll figure it out once we're in the clear okay." Arthur swallowed and Merlin could tell it caused him pain to do so. He had cuts everywhere. He was filthy and his hair looked more brown than blonde. But then he smiled and asked, "This isn't a dream is it?"

Gwen undid his cell and went to a now, awake Percival and Gawain. Freya was in Gawain's arms even though they were still chained. "Gawain, oh god, I've missed you so much. I love you. I still love you. I love you." Gawain laughed as his cuffs were unlocked and he grabbed Freya's face and said firmly and loving, "Always." It had Freya in more tears and Merlin couldn't help but glance at them. He loved that unknown tone in Gawain's voice, it was a promise of something that no one else knew. Something that was purely a inside joke.

Arthur was released and Merlin forced himself past the bars, it hurt, his magic tried to flare and recoiled, but Arthur was in more pain than him, he needed Merlin. Wrapping an arm around him, Arthur melted into the embrace. Years, it had been years and he felt Arthur practically breathe him in. He had to stop himself from doing the same. Even with their emotions, everyone knew that three years apart was going to come with changes. They were all going to have to relearn each other.

"Come on." Arthur grabbed a sword from him, and despite all of his wounds, was agile. It had taken a total of five minutes and now they had fifteen to get out. They managed until they got to the second level. The group just needed to get from the south side of the castle to the east and they were home free but they ran straight into a horde of Knights leaving for a late bed. They yelled, Merlin tensed and then everyone charged. It was full of noise and chaos.

Everyone of their group was out numbered, surprisingly, Gwen and Elaine held their own with two men each that looked like older brothers of Percival. Merlin didn't have much strength left, he had used so much to get them here. Used too much breaking the spells of the druids. It had not been easy. Then he heard a gasp and felt it. He looked over and saw Arthur was slack jawed as he held the sword loosely in his hand, the sword that was stabbed into his stomach.

Sounds went silent, everything was still. He knew more people were coming, knew that bells were ringing in the distance. He knew Gawain and Lancelot were screaming. He knew Gwen was Morgana were in complete shock, they were going to get wounded, if not killed in the next blow. Fire started, raged, dragon fire and the man who had stabbed Arthur was ash, armour and all.

People stopped fighting as Merlin ran to Arthur. He couldn't feel anything as Arthur dropped in his arms. Tears were flowing and Arthur looked confused. "Merlin, don't cry. I'm fine...I sw..ear." A sob broke free from Merlin and he used everything he had to make the difficult spell. It was tremendously more difficult in Camelot. The druids had worked to make the castle more suppressive to magic. The druids themselves lived outside of it. It was why they had needed to be on the eastern side, where he could have used more magic. Then with yelps, moans, screams everyone fell to their knees.

Suddenly, everyone was in one piece and they were at the camp. With the last of Merlin's energy; he cried out for Gaius, cried out for help. He saw crowds respond to his pleas as he finally collapsed on top of an unconscious Arthur Pendragon.


	21. The Great End.

Merlin sat eerily still, trying desperately to stay calm. He was still weak, his council and friends sat around him in his small bedroom. Reunited, everyone looked relieved and worried, sad and happy. He could feel the confusion of emotions in the air and they stung him sharply. His own emotions were in an uproar, his magic was so far deep in him, he could barely feel it's pulse. He tried hard to pray to Avalon, tried desperately to call for some form of help. No answer came, so Merlin was left to sit in front of a fading Arthur Pendragon, with no power to help him. It had taken four healers, Gaius, Kilgharrah, and fourteen different potions to heal the prince as best they could. Now the physical wound was a red, jagged scar across his stomach. But his other wounds, having acquired them, Merlin found out, by beatings from guards when Uther ordered him to show loyalty and of course; Arthur was stupid enough not to, they had made it even more difficult.

Arthur was pale, paler than Merlin ever saw him, he had a fever that refused to fade and his breath was shallow and uneven. Merlin knew instinctively that Arthur would not make it through another night and it killed him to know it. As if reading his mind, Morgana spoke softly, "It's only been a day. He could still make it. I don't know why were acting as if he's not going to, Arthur has made it through a lot in his life." Gwen nodded furiously, though her eyes were still wet. Lancelot tightened his hold on her as he said, "What will happen if..." "It won't." Gawain's voice was strong, sharp. His eyes, like Merlin's hadn't left his cousin. "Arthur will be up and acting like the prat he is and then we'll be cursing that he lived as he orders us about."

Galahad let out a little cry, he sat away from the group and Merlin had barely noticed when he got up to leave and Kay hesitated to follow. Slowly, as the day passed the group wandered out, they left to his workshop to find Gaius, or to show the others the camp, away from the unreal fact that they dreaded with every passing second. Merlin found himself alone, stiff from not moving and slightly shaking. With the last of the energy he possessed, he slowly, carefully shifted and slid into bed beside Arthur. He curled around him, Arthur's skin was clammy, but somehow cool. Merlin choked down a hysterical sob and took a shuddering breath as he put his head down softly on Arthur's shoulder. He could hear Arthur's soft heartbeat, slower than it should be but still present, still beating, Arthur's breathing was coming in harsher now, a rattling sound that caused a sharp, twisted feeling in Merlin's chest.

He refused to believe this was the end for them. He refused to believe this was Arthur's end. What would he do without Arthur to guide him, Arthur there to comfort him, to tell him he wasn't doomed for every sin he had committed these past years? Arthur was light, morality, true to loyalties and justice. He didn't twist words or try to play games. Arthur was the best part of him. He couldn't just leave, he couldn't just leave Merlin. He couldn't. Tears silently flowed down Merlin's cheeks, he was powerless to stop them. Powerless to do anything at that moment. He never felt more inadequate than he did then. Merlin for once in his life was utterly useless. And he would continue to be without Arthur. Useless, the word echoed in his head until it was pounding, until Merlin tightened his hold on his love as if he could physically stop death from taking him.

Time passed without Merlin's knowledge of it, he knew a couple people came and went. Most crying. Night fell, the fire in the corner became the only light source. Arthur was colder now and Merlin moved more so that Arthur could take all his heat, Merlin wished Arthur could take his strength, his life for Arthur to survive. He slowly became aware of another presence. It took more effort than he thought possible to raise his head and look. His eyes widened as she stepped forward. Alina didn't smile, in her hands she held the sword that had stabbed Arthur. Merlin's eyes narrowed on it, he had ordered it be destroyed that morning when he had woken up.

Alina glided forward, his skin glistening as she sat down on the opposite side of the bed. "He is very weak." Merlin's head came down and he closed his eyes as he said, "I called you." Her voice held surprise as she replied, "You did? I did not feel you. I only just sensed his presence in Avalon and knew he was injured." Her hand caressed his cheek. When Merlin opened his eyes, her expression was thoughtful. "Are you going to save him?" Alina looked down at him, her eyes full of the world's emotions. "Are you going to ask me to?" Merlin was ready to jump and say 'yes' but something stopped him. His father.

Balinor had instilled in him a scared balance. And even Arthur, even Merlin, was not above that balance. He sobbed again and buried his head in Arthur's neck. Alina then brushed a hand through his hair and said, "Follow me." In a trance, Merlin followed Alina, it was a confusing process, his legs worked as if they hadn't yet learned to crawl, walk or run. His whole body shock with his longing not to leave Arthur. But he followed her out into the camp, no one noticed as she glowed in the dark of night, as the trees and grass bowed to her. She came upon a clearing, one he used to teach the younger children. Still she carried that blasted sword and Merlin wished he had his magic to destroy it. Stopping, Alina turned and looked at him. He felt more agony than he wished to experience.

He lost his parents, he lost his home in Elador, he lost his innocence when he killed his first man, when he tortured people. He lost himself, he couldn't survive losing Arthur. "Did you know that this sword is sacred?" He froze, she had taken him out here to talk about a damned sword? It was ridiculous! He turned to go back when she said, "It's from the vaults of Camelot." He stopped. "Those vaults have been sealed for over seven hundred years." Merlin said, his voice dry and ragged. He turned to face her as she glided towards him, her steps so faint; she radiated a calm he did not want. "Yes they have, until a week ago. I felt the jewel of tavith show it's magic." Merlin's brows rose and he was sure somewhere under his anguish there was shock.

He finally took a good look at the sword and couldn't stop the gasp. Arthur's blood, Arthur, his lover, his family, his blood had coated that blade, where his body had been now it was stained. Stained a cold black. There was writing too, in Merlin's ancestors language. Take me up. Cast me away. A sword that had been made by warlock magic. A sword given to a pure warrior in hopes he would put it down. The inscription was a warning.

Uther had more weapons now.

Tears flowed again, Merlin only noticed when one hit the blade. "It's Caliburn." Merlin said, his fingers tracing the blade but not touching. "Yes." Silently and gracefully Aithusa and Kilgharrah swept down from the sky. They too sensed the sword. Aithusa came forward and said, "This sword is the sword of the true King of Albion." Her voice was now as commanding and ancient as Kilgharrah's, she was full grown and becoming more wise by the day. Alina nodded, her eyes full of truth as she said, "This sword belongs to Arthur Pendragon." She looked directly at Merlin and Merlin's heart stopped. Did that mean he'd live? Was he going to be saved? "You need to give your king this Merlin." Alina said as she handed the blade to him.

Kilgharrah snorted loudly, harshly and he said, "Arthur, Arthur King of Albion? What of Merlin's rightful claim?" Merlin breathed in shakily. "My claim is forfeit if Arthur lives." Alina smiled and nodded. A life for a life. Merlin's destiny had been the price for Arthur's life and Merlin was all too ready to give it up. He would make a new destiny for himself, and a new one for Arthur too. He clutched the weapon in his hands and took a deep breath. This sword had been blessed by many warlocks, a direct line to ancient power. But he knew too, that it was dangerous, he knew why it had to go to Arthur and not to him. He looked at Kilgharrrah who had witnessed the death of his race until Aithusa. Kilgharrah, who had lived so many years of war and Aithusa who was so young, who had centuries more to live. He raised the sword in front of her and asked her gently, "Would you bless this sword for me Aithusa? You are a dragon of light, a dragon who might be the last to be born here in this world. This sword is dangerous, everyone here knows this. But trust me when I say it will be a sword of justice and peace in Arthur's hands. Let me show you the light. Let him guide us towards it." Aithusa ignored Kilgharrah's growls and slowly made her own decision, she roared and a burst of fire engulfed the sword.

Taking it down, Merlin saw the black had turned to gold and he felt a feeling of rightness about it. Ignoring the dragons arguing and Alina he ran towards his home, his bedroom. Breathing hard, exhaustion back in full force, he ran into the room; only to freeze. Arthur was leaning against the backboard, still pale, still looking tired but more alive then he'd been in the last two days. He swiped his eyes and said weakly, "Merlin...what the hell happened?" Merlin could do nothing but throw himself on the bed and wrap Arthur into a tight hug. "Gods Arthur, Arthur you had me so worried." Merlin was crying now as he smothered Arthur in kisses. "Arthur, you can't ever leave me. Not ever. Do you understand?"

Within minutes, Morgana entered to see an awake Arthur and she yelled for everyone. Soon, everyone was hugging Arthur, the girls kissing his cheeks and everyone crying except a confused Arthur, who finally put it together and knew he had been on deaths door. Then he eyed the sword and looked at Merlin. "What did you do Merlin?" His voice held so much suspicion and condescending tones that Merlin laughed and said quietly, "It doesn't matter, love, we'll talk in the morning, okay?"

When morning came, Arthur was still weak, it would take a good few days for him to get back to normal but as he kissed Merlin breathless, he jumped. Merlin surprised, sat up giving Arthur room as he touched his stomach, Arthur's eyes widened and he took off his shirt. Looking down at the raised jagged scar he looked as if someone killed his dog in front of him. "You couldn't make it any bigger could you, Merlin?" Merlin smiled and said, "Well actually we tried to get one across your cheek you know, to make sure your ego wouldn't get any bigger but Gaius said that was probably a lost cause already." He laughed as Arthur struck him with the small pillow. "It's hideous though." Merlin really didn't care about the scar, or the equally hideous one on Arthur's back that he was tracing now, the redness would fade with some sun and Arthur was alive, no internal damage was done. But with Arthur glaring at him slightly, he couldn't help but give in. "When I get back to full strength I promise I'll get to to fade a bit." Arthur sighed dramatically and laid back down, he looked more tired from that small exercise.

Arthur just said, "No, that's fine. I'll live with it." Merlin rolled his eyes and laid beside Arthur smiling. He could even feel his magic again; albeit weakly "Are you going to tell me what really happened?" Merlin shrugged as best he could. Arthur narrowed his eyes and looked around the small room. "What's with the sword?" Merlin yawned and said, "It's yours. It was made centuries ago and kept safe in the vaults of Camelot. When you were stabbed, you were the first blood it took in, so it made you special for it. You can't let anyone else wield it though." Arthur nodded and replied, "So your ancestors made it then?" Merlin nodded and looked up, Arthur's eyes were fixed on the sword, "What's wrong Arthur?"

"Hmm, nothing." Arthur looked at Merlin and smiled, '"I can sense your magic coming from it, that humming. It's nice and even stronger when I hold it. Whenever I have it, I'm going to feel you there beside me. You can bet I'm not going to let it go for anything." Merlin grinned. They spent that day in bed, resting. The next morning Merlin was feeling more himself and apologized to Arthur as he left. Though, Arthur was sleeping again by the time he stepped out. Gawain and Percival met him by the front doors. They were tense and fully armed. Merlin felt more guilt, he knew that the group hadn't been welcomed in their camp. He gathered them all and made their way to the centre where everyone was gathered talking to each other.

They parted respectfully for him and he nodded. Standing in the middle of the crowed, he said, "I want to say something. I believe that we have forgotten what it is that we fight for. I myself have come to question, have been guilty of losing my own path in this war." Everyone was listening, some confused, some still angry and others awfully knowing. "I found myself full of hatred, revenge, and my own guilt. I have killed many, tortured many more. Some, I felt a painful amount of guilt, others; barely a glimpse of feeling. This is war, bloody, unrelenting and most of all; unforgiving." He spoke louder, wanting them all to understand, to learn. "I have been taught once again that these emotions will only destroy. Destroy not only our enemies, but most of all, ourselves. Most of us have had families torn apart, friends stolen from us, our dignities and livelihoods obliterated but we need to understand that this is not the doing all of humans. Instead, it is the doing of few. We need to understand that hatred will not give us peace." Merlin turned, taking in the crowd and he said with everything that he knew to be true, "That is what we fight for. I cannot allow myself or you to forget that simple but powerful statement. We fight for an end to war, an end to injustice, hatred and ignorance. We are fighting for our friends, for our families and for all of that we have lost. We fight to gain back our magic, to gain back that piece of ourselves we have been taught is evil. We are fighting for peace. Peace for the earth, peace for ourselves and our past, peace to be who we are and most importantly; peace between the magical and the humans."

He pointed to his friends who stood straighter. "I want to you to meet my council. These are my friends from Camelot. They are all in love with those who were born with magic, they have seen both good and bad from us, and they have chosen to trust and to believe in our cause. Humans fighting along side with us. This is the only way we could win, we are not an us and them. This is what the humans did to us, and we must not now do that to them. We must work together and I need you to except this within yourselves for your own peace of spirit." He stopped to let them whisper amongst themselves.

Mordred took that opportunity to speak. He had been speaking against him for some time now, and he was proving to be a deadly distraction. He had gotten five of their men killed to hunt down Knights two months ago and had for awhile been taking reckless and ruthless actions in his pursuit. "You would have us work along side those who killed our families?" His words were full of venom and Merlin tensed. "They are doing so with us." Mordred's supporters started yelling and Merlin held up a hand but before he could speak Mordred said, "They were close to Uther Pendragon. That one there, is related to the damned crown. And what of Arthur Pendragon? The man who is now in your bed?" Merlin clenched his jaw, of course Mordred sensed him without Merlin's magic protecting him. "I trust each of the people behind me with my life. They are loyal to the last, each and everyone of them. If you question this then please, I urge each and every one of you to get to know them, do not cast such harsh ideas on them so swiftly. As I said before, not all people are the same, our own druids work beside Uther himself!" Everyone stopped at that. He knew he scored some points with it too, it had been a sore spot of many people.

"And as for Arthur Pendragon, I would never lead you into harm, not with a Pendragon. Arthur is not his father, I trust him more than anyone or anything else." Merlin then took a deep breath and knowing he would have to use everything he had to convince them not to pull assassination attempts on him, he came out to them.

"Arthur Pendragon is a son of Avalon."

It lasted four hours. The questions, the remarks, Merlin's tale of Arthur's birth and of Alina's favour to him. He hoped Arthur would forgive him, but he did twist it around a little, Arthur's parents were deeply in love and it's result encouraged Uther's hatred, his mother died in childbirth and everyone excepted it, a few women teared up at that. A life for a life.

He also implied his relationship with the man without saying it too bluntly. Most narrowed there eyes but he knew it too would be cause to trust Arthur, not damn him, Merlin would never lead them to harm for lust, it was unquestionable. By the time evening fell, Merlin had convinced some to give their group a chance and many more were now open to questioning. Most were wary still and a man walked right up to Percival and started interrogating him with questions. He found out Percival was just a farmers son and was surprised at that and even more when Elaine sensing his nervousness sat him down on a log and curled up in his lap. That too shocked both males. Freya led Gawain to her friends and introduced them naturally, then they started talking as more people who knew Freya joined. Each member led them to people they knew, friends and more of the kinder people. Others stayed back, watching but most importantly listening. Merlin felt confident that in less than a month they would be welcomed.

Arthur was eating when he got in, Gaius and him were laughing over something and Merlin found himself smiling again. Arthur's eyes brightened as he looked at Merlin. "Feeling better?" Merlin asked and Arthur nodded. "Yeah, how did today go?" He looked at Gaius and the man gave him a look that said 'what did I do?' Merlin rolled his eyes and said, "Gaius told you then?" Arthur nodded, "You're getting really good at speeches." "It went good. Everyone's going to be learning about each other for the rest of the night." Arthur nodded again and asked, "How's Kay and Galahad? Our unity is crucial at this moment." Merlin raised a brow, Arthur had caught on to that within a few hours.

Merlin waited until Gaius left to tell him what he oversaw. Galahad he knew was thinking for the past year for sure, perhaps longer, that Kay was no longer his. Kay, too, was hesitant in his approaching the younger male. Earlier, Galahad had left the crowd and Merlin had followed wanting to comfort him but didn't realize Kay had done so already. He told Arthur that Galahad had believed Kay moved on and his actions since reuniting proved it. Arthur was surprised and worried.

Kay, hearing Galahad say, crying, that Kay should leave him alone and he wouldn't bother the Knight any longer, hurriedly he wrapped his arms around Galahad. Replying, Kay had confessed that he thought Galahad had changed, usually, he would just run up and cling onto him regardless of anything else. So when Galahad hadn't reacted that way, he had assumed the worst.

Arthur rolled his eyes and grinned but then said, "Kay, is the most reserved one. Even Leon talked about Morgana on occasion. But Kay just sort of holds everything in. I didn't hear a word of Galahad but he never looked at anyone interested either. Whenever I asked, he clammed up." Merlin nodded and moved so that Arthur's head was on his chest; so he could run his fingers through the blonde hair. It was longer now and Arthur had almost a full beard from not shaving. He could tell Arthur was itching to shave it. Merlin ducked his head slightly and smelt a fresh wave of citrus and a woody scent. He had just bathed then.

"Yeah, I left once Galahad looked at Kay with his old adoration. I could see his skin glowing again, it was a nice and warming sight. But Kay looked like he just saw the stars for the first time and I knew a third presence would not be welcome." Arthur laughed and lifted his head, when he looked at Merlin, he tried not to flush. Arthur was looking at him just like that. "I love you." They were kissing before they knew it and Merlin rolled them over. He could now feel Arthur's emotions slightly, his magic coming back quicker.

After a good nights rest he'd be back to almost normal. Arthur, meanwhile, was trying to relax, he could tell that the prince's back was still searing in pain, his hands were as coordinated as usual, if rougher. After a few minutes, much to Arthur displeasure, he slowed down their pace. Arthur groaned and tried to take control, he reached behind Merlin's head to pull him down and Merlin smiled just a breath away from Arthur's lips. "You're not strong enough for this, Arthur. And we all you need you to recover as fast as you can. Give it three days and you'll be up and ready for a good night of worshipping." Arthur groaned again but true to Merlin's words, his eyes were struggling to stay open. A lot of Gaius' tonics were sleeping draughts and pain relievers so it was best Arthur sleep through most of it. And expending his energy on kissing Merlin every few hours was not doing him any good.

Merlin sighed and promised he'd stay out of Arthur's path tomorrow. Then, as always giving in to Arthur, he allowed the older man to snuggle up against him and they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep. The next day saw Morgana sitting with her brother and they spent the day in between Arthur's sleep and medicine, talking about everything. Morgana seemed much better and talking to her brother seemed to lighten her even more. When he fell asleep once more in the afternoon, she joined them out by the river. Elaine was telling him about her engagement and Merlin couldn't help but feel as if everything was going to work out. Everyone started talking about their time away, truthful, honest, heart wrentching stories.

They talked about the good, the bad, the-you-should-have-been-there-moments, that left everyone laughing. Soon they talked about their relationships, Merlin was actually surprised at how they all managed to click back into each other. Him and Arthur, at times it still shocked him, how much he could feel. His friends were just like him, their feelings didn't ebb and flow. There was no falling in and out of love for them, it either wasn't there or it wouldn't go away. They were all stuck with each other. Merlin smiled at the thought. It was a dangerous line to walk. Others would call it obsession and Merlin, if he weren't lying, would hesitate to correct them. 

They spoke of marriage, whether it was close or farther away. Galahad who was snuggled in Kay's arms looked blissful but he said, "I think I'd wait another two years at least." He looked up at Kay and the older man nodded. They needed to be more secure with each other. Freya shook her head, "I can't wait two years," looking up at Gawain, he smiled and then grinned at Percival who was shaking his head. Gawain, put his arms around Freya and said, "The world will be in mourning on that day. Me, forever off the market officially." He ended in a huff as Freya hit him. Everyone laughed at the old banter.

In the middle of his chuckle, Merlin tensed, sensing many unknown presence on the border of the camp. It was late in the evening and Morgana and Freya soon too tuned into the vibrations. Everyone followed them, silently on guard and ready for battle. They stood in a line and tensed as they as one saw the scene before them.

Pendragon men, women and children were walking in a wide line, it wasn't a march Merlin knew. Knights were in the front, one raised a red Pendragon banner, another on the other side raised a white flag. But it was one of the men in front that caught his attention. A moment later, he felt Lancelot tense and glance at him. Merlin kept his eyes on George, the third man to survive Merlin's magic. The other two he saw as well, from his very first interrogations when he hadn't possessed the nerve to kill, when his guilt still burdened him from his first one.

Merlin stepped forward, letting the large group of people see him. They stopped, most looked more frightened than any he had seen. But most of the people here were not soldiers, they were families, common people. "What are you doing at my borders?" His voice boomed, possessing all the power that was coming back to him. People flinched as his group came forward, as they looked at him. It still rattled him sometimes at the reactions from people looking at him. A man stepped forward and by the glances he gave Leon, knew him. He went down on a knee bowing. "Please Your Highness, we have come in support of Arthur Pendragon. We have all witnessed his fight for peace and justice once more in these lands and many of us have come to see that magic in these lands are not monstrous and corrupt as we have been taught. We are loyal to our Prince and wish to fight along side of him." Merlin was on edge as he thought through every path.

"And how am I supposed to bring you to my settlement when all of you could ambush us or call in reinforcements?" George stepped forward and spoke calmly but loudly letting everyone hear him, "I was just of last month full of hatred for your kind. I felt nothing but revenge in my heart but have since then witnessed a form of kindness also. Magic obscures the fact that you feel, think and are just the same as us. Men and women forced to battle for what they believe is right. To witness the same horrors of losing people close to you. I lost my sister to magic, but I know also that you too have lost relations due to the same problem. Hatred and ignorance towards magic. I agree with my prince that teachings must be required for there to be understanding. Your kind have to learn how to wield their power so that another victim like my sister isn't claimed. She died in an accident and I didn't want to see that before."

A woman from the back spoke then before Merlin could, "We will not harm you or your kind. I doubt we could even if we wished to. We only want this war to be over, we believe and trust Arthur to bring us to a new era and if he is loyal to you, then so am I." Many people followed with 'Aye's' and nods. Merlin breathed out heavily, knowing this wasn't going to go good with his his people. Not one bit. He stepped back and turned to his friends, they all looked conflicted. It took twenty minutes before a decision was made but if truth was told Merlin really didn't have a choice.

He brought them to his village.

Shouts started first as Merlin explained, then arguments. Mordred and his people were ready to kill them and it took most of Merlin's magic to calm people down. The sun had set and Morgana came out of Merlin's house only half-supporting Arthur. He was wearing a new red sweater and was able to carry himself a bit better. Arthur looked like a strong leader, his eyes full of emotion and steel, a change from living three years alongside his father. Those eyes sought his and they both nodded. Eyeing the crowd, Arthur stood by Merlin, his hand on his sword. The man in charge of the Pendragon supporters was named Richard and he spoke then, "Your Highness," He bowed to Arthur as he continued, "We all believe in your mission; to end this fruitless war. We have all lost friends and families, and as much as I wish against it, King Uther will not end his ruling to cause world wide executions. I, personally, believe that magical people are only as dangerous as humans. They just have more tools than us, but happy, with opportunists given to better their lives and their families, they would have no need to cause another person harm. Just as I would not. Please, I beg of you to let us stay and help you, to let us stand behind you."

Merlin clenched his jaw. He knew, like Arthur was just figuring out, that if they sent them away, Uther would have them all killed. Arthur straightened his shoulders, now standing alone; tall and commanding. _He was the greatest of actors_ , Merlin though, knowing how much pain he was still in. "I will have you all know that I am not to be king at the end of this war." Richard's brows went up and Merlin could feel many people's eyes on him, proud and nervous. "I have relinquished my title and place as king to Albion's rightful heir. I will have you all serve him as you would myself." Arthur glanced at Merlin and he nodded. Merlin was silent and utterly still for a good ten minutes, he let his magic run through each individual, sought what they had hidden deep within themselves. He weighed what would cost him more, these people staying, or abandoning them to their deaths.

Finally, amidst all mutterings and talking, he spoke with a heavy but firm sentence. "I will give you only one opportunity, you say you are loyal to Arthur and this is your chance to prove so. My people are not used to humans fighting for them and each one of you will have to prove your worth not only to your general and to your future king, but to my people. We are here for peace and any true fighting within this sanctuary is punishable by death." He spoke as much to his kind as Arthur's and everyone nodded, most looked relieved. Merlin flinched able to feel Morderd's fury from across the crowd and he started speaking but it was soon overshadowed by the newcomers.

He spent that night going through the crowds, men and women stayed awake either staring and watching the crowd or actually helping him make more houses for them. Most magical fathers and brothers stayed in the branches of trees keeping an eye throughout the night for any danger. As dawn came, it found the camp had grown by over six hundred people. Kids were the most open come morning, they introduced themselves quickly and after a morning of glancing at parents and showing fear towards each other, soon they started to play making the meadows and trees feel much lighter to Merlin.

People were less wary in the next few days, Merlin had gone to every single magical person, calming fears, making them see other paths that one singular fixed way of thinking. He also reasoned he would need human support when becoming king, and humans he found gave it, though, they still bowed deeper to Arthur, a taught trait in them that would take to years to erase. The Knights too proved invaluable, most were experienced, knew Uther's plans for Aberdeen; where another band of magical people had placed themselves, an old power source.

Arthur had changed in the three years they were separated, still the more moral of the two, he was stronger, more firmer in his intentions, he looked more manly too and Merlin couldn't help but think that Arthur was twenty-five now, would be twenty-six this winter. Just four years off thirty. Merlin himself felt older than just twenty-three. He sat back against a tree watching Arthur train with a group of mixed people. He knew fighting techniques that were surprising, different and that unfortunately; Merlin hadn't been able to study when they'd been together.

He smirked as he thought about where all their time went. But now in the middle of war, all he wanted was to take Arthur to his bed and never let him get up. And another side of him loved seeing him fight, Arthur with his new sword in hand looked utterly memorizing. He was quicker than before, and much more silent when moving. He guessed that was from when he sneaked around his own palace. Lancelot loved challenging him, and it made a great show for those who wanted to take a few hours out of the day to watch.

But as the next three days past Merlin grew tense, he could sense an enemy in the air and he knew precisely who it was. Mordred was planning something, his supporters had split in the last few days, those who used to crowd around Mordred every chance they had now didn't even look at him. All but twenty had separated and that change made Merlin very nervous. Arthur now stood in front him. Just finished training he was still sweating slightly but grinning-another win- and he said, "Merlin, you need a better training program." Merlin rolled his eyes knowing the prince was half teasing. "Do I?" Arthur nodded swinging his sword in a graceful circle, Arthur followed it with his eyes and Merlin couldn't help feeling pleasure as he knew it was humming for the blonde.

"Yes, their magic is perfect, accurate, flexible and their bloody powerful but their slow when it comes to hand to hand combat, especially with daggers and knifes. Their bow-work is okay but only a few can hit the bulls-eye more than fifteen times and that needs to increase. To match Uther's army we need at the very least least ten thousand elite. They need to have experience in all areas." Arthur stood straight looking out into the masses of people and frowned, "How many people do we have here?"

Merlin leaned back against a tree shifting to get comfortable and said, "With your group here, six thousand, seven hundred and eighteen." Arthur frowning still looked thoughtful as he asked, "How many groups are in Albion and Ireland?" Merlin only took a second to count them and said, "Ours is one of the biggest but there are thirty two, from a thousand down to groups of fifty." Arthur nodded and looked at him intently, "You should call them all here, we'll need them all." Merlin nodded, stood and stretched. "How are you liking your sword?" Merlin was smiling teasingly.

Arthur just glared at him. "First off, you're the one who gave me her," Merlin's brow arched at 'her' and Arthur continued, "Second off, she's amazing, like an extension to my arm. I could tell why your ancestors loved them and no, I don't plan on leaving her where someone might steal her." "Her?" Arthur grinned, "Well, it actual feels feminine, I think that's Aithusa's magic. But yeah, her, I've decided to change the name as well. Caliburn, Morgana told me means Strength, it's lovely and I understand that your people would name it so, but I've decided on Excalibur. Changing it, even slightly changed it's whole name," Arthur looked at him excited but Merlin just nodded, having taught Arthur some magical words before. He'd have to ask how much Arthur recalled, later. "Well, Excalibur means Hope and I guess in our war, it seems more fitting." Merlin was astounded but grinned and put his arm around Arthur, as they started walking back to the house, saying, "I love you more every day."

Arthur laughed but leaned in against him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Since being here, Arthur wasn't scared of showing their relationship, Merlin thought it was because all the time they had spent apart. "Well I suppose I could learn to share." Arthur shook his head, a big grin plastered on his face then he said, "I remember when all you wanted was to share." Merlin stopped him, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck, "Not with you Arthur. I'd never share you again." Arthur's voice lowered, his eyes darkened with emotion and he rested his forehead against Merlin's. "Good. I never want you to." Then they were kissing. It was amazing how little had changed when they were together, at times they didn't even know each other anymore, telling stories good and bad about what had happened. Going over new things they had found out about themselves, going over tragedy and longings, but here, when they were like this, not talking about war, just each other, when they beside each other, no desire, no love had been lost in their time apart.

Merlin teleported them to his room and with Arthur's eyes wide, had him naked in another flash. Merlin smiled slowly, wolfishly, predatory and pushed Arthur down on the bed hard. Arthur was grinning as Merlin gracefully started to descend on top of the blonde.

Merlin realized his mistake a second too late. He was standing in front of a confused Morgana and immediately he was tense. "Where is he?" Morgana's brows drew together, "I swear Merlin, I wouldn't call you out at this hour if it wasn't an emergency. I took a captive to question, the Knight Eric had captured him, I only just turned to greet you and he was here." Merlin looked to the ropes, spelled, no one; not even druids could get out them. Merlin crouched by the tree feeling the ropes, he looked to an extremely frightened Eric, he thought he'd be in trouble.

Merlin nodded to him and said, "You should get some sleep, you'll be needed tomorrow to except who ever else might show up." Eric's eyes widened and he nodded before trying to stop himself from running away, he managed a stiff fast walk. It had been two weeks since Arthur and Merlin acceptance of the group and since then people had been flocking to Akidor. There were, as of yesterday, no more magical beings in Scotland, Ireland would be empty in another week. The battle would be fought in England, on Uther's prime territory and they would finish him there.

Merlin glanced at Freya and Leon, "You all saw him. Describe him again." Tall, broad, ordinary in looks, with brown hair and green-brown eyes. Merlin shut his eyes and let his magic flow and it took just a minute, his power at full force, focused solely on the rope and he snapped open his eyes. "No," he breathed and bolting up he frightened everyone, his face full of panic. The only thing he managed to shout before he disappeared was a horrifying plea of, "Arthur!" Merlin was in his bedroom before he could blink. Arthur was asleep, curled on his side, just as Merlin had left him only five minutes ago.

He looked peaceful, too peaceful, and Merlin's eyes were blazing gold at his cousin who stood with Excalibur at his throat. "Release him, now." Merlin's words were laced with death as his cousin only smiled. "I will not have my people destroyed by your misguidance Merlin. You have done enough damage all because of him, he is a Pendragon and you know as well as I, he will try to claim the throne when his father is dead."

"Let him go."

Three things happened at once, Merlin's magic exploded, the door burst open and Mordred sent Excalibur plunging into Arthur.

All around were screams, and in another flash he and Mordred were outside, Excalibur was not in Mordred's hand and Merlin smiled, a smile full of pure revenge. Everyone was waking up from the sound of the magic, people were rushing out of their cabins and living spaces only to stop at the sight before them. It was once more a dance, one that would not end in a truce. They sped around each other, only magic as their weapons. Both didn't need incantations, this was for most, the first time they had seen full magic in battle, for others it was only the second time, though they had just got that memory back in bits and pieces from Camelot.

This time as they dulled with dragons fire and ice, wind and the very water and trees became enemies. Mordred trapped his left arm in the air but Merlin was fuelled by his fury that he would hurt Arthur, that he was so closed-minded that he couldn't even see anymore. Merlin was full of magic, full of his ancestors, of these woods, of Camelot that was his. He was Albion, he was Avalon, he was the one who issued orders, not his cousin. Merlin felt as if he was magic himself, a feeling that was as familiar as it was welcoming. Mordred was another Uther, Merlin harnessed all of his magic and threw Mordred across the field getting a single opening after a half hour. He was full of vengeance, his magic roaring to kill Mordred. Murder the one who threatened Arthur.

He was in front of him in a second, magic casting him in a soft blue light, his eyes glowed in the darkness, he called up a freeze spell holding Mordred there on the ground. It was simple to stop Mordred's magic then, stopping him from fighting the bond. Merlin could smell his fear. He summoned a sword to him and had risen it before someone shouted. He plunged it, only to have his have magic attack him. Merlin gasped and fell to his knees, he felt dizzy and sick but managed to not throw up. He looked up surprised, relieved and full of adrenaline. His magic had controlled him for a moment, they had both been driven forward. 

Arthur was walking through a parted crowd, his hair messy, his face pale but his blue eyes full of fierce, coldness. He was only wearing a sweat pants, but his chest, his throat, they held no wound, only his scar on his stomach showed and Merlin stood shakily, hiding it from everyone, as their eyes were locked on Arthur. He seemed to grow even more, towering around everyone, his sword in his right hand, he radiated power, command, leadership, and Merlin admired this, a King amongst men, born, raised, and true.

Arthur glared so much hatred at Mordred as Mordred glared back. "Merlin, step back." Merlin immediately did so half because his magic, half because he was surprised at Arthur's tone. Mordred looked at him then, and Merlin understood, even if Merlin did wear the crown, Arthur would still be king. He would always obey a true order. "Explain to your people why Merlin was just about to kill you." An order and one Mordred did not obey. Arthur turned to the crowd and said, "Mordred, just now, tried to murder me in my sleep. We have Leon, Morgana, Freya and Kay as witnesses as well as Merlin. If it hadn't been for Excalibur's magic in not harming me, I would be dead. This man has just as much hatred as my father, and I beseech you to let him go."

Everyone stayed silent as Mordred's eyes darted to the crowd. "Merlin," Arthur said his voice calm but firm, "I don't want you to kill your kin. He is your last family member but I believe he is dangerous to both the magical and to us." Arthur looked around everyone and said, "Does anyone wish to speak on his behalf?" His few followers stepped forward and Merlin noticed there were only eight in front of him now. They argued for only three minutes and soon Arthur said, "Do you believe he did the right thing in attacking me?" That hesitated all of them and Merlin could see the rising panic in Mordred. Arthur turned towards the crowd and said, "No blood will be split tonight." Turning to Merlin he said, "Could you...could you bind his magic to not attack anyone?"

Mordred tried moving then and Merlin had to concentrate to keep him still. "No Arthur, binding magic doesn't work that way. It's either there or not." Arthur looked incredibly sad as he looked at Mordred. "Mordred, I do not believe that you will stop in your quest to kill me and stop your cousin from claiming his place. You are a threat to both Merlin and this sanctuary, if it is deemed this is true to your King then I give a vote to having your powers stripped from you." Arthur stepped down then, looking at Merlin.

Merlin turned to crowd feeling numb as people shouted one by one their votes. All of them were unanimous, most were loud but some were quiet and hesitant. Everyone knew what this would mean for Mordred. Merlin turned a second too late, Mordred was more powerful than Merlin gave him credit for; he had been in line before Merlin had been born and now he stood. Broken free from Merlin's bond in his sheer panic at losing his magic, his rage over everyone turning on him, his murderous ambitions toward the Pendragon line. He reached out, as if in slow motion in front of Merlin, a sword was in Mordred's hand and it reached for Arthur's chest. Then, before he knew what he was doing, he reacted. Time sped up and then crashed in a sudden halt.

Mordred gasped, his body jolting, he turned then to look at Merlin. Merlin looked in his cousin's eyes feeling shock, despair and a sudden wave of panic himself. He saw Mordred's blue eyes widen, show their own shock; he saw a flash of relief in those eyes, then they grew still, emotionless, glassy with death.

Mordred's body fell to the ground, his sword tumbling from his limp hand. Merlin stood frozen in shock, the silence of the night pressed against him, the crowd didn't utter a whisper, even Arthur was still. Merlin looked down at his last remaining family, he stared at the last hope for Warlocks to once again be born. This was it, the end of Warlocks and he had destroyed any chance for then to once again born. He was utterly alone now, his kind forever gone from this realm.

He couldn't stop the tears, silent but steady.

He could only watch as a blood coated sword fell from his hand to land silent and still in the green grass below.


	22. Last World War

He was alone. Utterly alone now.

Merlin shut himself away in his room for a week. Not even Arthur could comfort him. His thoughts were filled with Mordred's death, the death by his hands. He was the last warlock, the very last. He felt the silence, the knowledge that he was absolutely alone press against him until all he could do was scream. He woke early in the morning, what felt like months from that dark day, but it could have only been a week or two. The sun was shinning through the window into his eyes.

Arthur sat before him looking older, tired and worried. His mouth was tight, his eyes full of love and loss. It physically hurt Merlin to look at him, seeing the ignorant, little prat of a prince turn into this man who held the world on his shoulders, who looked so very tired already. Arthur's hand came to brush his cheek, “Stop Merlin. I know you have lost everything right now, your kin, the very line of warlocks.” Through Merlin's blurry, tear-filled eyes he could see Arthur looked as if he were going to cry as well. “I just... I don't know what it would feel like and I know nothing I can do or say will comfort you. You have no idea how much I desperately want to make this easier for you, to take your pain. But you have to remember that you have people that need you, that still love you. I've met with the Elders, they've all agreed that you did what you had to do. Mordred was going to hurt all of us. I just...I wanted to tell you that I love you. I love you and I need you right now. Please.”

Merlin sat up feeling light-headed form lack of food and slammed into Arthur with enough force to almost send them to the ground. Arthur didn't release Merlin from the bone crushing hug that Merlin clung to. “I love you Arthur. I love you so much.” It took Merlin a few hours to regain some semblance of control. It would be many years before Merlin would be okay and many after that before he reached some peace over the fact that warlocks would never walk this earth again.

When he walked out into the camp, everyone stared, some smiled; clapped him on his back, girls hugged him and everyone gave encouragements. “In the past two weeks news came over from the Americas,” Arthur was informing him, not releasing his hand, Leon on his other side was nodding. “War is upon them, I asked some Elders to make sure all the people have the same plan. It's time, now or never, I can feel it.” Merlin could too. His magic quivered, war was in the air. And this wouldn't be just a little battle, this would be the last great war. The war of this century, the war that will shape the very future of Albion and the world.

People everywhere were sharpening weapons, boys and girls at the age of twelve were practising their bow work, even the young were helping with chores. Merlin knew these past years had changed him, but he never truly looked at these peoples lives. Bakers, artists, office workers, all now prepared to die; families along side each other, brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers. He could see the lines in his head, proud, straight, strong all lined up behind him, he could hear the prayers to all the gods, of fathers and mothers standing next to their kin praying to not watch them die in the coming hours of uncertainty.

“Bring everyone together Arthur.” Arthur glanced at him, uncertain, but nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Once everyone was assembled he spoke, “I want all of you to know that battles have broken out across many countries now. Our time has come to fight, to live and die for our freedom. This will be a battle like no other, for the rest of history our descents will look upon this war as the defining moment for the era to come. This is a battle for them and all who come after us, to live without shame, to live a life of equality. I will rather die than to see this kingdom descend any further into darkness. I will die before I become a slave. I will die for this kingdom, for this flicker of hope. I will die for all of you before I turn my back on my magic.” Cheers went up, people erupted, their panic and joy and desperation and wonderment all mixing together into a power pulse that swept through everyone. This war would be for the people, this war would be for everyone.

Tristan was standing beside Arthur, smiling, when Merlin turned to look and Merlin yelled, “We march for war in three weeks. Prepare to meet the gods of fate. May they be with us.” Tristan clapped him on his shoulder and said, “Til the end mate.” Merlin nodded. Tristan nodded to Isolt who was talking passionately to Morgana. She grinned in response and the couple disappeared into the crowd. Merlin shook his head, how they managed to do that never seemed to amaze him, they were as good, if not slightly better, than he was at blending in. Tristan had grown close to Arthur, Merlin knew, in the past fortnight. He had felt his presence in the meeting room.

Merlin would make sure they joined in on council meetings, they had been so essential in recent months. As though Arthur could sense his thoughts, he said, “I have been working closely with your trackers. Leon's been training many in tracking, he's still our best next to Gawain. I have to say Tristan and Isolt are by far the most experienced. They grew up as street kids in London, know exactly how to get out of sticky situations and I've been using them to get us closer to Camelot.” Merlin looked at Arthur, seeing the king so openly laid out in front of him, it was astonishing. Arthur looked back completely unaware of his own growth, his own self. No, Merlin could see Arthur was only aware of his concern for him.

Arthur was concerned about his fragility.

That completely froze Merlin. Merlin straightened his shoulders and did what he had been taught. Concentrate on the now. He centred himself and pushed all thoughts of that night deep down, not to be looked at or prodded at until a day of safety and certainty. “Arthur stop.” His tone sharp had Arthur straightening as well. “We are in the middle of war and on the brink of battle. We may not be alive in a month. I am not dwelling on Mordred or my... my race. Alright. I have to focus on what's here. On what I can do.” Arthur was blank for a few moments thinking over what he said, slowly, he nodded and smiled a little letting Merlin know that he would go along with it. That for now, everything they couldn't help with would be pushed back to be dissected when or if this war would end.

Arthur slowly, tentatively took his hand again as they continued their walk. “Anyway, I've found out that,” Arthur replied leading them toward Gawain and Galahad, “Uther is leading his army west to Wales, near Aberdare. He'll get there first, get some high ground and make camp, drawing us out into the open.” Merlin frowned, wondering about Camelot. “Wouldn't it be better for him to stay at Camelot? It would have magical defences to help their druids and now that it is tainted it would hold us off much bett...” Merlin trailed off at Arthur's expression, one of pride and cunning.

He smirked and said, “I might have made a few people think that Camelot would work in your favor. That you'd be instinctively attached to the city and it's magic would allow you the advantage naturally just because of your blood.” Merlin shook his head astonished, “You drew him out. You actually drew Uther out of the fortress.” Merlin couldn't name the amount of pride and surprise and love he had for Arthur in that moment. He kissed him hard, his free hand just by his nape. Quick and not getting sidetracked in the middle of camp, he lifted his head to see Arthur looking more than just a bit pleased. Arthur cleared his throat and with a very diplomatic voice stated, “I've gathered the group for an hour from now. I think we should all be aware of the bigger picture.” Merlin nodded and they spent the next hour going along the ranks from privates at the tender ages of fifteen to the more experienced. Arthur corrected stances and moves, making sure people knew their faults to be able to improve. If nothing else they watched out for them.

Merlin spent the hour connected to the rituals of different races. Magic poured through him and Merlin was truly able to forget about Mordred in their combined magic. Some were powerful, others would had to rely on their physical form to communicate, all of them were connected. They would all feel each magical person fall on the battle field. He told them so, warned them so that when-when-it happened they would not lose themselves to the loss.

An hour later, they sat around the round table. Arthur was beside Merlin, Tristan and Isolt opposite and Gaius on Merlin's other side. The rest of the group took their normal positions, Lancelot on Arthur's other side. Isolt spoke first, her voice carrying authority, “The Americas are at war,” Merlin nodded, confirming it as others looked at him. “Their battle will take place across West Virginia through to Kentucky and down to Arizona. Canada itself has had their lines drawn across their prairies. South America, as we predicated, is very safe at this moment, but has been fighting off refugees like locusts.” Arthur looked grim as he said, “The continent is not doing much better. Germany and France are under military rule and the entire Mediterranean countries are rising up as one. It's the East we know least about. Australia is officially dark, we haven't heard a whisper from there in over three weeks. China had already had major battles and, from what information I could gather, power could go either way. They are at a stand still. What everyone knows as of this moment is that the cost of life has taken it's toll. I doubt there will be over three billion left.”

Everyone grew silent. That number was unthinkable. Four years ago the world population was overflowing, over seven billion. But then Merlin took, finally, took into account the magic in the beginning before war, the hospitals across the world. The children that were being born and needed technology. Even now a woman could give birth and need a surgeon, if not magic, but surgeons would be all for the soldiers. And then he winced at the thought, how much they had lost in three years. Arthur's step brother, who was training to be a doctor had been using technology.

He wondered, he glanced at Arthur, where Richard Marcus Albert Pendragon was now and if he could even be a doctor now having to learn completely new techniques. And all the other people that depended on that, all the people that needed little things from a world that had stopped, just one day stopped. The people on the planes that had rained down from the sky, balls of fire. The people that had been unfortunate enough to be in the space satellites had most likely starved. Alone, looking down at the earth. All the people that found out they were not cut out for a life without all their normalcy, those that had committed suicide in droves. Humans, magical, many perished before the fighting ever began.

“Now,” Arthur continued looking at Merlin, “I need you to go to Spain and tell them to draw lines right through Madrid and don't, under any circumstances, give up the northern line.” He pointed to a world map that had all kinds of marks on it in every country. Merlin felt his emotions surge up at all the work Arthur had put into this, when they were separated but especially now in the week and a half that Merlin couldn't even think let alone function. He couldn't resist squeezing Arthur's thigh under the table just telling him how grateful he was. Arthur smiled in response, a small one and he turned to everyone. Sadly, he said softly. “What about everyone's family?” It was the first time Merlin heard anything spoken about their families since the war began. He had been too busy, too focused and truly he couldn't bare the knowledge. He remembered all their quiet nights in Camelot complaining about sisters and cousins and parents. Now he paid attention.

Arthur obviously asked his knights when they were at Camelot, his eyes showed deep grief and Merlin knew people had been lost. Leon spoke first. “My family was deemed traitors early on. They were all hanged.” Morgana held his hand tightly, they had spoken about it since Merlin couldn't see any surprise, in fact no one seemed surprised. Ah, Merlin thought, well played Arthur, this was to make sure he was informed. Diplomatic Arthur, he had missed much in his retreat.

Arthur spoke for Morgana, telling her something which he had kept to himself, “Your brother died in a scrimmage in Maine just before he tried to cross over. Father was extremely upset.” Morgana nodded not losing much love on her brother. “And...Mother?” Arthur grimaced and said, “A druid attacked her, she went through a very bad spell and it made her grow mad. Father did try everything through, had all of his best druids look after her for more than six months but finally she went in her sleep. Just like that.” His voice was soft and quiet making Merlin wonder how much he had come to care for Queen Grace.

Lancelot told everyone about his younger brother fighting in Budapest. Still alive and communicating through a very friendly raven. His parents had died, leaving just the two of them. Gawain had all of his family, they, unlike him were living very well, only his sister supported him and he assured them she was all tiger in sheep clothing and she would keep up Arthur's teachings to others. This was said in pride and worry. Freya had no one now, having already lost her sister and now her father to battle.

Percival's brothers were wonderful in battle all built like him and he claimed they'd be here within four days, their parents along side, his only sister had been lost to a car accident on day zero. “Actually, I think they might be bringing the whole village.” Arthur raised a brow, smiling in wonderment. Percival shrugged looking at the amused glances, “Mom said she complained in the town square and she's extremely fierce. No one really stands up to her.” He shrugged. Galahad was an orphan, Kay was also now that his brother died of a genetic disorder and there were no druids available for long periods of time to help him. Tristan and Isolt had long been alone so they both shrugged and Gwen was last, since Elaine told them all that she had been fostered as a child and had no one. Percival held her close and shook her head, “Da said you're welcome anytime. You know you're family for us.”

Gwen bit her lip glancing at Merlin. “My father died in battle a year ago. He worked as a blacksmith for two years at court but then Uther sent him out with some soldiers to repair their amour. He was going to be gone for three months, he lasted less than one. But I have a cousin, or at least I did. I've been thinking about him more often. It was just me and dad after my parents separated, we were never close to my mother's side and my cousin and aunt left the country when I was twelve. We were close, just the two of us, brother and sister really. He gave me this,” She lifted her hand and Merlin saw the ring she always wore, simple silver with a little fake green jewel. Nothing fancy or eye catching, just something pretty for a twelve year old girl, he himself had re-sized it for her back in Camelot years ago. He had never asked about it. “I lost touch with him in high school. He's in Spain. I was wondering if you could somehow find him?” Merlin frowned as she turned hopefully towards him. “He's the last family member I have.”

The weight of the the death hit him square in the chest, everyone had lost something, Gawain might have a living family, but that made it worse for him, he would never again speak to his family and they were all alive, all able, but too far apart in their beliefs to come together. Merlin looked to Gwen; sweet, loving, brave Gwen and asked, “What's his name?” “Elyan Halvic.” Merlin reached out for her ring and she hurriedly gave it to him. “It might take awhile.” She nodded looking hopeful and Merlin couldn't stop himself from noticing the almost white line that encased her finger. Arthur stood, drawing attention to himself and took a deep breath as he said, “This is how the next couple of months should play out. Hopefully.” he pointed to the map and said, “Blue lines are us, red lines the enemy, black lines; old defences and green lines, new ones. We'll start in the West, more is known there....”

The meeting lasted long into the night and when finally they all had their say and thought deeply on the tactics and battle plans Merlin purposed confidently with Arthur listening intently, everyone finally bade goodnight. They would have to tell their troops the plan for the Battle of Camlann. That was their future battle ground, The Battle Ground. It was where, if Uther was paying attention to his druids, he was going. And where Merlin would go. It just made sense. It was too powerful a spot to ignore. Now, Merlin laid down on his side of the bed looking at the ring between his fingers. Arthur flopped down in just his pants. They were red, it made Merlin smile. “Could you do it? Find him?” Merlin sighed and replied truthfully, “Maybe. It'll require a lot of magic. Kilgharrah might help, it would be easier with him.” Arthur nodded and looked away facing the beams of the ceiling. “It's really here isn't it. We had so much battles and clashes but now we can actually end it. Finish it.”

Merlin's hand came down to his chest as he turned to look at the blonde and said simply, “Yes.” Arthur chuckled at the simplistic answer and turned towards him fully, carefully taking Gwen's ring and putting it on the side table he then reached for Merlin and whispered, “We better make these weeks count then huh?” Then he leaned down and made Merlin forget about anything else but him.

Merlin spent the next day focused on the troops. They were still getting stragglers that were all experienced in battle, able to hide from Uther's patrols and even the main army itself. Percival got a letter from his brothers; they were indeed only two days away and Percival's mother wanted to thank Merlin, yet again, for his kindness. Merlin's brow raised as Percival read the letter out loud and then went red as he mumbled it and continued saying she hoped Elaine was doing well and if they were going to have children they had better start because his older brothers were already married and wont he just love his new sister in law... Percival looked up to see everyone grinning and he just shook his head and said, “I'm telling you she's fierce. Don't let this misguide you.”

Their soldiers were so much more than he dreamed of. Truly excellent in their bravery and loyalty. Magic was strong and everyone now knew about balance and Avalon. Their numbers were over fifteen thousand but most were children and mothers and healers who would stay here, firstly for protection and secondly to stay alive if they lost. The army would march with just over ten thousand people. But it was a harsh reality, the lowest age was fourteen and Merlin winced every time he pictured their deaths almost as much as he did when he pictured their oldest the men at the age of sixty-seven who should be focusing on leisure after working all their lives for their families. But it was true that they had many peoples in their prime and he needed them to be as capable as possible.

That afternoon, he spoke to Athusia since Kilgharrah had just left for Australia gathering information for them. “Would you help me find Elyan Halvic?” She nodded immediately with a smile, “Of course, focus deeply, but don't wear yourself down. Just let it come.” He focused into the memory of Gwen, her essence, the ring helped, bringing himself into her mind, he saw a dark boy with a mischief smile and he tugged at it letting the image morph and change with time. He noticed the ageing and the changing of his spirit with war. He let his magic flow over him, flow around him, he felt Kilgharrah there and Athusia closer, she was guiding him softly as much as she could. He could feel himself grow tired, his magic stretching across time and space. Seeing him battling in a what looked like a garden of some kind, Merlin sighed in relief instinctively recognizing the place even though he himself had never stepped foot there.

Coming back to himself he thanked Athusia and told her to be ready for a trip tomorrow. He had been planning to leave that day but the sky was already dark. He had lost himself in his magic, not taking note of the time that spell had taken. Arthur was pacing when he opened the door, his head snapped up and he sighed in relief before almost shouting, “Where have you been?” Merlin's bones ached as his power shook inside him. He just wanted to sleep and wake up to his mother's singing. That thought stuck him hard, he had not thought of her in months. Arthur must have noticed something in his expression because his face crumpled and he nodded. “I made dinner for us.” Merlin looked to the small two person table with bowls of stew and fruit salad on a side plate. He had to admit Arthur's cooking skills greatly improved since three years ago. He smiled with such warmth that Arthur drew him in a long embrace. “We will get through this Merlin.” Merlin wasn't too sure. He never had been. “Will we?” He whispered feeling safe and warm in the future king's arms, his face buried in his neck.

Arthur's arms wrapped around him, protectively and said with such certainty that Merlin couldn't help but believe, “Yes. We will. Me and you. We will get through this.” Merlin could do nothing but clutch onto his saviour, his reason for believing, for hoping, they could defeat a warlord, outmatched and outnumbered. But where Arthur would go, Merlin would be at his side, through life or death.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He loved riding dragons, it was beautiful, peaceful and made him forget everything and focus on the wings beating, the movement of the beast, the power, the wind at his ears. Everything was focused on this feeling, so very natural. And they spoke throughout their trip about Athusia and Kilgharrah's role in battle for they would not allow him to go without them. And they were his secret weapon, they were outmatched by at least forty thousand possibly more. Merlin needed dragons on his side to even the score. But Merlin was conflicted. Even though he needed them, he wanted to protect them, most importantly, he wanted to protect her. Because even though she didn't say aloud, he could feel it. Kilgharrah didn't know, he was sure, he would not have left so suddenly or quietly if he did.

Athusia had life inside her, little hatchlings that wouldn't be ready to lay for another month. After the battle. He sensed six, six new dragons. And now he was tormented with the idea of leaving her behind, and making due with Kilgharrah. She wanted to fight, she had kept it a secret but he also knew that he would have to make it, he had to live at all costs now. She could lay them and no Dragon Lord would be alive to name them. The thought sent knifes straight through him. He couldn't let that happen. But without her in battle they might lose, she was young, in her prime, and he hated to admit it but Kilgharrah was getting up there in age. He was mighty strong and reliable but he was over seven hundred years old. He might still have a few centuries left but Athusia would live for many more and it would be easier for her if she was surround by their kin.

All it did was put more pressure and turmoil in him.

They landed inside Alcoi and Merlin had to prepare himself for the war zone the city had become. He recognized churches that were now burnt or burning. High-rises were rumble, on the back of Athusia he had seen it all from England to here. It would take years for the damage to be repaired. Forests were cut down, fields were muddy and black. He hadn't seen anything green since Normandy. The landscape itself had changed. The ground shook with explosions and Merlin made Athusia land as close as he dared to Elyan's hideout. He could sense him now, honed in one his essence as he was.

The people's cries were louder here, the clash taking place five blocks east. Through the smoke he could make out children running through the buildings their expressions were not of fear or horror but steely determination and purpose. He felt such profound sadness at the scene before him that he just wanted to crouch down and close his eyes, let this become nothing more than a nightmare. Instead, he started running toward an old warehouse, it was barricaded with both spells and bricks, cars that had been damaged beyond repair were piled up around the building on the side facing a street. Merlin jumped onto a full dumpster and easily hitched over the chain link fence. He felt the spell as soon as his feet touched down. It was powerful, made by several sorcerers and was meant to bind magical powers, Merlin stood and cast it aside. The smaller building in front of him was full of people, it's windows had long been blown out. It attached to the larger building that Elyan was in.

He ran in though a blasted burnt hole in one wall, making people jump and shout. Running through the floor, he had to use his magic to calm people down, he was surprised and happy that this group was like his, humans and magical together. But the people looked savage, dirty and broken; fighting merely on instinct now. He had to climb seven sets of stairs, running into a captain who wouldn't let him pass, he explained in a rush, “I'm Emrys and I'm here for someone.” The brown haired man nodded, eyes still narrowed and put down the machete he was barring. “Who is it?” “Elyan Halvic.”

Sasha's brow rose as he said, jogging next to him, continuing up the stairs, “He's one of the best we have. Man has no fear of anything. He's a bit reckless though, he watched his brother die about a year ago, hasn't really been the same since then. Last member of his old crew.” Merlin nodded, having all ready seen that through Athusia. “He had a cousin who sent me, Gwen Moore.” Sasha looked at him as they entered the ninth floor that looked just as destroyed as the other floors. The staircase had collapsed here leaving the rest of the floors unreachable. It didn't take long to find the small group. Elyan was the only dark one, a few Spanish girls and three Russian's which Merlin thought might be Sasha's brothers. Everyone looked up from their meal as they entered.

“Everyone this is Emrys.” The reaction was immediate, silence and stillness, Merlin was used to it but then a girl spoke up, her accent thick, “The Emrys?” The relief in her eyes sliced through him. A young man spoke up, his voice showing his excitement, “You're going to help us?” Merlin took a deep breath and said, “I'm here for Elyan. Your cousin Gwen Moore is my friend and she requested that I bring you to Albion.” Elyan's eyes widened and he asked, “Gwen? She's alive? I thought she died years ago. What about Uncle Tom?” Merlin shook his head, “It's just her, you're all she has left.” Elyan nodded looking solemn. He looked to Sasha and Merlin tried to remain neutral, they weren't together but Merlin could feel their emotions for each other. “I have to stay here,” Sasha replied to Elyan's silent look, saying, “But you should go to be with family,” he looked to his brothers and said, “I know just how important they are. And with Emrys on our side, it's only a matter of time before we win. We'll be fine and once this is all over we'll get together. All right?” Elyan stood and said, “Could you give us a moment?”

Merlin nodded and walked outside to the corridor. Light spilled in from windows but mostly from the gaping doorway, they were once french doors leading out to a small and long balcony. At this height he could see what was once downtown. Three years ago this must have been a beautiful apartment building, complete with a great view. Now it looked down upon rumble and a graveyard. He jumped when the sound of an explosion went off and clung to the shaking railing as he watched a building tumble down. The ash wouldn't reach here but he could sense the choking hysteria even from his spot here. He found himself feeling grateful for the forest he lived in, the cities around the world were death traps. Made for inflicting chaos. A perfect battle ground, he couldn't help himself from thinking.

Elyan came out a few minutes later and said with a grin, “How is she? I mean I haven't seen Guinevere since we were kids, and she knows you. You of all people.” He shook his head and Merlin gave a smile, “Yeah, well she's smart, beautiful, really lovely. One of my best friends,” They started walking back down and Merlin said, “She's also friends with Arthur Pendragon and practically married to Lancelot-” Merlin stopped at Elyan's expression of pure shock. “Arthur, Arthur Pendragon and...wait did you say Lancelot? As in Lancelot du Lac? The Lancelot du Lac?” Merlin laughed. Elyan had to say goodbye to everyone, he was well-liked and many people looked sad to see him go. Merlin gathered everyone around and explained the battle plan for Spain. It had taken over an hour but finally Sasha started barking orders for ravens to send letters and make sure everyone knew what to do. He knew Arthur's plan would work, these people were truly unstoppable and Merlin sized up Elyan, he seemed to be an excellent warrior.

Merlin had found out Elyan and everyone else had heard the tale of Arthur Pendragon and his actions for peace. The tone of his voice held such awe of Arthur and even Lancelot, who many people said was an even greater fighter than Arthur. Merlin had laughed at this and said, “Just don't let Arthur hear that.” When they left, Elyan stopped dead at the sight of Athusia and his jaw dropped. “No way! I mean I heard but I...I never saw one. I just thought they were legends.” Merlin nodded and said, “And here today you're going to ride one.” Elyan's eyes were wide and he gulped loudly.

The ride was fun, they spent the forty-five minutes talking and Elyan, once he realized he wasn't going to fall, relaxed and spent most the the time looking down at all the devastation with serious eyes. “It won't ever be the same again. Will it?” He said just as they were descending. He hadn't spoken in minutes and Merlin looked at him and said simply, “No. No it won't.” Gwen was there in a heartbeat looking ecstatic and Elyan grinned sweeping her in a long hug. “I've missed you so much. Wow, look at how tall you are, I remember when you were this high.” “Shut it you, I remember when I could throw better than you.” Elyan put a hand to his heart and said, “Please, my dear cousin, please stop.” Both laughed and Elyan's attention rested on the dark, tall Lancelot. Merlin left them to it and went to see what Arthur was up to.

The days past too quickly after that. Merlin met Percival's family and he was right; his mother was something to behold. After she spent ten minutes telling Gawain off for something, wide-eyed he slowly turned to Merlin and silently said, 'help me' to which Freya started laughing. The days were full of good and bad and much planning. After five days, Elyan was given a seat at the council room thanks to Arthur who had tested the young man. Elyan was excellent in explosives. It was his speciality.

By the time night fell Arthur stretched looking worn but hopeful. “We might actually pull this off. If Uther leads his men to Bishop Hill, it should be okay.” Merlin reclining on the bed, nodded not so hopeful but going over the amount of men they would lose if he did that. “We have to start marching tomorrow.” Arthur grew silent as he sat down beside him. “Two days until the Great Unknown.” Merlin couldn't help but smile slightly at his tone. Reaching up, he ran his hand through the blonde curls, his hair would need a good cut soon but he had shaved this morning so his cheeks were smoother than they had been in awhile, even with his shadow showing on his jaw. “Uther will be expecting us from the south west.” They had spoken of so many strategies in the past fortnight they all started running together, but finally, finally they had formed a good plan. If Merlin had been born an optimistic he would have said great plan, everyone from the lowest private knew their roles and he could actually picture the scene in his mind. But truly it was all up to Uther's plan, and how well Arthur knew his father.

“We have a good plan,” Arthur said reading his mind as usual, “It'll work. It has to work.” Merlin nodded and said, “Lancelot's brother and Sasha have said they plan to have a battle on the same day. Isolt heard that so many people have heard of us marching that they plan to have their own last battles on the second as well.” Arthur's jaw clenched and he nodded, his eyes far away. “That could be good. Uther will be ready, so will his forces abroad. One day, one last day and it will be all over.” Merlin frowned and asked what he had wanted to in ages, “What will happen with Uther?” Arthur stared at him curious and confused. “He's your father Arthur.” Arthur looked away from him and in a voice unlike his own said, “He'll have to die. He has too, there's no other option.” Merlin nodded even though Arthur couldn't see him, “Would you hate me if it was me?” Arthur turned and smiled sadly, “No, Merlin. I could never hate you. If...if you have the opening, take it. Don't think, don't hesitate. He might be old but he's sure as hell fast.” Merlin leaned forward and kissed Arthur chastely. “Come to bed, my love. I want to hold you tonight.” And true to Merlin's words they didn't make love that night but spent it wrapped around each other, blocking out the world around them and taking comfort in each others warmth.

The march was a long, uneventful one. People were quiet and full of thought. Almost all of them had horses and Merlin had shaken his head, the population of horses had rocketed in three years but Uther would have more, they had to steal many and he refused to force untrained colts and their mothers; instead leaving them with the healers just in case they needed them. Those that had none were to ride two to a horse. Even if they were all slaughtered at least he could reassure himself there would still be a few horses left in Albion. Merlin glanced back, Arthur and him were at the front of the procession, Morgana was giving off waves of emotion and it was distracting him. Leaning over he quietly told Arthur, “I'm going to go see to Morgana for a few minutes.” Arthur stopped talking, he had been jabbering about food from McConnell's and how they should see that it was reopened and never closed. He nodded, glancing back to her, his brows furred.

“Hey.” She smiled as he joined beside her. She smiled at his mare, a calm, gentle creature, and said, “I'm sorry.” Confused, he leaned down onto his horse, ready to listen. “I dreamt of this for years Merlin. Years. It still seems unreal.” “See anything good?” She smiled again, this time sad and amused, “Just pieces, a lot of smoke, screams, all round awfulness. But I do remember your horse.” Surprised, he looked down at the white and grey animal. “Really?” She nodded, reached out to pet the mane; Bavi, named by Jack, one of the orphaned children (the children named all of the horses, something Freya came up with to make them feel a bit better) lifted up her head towards the touch. “I remember him charging and looking extremely powerful. I also remember...well everyone dying in different ways.” Merlin nodded, replying, “That's subject to change. But all of this doesn't show what has you so tied up in knots.” Morgana glanced behind her to Leon who was speaking with Kay and Tristan, Merlin followed her gaze and she turned back to him. “It's just, I had another vision, a couple times now, I told you about it a long time ago but it's increased lately.” Merlin stayed silent letting her get her thoughts in order as they past another hill.

From the top he could see the route they were taking and he shouted to Arthur, “We need to move around the lake to the north.” Arthur raised his hand in a dismissive gesture, letting him know he heard, and he all ready thought of it. Merlin smiled at his back. Turning back to her, he tried to think about what vision she was pointing to but he had heard so many they all ran together. Lose, win, death, living, all of them were up for grabs. “It's about Maya. I've been seeing her more lately and she's crying every time.” Morgana's eyes darkened and her hand went to her womb. Merlin couldn't help his magic from scanning her. She wasn't pregnant, at least; not yet. Merlin wondered, not for the first time, how Leon felt about them talking so seriously of a girl who had yet to be born, who he himself is the father. He knew Leon wanted to see her, the descriptions not enough for him but that was all Merlin had gathered. 

He thought of Kilgharrah and Athusia who were flying above them slowly, Kilgharrah was now over-protective, sensing his children. Merlin hadn't told him but then he didn't have to. It was Arthur who (looking tortured) had convinced Kilgharrah to let Athusia join the battle, knowing they needed them there and knowing the devastating risks involved. Merlin leaned over and took her hand, squeezing it, he said, “Don't worry. The next time you see her, she'll be dancing in the shadows of dragons.” Morgana nodded, sitting straighter and shaking her head. “Don't worry Merlin. I'll keep everything in check from now on.” Merlin nodded, proud of her strength, letting Leon take his place as his horse trotted up beside Morgana. Merlin galloped to the front where Arthur gave him a curious look. Merlin shrugged and said, “They're scared about not having a certain future.” Arthur narrowed his eyes as he put it together and then he stiffly nodded. “I understand that.”

Camp was made on the hills just outside of Aberdare. The area itself was named Camlann, an ancient power sink of the most sacred kind. The druids knew this and had lead Uther's army here in order to connect to the earth. Through the darkness they could barely make out Uther's camps, fires tinkling through the trees. The large valley separating them was going to the battle ground by mid-day tomorrow. It was here, standing on top of the hill, looking at Uther's army, the sounds around them hushed, even the animals had fled, the horses were fidgety; silent, that Merlin admitted to feeling fear. Bone chilling, paralysing, fear. Arthur came from behind, silent, only from sensing him did Merlin not jump when Arthur's arms wrapped around him. “It's late Merlin. We need to sleep, everyone else is resting. All we can do now is get up tomorrow and follow through on our plans. If we lose, we'll deal with it.” He sighed, leaning back into Arthur's arms and nodded.

Laying down, he uncharacteristically laid his head down on Arthur's chest, seeking comfort and strength. Arthur wrapped his arms around him and together, slowly they drifted off if not to a true sleep, then a light doze. The morning was beautiful, July second was bright and warm. The sun would come up in just a few short hours and Merlin started to ready his people. By the time the sky turned the lightest pink Isolt and Tristan led three thousand total to the east and west, all trackers, sorcerers and all as silent as ghosts, Elyan included.

Merlin lined the druids up onto the hill, they needed this hour to open the magic in the land and combat Uther's more experienced druids. Arthur organized the humans and lesser magics into ranks. They were just hidden by the tree-line but as the sun rose, he knew they would be visible, just as Uther's group was becoming more visible as they busied around their camp. The land was flat between them, a massive valley seperating them. Although, Uther looked close, they were out of range of most attacks. Magic on the other hand was the most crucial in the opening battle. Merlin climbed up onto his horse and called for formation, he could sense Uther's druids calling power to them. Merlin opened himself up, allowed his power to flow through him, out of him, allowed it to come to full strength for the first time in a long, long time.

Concentrating, Arthur tried to calm his heart beat, they had a plan he assured himself, and that plan would work. He glanced at Merlin who had his eyes closed, he could feel his magic exploding. He knew Merlin would be in the middle of the battle, would be leading the army forward and he knew, while he was powerful, the most powerful arguably, he knew Merlin's attention would be divided. Unlike Uther's druids who were behind the lines, safe. Arthur clenched his jaw, looking around at their gathering army, all looked steely, but underneath he could see their terror as they saw the masses before them. Uther's army was more than triple theirs. That was what scared him too, and the fact they were all experts, men and women who had prepared for this years before even a mention of war was heard of, men who had trained Arthur himself as a child. They were all scared.

Gawain nudged his horse to his left and glanced at Arthur. Arthur couldn't help a smile, Gawain was eating an apple, looking completely relaxed except for his narrowed eyes. “Good day to die, huh?” Gawain said with a grin. “Perfect day, I'd say.” Gawain threw down his core and reached out a hand. Arthur raised a brow and reached out to shake it. “I'm glad I got to know you cousin. It truly has been a pleasure.” Arthur couldn't stop his grin, “Now, Gawain don't let the others hear that. They might think you've gone soft.” “Too late,” said Lancelot as he and the rest of their group took their positions beside him. They all stood in front of their army, “Yeah, Softy, so much for my goodbye,” Percival winked just to add effect. Everyone had a soft chuckle looking out as Uther made a speech. They could hear a mumble but the words were too distant, the booming of metal against shields though carried and made the horses shuffle with anxiety.

“This is not a goodbye.” Merlin said, Bavi trotting over to them, everyone turned to him and Arthur's breath hitched. Merlin looked so different, almost as if he belonged on the battlefield. He sat tall and straight, a black shirt over his chain mail, his black hair tied up, all contrasting with his eyes. His golden eyes, that pierced into you, into the soul of men, there wouldn't be blue here, not today. Arthur tried to steady his breathing feeling the warmth in his chest turn just a bit too hot. He felt a shiver down his spine when he realized he was actually scared of this Merlin. Merlin who loved him above all else, who broke every rule his father instilled in him, who trusted, and made actual friends for the first time. The Merlin who made him coffee every morning and did his laundry. The Merlin who killed and tortured and cried over it, who lost almost everything. Almost.

He looked formidable, severe, and absolutely terrifying. And he understood then, why his father had taught him why Warlocks were so feared, why his ancestors would become traitors. Because this was a true Warlock. One who excelled in battle, who fought when there was no hope, who would keep fighting even alone until his last breath. It was their curse and their blessing. Warlock's who knew so much life, were naturals at bringing death. Arthur swallowed looking at the stranger he loved more than anything in the world. This man who would be king, who held realms in his hands, who obeyed nothing but the balance; but Avalon itself. And he was both scared and hopelessly relieved. Merlin was on his side, and he was relieved. He slid in between Arthur and Lancelot, Bavi as calm and confident as Merlin himself. And Arthur felt himself relax just as he realized everyone around him had tensed to0 when looking at Merlin, as he realized what Merlin meant. “No, today there will be no goodbyes. Gawain,” He turned to his cousin, his friend, whom five years ago he called a hopeless drunk who would amount to nothing; among other things, “Today, I am with you. Always. When the sun sets you can tell me just how much I define the word perfect.”

Gawain rolled his eyes, “Oh here he goes.” Kay smiled, leaning over to catch his eyes. “Any speech then?” The pounding of drums started loud and clear and he looked to Merlin, only then as he did, did he notice. Merlin's eyes while outstanding were glazed, no one, he could tell had the courage to look closely but he knew Merlin was focused on more than a few things at the moment. It was up to him. He swallow and looked back, catching many gazes. Fathers were next to sons and daughters he saw. Families staying close even though he knew they might be separated in just a few short minutes.

He sat straighter, allowed emotion to roll off his shoulders just as Merlin sat, uncaring and confident in the win. “No, my Knights, my Pillars, my brothers and sisters' He said loudly letting his words flow over people, “Today is not a day of speeches or of saying goodbyes. Today is a day of fighting, of living and whatever is left to say, you can say it to me tomorrow.” Everyone sat up at that and he waited, feeling people around him nod their heads, he was the first to draw his sword, Excalibur, who the moment unleashed started singing. He smiled at the soft voice, a language of magic he still didn't know. He thought then, Merlin is going to have to teach me those words, and he smiled, a huge smile and couldn't stop the laugh that took hold.

Gawain cast a nervous look at him before pulling his own sword, the sounds echoed as thousands followed suit and Merlin turned to him. “Okay, everyone's in position, Uther's moving forward down the west pass.” Merlin grinned too, for an entirely different reason, they looked at each other and Arthur saw a portion of his Merlin. He smiled back and then Merlin shouted, “War! To War!” This was the Battle of Camlann. A battle that would be taught throughout the rest of history, children of every race in every corner of the world would look to this day, this sunny, beautiful July second, as the day they either lost everything or rejoiced in their ancestors, grandfathers and great-greats who stood side by side outmatched and outnumbered with the last warlock and two great dragons and screamed. Hollered until their screams reverberated through history, into the very blood, into the earth as something that would never ever be forgotten.

Arthur Pendragon a man of twenty-five roared as he lead an army to it's fate.

The charge was thundering, the ground beneath them shook, the sky immediately darkened, the sun a distant memory. The next thing Arthur knew the sky was falling. Explosions went off, _druid magic_ , he thought a second later. Just like bombs they were loud, messy and extremely lethal. He heard screams behind him but didn't dare look back as he drew a bow, Uther's army rapidly approaching. “Forward! Forward!” He screamed. A brown horse was at his side and he looked to see Lancelot looking glorious as he raced beside him. They nodded and let lose their arrows as one. The ground shook again, another blast, Arthur watched as lightning came down crushing a good amount of men on Uther's side. The warmth spread and he knew Merlin was still alive and angry.

* * *

 

 

Elaine led her troops to the left flank and screamed as a blast tore before her, her horse reared up and she just barely kept on, the ringing in her eyes echoed as she manoeuvred around the hole now to her left, others weren't lucky, she ignored their cries of shock and galloped forward, heart racing and fear coursing through her. Thinking of Percival for a moment, she quickly turned her thoughts to Merlin. Merlin who would continue the assault, she couldn't stop, not for anything or anyone. Her men followed her completely, not stopping even when the air turned cold, when their breathes could be seen, they followed and she yelled orders, tried to get them unified and readied herself for the crushing impact of horses and men.

* * *

 

Isolt moved silent and unnoticed far from the sights of the charging men. She braced herself just before she heard the clashing noise of armies pounding against one another. Trying to ignore it was harder than Merlin had stoically told them to do, but she lifted her head above the grasses, concealed as they were, moving wasn't difficult, getting into Tristan's and Elyan's eye-line was. Then, he was there, hidden so completely in a small bush of trees, if she hadn't grown up with him, she never would have spotted him. Grinning, she turned to her thousand troops and nodded. She loved guerrilla war fighters, they were so good at hiding from their enemies, sometimes Isolt forgot where one of them were laying and she apologized as she stepped on them. Now they just had to wait for Elyan and the dragons.

* * *

 

 

Lancelot was hurting. Gods was he ever sore. He was in the centre of the battle, the noise was unimaginable. He had luckily avoided the spears when they charged but he had long ago been pulled off his horse, his beloved horse who he hoped was smart enough to get out of this. Cutting down another man, swiftly, he turned to be greeted with two more. That was how this was going, he had killed more than he could count, but they just kept coming. He glanced to his sides making sure he wasn't surrounded yet again. He saw Arthur, on foot like him, to his left and as if pulled in that direction to the right, saw Merlin before him, he had a whole circle cleared around him.

Lancelot shivered, then he got an opening through the shield and cut into the man's throat. A fast kill. Looking at Merlin, was like looking at a man lost to blood lust, the men surrounding him were trying to run, but there was no room, not here, no one could retreat. Lancelot felt bodies all around him and wished only for a second he had Merlin's ferocity, just to have the space to move. But then he saw Merlin decapitate some young solider, he tried really hard not to notice their faces or ages, but sometimes couldn't help it and he realized he'd rather be crushed by the weight then be anywhere near Merlin at that time.

He raised his sword higher as a man turned towards him, bloody and smiling, Lancelot wondered what friend he had lost to the mountain man. He clenched his jaw and knew killing this man wouldn't even be a nick to his conscious. A cry sounded and only seeing Merlin freeze for moment made Lancelot immediately turn to Arthur, he had an arrow in his shoulder. Lancelot sidestepped his own allies and killed five more men before he reached the blonde. Leaping up, he thrust a dagger into his opponent's neck between his helmet and armour before he even knew he was there. Pulling it out, blood sprayed and he turned to Arthur just in time to see him pull out the offending arrow with a slight wince. “Don't worry, just the tip entered,” Arthur grunted as he swung to block an attack form the next man, “Just a flesh wound. Thank you, though, I needed that second to get it out, would have been damned if you didn't get here.” Lancelot nodded trying not to trip on the men and body parts that littered the ground.

It was getting harder to fight and he was just lucky he made it in time. “No problem. I've got your back. Always.” Arthur grinned at him but then said, “Merlin?” “Last I saw,” Lancelot grunted this time, his shoulders starting to ache, he wondered just how tired Arthur felt with a wound in his sword arm, “he was doing great.” Arthur didn't stop smiling for a few minutes after that. Lancelot wondered how Gwen was going but then he erased that thought, not wanting to know.

* * *

 

Elyan was running, running faster than he ever ran before, back home in Spain he was called The Ghost and it was true. In and out, before you even glimpsed him but this, this was impressive even for him. He tried not to let his panic overwhelm him, it was on him and five of his best men. “Come on, come on.” He couldn't help but whisper to himself. There, like a small flare right over the forest. The dragons were ready. Behind enemy lines he screamed, his body freezing from druid magic, his fingers stiff. Men popped up from the ground, screaming after him and the enemy turned completely horrified to find them at their backs. As his men pushed forward, he and five others made the dash. They were spread out across the hill, all running the-longer-than-he-realized-dash up the hill and practically tore off his backpack. Inside, held a device he spent two weeks making. And he was good. Better than good. Taking it out, he buried it right where Merlin told him too. Then he saw more men coming from Uther's camp, they had known he had reinforcements up there and hoping against hope he ran for it.

Laughing, Elyan couldn't stop his hysteria rise, five men out in the open with enemies at all sides. He looked to his sides seeing them running as well. Praying to Avalon he wasn't about to die, he watched as Uther's druids descended into battle just as Merlin said they would. Right before he crashed into a hundred men he pushed the device in his hand and threw himself to the ground.

* * *

 

“By the Gods! Fucking hell!” Isolt grabbed her head by instinct as the dragons roared with the bomb Elyan just used. Finally able to look up, her and her men were gobsmacked. Dragons now circled the enemy burning fire and picking up random men to throw them to the ground. But that's not what made them silent, it was Elyan's work, he had brought down the opposite side of the valley, the druids had been descending and they were now in the middle of battle, unable to get out just like the rest of them. Uther had no retreat and the rest of his army on top the hill, were powerless to get down, unless they spent three days going down the east side. “Bishop's hill boys,” Isolt said laughing, “Although, I'd call it more of a mountain range, wouldn't you? It's as rocky as hell with only two good paths for horses. Not to mention,” Another blast sounded and they fell to the ground, the sky was black, raining earth form the bombs, “my lover just tore out the other one. Ha! To War!”

She raised a sword and together they swarmed the overridden right flank. It was with relief that she spotted Percival, taller than those around him, he still looked strong and steady. Blood coated his chest but she could see it wasn't his, although, he did had a nasty slash on his cheek. _Must have hurt like a bitch_ , she thought. Moving quickly she was able to dodge a strike but was soon overwhelmed. A man who she didn't know the name of came to her aid and they fought side by side. “Thanks old chap.” He grinned, he was missing a tooth and said, “No problem, sunshine.” She laughed at the older man; together they took out twelve men, Isolt was determined to keep count, to remember and one day hopefully pay penance. It was a large man, a general, carrying a heavy axe and club who knocked her down. She gasped, the air knocked out of her, her partner stepped forward before his enemy even hit the ground.

She tried grabbing her sword but her arm was dislocated, she watched only for a moment but it was too late. The general surged forward outstandingly quick and her bloke, her amazingly new friend gasped as the axe lodged into his chest. He fell and he looked for her, she tried without success to stop the sob from sounding. The man who she still didn't know his name gave one last look, a look that was oddly enough, one of happiness and he stilled.

Rolling just in time to avoid the axe herself, she found her hand on a spear and screamed charging quicker than she, herself thought she could, lunged and stabbed the man in the chest. Pushing harder than she dreamed, she started going forward, making sure the metal pierced his heart. The general gave a small sound of surprise and fell right next to her saviour. She gasped then, heart rapidly racing, sweat pouring down her body, she finally realized just how much she ached, how much she hurt. She looked up and saw Gwen who spotted her and grinned. Gwen didn't look like usual pristine self. She looked wretched, dirty and bloody and awful just like the rest of them. But Gwen was happy Isolt was alive and Isolt was happy she was alive. So she grinned back, the scene only taking a second but then she gasped feeling the searing pain in her back. She didn't need to turn, she saw Gwen's astonishment, she felt the knife dig in deeper. And there, there right behind Gwen, now visible because he took down the man Gwen didn't see, who had been using her shock against her. There was her Tristan, looking wide eyed at her, now in his own shock.

Isolt smiled at him, truly, so happy to see he was alive, she realized then the happiness her friend felt and she fell to the ground with Tristan's scream sending warmth through her.

* * *

 

Leon couldn't stop his ears from ringing. He heard nothing but the ringing, he didn't know if people were shouting to get his attention or not. He had to take off his helmet to make sure he had full access to look around to catch his friends if they needed him. But truthfully, there were so many people, all in armour that he doubted he would see them. He had seen Gawain a half hour before, he had been positioned right flank. With being being pushed and moving so much to stop getting crushed he was more towards the centre and Gawain's men. Gawain himself, had seemed fine, physically, with the chaos and moving, Gawain had asked him if he'd seen Freya though she should be on the other side of the valley. Leon had shaken his head, “Haven't seen anyone since the charge. You?” They had to shout to be heard over the clashes of metal. “I saw Merlin. Brilliant. Scary.” Leon nodded, just remembering Merlin when he was calm on top of Bavi had scared the shit out of him, they had to be winning by now.

They had grinned at each other and then quickly without meaning to, had lost sight of each other, Leon didn't even get the chance to ask about Morgana, his beautiful mother of his child, hopefully, magically, certainly. That had been a half hour ago, then the druids magic had centred along his men and they had all been attacked with some sort of screech, over seven hundred had lost their hearing but then Merlin intervened, he knew it was Merlin, it was almost as if he could feel the man inside his head. It had been amazing and terrifying and then he was okay, still deaf but no longer in pain. Now they were gaining ground, he could tell. Stepping forward, he had to pull his leg up since it got caught in the crook of a man's arm. He had to force bile down his throat, wondering if he was stepping on a friend and not being able to look down and see.

He felt it again, magic, enemy magic and he was blasted off his feet as lightning came down from the sky. Landing harshly onto the ground he coughed, everything was darkening and with panic taking hold he realized he was probably dying. _Morgana_! He tried to scream but he knew no sound came out. People were getting to their feet and his panic raised higher as he realized he was going to be trampled. He searched for a face that was familiar, anyone, anyone at all. _Where were his friends?_ He thought as the world went dark.

* * *

 

Gwen ran after a screaming Tristan as he struck out against their enemy with a fury. She tried looking for the medics, they had planned for them to be stationed evenly though the ranks but she couldn't see them anywhere near. Dropping to the ground, she screamed at Tristan, “Keep everyone away from here!” He seemed to get enough sense in him to obey or it might have just been her commanding, furious tone; so unlike her natural one. She immediately put two fingers to Isolt's pulse point, heart jumping, she tried not to panic as she reached for another one by her wrist just to make sure. Nodding to herself, she couldn't help the breath of relief that escaped her. “She's alive!” She could see Tristan practically deflate with relief, he still didn't stop his attack, more allies at his side blocking them from the enemy. Taking off Isolot's armour quickly she noted how much blood was flowing and she looked around, people made a small circle around her, a man looking down looked concerned but panicked.

Everyone remembered hearing Merlin's voice that morning. “Don't stop. No friend, no family member, not one person is worth losing this war over. Do not stop. This isn't just for one person, this isn't just about me or you or your loved ones. This is the war of the century, and you will not stop. Not if do we lose today. Not if you lose everyone you love. Not if I die or Arthur dies or our generals all die. We will not stop.”

Gwen couldn't help but try, try pleading to people who were in the midst of battle, who held bloody weapons and wore bloody clothes. “Please, please I need help, my friend's hurt but she'd not dead. Not yet. Please.” A couple people turned and ran up to the front, needing to lose themselves in the battle and not to look to someone dying, not a friend, not an alley. And too scared of what Merlin might say. The man crouched though, in his fifties; he frowned looking at her wound. “I was just a office worker before the war but I'll help you take her to a medic.” She smiled, trying to convey all of her gratitude to this man. His eyes watered so she hoped she got it across. Tying some fabric around her, Gwen yelled to Tristan, “We're getting her to a medic.” He glanced back at Isolt and her heart clenched at his expression. He then nodded and still furious jumped into battle ready to kill everyone and everything. The medics, thankfully, were not that far behind. They were overwhelmed and now out of the crushing noise and surrounded by allies, she was able to look down and around. Bodies were everywhere, piled high onto each other. She could make out the screams and pleading. No wonder everyone wanted to be at the front where all of this destruction was drowned out.

Looking to the young girl, she was probably only fourteen, Gwen asked, “Where do you want me?” Surprised, the girl replied automatically, “We're short on the left flank. Put the pebbles on the bodies, Emrys himself spelled them, they'll either go back to Akidor or the camp back on the hill with the druids. ” Gwen nodded, took the pouch and started running.

* * *

 

Morgana was fighting strong. She felt tired and overall ached but she wasn't harmed. She could laugh at the amount of times she almost died but nothing of yet had happened too bad. It was her head that was giving her grief. It had started minutes ago, another spell she knew, it would effect all sorcerers soon and she made her soldiers spread word to protect themselves. It was a splitting, piercing feeling and she winced trying to block it with her magic. The woman before her was vicious and fast, had most likely been in the back of the army; she was too energetic to have been fighting for long. Morgana jumped, just barely dodging the dagger swiping for her neck. It was then that the vision over came her. It was so sudden and swift it blackened her vision.

Morgana opened her eyes to see Maya in front of her. In a white dress she was huddled in the field by Camelot where they used to get together. “Maya!” Her little head poked up, brown hair flying in the wind and her green eyes were watery with tears. She started running towards her screaming, “Mummy! Mummy where's daddy? Mummy where's daddy? Get daddy! Mummy, daddy!” Gasping, Morgana didn't have time to concentrate before she felt a searing pain lace through her head just as someone screamed.

Looking up to see Kay in front of her, he looked confused, the woman fell to the ground. Kay's sword raised, he asked, “Vision?” She nodded, standing up, shakily replying automatically, “Thank you.” Leon. He was in trouble. She looked around but found herself in the middle of the chaos, Kay and her were placed in the left flanks, Leon was across the battlefield. Kay caught her wild expression and did his best to calm her. “What happened Morgana?” He asked as he raised his shield against an attack. She had lost hers a long time ago. “Leon. It's Leon. He's hurt, he's wounded. Maya was crying, she was hysterical. Oh god! Where is he?” Kay tensed, she could see him wanting to act. She was fighting beside him soon, helping and both their minds had to be on the now, here, making sure they survived.

This is why Merlin placed them apart, all of them. They had to continue even if they lost friends. She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. They blurred her vision and she had to wipe them once she got grazed on the arm. “It's going to be okay Morgana. It'll be okay.” Kay's voice shook though and Morgana had to stop another sob, instead, she challenged her fear into rage. One of these people could have killed him. Killed him. That stopped her. Dead. Gone.

Dead.

She sobbed and Kay nodded to men behind them and stealthy got them behind allies. A few rows behind all the crashing they got a few precious seconds of freedom. Still being pushed but at least now it was all allies. Kay held her shoulders and said softly, “You have to get it together. This can't happen, not now.” She wanted to scream at him and couldn't stop herself from scathingly throwing out, “It's easy for you to say, your lover is safe on top of the hill attending to the wounded!” Kay tensed and though Morgana felt immediately horrible it laid underneath the fear and pain and desperation. “He's not.” Her head snapped up at that. They all knew, even the vibrations of war made Galahad sick. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't fight. He wanted to. He had lashed out two nights ago when Merlin and Arthur gained up on him to tell him he was having no part in it. Galahad had gotten physically sick that night and she couldn't imagine how bad he was feeling this close to the bloodshed.

They tried to send him back and he had point blank refused, he wanted to be of help, of some use. She couldn't imagine not being able to help when everyone else was fighting. But it was Galahad, sweet, kind, good Galahad. His race wasn't meant for war. Her gaze fluttered about and he shook his head, “He's not fighting, but I know he isn't with the druids. I can sort of feel his energy when he does powerful magic. It stopped two hours ago. Most likely-” “He's a medic.” She said and his eyes narrowed as he nodded. Gods, that was horrible. Uther's men were targeting their medics. She swallowed and closed her eyes, opening them, she straightened her shoulders and nodded to him. As one, they lifted their swords and Morgana swore to herself. Swore and pledged that by the day's end everyone in Albion would feel her pain. They would know Morgana Pendragon's wrath, they would know her as a witch whose fury had no end. She was a Pendragon and she would show them what a queen was capable of. What a mother was capable of.

“Athusia!” Morgana roared, the dragon dropped two men and Kilgharrah turned from spreading fire over the retreating army across Bishop hill. He watched as his mate landed near Morgana, the powerful Pendragon witch. People moved giving her room; both allies and enemies. Athusia looked all fierce and Morgana yelled, ordered, with no hesitation and no asking. “We ride together! Together, we will show these scum what dragons are worth. They took my child from me, my lover. Now we will take theirs!” She didn't notice the fear in everyone's eyes. She didn't notice Kay backing up. She didn't notice the darkness in her voice, the darkness that had been slowly claiming her the three years without Leon, with being second to Emrys himself.

She was a Pendragon and this was her time to live up to that name. Athusia bowed as if Morgana herself were a Dragonlord. Together, they took off with a battle roar that echoed over the fields. And their army roared in response, driven anew in fury of those that were lost; for futures that were broken, for dreams that never were.

* * *

 

Freya screamed. The druids needed to be eliminated. Someone needed to destroy their ranks. The right flank, it seemed was doing better, said the man who had fought beside her a few minutes ago. She had sent him for reinforcements. The druids were trying to break through this way and she couldn't allow that but they had lost so many. Almost half of her entire rank had perished just fifteen minutes ago due to a very strong spell. She knew Merlin had tried to deflect it at the last minute. Poor Merlin must be so tired right now. He had ordered Kilgharrah to take out the people left stranded on Bishop hill, had been saving most of the injured and had been fighting himself. She knew part of his magic was protecting Arthur by instinct and that must take energy. Freya kept her mind off Gawain because every time she thought of him she wanted to stop fighting and start crying. She couldn't imagine having her magic react on her instincts. As it was, her magic was gone, she was so tired she couldn't even put out a candle. She was barely hanging on and used whatever magic she had left to heal herself and try to give herself a little energy. It did help her arms and she was grateful but still tired. Breathing hard, she tried to attack the sorcerer in front of her. His magic too was weak, he was tired, unlike the druids, sorcerers were more prone to be in the front lines. She fell back when someone from her side ran into her with a shield. _She was going to die_ , was the last thought she had as the axe descended.

She blinked only for a second but felt nothing. No pain. Opening her eyes, her heart pounded. Gawain. Breathing in and out, she couldn't stop the grin on her face. “Need reinforcements, My Lady?” She grinned, she couldn't help it. Gawain looked dirty and bloody and he stank more than Saturday nights at the pub but she couldn't stop the joy from swallowing her up. “Gawain!” He grinned his fabulously wolfish grin at her and winked. She laughed, feeling her magic respond to her emotion and swiftly stood before having a foot land on her hand or a knee to the back of her head. And she couldn't help flinging herself into his arms. If only for a second. It was terrible and risky but she had to feel him, to know that he was unharmed and here and breathing and alive.

“I love you.” She said as they worked as one to take down another witch. Another grin was directed at her in response. After a few minutes of fighting aggressively, Gawain managed to say, “Right flank is doing well, whatever Isolt and Elyan did went wonderfully for them, Kilgharrah's over that way too, damn that dragon can take out a good hundred with each breath. I have no idea,” Gawain grunted and Freya chanced a glance only to see him throw off a younger boy and with one good swing decapitated him. She winced and caught his just before she caught a blow, “No idea why he said Kilgharrah's old. For an old guy, he's one I'd want in my corner.” She grinned. Gwain continued, in between attacks, “Centre is a grey area, my side was going well but I haven't seen hide or hare of Arthur since the battle began. Lancelot was in and out, the man moves like a fucking ninja dancer circling all of us mortals. Merlin as you imagined; is Merlin and I truly will not anger him for a long time to come. Right now, I still can't believe I even dated the guy. I'm kinda of even more proud of Arthur, he has balls to be so comfortable around him.”

Freya hissed a few minutes later, she had been relieved at the income of people from the right and had looked away for a spit second giving her opponent time to swing at her. “Freya!” Jumping back up from the ground, she watched as Gawain stabbed the man costing him his defensive position and getting sliced in the thigh for his action. “Gawain! Dammit this is why Merlin said we should be separated.” He nodded absent-mindedly and moved on instinct, she caught the man moving to attack him from the side as he got a hold of the man who cut him and within a second had snapped his neck in his arms. She again winced knowing that if they survived this, he was going to have nightmares over his actions for many years. They all would. And then Gawain shouted over the din of the noise something she did not, under any circumstances, expect. “Freya. I want to marry you.”

Freya actually looked at him and got a blow to her stomach for it. “What?' She screamed back when she got the bitch back. “I want us to be married. I know this isn't the most ideal place or time but I just want you to know. I am marrying you. Got that. Tomorrow. Next week. We're doing this.” She actually laughed, laughed hard and it freaked a middle aged man she was facing who hadn't heard the conversation. “Freya?”

 _Oh_ , she thought minutes later, _he actually wants an answer_. Grinning over at her lover, her best friend, she caught his honey brown eyes and yelled as loud as could, “Yes! Yes! You stupid, foolish, drunk of a man! Yes!” They grinned. And then he looked away and even from the side she could see his face pale. In front of him stood a brown haired man, as dirty and bloody as him and she didn't need her magic, or a word being said, she knew from his cheeks and his brows. She knew from the way he stood and how even though his eyes were baby blue and his expression was one of coldness and hatred; with no lightness or mischief. Gawain's next opponent was one of his brothers.

* * *

 

Percival yelled as he fell next to a still Leon. He rolled over just in time to miss the sword that would have impaled him. Rising, he blocked another swipe. He'd been on the battlefield for three hours and he was thirsty, that was first. He ducked, the second was that he was bone tired. But looking around he knew everyone was. There was no backup, no little breaks, not in his line anyway. No time for a sip of water or to look down. He wouldn't have even known Leon was next to him. He swallowed hard trying not to sob. God Leon. Suddenly, a burst a rage ripped through him and he swung hard knocking his opponent back into the man behind him and Percival thrust, he thrust so hard with a spear that he impaled both of them and let them drop to the ground to bleed to death slowly and painfully.

He quickly screamed, “I need ten men here! Now! Ten men!” Quick to his orders, twenty men were there in a flash and for the first time in three hours he bent down, so quick he just had to check a pulse. Hoping against hope, trying to block Merlin's words, he prayed to Avalon to spare him. It was then he heard a roar, so loud and eerie it made men from all corners of the battle pause just for a second. Morgana. Shit. Fear thumping through him, he watched as his friend Eric, who had been fighting so passionately with him all these hours fell. Percival looked away from the lethal head wound, knowing he was already dead. He swallowed, pressing harder and there! His eyes snapped open, when had he closed them? There was a faint heartbeat.

Standing he yelled, “I have an injured! Medic! Medic! Here, now!” It seemed to take forever, Percival tried his hardest to keep people from walking on Leon and he wondered then how many men had he walked over that were still alive, still hanging on and a medic wasn't there, wasn't there to shout at people to back off just for a moment to get them away. His jaw was clenched so hard he thought he might break it and then Elaine was there. His eyes narrowed in confusion, just after he got a sweeping wave of relief. “Aren't you supposed to be in the centre right about now?” She nodded and he took in her appearance.

She looked strong, was his first thought, the next was beautiful and somewhere underneath he felt incredible sadness that she looked so horribly battle worn. He didn't want this for her, he was supposed to protect her from this, it was his job, his duty. He couldn't help feeling such failure. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. It sent waves of joy and sadness and desperation through him. He had to fight the urge to pick her up and run. She must have felt it because she backed up. That was Elaine, innocent and truly delicate but needing to help no matter the cost, she was the bravest person he knew. She wouldn't back down, she had a lion's heart and he truly loved her for it; even when it sent waves of worry down his chest. “I actually came from the left flank, we need some help over there, the druids are overcoming us,” she said quickly leaning down and with Percival's help they tied off Leon's leg that had been severely wounded. Percival thought he was lucky to have it still attached with how it looked. He wondered briefly, sickeningly, if he'd have to have it amputated. “Seen anyone?” Elaine asked and Percival replied, “I saw Isolt a hour or two ago, can't remember but it was just a glance. Saw my mum, she was going fantastic, went to help the baby.” Elaine smirked at Tyler’s nickname.

“She said everyone's doing fine, dad bummed up his arm but he got a Medic right away.” Elaine spoke up then, surprising him, “It's a magical wound. Probably why Leon's still alive.” “You mean it's not the leg?” Elaine glanced at it and shook her head, “It looks worse than it is. I think. Medic!” They looked up to Athusia who was being more ferocious than Merlin and Kilgharrah put together. A moment later, in front of them stood the last person they expected to see. Galahad. Both their eyes widened. He looked worse than anyone Percival had ever seen, including the horrifying sights he saw today.

Galahad looked truly zombie-like. His eyes were white, pure white and his skin was so translucent, his veins were horribly dark blue. He didn't speak, Percival didn't think he could speak. By Gods! They were meters from the front lines. “What the hell are you doing here?” Percival practically yelled. He had put up with Kay's worrying for nights. They all tried to convince Galahad he wasn't letting them down, he could help heal everyone, his race wasn't meant for war and now Percival knew why Merlin had been so adamant about keeping Galahad off the field. The battle was killing him. Physically killing him.

When Galahad spoke, it shut both of them up, merely because it wasn't Galahad's voice, it was something else, ancient and knowing and so powerful it cut to their souls. “I am here for the balance. I am here for the lost. I am here here the echoes of Avalon. You will not stop me. I can not stop.” He placed a shiny black river stone onto Leon's chest and the man disappeared. Percival jumped as Galahad vanished as well.

They looked to each other white faced, not having any words to say. Percival finally spoke and his words were firm and cold. “Lead me to those druids. I'm going to kill them myself.” Elaine nodded and started running.

* * *

 

Merlin felt his entire being open to the very galaxy. He was Emrys, he was the sky and the earth and stars. He made the earth shake beneath his feet, he stirred up blizzards and winds and ripped his enemy to shreds. But after three and a half hours of hard fighting, his powers were being stretched. He felt everyone, not just Arthur and his friends, not just his own army but he was beginning to feel the death of Uther's army. He obeyed Avalon, he obeyed the balance and he had been successfully blocking it out until now. The death of those who passed grated against his nerves.

He had tried to save as many as his men as possible, even stopping death on a few hundred men. His magic had, without his urging, healed Arthur of over fourteen wounds, two of which had been major and had made his magic flicker for a moment. Emrys tried to stop the druids and sorcerers and witches working for Uther but they worked as one and though he stopped most, those that got through were proving more hindersome than he gave credit for. His magic lashed out against himself when he felt Galahad's presence on the battlefield. He felt his connection to Avalon, he felt Galahad change into an ancient fey, fed power from Alina herself. Emrys didn't know what she planned, or what Galahad planned but he gave energy to him so that he wouldn't burn himself out.

Emrys heard Morgana's scream and his heart clenched as he used his magic to sense for Leon. He felt his presence and sighed in relief. He couldn't stop the small voice in the back of his mind calling him weak, calling him distracted. He also couldn't stop the small part of himself that enjoyed this, that breathed and lived on this. The power, this connection, the fact that everyone surrounded him were so full of fear. It was intoxicating, that smell. Emrys felt no physical tiredness, he wouldn't for many hours to come but he did feel his mind ware down on him. His magic was crackling, with both power and weakness and the combination was as distracting as it was a crack in his defence.

He lunged quicker than mortal men could see and had another seven men at his feet before he could blink. The centre was winning, the right flank advancing and he saw clearly in his mind the movement of the left flank. Just a half hour before, it was in disarray and he thought about using most of his magic to vanquish Uther's men there. Before he could act, he saw Percival join Gawain, Kay and Freya as if possessed, he had bulldozed over more than fifty men to get at the line of druids. They had been shocked, just as Merlin was. The power, the overwhelming ferocity of Arthur's Knights, Percival, Gawain, Kay, Lancelot had joined appearing as if using magic himself, combined with Freya and Elaine, and three hundred others, the druids fell but not before burning Percival who had lead the attack and refused to back off even an inch.

Emrys was extremely proud of this gesture and had killed in joy for the last half hour. It was then, in that moment that he finally, finally, after looking for hours spotted Uther himself. Still on top a horse, still clean and pure, though looking more furious and scared at the same time. Emrys focused on the fear and smiled. When he spoke it was with a voice full of dragons and power. So deep and terrifying men crouched in front of him, even within sight of their king.

“Uther Pendragon! Come on,”

Emrys smiled as Uther looked right at him. “Join the celebrations! They're just for you! And I'm going to ask kindly once, for a dance!” He laughed as Uther clenched his jaw, looking all the kingly as he raced his horse forward. Emrys was still smiling as Uther lunged at him with a spear. He grabbed hold of it and pulled sending the king sprawling to the ground. Arthur had been right, he was fast. A sword was already out and ready, Uther attacked and the dance began.

They fought for what seemed like an hour but couldn't have been more than a half. Emrys had started out confident but soon the weariness on his mind had taken hold, he needed to let something go and it was Merlin, Merlin who was still somewhat in control, Merlin who cared and loved and who had always been and would always be afraid of his own power that didn't want to let go. He had saved people today. He had saved thousands and they still fought, they fought bloody and broken and those that were being healed he felt still wanted to come back. He felt their horror, their brokenness as loving people, families, died. And he felt it on both sides. And it was hurting him. Hurting him more than anything else. And Merlin didn't want his people to hurt anymore. And he didn't want to give up on a single person just to kill a single man. It was here, as he fought and attacked and blocked King Uther Pendragon that Merlin realized everything, the circle, Arthur, his own power.

The world had needed Uther Pendragon, to cause this war, to instill fear in a young Merlin. Merlin had to have been scared. Scared of his magic. Just like he had to have Arthur in his life, he needed those friends he made. He needed to care. To trust. To love. He was a Warlock. The first in centuries, the very last. But it was in his blood, that innate drive, that purpose. War. He was made for this war, to fight in it, to lead it, to win it. But he knew why Alina made Arthur, why she made him get stabbed. Why she favoured him.

Merlin was too powerful. Emrys was too powerful.

He had to be contained, ordered. He couldn't be King. Couldn't. Period. Over. He was a general of war. Emrys had needed to be born to bring magic back. He hadn't been born to bring peace. That had been left to Arthur. The true King of Albion. Arthur; the light of his existence. Arthur; who comforted him, who had all those questions about magic, who sought the truth even when it went against all he knew. Arthur; who rubbed his back when he had still been scared to touch him, scared of his own emotions. Arthur; who had went against his own fear, his insecurity, who fell in love with him wholly and without consent, who went against his own father for him. Arthur; who was prepared to die for everyone both magical and human, who had been such a horrid, menacing, lovely prat of a prince. Arthur; who had looked upon Emrys today and had shrunk back. Arthur Pendragon, the son of Uther, who had looked at Merlin and had been actually fearful; as if Merlin would lash out at him.

And suddenly Emrys retreated, just slightly, giving Merlin more room to think, to be in control. But Emrys was still there, just not enough. Merlin saw every face of every man, woman and child. He had killed them so quickly, so without feeling he didn't even realize two of them were twelve. Just twelve. They had sneaked in, he knew without question, trying to find their fathers. He was crippled in a moment with the amount of emotions that came jumping out. Arthur, oh gods Arthur had been scared, had seen him kill so mercilessly.

Merlin found himself on the ground, surprising them both and the onlookers. Breathing hard, trying to slow his racing mind, he looked down, down to his body and hands, all of it red, soaked, packed onto him. He had no dirt, he hadn't fallen once. Only red. He could feel it on his face, could feel it in his hair. Emrys had enjoyed it and all he wanted to do now was scrub at his skin until he couldn't smell it any more. Until, he couldn't picture it in his head anymore. Uther yelled and before Merlin could react he plunged his sword, lightning quick, just like Arthur had said.

Pain sliced through him and Merlin couldn't help the scream that came out of him.

* * *

 

Arthur's head snapped up and he ran, ran towards the coldness now entering his chest. Ran towards his lover, his best friend, the most powerful creature in existence. The circle was easy to find, people had stopped fighting around the area; instead watching and surprisingly no one was attacking their backs. And he could see why, Merlin, Merlin was on the ground, his eyes blue, his face full of so much emotion Arthur couldn't name them. Reacting on instinct, Arthur charged in and swung just as his father was about to cause the death blow. The sound of metal striking metal echoed and father and son were nose to nose in what felt like years.

Arthur raised his sword swiftly, making Uther's whose had been on top, fly up. Uther held on to his sword and repositioned himself as he faced Arthur. “Arthur, you do not need to do this.” “Arthur...” He glanced at Merlin, whose wound centred across his collarbone. “Don't move Merlin. I'm here. It'll be okay.” Arthur looked to Uther and said with all the command he could possess, “Please father. Please end this. Surrender now and let this be the end. We can save everyone left.” He could hear the war all around him, people who had no idea Emrys and Uther had even fought. People who couldn't hear this, or see it, people who were still dying.

“Surrender? Surrender Arthur? To this abomination? To this dictator? Tell me, my son, you have seen him today, is he the man you want on the throne of Albion?” Arthur took on a second to think of it. Arthur had seen Merlin, the true Merlin, everything that he kept secret and away and safe. Arthur had always felt it, back before he knew anything of any magic. He had always thought there was more to him, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Then he knew Merlin was a Warlock, he had known but couldn't truly fathom it. And Merlin was secretive by nature, he hadn't shown him. And Arthur realized why today, it was beyond Merlin, something else entirely, of and apart the man himself.

Merlin, amazing, wonderful Merlin was frightening, he was man enough to admit it but he realized Merlin was scared himself. It only took a moment because Arthur looked down to Merlin and saw it in his eyes. Merlin hadn't been scared to show him, Arthur had it in his head that Merlin was protecting him or even being scared of losing him over it. No, Merlin had been protecting himself, running from leadership, responsibilities, and power all his life because of simple fear. Because his mother had taught him to care and love and trust. And no, not everyone was an enemy. Because his father could be ruthless, his father could be barbaric in his lessons and training but he had done so out of love, out of fear himself for a son, for a family. And Merlin had understood that. Had felt it, had cherished it. Emrys was a creature of war but Merlin was a man created from love. He was his parent's son. 

It only took a second for Arthur's reply. “He will be better King than you. He is the rightful king. We've all killed today. This day was never about glory or hatred for us. It wasn't about society or laws or power, of kings and thrones. This for us, was for our loved ones, for rights to live, for days of peace and happiness and days where no man bleeds and pleads for one more second, one more day. To walk proud, tall and full of the bliss and balance of Avalon. It was for humans and for the magical alike. For all of us to walk together and not be so full of fear and ignorance. I fight for all who are deserving, I fight for an end to your tyranny and blind abhorrence to these people who are just as deserving of life as the rest of us. So many have died today, I have become a murder so many times I have lost track of the number. You made this necessary, you made this, not anyone else. Now be a true leader and live up to the crimes you have committed and mistakes you have made! Surrender and let this war come to an end!”

Uther's eyes glinted as he stared at him and Arthur had to fight down the fear and guilt. He felt like a five year old and had disappointed his father yet again, only a thousand times worse. Because while he had always known he was a disappointment, he had also known somewhere his father had needed him if for nothing else then to take over for him. And now he knew every tie with this man had been lost long ago. In fact, he could probably pin point it to the day he had walked into his dorm and found out he was rooming with a very attractive looking druid. Arthur raised his head just a bit more, not giving his father any weakness, any little nudge. Today was the day Arthur finally came to excepting his place. He was no longer under this man's fist, no longer scared or intimidated or eager for any form of attention or approval. Today was the Arthur Pendragon, son of King Uther, became just Arthur, an Arthur who was separate and yet whole.

He felt more complete in that moment then he ever remembered feeling. Not even Merlin had made him feel this way. He had always found it amazing that the man even fancied him, never mind loved him. He had never felt this. This confident in himself. This sure of himself. And it showed. It must have, because Merlin's eyes widened just a bit, no one else noticed but he knew his lover so well, had memorized every expression. He read this one well, because it was on Uther's face as well, on everyone's face. Druid, sorcerer, witch, mage, human.

Everyone looking on could see something click, something in Arthur's proud stance, his head held high, his shoulders back. His hair while dirty, still caught the sun that was poking though the clouds, making him seem encased in light as it glinted off his amour. It was highlighted in the fact that his sword was not held up, not ready, but down at his side. This man wanted peace and while he was ready to defend himself, everyone knew in that moment he wouldn't attack first. He was a man of peace and would only fight as a last option. Uther's face hardened and his voice was emotionless as he said, “I will never surrender to you and these monstrosities!”

Merlin was in front him faster than he could believe and still injured, raised his sword lightning fast. Finally working as Merlin not Emrys, eyes blue and power flowing off him, he slammed into the king and sent him down to the ground with his sword to his neck. Merlin, his voice of a dragonlord echoed across the valley, to every man and woman, wounded, alive, they all heard, clear as if he was standing next to them, “Enough!”

Kilgharrah and Athusia immediately went to land. “This war is finished!”

Everyone stilled, the druids on top of the hill tending to the wounded froze as did their patients. Akidor's inhabitants stopped racing around the wounded there, Gaius told off the youngsters as they listened. Camelot's inhabitants felt a mixture of shock and fear, some were Uther's through and through but others, others listened with hope. And Arthur felt it, Merlin's magic, the last he could concentrate, Arthur could feel how weak it was, he had tried to multitask too much. Merlin cast out into the memories of all of Albion. The battle, the true account, men, women and children, every babe would have this as their first memories, not of mothers or fathers, or days running after family or playing. He showed them everything, all what happened, good, bad, horrifying and brave. Heroes and murderers; all wrapped up into one. He made them see Arthur, made them see Uther and everyone apart of today, made them see the death and toll.

Arthur watched as men around them collapsed in droves and knew this was happening all over Albion. No one after today could say they didn't see war, didn't live in it, didn't die in it. He stilled as pictures came into his mind, of Isolt's bravery, Galahad's perverseness. Of Morgana's darkness and Tristan's fury, of Percival's cold ruthlessness and Elyan's bravery and Gwen's desperation for there to be no more screaming. Of Freya's hope for a future that could have been cut short at anytime. He saw Gawain not being able to attack his brother, and how he was saved by an unnamed man, watching as his brother died. He saw Elaine's strength grow from inside, leading men and women and jumping in front of strangers to save them. He saw Kay's steadiness and calmness even in the height of panic, Lancelot's grace and courage and strength as he dived into the centre of enemies to take on the whole lot trying to spare as many friends as he could. Leon who fought so hard, who never gave up, whose thoughts had been solely on his friends.

He saw Merlin, fierce and no matter what he said, all-powerful and godlike. He saw him cold and ruthless and uncaring for anything in front of him, he saw him rejoice, Arthur couldn't help the cringe and felt guilt when he knew Merlin felt it. And he saw himself last, his speech; all echoes in his mind. He looked...it must have been Merlin's influence because he looked...kingly. In charge. Powerful in his own right.

Opening his eyes, Arthur looked around at the men and women who stood still, who looked up from their collapsed positions on the ground, who looked to him, at him in what to him felt like a whole different light. He straightened his shoulders once more and strode over to Uther who was kneeing, Merlin stepped sideways, giving him room, “You are forfeit. You are no longer King of Camelot.” He looked to Merlin who was still concentrated on his spell, Arthur realized his voice was going into millions of minds right then. “This is your end Uther Pendragon. Your army is disbanded and any rebellion or fighting from this day on will, firstly, be started by your people and everyone in this country shall know it. Secondly, that rebellion shall be dealt with by Emrys and punishments will be worthy of the crime. Chain him Merlin.” Merlin nodded, his eyes flashing just a moment too late.

Uther moved.

He moved with the reflexes of a man who had lost everything, a man looking and finding no one there. Later, Arthur would compare it to Mordred in his crazed state. But Merlin cried out once more as Uther pulled out a small knife that had been concealed in his left hand and he plunged it into Merlin's ribs right where his chain mail had been torn the slightest degree. Arthur felt it, felt the blow and Excalibur sang, her words pitched louder than ever as he drove the sword into his father's chest.

No one moved, no one uttered a word. Excalibur sliced through the old king as if it were born to do so and Arthur let it drop, let it drop with a beautiful, mournful clang as he reached for his love.

* * *

 

Merlin fell, feeling his shaky legs give out and Arthur's arms encasing him. He had never felt more tired, had never felt more loved and safe as he did in that moment. The moment knowing Arthur had truly seen him and still loved him. Was even able to still love him. Everyone was there then, his friends; the leaders in the rebellion. His council. His family. Taking a deep breath Merlin said, “This puts your all-powerful thoughts to shame doesn't it?” Arthur was crying, he realized, tears were dripping onto Merlin's face but his eyes kept closing. “Merlin? Merlin look at me. Look at me.” Merlin opened his eyes and stared in wonderment, Arthur still didn't get it. “Arthur,” Merlin breathed, his hand reaching up to cup his cheek.

It was stubbly, Arthur hadn't shaved that morning or last night. He'd want to soon, he liked having a smooth jaw. “My Arthur, you are the idiot in this relationship.” Arthur let out a noise between a sob and a chuckle. “Just let me sleep for a bit.” “You can't Merlin. You can't. Hey, look at me. Love, look at me.” Arthur's voice panicked and commanding made Merlin look at him, his magic jumping irritability with the order. Then, he realized why Arthur was so panicky, “No, Arthur. Alina won't let me die until my time is here. I really, actually need sleep.” Arthur shook his head, torn between disbelief and hysterical mirth.

He settled on laughing and kissing the already unconscious warlock's head. He stood after Lancelot and Gawain took Merlin from him. He tried not to look at his father as he tiredly and sorely picked up his sword. Turning to the armies, both now under his command for the time being, he stated with the only command he could muster, making sure that everyone knew to disobey him meant punishment he said, “Everyone here will look for wounded, I want every magical creature who are able to focus on healing. Those of you who are still wanting to fight, who still think of their actions being right, noble and just, I suggest that you start walking west. The ocean is a day away and when Emrys wakes and looks for those who wish to war again, well, I suggest you run very far and very fast. Let us spend the rest of the day concentrated on those we lost, and those that need tending. Find your families, rejoice, mourn and let us move away from this place of such destruction.”

 _Everyone seems to get the message_ , he thought, as they actually started to work, not all of them together and he knew the ignorance and taught hatred would take decades to fade. _With Merlin in charge_ , he thought, _they might have a chance at last_.


	23. All Hail the True King!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or left comments! Just one more chapter left and I hope you enjoyed it.

Arthur looked around the hall heavily, Merlin stood back, letting him gather himself. They were both bonded now, more than possible.

He had killed his cousin for Arthur and Arthur had killed his own father. Those scars wouldn't heal quickly or gently. It would be painful, ragged and for ever apart of them. But now, with those dictators gone they could try to focus on rebuilding, on changing. It would be a difficult and slow process. Merlin knew he would have to take a place by Arthur, be his body guard for all those people who followed Uther completely. He would have to showcase his own power, show the world what the house of Emrys was capable of. That Albion couldn't be touched.

He would have Arthur at his side to guide him, to lead him. "Do you really think it's possible?" Arthur asked, still staring into his memories. "That Albion can be great and good? That we can change the world and bring peace and prosperity to Albion and beyond?" Merlin took a moment to think about it and replied, "Yes... no... possibly... I believe what we have already accomplished defies reality. I fell in love with my enemy, I took my place as the magical leader of a rebellion, and we defeated an entire army outmatched. I believe now, now with the world unbalanced and tilted, people need a strong voice to guide them, to assure them that there is a way to be again. Just that. People just need to feel and be safe again. Feel that the world is open, positive not full of revenge or blood."

Arthur nodded and turned to him. "You'll be a great king, you know." Merlin smiled slightly. "Come on, I don't really like this place too much." Arthur laughed, walked up to him and gave him a peck. "Merlin, this is my childhood home." He said in a teasing voice. Merlin just rolled his eyes, before replying lightly, "Arthur, it's Castle Pendragon. I think you're going to have to change your last name for me to- oof," Merlin rubbed his head as Arthur started walking to the doors, saying over his shoulder, "You deserved that. The day I change my last name is the day you change yours." Merlin grinned and ran to catch up to his lover.

Leon and Percival were standing guard outside the building. Percival had a scarred arm now, burnt with magic that wouldn't let the scarring heal, but he had almost complete function back. Leon on the other hand, was still limping and he would have it for a good year or two, he would always hurt in old weather. It was his scar from collar bone down to his heart that had been the major injury. It only healed thanks to Merlin, a week after the battle. Leon had only just regained his strength to be up and about and had insisted on doing something useful, so Arthur permitted him to tag along.

A crowd was by the entrance and cheers erupted when they were spotted. Arthur stood straight, a habit from growing up as a prince. He spoke loud, clear and confident, "From this day forward, Castle Pendragon will be known as Lucis Manor, a school open for anyone, magical or human. It will also serve as an orphanage for those that lost their parents in the Great War. It is my wish that we can work and come together as one. Let this stand as the first of many acts of hope for a bright future. The school will be operational in the next month. Thank you."

Merlin nodded and together the four of them got into a car and drove away. The feeling was strange, smooth and fast, Merlin wasn't used to it yet. He didn't think he would be any time soon. In the past six weeks. people were slowly getting used to going back into the cities, only some cars were usable. Many places were now abandoned and Merlin still found it surprising as to how many people now preferred to live in the forests and country side. It would take Merlin another five weeks to clean up London, demolish all the old buildings that were no longer in use. The city would shrink to a small town, then, he was supposed to go across Albion to fix up the other larger cities. He sighed, already feeling tired and closed his eyes. "I hope you don't fall asleep during your coronation, that wouldn't be very nice publicity." Merlin snorted, "Don't even make me think about television right now."

Arthur, he knew was smiling. Suddenly, he felt Arthur's breath against his ear, his lips barely brushing as he said, "I could think of a lot more ways to entertain myself without the telly." Merlin couldn't stop his breath from hitching when he felt Arthur nip his ear. A cough sounded and both men laughed. Merlin opened his eyes to see a very uncomfortable Leon looking at them. "We should be almost there." He said glancing out the window. Merlin looked, sure enough Camelot was coming into focus. A week after the Battle, Merlin claimed Camelot, this would be his home, his new capital. And Merlin had to say, he felt much more at home there. It was the place where his ancestors lived, where he himself had found love and trust and friends.

It seemed once he had done so, the forbidding, dark cloud over the castle and town had vanished. It was Arthur though that had insisted that their floor, indeed, their old room become the private suite for the King and his guards. Morgana had made it clear that the rooms needed to be renovated and made them much bigger. It had taken Freya and Morgana a full week to redo the castle rooms. They made them larger, less stiff and more comfortable for everyone. Everyone felt both humour and security in the old feelings of being back on much different terms. Arthur sighed happily as they entered the town that had grown ten fold, everyone was still celebrating, the coronation would take place the next day and everyone had the feeling of anticipation of a new era, a new way of life sprouting up and ready to greet the world.

Merlin looked around, he knew no one would forget, they too bared the scars of battle. The streets were lined with feasts and children were running around laughing, some more wild than others without any family anymore. They had to walk most of the way, the streets too narrow in Old Camelot. Cobblestone and antique shops dotted along now. "I like this part of town." Leon said, looking around at the folks painting and rebuilding some stores that had been destroyed. He took note of the sorcerers and druids helping making the process much shorter, indeed, even opening up their own shops. They stopped at a little stone building and Merlin grinned. "This used to be a temple for Alina. See the fountain?" He pointed to the extravagant network of carvings that would allow water to harmoniously run down the building and into a small pond in the front. "It must have been beautiful." Arthur replied. They entered, seeing Gaius, who looked much more relaxed than Merlin remembered seeing him,

Lancelot, Kay and Galahad; the later who was clinging to the taller man, looking like he couldn't wait for the ceremony to start. Galahad had just gotten out of the healing rooms five days ago, he was still pale but getting stronger every day. What had surprised everyone was his connection to Avalon, he could now, like Merlin, go back and forth at will; Alina welcoming him warmly. Kay looked amused and slightly overwhelmed, knowing he was most-likely next. Merlin winked at him just to get him to be even more uncomfortable, Galahad beamed.

Tristan and Gawain were talking in the back, it was well known they were the worst for gambling and drinking in good spirits. _Two peas in a pod,_ Merlin thought and shook his head, smiling, not wanting to know that particular conversation. Everyone settled down as the bells rang outside and Percival looked to him and Arthur, Arthur clapped him on his shoulder and Merlin went to stand up front. Gawain took his place by Percival's side, many people rolled their eyes about it, good naturally. Then, in came the women. First, Isolt, who smiled looking fully recovered, next was Gwen whom supported a small scar across her forehead, she stood up front by her cousin Elyan who was the newest member of the Knights. Freya came in next, followed by Morgana and lastly; walked Elaine, whose blonde hair shone in the sunlight, she had gained weight in the past couple of weeks which everyone agreed suited her, she had been too thin. Elaine also grinned when it was brought up, usually biting into tart. Morgana had been the one to braid flowers in her hair and her eyes shone as she looked at Percival. They stood together and Arthur glanced at Merlin a bit nervous as he spoke.

This was a magical ceremony, done in the ancient ways, one must provide offerings to each other and be bonded by those words. Merlin was excited for the ceremony, he smiled at Arthur as he started, "We gather here today to celebrate the union between Percival and Elaine of Camelot. Here, today, we witness the next chapter for these two who wish seal their love in marriage. Percival Karaav, what is it that you offer?" Everyone could see his nervous glance at Arthur and his deep breath before he started. Merlin couldn't stop his magic from giving off warmth into the room. "Elaine Ansona, I offer you my strength in times of turmoil. I swear to always protect you. I offer you my loyalty everyday, every second. I swear to always to be faithful. I offer you myself in every way for the rest of my life. I swear to love you until the day I die." Elaine had tears in her eyes as she grinned. Arthur smiled as he turned to Elaine and said, "Elaine Ansona, what is it that you offer?" Her voice shook with emotion and Percival squeezed her hands reassuringly. "I, Elaine Marie Ansona, offer you, Percival Alexander Karaav, my strength in times of joy so you always remember that you don't need to protect me always. That I can hold you, protect you forever. I offer you my loyalty every day, every second. I swear to remain faithful. I offer you my love, my soul to be yours until the day I die and even after. I swear to be yours and to love you always." Both were grinning widely as they turned to glance at Arthur, who looked much younger as he smiled and said, "Well, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Merlin how do you end this?" Everyone laughed and he moved up to place a hand on theirs and said, "You are bound to one another, may this union be blessed until the end of days."

With that Percival didn't wait and claimed his wife's lips in a passionate kiss as everyone clapped and Gawain and Tristan whistled loudly. It was only as they were on their way out that Merlin stopped, Arthur, whose eyes never left him, was the one who noticed, "What is it?" Merlin grinned, looking around, the temple was alive again, warm and full and bright. So bright the very stones were glowing. But only Merlin could see it. He grabbed Arthur's hand and said, "Look." Outside, everyone was looking about, the fountain was running again. The ancient stones of the town were coming to life. Everyone, even human, could feel the air lighten, the day became brighter and everyone's hearts rose just a bit. The darkness of the past was being brushed away, fading, not entirely leaving but having much less impact on everyone souls. "So whose up for the greatest celebration ever." Freya laughed and stepped up on her toes to kiss Gawain who was still grinning. Their wedding was going to happen next April fools day.

The night was one of delight and for the very first time in almost two months, no one thought about the battle or the lost; they just thought about the now and how glorious the day was. For once, hope was becoming the past and expectations of happiness were now truly forming. It was late, truly late, when they retired. Arthur was grinning like a fool, pissed off his arse and clinging to Merlin like never before. Rather risking the stairs, Merlin flashed them to their chamber and pushed him down onto the bed. Arthur's grin turned seductive-or would be if he wasn't plastered. "Arthur, don't even think about it." The statement would have been received better if Merlin hadn't been taking off Arthur's shoes at the same time. "Mer-lin," Merlin shook both with pleasure and laughter at that old tone, "I'll have you know," Arthur said slowly, condensing and smiling as he stood, his hands reaching for Merlin's shirt. Merlin waited for the 'I'm a prince and you must obey me' instead, what he heard whispered in his ear made him shiver, "I am an amazing lover Emrys. And I am all yours to have. Take me." His breath hitched as Arthur nudged his cheek. The feeling of stubble against his smooth cheek made Arthur shudder which in turn made Merlin tighten his hold on the prat. Merlin couldn't help but inch forward and take the blonde lips in his.

Arthur reacted immediately, his hands running through Merlin's long hair and tongue plunging into Merlin's warm mouth. It was rough, needy and so very good. A low moan sounded from Merlin as his hands ran down Arthur's back underneath his shirt just before slipping it off him, tracing old scars and new ones, dents in his shoulders from where his nails had dug in last time they had been together. Arthur groaned when he swept over them. Merlin bit Arthur's bottom lip before bowing his head to suck on the skin just below his ear. Arthur bucked into him, his hands reaching down to tug up on Merlin's shirt, his hands spread across his lower back. Breathless he said, "Get this off." Merlin grinned and licked up the side of Arthur's ear, slowly, softly, Arthur tensed. "Merlin." Merlin couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the desperate, yet frustrated voice and practically ordering Merlin to get a move on.

Merlin suddenly pushed Arthur away, hard, so that he fell back onto the bed. Arthur's eyes were black, his cheeks flushed and his mouth swollen. All signs of drunkenness had disappeared now he only looked lustful and extremely wonton. Arthur smiled slowly, leaning on his elbows, tilted his head and slowly suggestively spread his legs. His brow went up and Merlin closed his eyes against Arthur's expression; which clearly stated, 'I'm ready.' And of course, 'This will be the best sex yet' Merlin opened his eyes to see that Arthur had not even moved an inch, his face still said that and Merlin growled. He tore off his shirt and took his place between Arthur's thighs. "You're going to be the death of me." Arthur cupped his face pulling him down straight on top of him. "Then it will be a very good death. I'll be right behind you." Merlin was still smiling when he claimed Arthur's mouth again. Arthur's hands had long been memorized but tonight the air around them was different, the very feeling of this felt different. More intense, just as intense as the day Arthur told him he loved him.

Arthur flipped them, moving so that he could kiss his way down Merlin's chest. Slowly undoing Merlin's dress pants, he said, "Just think Merlin, this is the last night we will be together before people start bowing and the words 'Your Majesty' and "Consort' get pinned before our names." Merlin smiled as his shoes and clothes were taken off in a couple of graceful movements. "We better make the most of it then, huh?" Arthur grinned and Merlin's heart pounded as Arthur's head lowered to take in his cock. Merlin's elbows gave out as his hands moved to hold Arthur's head, making him take in more and Merlin groaned deeply. "Gods... Arthur." He hissed when Arthur hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue over his slit. "Fuck." Merlin's hands tightened in Arthur's hair without meaning to and he started bucking into that soft, wet, warmth. Arthur's hand moved up and down, twisting perfectly just the way Merlin liked it, the other hand squeezed his balls and Merlin gasped moving quickly to pull Arthur up before he was spent. The kiss was searing and hungry.

Merlin still found it astonishing, how much he still wanted Arthur. Found it amazing that he could have him over and over and how he always wanted more, always would. This would never been enough, a whole lifetime would never be enough. Arthur ripped off the rest of his clothes so fast Merlin couldn't help a small chuckle form. Coming back to him Arthur moved to position himself and Merlin stopped him, moving so Arthur laid between Merlin's thighs. Looking for the okay, Arthur's eyes widened and Merlin nodded. Arthur lowered his head and surprising Merlin, always surprising Merlin, he place little delicate kisses on his temples, then his eyes, both cheeks and his nose and chin before moving to kiss his lips gently, softly. Merlin moaned, not being able to stop himself from deepening it and Arthur responded enthusiastically.

When Arthur slowly thrust into him, Merlin hissed, he had hurried the prep because he needed to feel Arthur too badly to wait. It only took a second for the burning to leave, for the feel of Arthur inside of him, holding him, to override everything else. Arthur's hand was clutching his thigh, the other tied in his hair. Arthur's lips were slowly, preciously devouring his neck and chest. Merlin felt as if he were going to explode with how slow, teasing and wonderful it was, and how awfully slow Arthur was going. Merlin moaned as Arthur brushed his prostate, he could feel every inch as he pulled almost all the way out only to plunge all the way in, grinding ever so calculating. Arthur was being the more quiet one for a change, his breath ragged against Merlin's skin. It seemed as if he was too lost in pleasure to even give out a moan. Lifting his head, Arthur looked down at Merlin, eyes golden and skin flushed and looking so beautiful and all his,

Arthur whispered, "I love you." Merlin's hands tightened in Arthur's hair and kissed him, hard and deep trying to convey everything he felt, everything he was. One hand reached down to clutch the prat's ass and finally, finally Arthur gave in and thrust powerfully, hard and deep and Merlin couldn't stop himself from throwing back his head breaking the kiss and letting out a god awfully loud moan. The thrusts were wild, brutal and loving all in one. They could only clutch each other as they grew closer and closer to finding release. Merlin was moaning, arching up into Arthur even when he pressed him so deep into the mattress, his legs curled around him, all he knew was Arthur, in him, surrounding him, a part of him. It was the first time Merlin screamed, truly screamed out in perfect completion as he came, harder in years, most likely since their first time. And it was the first time Merlin came before Arthur, who followed just a moment later with his own yell. Arthur collapsed on him and both breathing raggedly started to breathlessly chuckle.

"I think...think..we finally...out did...first time."

Arthur rolled off him reluctantly and Merlin shivered, feeling cool air against his sweating chest. He nodded unable to speak for the moment. "Huh-uh." He agreed and Arthur chuckled again. They both fell asleep then, blissful and too tired and satisfied to even curl up, they slept side by side secure in the knowledge that when they woke, the other would be right there. Always.

* * *

 

 

Merlin didn't know how to go about it so he just did. He told Arthur he looked horrible in almost everything and then with Arthur frustrated and insulting him, Merlin dressed him in the finest clothes he had. A beautiful red royal jacket and black pants. "Why am I dressed so formally? You're the one whose going to be looked at by everyone." He glanced over Merlin's black shirt and black pants. He had a silver-blue sash on and was attempting to pin Arthur's gold on on. "Merlin, look at me." Merlin looked up to see Arthur clenching his jaw, eyes narrowed. "You're giving me the face." "What face?" "The face." Merlin looked up into the mirror on the wall, "This is my face." "The look that says I'm hiding something from you, am about to tell you, and you wont like it." "I have that face?" Arthur closed his eyes and Merlin took that moment to smile sadly and flatten down the pinned sash. "What is it?" Arthur asked eyes opening. "Everyone won't be looking at me today, my love."

Arthur's look was nothing but confused. "I've been trying to tell you for months. Before the battle, during the battle. Surely you're not that thick?" He was wrong, now Arthur just looked confused and angry. "Arthur, why do you have Excalibur and not me, who am a dragonlord and a warlock? Who's great, several times over, grandfather made that sword?" Arthur frowned, "Alina made it for me." Merlin nodded and asked, "Why?" Merlin continued, seeing Arthur wasn't getting it. "Love, I was never meant to be king. Not once, not ever. Alina gave you that sword because she knew how dangerous it would be in my hands." Arthur reached out, giving him comfort as always whenever he spoke about his darkest side. It was the same Leon did with Morgana. How everyone knew to love and fear them. Rightfully so. And sadly so.

"Arthur I am powerful, I am but I am a man of war. I was born for it, truly. If I had grown up with Warlock royalty, I doubt I'd be much different from Uther," Arthur was about to speak but Merlin shook his head and continued, "It's not fully my fault or anything. It just is. I felt it all my life to different degrees. It was why I florished so much under my father's teachings. Warlock's were created first in the realm, no other race truly feels what we feel. It, again, just is. We are superior, not in every way, but we are closer to the universe and that brings with it some arrogance." Merlin shook his head again and said, "You are were born a leader. Born a king. You just hadn't seen yourself that way, when for months everyone else has. Haven't you witnessed the magical community coming to you? You. Yes, they still come to me but that's on actual magical topics. In Akidor, they actually wanted to just chat with you." Merlin smiled at all the memories. And he saw Arthur smile slightly too but he looked scared. Very scared.

"You were born to lead in peace, Arthur. To make Camelot a place of beauty and justice and light. That was what you were born for. I was just here to bring you along. I gave up my right the night you got Excalibur." Arthur's eyes widened and he said, "You sacrificed your throne for me?" Merlin smiled, seeing now why Alina was so calm that night. "I did no such thing. The throne was never mine, in any future. Alina just made me say it, realize it. She made me realize I would give anything, anything at all for one more day, just one with you." A tear slid down Arthur's cheek and said quietly, "Merlin, I don't want this. I don't want to be king." Merlin smiled and cupped Arthur's face, meeting him at eye level and said, "That's why, love, that's why you have to be king. I will be with you every step of the way. Every day, every second, whenever you need someone to remind you of being Arthur, just Arthur and not just a king. You will always have me by your side. Every day, even when it annoys you."

Arthur nodded breathing deeply to calm himself, smiling slightly. They hugged tightly and reassuringly. "You can do this, love. You'll be brilliant." Merlin appeared first, the coronation would be held outside for the first time in Camelot's history. The Great Hall had been too small and Merlin knew both he and Arthur wanted the people apart of this day, and Merlin was glad he had ordered it. Arthur wouldn't be surrounded by royalty and formality. Here, it was for everyone, from the closest kin of Arthur's; the Duke Gawain and his little sister Duchess Victoria to the now Lords and Ladies who were friends and family, to the peasants and commoners and fellow soldiers.

Cheers erupted like none other as Merlin stepped down the stairs and into the courtyard where it was packed beyond belief, people even lined the wall surrounded the castle looking down to get a good view. The platform lay raised ahead of him and Gaius stood proudly, old and wise and happy; holding the wooden box with the royal crown inside. Merlin stepped up the stairs to the platform seeing so many delirious faces, magical and human standing side by side, some hugging, others jumping up and down, everyone looking up, looking forward as they watched history before them.

The cheers died down slightly when Merlin stopped in front of Gaius, everyone wanted to hear what would be said. He could see Gaius' frown, too slight to be seen by the audience and Merlin faced the people. Stepping forward, he watched as blue banners waved in the air, it seemed everyone had one. A blue banner, with a red dragon designed in a Celtic circle with a white tree behind him. The banner of Albion, of Emrys and Pendragon together.

He called out to the people, "I have the pleasure to announce, Prince Arthur Pendragon; heir to throne." The castle doors opened once more and Arthur walked down, the cheers for a blinding moment were confused but realization soon dawned on people. They looked to Emrys and saw his smile, his eyes soft and warm and they realized that they would indeed feel much more comfortable with Arthur, their leader on the throne. For many reasons both real and imaginary, both emotional and intellectual, they somehow felt more safer, more comfortable with this decision. It wouldn't be for many years to come, when the world had settled and people started talking freely and openly with each other, professors and debaters and politicians and everyday historians; people would say this was a monumental decision, one that must have been difficult and yet would be, (with history showing) such a wise move.

Arthur was tense, stiff, (though only Merlin caught it) as he ascended the stairs to the roaring crowd. He did nod to them, unable to do much more and stood in front of Merlin, not entirely sure what else to do. Merlin grinned at him, getting a shaky smile back in return. When Merlin spoke it was with a loud, calm and warm tone, "Do you Arthur Pendragon swear to uphold the laws of Camelot and Albion? Do you swear to protect her citizens and rule with fairness and justice? Will you, Prince Arthur, take the throne of Albion and swear to lead this country into peace and prosperity?" Merlin was mildly surprised when Arthur stayed silent for a minute, the crowd going silent as well. Then Arthur keeled to him and raised his head and said loudly, proud and confident.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, offer myself in place of any citizen who will ever see battle again. I offer my strength, my heart and mind to lead every single person in my kingdom to lives of peace and prosperity. Every action of injustice and cruelty on a person of my realm shall be an attack on me, for I am each person born of this land. I am Camelot, I am Albion and I swear to lay down my life for her and all we hold dear if ever the need arise." Merlin felt emotion swelling in his chest as Arthur spoke from the heart, unplanned and uncertain. But he felt it, Albion's magic at work and so did every other magical person. Everyone would know through word of mouth as of tomorrow. Merlin could see druids crying, see the tears in everyone's eyes. They all knew Arthur had just bound himself to Albion and everyone of his subjects.

Arthur never took his eyes off Merlin, looking slightly afraid of what he just said and if it had even come out right. He had just wanted everyone to know that if he was going to become king, he was going to have their lives, their happiness and dreams come first. He was going to be a king that cared and truly loved each of them. Merlin smiled, his eyes too were watering. Turning, he saw Gaius had already opened the box and in lay a simple, small crown, it was just designed to look knotted, there wasn't even any gems, it was just meant to give people the sight of a king before them, not to make him seem grand or apart. And placing it on Arthur's brow he used his magic for it to fit him, since it had originally been styled for himself.

Then, he turned the silver to gold and Arthur stood, his eyes staring into Merlin and Merlin grinned, nodding subtly to the throne. Arthur sat slowly and Merlin was the first person to bow before him. There was no hesitation, no slight doubt or conflict. Everyone bowed, magical and human, all citizens of the beautiful country that was Albion with a king that would lead them and they would follow, charging right after his wake if ever he should merely whisper the words.

"All hail the King! Long live the King!"


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm all done! This was a long story and thank you to all who stayed with it! Hope you enjoyed it! Chow.

Seven months later...

Arthur looked up from the Round Table as Merlin walked in the join him. He stretched his back after sorting the papers before him. “You know you're rubbish at filing right? And taxes; in fact, anything that has to do with the actual running of the kingdom. You're terrible.” Merlin rolled his eyes at the familiar taunts. “I did my job, I've got all the cities healthy and green, I've got just under a thousand schools up and you would not believe the amount of people who want me to go to Ireland and fix it up there.” At Arthur's look Merlin had to let out a groan. “What?” “Well...” Arthur coughed and said, “I might have...you know asked whether or not Ireland wanted to join Albion.”

Merlin's eyes widened, when he spoke, Merlin's tone was sharp, “What?” Arthur winced at the sound and said, “Well I think that the isles should be united and the Irish fought so well beside us. Their country is still trying to figure itself out, we're neighbours and I want to extend our prosperity to them. They need just one last push, and we could have a new general over there. Probably by next August, I have someone in mind and they'd be perfect at coaxing the people together.” Merlin sighed knowing he was going to spending his spring in Ireland, whether he liked it or not. But he had to agree, having Ireland become part of Albion made sense. Just to be difficult he said, “We'll see.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

Before they could speak again the chamber door burst open and Morgana appeared, slightly round and glowing and she yelled, “You have to see this!” Leon and the rest of the group were behind her. Elaine was carried by Percival, apparently Morgana didn't care that the woman could go into labour any day and should be in bed. But Elaine looked flushed and surprised. They had all forgiven her for not telling them she had been pregnant when she had gone into battle. Well most had, Percival and his family still scolded her every time someone had the misfortune of bringing it up. Elaine had a very protective mother-in-law. Dragons followed in last, the size of large dogs now they purred when they saw Merlin. Morgana called Durith over, the oldest, black in colour and looking more like his father every day.

“Okay, now.” Morgana closed her eyes and concentrated and Merlin silently sat down in Arthur's lap, surprising the man. Arthur, smiling, wrapped his arms around him. Merlin tensed feeling it and the dragons all had eyes for Morgana. She spoke her words soft and full of warmth. “Aith neila morvani.” The dragons started singing. Immediately, Merlin yelled, “Kilgharrah! Hethlor kanvic!”

Merlin was up and pacing before Arthur could ask what happened. Tavmere, the runt of the litter, was white like her mother and always was one to spread calmness and peace, she ran to him to try and comfort him. The dragons stopped singing. Kilgharrah didn't take long to appear, he lived in the forest just outside the walls, never one to leave his family too far. Merlin had spelled the door leading out to the back gardens to be enlarged to fit the dragon's size perfectly and because this was the grand ballroom there was plenty enough space. “The dragons are obeying Morgana. Why? How?” Kilgharrah's face showed his surprise and his children ran to his feet thinking they had done something wrong. He comforted them first and because the dragons were too young to speak into Merlin's mind, Kilgharrah got the information. Whatever it was, he looked sharply at Morgana and said, “Order me to do something.” Morgana looking surprised said, “What?” “Anything, young witch.” Morgana then said, “Lei vamgorvidh.” The shock on Kilgharrah face said it all before he roared.

Everyone stayed silent and then Kilgharrah lowered his head to Morgana's eye level and Merlin saw the dragon's eyes lower to her womb. “It is not you who has the power of a dragonlord, it is your son.” Morgana flinched back, “It's not a boy.” She turned to Merlin and said, “It's Maya.” Merlin nodded and remembered that Morgana was only four months along and wouldn't feel it for another month. He kept forgetting Morgana's magic was actually not as toned as she gave off. He, like everyone else, kept forgetting that. “You're actually having a boy. I felt him a month ago, didn't know how to tell you. Although, I too saw Maya, but I think she'll be born a couple years from now.” Morgana looked a mixture of crushed, confused and happy.

“What?” Yelled Leon. He sighed running a hand through his hair and then quickly corrected himself when everyone starred at him. “No, I'm happy. A boy is fantastic, it's just we've been talking about her for years and years and I just want her here already. I want to see her.” Merlin frowned, he had cast the image into Leon's mind a few months ago. He shook his head, “No, I guess I want to connect to her the way you do. And now, I have to wait even longer.” He sighed again holding Morgana in his arms, his hand splaying across her womb and she smiled, “A boy. A dragonlord.” That stopped them and they both simultaneously grinned and looked confused.

“How?” They both asked.

Merlin was dumbfounded. He had no clue. He was the last dragonlord. He looked to Kilgharrah to see him and his children smiling. Right now he wished Athusia wasn't sleeping in her den, he could sense her from here, but Ranor had gotten sick on something he had chewed and they were resting it off. “Straight answer please.” Merlin asked not too gently. Kilgharrah just stated and replied, “There is no real simple answer, in fact, this actually goes back to myth. To the start of creation.” He looked marvellously amused. Merlin growled a warning, Kilgharrah since becoming a father had made it his mission to grow more cryptic and teasing, while at times Merlin enjoyed it mostly at the expense of Arthur's pride, he too found it frustrating. The dragon rolled his eyes and settled down. “Everyone knows that the Warlocks were the first to walk across Albion. The second of course, was said to either be created by or had born out of the same forest- naturally, dragons.” He bowed his head to Merlin and both smiled. “Well, some legends say that they actually hated each other.” Merlin's brows raised at that. Kilgharrah nodded again and said, “Dragonlords came from humans and in actual fact anything could be a dragonlord, human, sorcerer or warlock but just because you one of those does not mean you are a dragonlord. Untainted dragonlords, have very little magical power and extreme strength. They are neither human or magical but somewhere in between, ancient for sure. It was natural for the power to be passed down form father and son.”

Freya snorted at this. Kilgharrah smiled, “Not against any females but it was just the way it was. Father to son. Merlin got his power from Balinor and Balinor from Cedric and so on. It is legend that the dragons and Warlocks warred against each other each seeking power and dominance over the land. Each king had wished for peace, a new ear had to unleashed and they agreed that someone unbiased would be the companion of dragons. They would flourish throughout history and all Warlock forever-more would respect them, grudgingly or not, never to descend in worth next to superior beings.” Merlin glanced at the group who were all eating from the plates of fruits and bite sized snacks from the table. Arthur had just bitten a strawberry when Kilgharrah said, “They were called the Pendragons.” Merlin was already walking toward Arthur before he started coughing and Morgana froze. He patted the king's back feeling just as shocked as everyone else in the room. “What?” Everyone said all looking at each other, at Arthur and Morgana. The dragons all nodded at once and Tavmere ran to Morgana and nudged her stomach lovingly.

“The Pendragons were the first Dragonlords. Pen meaning ruler in ancient tongue,” Merlin had always thought they were being arrogant, now the name had real meaning. Arthur's line had once been Dragonlords; rulers of dragons. Merlin shook his head in wonder at that. “But I'm only a Pendragon by marriage. Aren't I?” Arthur and Morgana looked at each other, took in hair and skin tone and how they absolutely couldn't be related except for one fact. Both their eyes were not only the same shade of blue but the exact same shape.

“No.” They both said at the same time.

“Yes,” Kilgharrah said without hesitating, everyone could hear the humour in his voice. “You two are related through Uther Pendragon. Whom had a recessive Dragonlord gene and it only went to one of you, naturally born, Morgana. It will pass through you, to your sons and their sons and maybe in a hundred or two hundred years my children shall have riders on top their backs, a lord for each of them and their children.” He could not hide his pure happiness at this and he turned to his kin. Merlin smiled, thinking he was actually going to cry in joy and saw the same look in Kilgharrah's eyes. Arthur reached for his hand and squeezed; it was Arthur was said quietly, “She knew you were the last Warlock. She didn't want you to bare the burden of being the last Dragonlord as well. She brought them back.”

And Merlin did cry then. Completely. Thoroughly. Absolutely. Overwhelmed.

And he laughed when Arthur hugged him. And then Morgana gasped, her eyes far away and everyone turned their attention to her. When she came to a second later she yelped, “Twins!” Leon open mouthed asked, “We're having twins?” She batted his hand still grinning. “Not us! Isolt!” Isolt froze in Tristan's lap and shook her head looking more scared then she ever did on a battlefield. “Oh, no! No, I certainly am not! I am very happy being auntie Isolt. It all of you guys who are pumping out messy, whiny, crying little creatures,” Jumping off Tristan, she pointed a figure at him, “Don't even think about it.” She started stomping off when he couldn't hide his astonished smile. “But love, think about it; twins!” He said getting up and followed her. “We could be having two boys!” That apparently was the wrong thing to say then because she yelled, “Why do you think it going to be two boys!” “Or you know, a girl and boy or two girls. Definitely two girls. Beautiful girls that look just like you.” “You were happy with just the two of us!” “I am. Still am, but we'll be a family. Just think four of us!” She growled loudly, now at the door and narrowed her eyes at Morgana, “The moment you have that baby I am kicking your arse.” Morgana grinned wickedly back and said, “Unless your expecting by then!” The door slammed behind her and Tristan glanced at them and he grinned too this one full of amusement. “She's going to be an amazing mother, isn't she?” Then he slipped from the room and ran after his wife.

Percival shook his head and said, “You know, she kinda reminds me of my mum.” Everyone started laughing. And Gawain asked Freya, “When are having babies?” She gave a mock expression of horror and said, "And have little mini terrors running around? They'd take down Camelot before they turned two!” He laughed and kissed her deeply, “It'll be fine Freya. Just think, little me's everywhere, people would be stumbling over themselves to just get a look. And Camelot isn't that important, it can afford to have a few walls come crumbling down.” “Hey!” Arthur pointed a finger at him and said, “I like the east wall, just don't let them have the east wall.” Gawain still grinning said, “East wall it is. First one to come down.”

* * *

 

That night was a quiet one, Merlin was reading reports about China while Arthur was going over proposals for the coming spring. Then there was a tap at the window and Arthur went to let a raven in. Undoing the note on his leg he read out the news. “Oh,” At the pitched tone Merlin looked up hoping, “this is good. Spain is under Niccolo’s government.” Merlin sighed in relief. Niccolo Matta had been working with Sasha since the beginning and Elyan had pushed for his leadership. To look at him was nothing but the man had a mind on him that was pure genius. “And Sasha and Elyan are coming back, asking us to send Athusia for them,” Arthur looked up and gave him a jokingly look, “Children now-a-days Merlin. They think our dragon's are planes.” Merlin chuckled and couldn't help but say, “But cooler and much faster.”

“Sasha also says the ports in Australia are up and running. They are only open to us, South America and Indonesia right now though.” Merlin nodded and asked, “Are you going to make Sasha a Knight?” Arthur looked up at him and raised a condensing brow as he put on his haughty voice, “Merlin my knighthoods are not given to just anyone.” Merlin grinned and said, “So that's a yes.” Arthur let it drop and did reply, “He is fantastic, Elyan is right. He led the rebellion in Spain on the second. Not to mention spent three month travelling across Eastern Europe to help fight afterwards. It deserves a little reward. He lost his family you know.” The last was said softly, Merlin knew, they all did. It was one of the reasons Eylan had ridden Kilgharrah out to Spain after Arthur coronation. Merlin nodded nevertheless and said, “He had been very courageous. Any news on the former United States?” Arthur smiled grimly, replying, “They had five more battles this fall and my sources tells me that this new man is rising up. It's good, nice-our side- Patrick McConnell.”

Merlin's eyes widened at the name and then at Arthur's smirk. “The Patrick McConnell?” “One and only.” Merlin shook his head and laughed. McConnell's had opened just as Arthur and Gawain predicated, under one Duncan McConnell the father of Patrick, the stranger who had saved Gawain's life. Gawain had given half his family's fortune to the pub and surrounding shops since the man wouldn't take anymore than to repair the closed pub. But they all met and loved the fun loving Patrick who reminded them so much of Gawain. Patrick himself had been a party-going-without-ambition boy-man, until the war came and he found himself. He grew closer with his family as a result and actually loved being a general; except the hard acts. No one liked the hard actions. So he had become a politician and after securing the pub and his place, (he would come back and run it as all good six generation British pubs should be run by family), he left for America and was trying to bring peace there. And he was doing a damn good job of it if the rumours were true. Though they would have to change their name soon.

The fifty states were no more. Alaska had joined a now peaceful Canada, at least; shakily peaceful. And Hawaii now belongs to Japan. Arthur shook his head put down the letter and flopped down on bed. Merlin put away his papers not wanting them to crumple. “We won't have much quiet nights soon. With Elaine's son being born at any minute, Morgana, my sister, my actual sister, half-sister, will be having my nephew this summer.” Arthur rested his head in Merlin's lap and said, “I'm going to have a nephew.” “You are.” Merlin said running his hand through Arthur's hair. “I'm going to have to announce this and make sure the boy is made a prince.” He stopped and said eyes wide, “Merlin I have family!” Shaking his head as Arthur bolted up Merlin was drawing a blank at what had made Arthur so excited. “Merlin! I have an heir! Mind you not mine, but still a nephew to take over!” And then it clicked and Merlin found himself frowning to which Arthur started frowning. “What's wrong?” “Do you want a family?” Arthur turned, confused and laid back down.

Confused he replied, “What? I have one. That's what I'm telling you.” Merlin shook his head and said, “No, I mean children. We can't have any, I can't have any but are you going to regret not having them?” Arthur frowned and seriously, for once in his life, thought about it. Everyone was marrying now, everyone was coming together. His kingdom was rising slowly and surely from the ashes and others were just starting to follow. It was take decades more but he knew with every fibre in his being when he died the world would be in a state of peace, if only for that day. He thought of a future, he thought of Merlin; they went hand in hand and he slowly shook his head. “I can't say I'll never regret having them, I don't know how I'll feel about that when I'm old and grey but I know I'll be happy with you. You are my family, and my life. We are meant to be together, not anyone else, and truly Merlin we will have children. This castle is about to be full of them. And I'll be there, everyday with Maya, Elaine's Henry and Balinor."

Merlin laughed, he'd been pushing the name on Morgana all evening. “You'll see Merlin. We have the biggest family in the world. They're right out there.” He said pointing to the window and the city outside. Merlin smiled, this one as content and blissfully happy as the one he woke with and he said without thought. “I offer you everything Arthur Pendragon. I swear to be yours forever, across time, even in Avalon. The day you take your last breath; I will take mine.” Arthur's eyes widened and he grinned as he replied, “I offer you anything you wish, anything that I am capable of giving. I offer you all that I am. Everyday. I am only whole with you by my side. I swear to love you until Avalon and beyond. Forever. The day you take your last breath is the day I take mine.” They kissed then, sealing it and both were smiling, both thinking of their family and friends who would most likely yell for missing the wedding and then yell some more when Balinor is pronounced the next heir leaving Gawain to groan and tease and say mockingly, “But I'm your cousin!”

They both chuckled and Merlin's hands tightened in Arthur's hair as he pulled him down deepening the kiss. That day they had found their heir, they had the security of the line of Dragonlords, the security of family and growing futures. Children, soon were going to be mucking about the castle, filling it with life and laughter. And they had married. It was truly one of the best days of Arthur and Merlin's reign.

It couldn't get any better. 


End file.
